Nisa Suresi/RBT/2
Meali: 11 Evli Kadınla Evlenmek Haramdır 11 İhsan Kelimesinin Manâları 11 Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'den 11 Esir Kadınların İddeti 12 Evlenmek Helâl Olan Kadınlar 12 Sünnet ile Evlenilmesi Haram Edilenler 12 Mehir Mal olmalıdır 13 Mahrem Kadınlar 14 Neseb Yoluyla Haram Olanlar ve Olmayanlar 14 Sıhriyyet Yoluyla Haram Olanlar 14 Zinanın Getirdiği Mahremiyet 14 Mahremliğin Hükmü 14 Kendileriyle Halvet Yapmak Caiz Olmayan Mahremler 14 Kendisiyle Evlenmek Haram Olan Kadın Sonra Helal Olabilir 15 Köle Sahibesinin Mahrem Yerine Bakamaz 15 Neseb Akrabalığına Taalluk Eden Hükümler 15 Usûl ve Furû'a Mahsus Olan Bazı Hükümler 16 Usûl (Baba ve Dedelere) Mahsus Olan Hükümler 16 Muallimin Dövmesiyle Talebe Ölürse 17 Faide 18 Yüce Meali: 18 Tefsir-i Şerifi: 18 Manânın Tahlili 18 Cariyelere Genç Denilmesinin Sebebi 18 Üstünlük İmân ve Takvadadır 19 İnsanlar Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın Neslindendir 19 Câriyelerin'Evlenmeleri 19 Cariyelerin Mehirleri 19 Câhiliye Döneminde Zina 20 Cariyelerin Cezaları 20 Zinaya "anet" adı verilmesi 20 Câriye ile Evlenmemek Daha Hayırlıdır 21 Cariye İle Evlenmenin Sakıncaları 21 Câriye ile Evlenmek 22 Hür Kadının Üzerine Cariye 22 Nikâh Peygamberlerin Sünnetidir 22 Saliha Kadın 22 Saliha Kadın Dini Yaşamak İçindir 23 Evlenmemek... 23 Saliha Kadın Âhireti Kazandırır. 23 Bakire ile Evlenmek 23 Câriye ile Evlenmek Ruhsat ... 23 Sabredenin Sevabı 24 Nimet Hudutsuzdur 24 Günahlar Sevaba Çevirilir 24 Selefin Yolu 25 Yüce Meali: 25 Tefsir-i Şerifi 25 Fâcirler 26 Şehvetleri Meşru Tatmin 26 Sebeb-i Nüzul 26 Mecûsîler... 27 İnsan Zayıf Yaratıldı 27 Kadınlara Sabredemezler 27 Şeytan İnsana Kadınla Yaklaşır 27 Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.)'ın Korkusu 27 Mekri İlâhî 28 Tasavvufî Manâlar 28 Hafiflik... 28 Ümmetin hali 29 Kaabe Kavseyn ev ednâ 29 Ümmetin Hakka Vasıl Olmass 29 Peygamber ile Velî 29 Tarikat Şeriata Bağlıdır 30 Diğer Yollar 30 Şeriattan ayrılma. 30 Ayrılık 30 Muhabbet 30 Zayıflık 30 Kul hakkı 31 Meali Şerifi: 31 Tefsiri şerifi 31 Meşru Kazanç 31 Kendinizi Öldürmeyin 32 Müminleri Öldürmeyin 32 Ümmeti Muhammed 32 İntihar Eden 33 Mal Canın Yongasıdır 33 Cimri 33 Ma! İçin Şükret ve Nefsini Öldürme 33 İntihâr 33 Fakirlikten intihar 34 Bâtıl yolla Malı Yemek 34 HİKAYE (kul Hakkı) 34 Kul hakkı 34 Sâlik Haramdan Kaçınmalıdır 35 Hikâye (Helal rızık) 35 Tavşan Eti Helâldir 35 Hikaye (Helal Lokma) 35 Hikaye (Helal lokma) 36 Helâli Talep Etmek Gerek 36 Büyük Günahlardan Kaçanların Günahları Bağışlanır 36 İbâdetler Kefarettir 36 Büyük Günahlar Nelerdir? 37 Gizli Şirk Kebâirdir 37 Günahlardan Sakınmakla Allah'a Varılır 37 Büyük Günahların Özü 37 Hevâya Uymak 37 Dünya Sevgisi 38 En Büyük Günah, Günah Sevgisidir 38 Allah'tan Gayrını Görmek 38 Ağyar Nedir? 39 Sâlik ve Sâdık Aşığın Matlubu Allah'tır 39 Başkasının Yerine Göz Dikmek 39 Yüce Meali: 39 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 39 Birinin Faziletli Kılınması 39 Kıskanç Kişi 40 Nimetlerin Sırrı 40 Sebeb-i Nüzul 40 Allâh'dan İsteyin 40 Farklılık Hayırdır 41 Saadetin Mertebeleri 41 Saadet-i Nefsâniyye 41 Bedenî Saadetler 41 Haricî Saadetler 41 Hased 42 Haset ve Küfür 42 Allah'ın Hükmüne Razı Olmayan 42 Kimsenin İşini Bozmayın 43 Gıpta 43 Güzel Bir Dua 43 Mal Temennî Etmeyin 43 Kâşânî'den Tasavvufî Manâlar 43 İnsanlık İçin 44 Gizli Olan Kemâlât 44 Mevlânâ'dan Hikmetler 44 Âkile 45 İlmi bir Tetkik 46 Şahit Allah'tır 46 Fârisî beyit: 46 Fârisî beyit: 47 Eziyet Edenlere bile 47 Allah Hakkında Bile... 47 Halka Hizmet 47 Yardım Edene Yardım Olunur 47 Te'vİlât-ı Necmiyye'den 47 Sırra Sultan olmak 48 Mevlânâ'dan Hikmetler 48 Erkekler 48 Tefsir-I Şerifi: 48 Aile İdaresi 48 Vehbî Özellikler 49 Kesbî Özellikler 49 Sebeb-i Nüzul 49 Kadının Malda Tasarrufu 50 Kadını İdare 50 Vaaz Nedir? 50 Dövmenin Şartları 50 İtaat Eden Kadın 51 Özür Dileyen bağışlanır 51 Kadını Boşamamak 51 Deyyus 51 Kadına Tahammül 52 İdareci 52 Kadının Cennete Girmesi 52 Hûrîlerin Seslenişi 52 Kadınlara Vasiyet 52 İşâri Manâlar 53 Kadınlardan Kemâle Erenler 53 Âİşe Validemiz 54 Kadınların Bazıları 54 Hakem Tayini 54 Hakem 54 Çalışana Muvaffakiyet 55 Aralan Düzeltmek 55 Din Nasihattir 55 Din Nasihattir Hadis-i Şerifinin Şerhi 55 En Hayırlı tnsan Halkın Arasını Islâh Edendir 56 Fesat Çıkaranlar 56 Fitne Çıkaran 56 Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'den 56 Sûrî İhtilâf 57 Evliya Bir ve Çoktur 57 Müslümanın Vazifeleri 57 İbâdet Nedir? 57 Riya Gizli Şirktir 57 Anne ve Babaya İhsan 57 Anne ve Babaya İhsan Ne Demektir? 57 Yakın Akrabaya İhsan 58 Yetim ve Yoksullara İhsan 58 Komşulara İhsan 58 Komşu Haklan 58 Komşuların Sınıfları ve Hakları 59 Müsâfîr Hakkı 59 Esir ve Köleler 59 Hayvanlara İhsan 60 Kibirli ve Övünenler 60 Nasihat 60 İbâdet Nedir? 60 Ubudiyet (Kulluk) 60 Maksadına Vasıl olmak 61 İhsan Sıfatı 61 Kulluğun Şartı 61 Şirk-i hafi 61 Mürâîlerin Amelleri 61 Riya ve teşekkür 62 Cimriler 62 Tefsir-i Şerifi: 62 Sebeb-i Nüzul 62 Riya 63 Riyakârlarla ve Cimriler 63 Şeytan 63 Riya Edenlerin Misâli 64 Niyet Sahih Olursa 64 Malın Şükrü 64 Cimrinin Durumu 64 Cimriler Mâni Olurlar 65 Cimriliğin sebepleri 65 Cimrinin Yüzüne Bakmak 65 Hikâye (Cömertlik) 65 Bu Şiirin Akaide Göre Tahlili 65 Cömertlik Yükseltir 66 Allah Zulmetmez 66 Zerre 66 Hasene 66 Azîm 66 Hikâye (Allah'ın Rahmeti) 66 Katlama 67 Rıi'vAtıillâh 67 Marifetüllâh 68 Paslanan Kalbî Feyiz ve Nur ile Parlatmak Gerek 68 Şahit 69 Yerin Dibine Geçmek 69 Hiçbir Şeyi Gizleyemeyecekler 69 Ağızlarına Mühür 70 Nuh Aleyhisselâm'a şahitlik Edilmesi 70 Amellerin Arz edilmesi 70 Ölülerin Dirilere Şaşmaları 71 Tasavvufî Manâlar 71 Temizlik ve Namaz 71 Tefsir-İ Şerifi: 72 Sarhoşken Namaz 72 Sebeb-i Nüzul 72 Namazın Kendisi Nehyedilmez 72 Günah İşlemekle... 72 Sarhoşluk ve sebepleri 72 Sarhoşun Alış-Verişi 73 Sarhoş Cezaya Ehildir 73 Sarhoşun Boşaması 73 Cenabet 73 Yolcu Hali 73 Işârî Manâ 74 Hastalık Hali 74 Yolculukta 74 Seferin İkinci Zikri 74 Sıcak Su Bulamayan 74 Defi Hacet Ederseniz 74 Kadınlara Dokunursanız 74 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) in Teyemmümü 75 İşârî Manâlar 75 Allâhü Ekber'in Mânası 76 Dalâleti Satın Alanlar 77 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 77 Ahbârın Kötü Durumu 77 Sebeb-i Nüzul 77 Ahbâr (Yahudî Âlimler) Dalâlettedir 78 Yahudî Âlimler 78 Kötü Âlimler 78 Ulemâ-i Sû'un (Kötü âlimlerin) Alâmetleri 80 En Çirkin Şey 81 Âlimlerin Sapıtma sebepleri 81 Hikâye (hırs) 81 Tahrif 81 Yahudilerin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine Bedduaları 82 Dini Kötülemek İçin Dillerini Eğerek ve Bükerek Konuşmaları 83 İşin Hayırlısı ve Doğrusu 84 Yahudilere Lanet 84 Işârî Manâlar 85 Kötü Âlimler 85 Faydalı timin Alâmetleri 86 İlim Para Gibidir 86 Kitab Ehline hitap 86 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 86 Tevrat'ı Tasdik 87 Tevhit ve Muamelat 87 Tams Nedir? 87 tki Kötü Akıbet 87 Ashâb-ı Kiram'a Dil Uzatan 88 Hadisi inkâr Eden 88 imâmdan Önce... 88 Allah'a Yönelmek 89 Mahsûsât Âlemi 89 Hikâye (İmanın muhafazası) 89 îmanla Vefat Etmek 90 Şirk ve afv 90 Şirkin Berisi Bağışlanır 90 Küçük ve Büyük Günahlar 90 Şirk Büyük Bir İftiradır 90 Müjde 91 Vahşî (r.a.)'m Müslüman Oluşu 91 Hikâye (Âlimlerin Bağışlanması) 92 Şirk ve Mağfiret 92 Aşikâr Şirk 92 Hafî (Gizli) Şirk 92 Ahfâ (çok gizli) Şirk 93 İstiğfar 93 Nefsinizi Temize Çıkarmayın 93 Tefsir-i Şerifi: 93 Nefsi Tezkiye 94 Tezkiye 94 Yahudilerin İftiraları 94 Övünmek Tezkiyedir 94 Allah'ın Katından Düşer 95 Âdem oğlunun Efendisi 95 Riya 95 Tasavvufı Manâlar 95 Nefisleri Tezkiye 96 Mürşid-i Kâmil 96 Mürşid-i Kâmilin Eteğine Yapış 96 Cibt ve Tâğût 96 Tefsir-i Şerifi: 96 Sebeb-i Nüzul 97 Yahudiler 98 Yahudilere Lanet 98 Yahudiler Emellerine Kavuşmayacaklardır 98 Yahudilerin Mülkten Nasipleri Yoktur 98 Yahudiler cimridir 98 Yahudiler Kıskançtır 99 ÂI-i İbrahim'e Verilenler 99 Yahudilerin Sıfatları 99 Cimrilik Nedir? 100 Haset Nedir? 100 Cimrilik ve Haset 100 Cimrilik ve Sebepleri 100 Kıskançlığın Sebepleri 100 Kıskanılanlar 100 Kıskanç ve Cimri Kişi Efendi Olamaz 100 İnsan İhsanın Kölesidir 100 Kuşlara Yem Ver 101 Haris Kişi 101 Kanaatkar Olmalıdır 101 Hikaye (Cömertlik) 101 Mülkün Kısımları 102 Cömertlik Peygamberlerin Ahlakıdır 102 Cehennem Cennet 102 Tefsir-i Şerifi: 102 Derinin Yenilenmesi 102 Gayr Kelimesi 102 Devr-i Daimî Kanunu 103 fkinci Deri 103 Günde Yetmiş Kere 103 Cehennem Ehli 103 Cehennem Azabı 104 Derilerin Değişme Sırrı ve Hikmeti 104 Azap ve Tebdil 104 Şeriat 104 Tevhit Ehli ve Cehennem 105 Müminler ve Cehenmem 105 Nefse Sesleniş 105 Kitabullâha Arz 106 Cehennemin Sıcaklığı 106 Fâcirİn Nimeti 106 Nurdan Mahrum 106 Gaye Âhiret Olmalıdır 106 İmân Eden ve ... 107 Cennet ve Gölge 107 Cennet Nimetleri 107 Cennet Ehli 108 Emânet 109 Ülü'1-emre İtaat 109 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 109 Sebeb-i Nüzul 109 Küfür Eridi 109 Adaletle Hükmedin 110 Adaleti Emretmek 110 Emânet Nedir? 110 Hak ile Hüküm 110 İnsanın Muameleleri 111 Diğer Emânetler 111 Sorumluyuz 112 Emânete hıyanet 112 Vaaz 112 Mürşid-i Kâmillerin Sohbeti 112 Hâkimlerden Alman Ahidler 112 Zâlimler 112 İskender'in Siyâseti 113 Ülü'l-Emre İtaat 113 Zâlim İdareciye İtaat Vacip Değildir 113 Edeb 114 Hakem Allah'ın Kitabı ve ... 114 Kıyâs ve fctihat 114 Kıyâsın Delili 114 imân ve İtaat 114 Kitap ve Sünnete Havale 115 İtaat Edilmez 115 Kardeşlik 115 İdarecide Allah Korkusu 115 Hikaye (Adalet) 115 Din Mülkün Temelidir 116 Hikaye (Adalet) 116 İtaat 116 Vali Halka Göredir 116 Siz Ebû Zer Olun ... 116 Adaletli idareci 117 Müridin Ülü'1-Emri 117 Şeyhin Olü'I-Emri 117 Yüce Meali: 117 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 118 Hakemliği Kabul Etmemeleri 118 Tâğût 118 Yalan Yere Yemin 119 Münafıklardan Yüz Çevir 119 Münafıklara Nasihat 120 Peygambere İtaat... 120 Tövbe Edenlere... 120 Muhalefet Eden... 121 Sünneti Zayi Eden 121 Sünnetle Amel 121 Din Garip Başladı 122 Şeriat ve Tarikat 123 Vaaz ve Öğüt 123 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 123 Emredileni Yapsalardı... 123 Büyük Ecir 123 Sırât-ı Müstakim 124 Nefsi Öldürmek ve... 124 Hüseyin Mensûr'un Tevekkül Anlayışı 124 Fena Fillâh 124 Ücretle İbâdet 125 Kötü fşçi Misâli 125 Vuslatın Yolu 125 Önce Şeriat, Sonra... 125 Çile ve Rahat 125 Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v)e İtaat 125 Sebeb-i Nüzul 126 İtaat Edenler 126 Şehitler, 126 Peygamberler 127 Büyük Fazilet 127 İtaatkârlara Dereceler... 127 Cennet ve Cehennem 127 İtaat Eden Cennetliktir 128 Kişi Sevdiğiyle Beraberdir 128 Doğru Söyleyen Cennetliktir 128 Sâdık ve Sıddîk 128 Hikâye (Doğruluk) 128 Cihâda Çıkın 129 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 129 Musibet 130 Allah Yolunda Savaş 130 Mücahit Kârlıdır 130 Mücâhidin Gayesi 131 Mücahit Kârlıdır 131 Mücâhede 131 Mâlî cihat Farzdır 131 Hayırlar Cihâddır 132 Dinini Satanlar 132 Her Kötülükten Daha Kötü Bir Kötülük Vardır 132 Beterin Beteri 132 Nefs ve zikir 132 Zikredenler 132 Hareketlerine Göre Nasiplendiler 133 Savaş 133 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 133 Müstez'aflar (Zayıf Bırakılmışlar) 133 Sâbî Çocuklar 134 Müslüman Esirler 134 Müstez'aflarm Duası 134 Mekke'nin İlk Valisi 134 Tağut 135 Şeytanın Dostları 135 Şeytanın Hilesi 135 Şeytanın Yardımı 135 Cehennem ve Şehvetler 135 Şeytan Vesvese Verir 135 Şeytan ve Nefsin Hilesi 136 insanın Düşmanları 136 Şeytan Nurânî Kişilerden Kaçar 136 Meali: Bir de, harp esiri olarak ellerinizde milk bulunanlar müs¬tesna olmak üzere; evli kadınlar, işte bütün bunlar size A!lah yazısı olarak haram. Bunların maadası (dışında kalanlar) ise, sifahdan kaçınarak, namuslu yaşamak üzere mallarınızla isteye-siniz diye size helâl kılındı. O halde hangilerinden nikâh ile müstefîd oldunuzsa, mehirlerini kendilerine verin ki, farzdır. O mehri kesiştikten sonra, aranızda rızâlaştiğınızda da, size cünha yoktur. Her halde Allah, alîm, hakîm bulunuyor. Evli Kadınla Evlenmek Haramdır Tefsiri: "Ve evli kadınlar (haram kılındı)" O kadınlar, koca sahipleridir. Onları; Evlilik, Veya kocaları. Ya da velileri kendilerini korumaktadır. Yani onların iffet ve namuslarını harama düşmekten koru maktadır. İhsan Kelimesinin Manâları İhsan kelimesi, Kur'ân-i kerim'de dört şeyin karşılı¬ğında kullanılmaktadır. İhsan kelimesinin geldiği manâlar: Evlilik, İffet, Hürriyet, İslâm... Birincisi: Evlilik manâsında. Bu âyet-i kerimede olduğu gibi: de: "Kadınlardan evli olanlar (size haram kılındı.)" ikincisi: İffet ve namus manasınadır. Yine bu âyet-i kerime "Bunların mâadası (dışında kalanlar) ise, şifandan kaçınarak, namuslu yaşamak üzere mallarınızla isteyesiniz diye size helâl kılındı." Üçüncüsü: Hürriyet manasınadır. Şu âyet-i kerimede olduğu aihi: "İçinizden her kim, hür olan mü'min kadınları nikâh edecek genişliğe güç yetiremiyorsa, ona da, ellerinizin altındaki mü'min cariyelerinizden var... Dördüncüsü: İslâm manasınadır. Şu kav!-i şerifte olduğu gi¬bi: "Eğer Müslüman olup (evlendikten) sonra bir fuhuş irtikâb ederlerse, o vakit üzerlerine, hür kadınlar üzerine terettüp ede¬cek cezanın yarısı lâzım gelir." Burada geçen, kelimesinin tefsirinde, "Müslüman oldukları (zaman)," diye manâ verildi. 'Ve evli kadınlar..." Kavl-i şerifi, bir önceki âyet-i kerimede geçen evlenilmeleri haram olan kadınların üzerine atfe-dilmiştir. Yani, evli ve koca sahibi olan (kadın)Iar da haram kılındı. (Neden muhsın olanlar haramdır?) "Kadınlardan," (Yukarıdaki cemi müennes olan,"Ve evli kadın¬lar..." kelimesinden kendilerine evlenilmesi haram olanlar, evli kadınlar olduğu anlaşıldığı halde burada bir daha "Ka¬dınlardan," diye buyurulmasının;) faidesi, evliliğin umumiliğini defetmek içindir. Evliliğin erkeklere şümulü düşüncesini defet¬mek içindir. Evlilik nefsin sıfatı olduğu için, böyle bir şey (erkekler¬le evlilik) gibi bir şey akla gelmesin diye böyle buyuruldu; teveh-hüm edildiği üzere... "Harp esiri olarak ellerinizde milk (cariye) bulunanlar müstesna..." Bununla, savaşta esir alınan kadınlar murat edilmektedir. Bu kadınların küfür diyarında kocaları vardır. Bu kadınlar, her ne kadar küfür diyarında evli olsalar bile müslüman gaazîlere helâl¬dirler. Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'den Necmeddin-i Kübrevî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, evli kadınları erkeklere haram kıldı. Bunun sebeplerinden bazıları şunlar: 1- İffetini korumak, 2- Anneliği korumak, 3- Neslin sıhhati, 4- Neslin korunması, 5- Irzın temizlenmesi, 6- Erkeklerin yatakta (kadınlardan faydalanma) bakımından müştereklik gibi adî ve aşağılığı ortadan kaldırmak, 7- Erkeklerin şerefini korumak 8- Ve himmetlerini yüceltmek içindir. Zira, muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, işlerin en yücesini sever ve âdî işlere buğz eder. Esir Kadınların İddeti Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri,"Harp esiri olarak ellerinizde milk bulunanlar müstesna..." buyurdu. Yani, siz o esir kadınların kâfir kocalarına güç ve kuvvetle galebe çaldınız. Böylece o kadınları kâfirlerden elde ettiniz. O kadınlar, müştereklik durumundan, evlâdın nesebinin fâsid olması ve evlâdın karışması durumundan kurtarılır. Bunun (yani nesebin birbirine karışmaması) sebebiyle şeri¬at, esir kadınlara cinsî temasın helal olması için; o esir kadınların bir hayız müddeti istibrâ (rahimlerinin temiz olup olmadığı orta¬ya) çıkmasını vacib kıldı. "İşte bütün bunlar size Allah yazısı (olarak haram.)" Masdardir, te'kîd içindir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunları nikâhlamayı haram ol¬duğunu kitabında size yazmış ve bunları birer farz olarak size farz kıldı. Evlenmek Helâl Olan Kadınlar "Ve size helâl kılındı." "Size haram kılındı," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. “İşte bütün bunlar size Allah yazısı (olarak haram!)" kavl-i şerifinin ikisinin arasını ortalaması ise, zikredilen mahremle¬ri muhafaza etmeye hamletmek içindir. (Ne helal kılındı?) "Bunların dışında (ötesinde) olanlar," Kendileriyle evlenmenin haram olduğu zikredilen kadınlara işarettir. Kendileriyle evlenmek haram olan kadınlar da şunlardır: Anneler, Üvey anneler, Nineler,Kızlar, Kız kardeşler, Hala-lar.Teyzeler, Erkek kardeşin kızları, Kız kardeşin kızları, Süt anne¬ler. Süt kız kardeşler, Süt kızları, Süt halalar, Süt teyzeler, Süt erkek kardeşin kızları. Süt kız kardeşin kızları, Hanımlarınızın an¬neleri. Kendileriyle zifafa girdiğiniz kadınlardan olma üvey kızlar, Sulbünüzden (soyunuzdan) gelen evlâdınızın hanımları, İki kız kardeşi bir nikâhta toplamak, Bir kadınla halasını bir nikâhta top¬lamak, Bir kadınla teyzesini bir nikâhta toplamak. Kadınlardan biri erkek diğer kadın olduğu farz edilse ve birbirleriyle evlenme¬leri haram olsa, bu durumda olanları da bir nikâhta toplamak, iki süt kardeşi gibi...ve Evli kadınlar...) Bunların dışında kalan kadınları nikahlamak size helâl kılındı. İster tek hanımla evlenmek ve isterse birkaç hanımı bir nikâh altında toplayarak evlenmek helaldir.... Sünnet ile Evlenilmesi Haram Edilenler Sünnet-i seniyye, bu zikredilenlerde süt yönünden olan mahremleri diğer mahremler gibi kabul etti. Ve bir kadınla, hala ve teyzesini bir nikâh altında toplamayı da haram kıldı. (Niçin helâl kılındı?) "İsteyesiniz diye," Zikredilen iki fiile taalluk etmektedir. O iki fiil: 1- Haram kılındı, 2- Helâl kılındı, fiilleridir. Çünkü "İsteyesiniz diye," cümlesi mefûl-ü lehtir. Lakin o ikisini beyân ve izhâr etmek itibariyle değil... Yani, muherramâtı (evlenilmesi haram olan mahrem kadın¬ların) sayılarını size beyân etti. Bunların dışında kalanlar ise kendi¬leriyle evlenilmesi helâl olan kadınlardır. Siz kadın edinmek istedi¬ğiniz zaman onları talep edin. (Ne ile talep edin?) "Mallarınızla," Mallarınızı kadınların mehirlerine veya bedellerine sarf ede¬rek onları alın. (Ne olduğu halde onları alın?) "Namuslu yaşamak üzere," "İsteyesiniz diye," fiilinin failinden hâldir. iffetli olmak ve kınanmak, ayıplanmak ve azabı gerektiren şeylerden nefsi korumak, demektir. (Daha ne olduğu halde) "Şifandan kaçınarak," Ondan "İsteyesiniz diye," fiilinin failinden) ikinci hâldir. "Sifâh," zina, fücur ve fuhuştur. "Sifâh," aslında meniyi akıtmak manasınadır. Sonra zina ve fuhşa isim oldu. Çünkü zinadan maksat meniyi akıtmHfetiiki fiilin mefûlü de mahzûftur. Bu cümle aslında; 'Terelerinizi koruduğunuz, zi¬nadan kaçındığınız halde," demektir. Bu Sifahdan kaçınarak cümlesi) hakikatte hal ve te'kîttir. Çünkü "Namuslu yaşayanlar," elbette zinadan ve fuhuştan uzak duran kimselerdir. Buna göre bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Malınızı zina ile zayi etmeyin. Malınızı zina için harcamayın ki, dininiz ve dünyanız gitmesini Lakin kadınlarla evlenin! Sizin için hayırlı olan budur. Mehir Mal olmalıdır Burada, jlîürpL "Mallarınızla," buyurarak, malın zikredilme¬si, malın gayrisinde olan şeylerin mehir olmaya elverişli olmadığı¬na delâlet eder. Az olan bir şey. mehir olmaya kâfi değildir. Çünkü bizim ya¬nımızda (Hanefi mezhebine göre) bir.dirhem ve benzeri şeyler, mal diye isimlendirilmezler. Mehir, on dirhemden az olamaz. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri şöyle buyurdular: -"On'dan (yani on dirhemden) daha az mehir olamaz." "O halde hangilerinden nikâh ile müstefid oldunuzsa," (2/188) Yani kadınlardan, sahih bir nikâh ile cima etmek, halvet yapmak ve bunlardan başka yapmış olduğunuz faydalanma... (Kendilerinden müstefid olduğunuz kadınlara ne yapmanız lazım?) "Mehirlerini kendilerine verin," "ücretlerini," kelimesi. "mehirlerini" demektir. Çünkü mehir, kadından faydalanmanın karşılığıdır. (Ne olduğu halde) i "Farzdır." "mehirleri" kelimesinden hâldir. Farz kılınmış manâsındadir. "Aranızda rızâlaştığmızda da, size cünha yoktur." 1 - Nikâhtan sonra aranızda koca tarafından mehrin ziyâde kılınması üzerine birbirinize razı olmanızda, 2- Veya mehrinden bir şeyi indirmek konusunda memnun olursanız, 3- Ya da kadının bütün mehrini kocasına hibe etmesinde (bir günah yoktur.) (Bütün bunlar neden sonradır?) "O mehri kesiştikten sonra," Zevce için mehri kesiştikten ve takdir ettikten sonra, "Her halde Allah, alîmdir." Kullarının maslahatı ve onlar için faydalı şeyleri bilir. "Hakimdir." Kendilerine meşru kıldığı hükümlerde hikmet sahibidir. Bundan dolayı, sizin halinize layık olan bu hükümlerini size meşru kıldı. Mahrem Kadınlar Bil ki, (kendisiyle evlenümesi haram kılınan) mahrem bize göre, ebediyyen nikâhı haram kılınandır. Bu da: 1 - Neseble olur, 2- Müsâhere (sonradan akrabalık), 3- Süt emmek Velev ki vatiy (cinsel ilişki) ile haram olsun. Neseb Yoluyla Haram Olanlar ve Olmayanlar Birincisi (neseb'den haram olanlar sözü) ile; 1 - Amca ve hala çocukları, 2- Dayı ve teyze çocukları (yani kuzenler) çıktı. Sıhriyyet Yoluyla Haram Olanlar İkincisi (müsâhere ile kendileriyle evlenmek haram olanlar) 1- Kişinin hanımının kız kardeşi, 2- Hanımının halası, 3- Hanımının teyzesi. Gibi. Zinanın Getirdiği Mahremiyet Sıhriyyet yoluyla haram olmanın şümulü geniştir. Bu durum: 1 - Kişinin kendisine zina ettiği kadının annesi, 2- Zina ettiği kadının kızı, 3- Zina ettiği kızın ninesi, 4- Zina edenin babası, 5- Ve zina edenin oğluna şâmildir. Mahremliğin Hükmü Bunların hükümleri: 1 - Kendileriyle evlenmek haramdır. 2- Bakmak caizdir, 3- Halvet etmek, (Üçüncü kişinin içeriye girmeleri izinlerine bağlı olacak şekilde kapalı bir yerde kalmak), haramdır. 4- Bunlarla yolculuk etmek caizdir... Kendileriyle Halvet Yapmak Caiz Olmayan Mahremler Ancak süt hısımları; 1- Sütanne, 2- Süt kız, 3- Süt hala 4- Süt teyze, gibi akrabalarla halvet etmek ve yolculuğa çıkmak mekruhtur. Yine sıhriyyet yoluyla kendileriyle evlenmek haram olan kişi¬ler; 1 - Hanımın annesi - kayın anne 2- Hanımın bacısı -baldız, 3- Hanımın hala 4- Ve teyzesi gibileri, eğer genç olursa, onlarla kendileriyle halvet etmek ve yalnız yolculuğa çıkmak mekruhtur. Kendisiyle Evlenmek Haram Olan Kadın Sonra Helal Olabilir Kendİleriyle evlenmek ebediyen haram olanların mahremi¬yette müşareketi yoktur. Çünkü kendisiyle oynaşılan kadın bunu nefsinde inkâr ettiği zaman veya şahadete ehil olmaktan çıktığı zaman helâl olur. (Çünkü bu durumda sözüne güvenilmez...) Mecûsî olan bir kadın; 1- Müslüman olduğu, 2- Yahudî olduğu 3- Hıristiyan olduğu zaman kendisiyle evlenmek helal olur. 4- Üç talakla boşanan bir kadın, ikinci bir koca ile evlenir, kocanın ona duhûlünden (zifafından sonra) o koca da onu boşar-sa, birinci kocaya yine helal olur. 5- Başkası ile evli olan bir kadın, kocası tarafından boşanır ve iddetini de tamamlarsa, bir başkasının kendisiyle evlenmesi helâl olur. 6- Bundan başka iddet bekleyen (kocası ölen bir kadın gibi bir) kadın iddet süresini tamamladığı zaman başkasıyla evlenebi¬lir. 7- Bütün bu durumlarda kadın evlenebilir... Köle Sahibesinin Mahrem Yerine Bakamaz Yine, 1 - Bakmanın caiz olmasında, 2- Halvette, 3- Ve seferde, mahrem için müşareket yoktur. Bu durumlarda kadının mahremine kimse ortak olamaz. Amma kadının kölesi ise itimat edilen görüşe göre yabancı gibidir. Kadının kölesi, 1 - Kadının mahrem yerine bakamaz, 2- Kadın ile halvet yapamaz, 3- Kadın ile tek başına sefere çıkamaz. Lakin kadının kocası, bu üç yerde de (hükümde de) kadının diğer mahremlerine ortaktır. Güvenilir kadınlar, seferde kocanın veya mahreminin yerine kaaim olamazlar. (Birkaç kadın bir araya gelip sefere çıkamazlar.) Neseb Akrabalığına Taalluk Eden Hükümler Neseb bakımından mahrem olanlara, şu hükümler mahsus¬tur. 1 - Azat edilmesi, akrabalarının üzerinedir. Kendisinin mülkü olsa bile... a. Kölelik kişinin usûl ve furû'una tahsis edilmez. b. Kişi köle usûl ve furû'una mâlik olamaz, c. Onları köle olarak kullanamaz. 2- Âciz (çalışamayan ve geçimini sağlayamayan) fakirin na¬fakası onun zengin akrabalarının üzerinedir. a. Bunun akrabalık cihetinde rahm sahibi olması gerekir. b. Amcaoğlu ve süt kardeşlerin azâd edilmesi ve nafakaları kendisine vâcib değildir. c. Akraba kendi mahreminin cenazesini yıkar. d. Veya yıkatır. 3- Köle olan iki küçük mahremin arası tefrik edilmez. a. Satış, b. Hibe c. Ve bunlara benzer yollardan sabi ve birbirlerinin mahremi olan iki kölenin arası tefrik edilmez, (ayrılmaz) Ancak on meselede tefrik edilir. 4- Mahremlik, hibeden dönmeye mâni bir sebeptir. Usûl ve Furû'a Mahsus Olan Bazı Hükümler Usûl ve fürû' diğer mahremlerin arasında bazı hükümlere mahsusturlar. 1 - Biri diğerinin malını çaldığı için (eli) kesilmez. a. Usûl, fürû'unun malını çaldığı için eli kesilmez. b. Fürû' usûlünün malını çaldığı için eli kesilmez. 2- Usûl ve fürûdan herhangi biri diğerinin hakkında hüküm veremez ve ona şahitlik edemez. a. Kişi, baba ve dedesi hakkında hüküm veremez. b. Baba ve dedesine şahitlik edemez. c. Yine kişi, kendi soyundan ve nesebinden gelenler hakkın¬da hüküm verip onlara şahitlik edemez. 3- Usûl ve fürûdan her biri diğerine hiçbir surette vatiy e-demez (cinsel ilişkide bulunması) haramdır. Velev ki zina yoluyla da olsa bile... a. Kişi, usûlü ile evlenemez. b. Kişi fürû'u ile evlenemez. c. Hiçbir surette birbirlerinden şehevî istifâdede buluna¬maz. 4- Usûl ve fürûdan her biri diğerinin üzerine mücerret akit ile nikâhlanamazlar. a. Bir kadını nikahlayan kişi, onun anne ve ninesi... b. veya o kadının kızını... ve soyundan gelen kadınları nikâh-layamaz. 5- Akrabalar için olan vasiyete giremezler. Usûl (Baba ve Dedelere) Mahsus Olan Hükümler Şu hükümler, usûl'a (baba ve dedelere) mahsustur: 1 - Harbî olan usûl'ün (kişinin kendisi Müslüman baba ve de-deleri kâfir ise harpte ve sair zamanda) öldürülmesi caiz değildir. a. Ancak, kendi nefsinden onu defetmek, b. Onun kendisini öldürmesine mâni olmak, c. Onun dönmesinden, d. Kendisine sıkıntı vermesinden, e. Başkasının onu öldürmesi için başkasına sığınır. f. Kişi harbî olan fürû'unu (harpte) öldürebilir. 2- Fürûdan dolayı usûl'ü öldürülmez; usûl'den dolayı fürû' öldürülür. a. Baba oğlu öldürdüğü zaman, babaya kısas yapılmaz. b. Oğul babasını öldürürse, oğula kısas yapılır... 3- Usûl, fürû'una yapmış olduğu iftiradan dolayı had cezası¬na çekilmez. Fakat fürû' usûluna iftira ederse had cezasına çarpı¬lır. Yani: a. Anne kızına namussuzluk iftirasında bulunur ve bunu da ispat edemezse, anneye had cezası uygulanmaz. b. Ama kız, annesine zina iftirasında bulunur ve bunu da şahit ve delilleriyle ispat edemezse, kıza annesine iftira etmek suçundan dolayı had cezası uygulanır. 4- Usûl'ün izni olmadan fürû sefere çıkamaz. Bunun aksi olmaz. Yani usûlün sefere çıkması için fürû'undan .tein alması ge¬rekmez. 5- Neseb'te usûlün dediği makbuldür. a. Usûl, cariyesinin çocuğunun kendi çocuğu olduğunu iddia ederse, nesebi sabit olur. b. Babanın bulunmadığı yerde babanın babası olan dede de baba gibidir. c. Fürû' bunun hilâfınadır. d. Fürû1 kendisinin veya usûlünün bir cariyeden olduğunu iddia ettiği zaman, usûl bunu tasdik etmedikçe bu iddia sahih olmaz. 6- Cihat usûlün iznine bağlıdır. a. Usûl'ün izni olmadıkça fürû1 cihâda çıkamaz. b. Usûl bunun hilâfınadır. c. Usûl (baba ve dedelerin) cihâda çıkmaları fürû'unun izni¬ne tabi değildir. 7- Fürû'un yolculuğa çıkması ancak usûl'ün izin vermesine bağlıdır. a. Bu, yolun korkulu olması durumdadır. b. Yol korkulu değilse, fürû'un sefere çıkması, usûlün iznine bağlı değildir. c. Bu da (emniyet sağlandığı zaman fürû'un sefere çıkma¬sının caiz olması) Fürû'un sakallarının bitmiş ve yüzünün tüylen-miş olmasına bağlıdır. d. Fürû' emred (tüysüz oğlan) olmamalıdır... e. Fürû' tüysüz oğlan olursa, usûl onu seferden men edebi¬lir... 8- Usûlün haklarındandır: Ebeveyn (anne ve babadan) biri kendisini çağırdığı zaman, fürû namazda olsa bile anne ve baba¬sının çağrısına icabet etmek vâcibtir. a. Ancak anne ve baba onun namazda olduğunu bildikleri halde onu çağırıyorlarsa, evlat bu durumda onlara icabet etmez. b. Dede ve ninelerin hükmünü görmedim; fakat onların da ebeveyne ilhakları daha uygundur. 9- Anne ve babanın izni olmadan hacca gitmek. a. Eğer anne ve babası bakıma muhtaç iseler, b. Ondan başka da anne ve babasının hizmetini görecek kimse yoksa, c. Hizmetçi de tutamıyorsa, d. Anne ve babası onun hacca gitmesini istemiyorlarsa; kişi¬nin bu durumda (nafile) hacca gitmesi mekruhtur. 10- Usûl edeplendirmesi caizdir. Bu edeplendirmenin sade¬ce babaya mahsus bir şey olmadığı aşikârdır. a. Anne, b. Dedeler c. Nineler de fürû'unu edeplendirirler.... (Z/189) 11-Fürû' usûl'a tabidir islâm'da... Müslüman olmakta fürû', kendi usûluna tabidir. 12-Usûl, fürû'unun borcundan dolayı hapis olunmaz. a. Dedeler b. Ve nineler de böyledirler... c. İffetlerinin vacib olmasıyla usûl erkeklere mahsustur... d. Baba ve dede hükümlerde babaya mahsusturlar. 13-Ma!ımn velayeti de usûl'a mahsustur. a. Annenin küçük çocuğunun malından velayeti ancak onu korumak içindir. b. Küçük çocuğu için malı satmak, c. Küçük çocuk için yapılması gereken zarurî şeyleri yap¬mak, Usûl akdin iki tarafından biri için velidir. d. Baba, oğlunun yerine malını satsa, e. Veya oğlunun yerine bir şey satın alsa, f. Bu alınan ve satılan malda fahiş bir aldanma yoksa; biri¬nin kelâmı ile bu akit geçerlidir. Baliğ olanın görme muhayyerliği yoktur; eğer baba veya dede bunu tecviz etmişlerse... g. Amma nikâhta velayet sadece baba veya dedeye mahsus değildir. h. Her veli nikâhta kişinin velisi olabilir. i. Bu veli ister asabe ve isterse zevi'I-erhâm olsun fark etmezdir. j. Cenaze namazı kılmak da baba ve dedeye mahsus değil k. Nikâhta bulunmak da böyledir... Muallimin Dövmesiyle Talebe Ölürse Eğer muallim babanın izniyle çocuğu döver ve bu dövmeyle çocuk helak olursa, muallim, çocuğun diyetini ödemez. Ancak örf ve âdetlere göre, çocuk dövülmeyecek bir şekilde çocuğu dövmüşse, muallim dayakta öldürdüğü talebenin diyetini öder.... Eğer muallim, annenin izniyle talebeyi döver ve normal dövmesinden dolayı talebe helak olursa; muallim talebenin diye¬tini öder. Baba bulunmadığı zaman, dede baba gibidir... Ancak on iki yerde dede baba gibi değildir... Faide Nesep üzerine terettüp eden on iki hüküm: 1- Mala miras olunur. 2- Velayet, 3- Varislerin çokluğu durumunda vasiyette bulunmak sahih değildir. 4- Maraz-ı mevtinde (ölüm hastalığında) borç ikrar etmek de buna girer. Yani sahih değildir. 5- Diyet velayetini yüklenir. 6- Evlendirme velayetini, 7- Meyyiti yıkama velayetini, 8- Meyyitin üzerine cenaze namazı kılmayı, 9- Mal velayeti, 10- Terbiye ve te'dîp etmek velayeti, 11 - Haddi talep etmek, 12- Kısasın düşmesini talep etmek... Bütün bu şeyler ve benzerleri, birçok faydalan olduğu için burada naklettim. Bu faideler kendisine gizli olan (bunların değe¬rini bilmeyenler ancak) bu mahalde kınarlar... Yüce Meali: İçinizden her kim, hür olan mü'min kadınları nikâh edecek genişliğe güç yetiremiyorsa, ona da, ellerinizin altındaki mü'min cariyelerinizden var... Allah kadrinizi îmânınızla bilir. Müminler hep birbirinizden sayılırsınız. Onun için fuhuşta bu¬lunmayarak, gizli dost da edinmeyerek, namuslu yaşadıkları halde onları sahiplerinin izniyle nikâh ediniz. Ve mehirlerini gü¬zellikle kendilerine veriniz. Eğer evlendikten sonra bir fuhuş irtikâb ederlerse, o vakit üzerlerine, hür kadınlar üzerine teret¬tüp edecek cezanın yarısı lâzım gelir. Şu suret, günaha girmek korkusu olanlarınız içindir. Yoksa, sabretmeniz sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Bununla beraber, Allah gafurdur, rahimdir. Tefsir-i Şerifi: İçinizden her kim, hür olan mü'min kadınları nikâh edecek geniş¬liğe güç yetiremiyorsa..." Manânın Tahlili "Ve kim güç yetiremiyorsa," kavl-i şerifi, "Ve kim bulamazsa." manasınadır. Hani adam: .N "Haccetmeye güç yettiremedim," der. Bununla, "Kendisiyle haccedeceğim (maddi bir şey) bulama- dım," demek ister. "Sizden," kavl-i şerifi, fiilinin failinden hâldir. Yani o güç yetiremeyen kişi, sizden olduğu halde, elemektir. "Genişliğe," (Aslında) jpjı "tavl" kudret, demektir. Fiilinin mefûlü olduğundan mensuptur. "Nikahlamak" kavl-i şerifi, kudretin mefûlü olmak Çi¬zere nasb yerindedir. "Muhsin kadınlar"dan murad, hür olan kadınlardır. Onların mukabilinde esir kadınların zikredilmesi deliliyle burada hür kadınların murad edildiği anlaşılmaktadır. Çünkü onların hürriyetleri, kendilerini esaretin zilletinden, başkasının emrine amade olmaktan ve iki sıfattan başka, kişi için kusur ve noksan olan ve hürriyetini kısıtlayan sıfatlardan kendile¬rini koruduğu için, hür kadınları korumaktadır. Ve bundan dolayı bu kadınlara, pHUkliı "Muhsin kadınlar" denildi. o£.>Ji "Mü"min kadınlar," (Bütün bu açıklamalara göre) bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyle¬dir: Kim hür kadın ile evlenmeyi bulamazsa, yani hür kadını ile evlenecek maddî imkânlar bulamazsa; " Ona da, ellerinizin altındaki var..." Ya bir kadını nikâhlasın, ya da kendisine sahip olduğunuz cariyelerin çeşitlerinden bir cariyeyi nikâhlasın. (Neden cariyelerle evlensin?) "Mü'min cariyelerinizden," Bu kavl-i şerif, cJdi fiilinin altında mukadder olup, "O ki," ism-i rnevsûluna râci olan zamirden hâldir. Yani Müslüman olan cariyelerinizden, demektir. Cariyelere Genç Denilmesinin Sebebi Burada, "cariyeleriniz" diye tercüme ettiğimiz, jLbılJi kelimesi aslında gençleriniz demektir. Çünkü, ax_uı kelimesi, aslında genç demektir. kelimesi med ile, gençler, demektir, genç, demektir. Cariyeye (kadın köleye) sllujı adı verilir. Erkek köleye (kula) adı verilir. Her ne kadar câriye ve köleler büyük olsalar bile onlara yine de bu isimler verilir. Çünkü câriye ve köleler, büyük de olsalar, câriye ve köle olmalarından dolayı, yaşlı insanların gördükleri say¬gıyı görmezler. Ve kendilerine hep küçüklere yapılan muamele yapılır. İşte bundan dolayı onlara genç, denilmektedir. Üstünlük İmân ve Takvadadır Allah kadrinfei îmâhi^îzla Cariyelerin nikâhına alıştırmak ve .ondan kaçınmak ve iı etmek (düşüncesini izâle etmek ve) kaldırmak içindir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında sizinle kölelerinizin aran sindafazilet imandadır. (İmanı kuvvetli plan dal>a faziletlidir.) Cariyenin imanı bazen hür kadının imanından daha kuvvetli olabilir. Veya kadının imanı erkeğin imanından daha kuvvetli olabilir... Mü'min kişiye gereken, fazilet, üstünlük ve tercih etmeyi imân ve İslâm itibariyle yapmasıdır. Hasep ve nesep itibariyle de¬ğil... İnsanlar Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın Neslindendir "Müminler hep birbirinizden sayılırsınız." Sizler ve köleleriniz (cariyeleriniz) hepinizin nesebce Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın nesebindensiniz. Dininiz de İslâm dinidir. Buyurulduğu gibi: dır... Cins bakımından insanlar birbirlerine eşittirler. Babaları Adem Aleyhisselâm, anneleri de Hazret-4, Havva1- Sizinle köle (ve cariyelerinizin arasında; 1- İmânî kardeşlik, 2- Cinsî (ve nesepten dolayı) kardeşlik 3- Dinî kardeşlik vardır Hür kişi, asla köleden (Ma faziletti ve Câriyelerin'Evlenmeleri Onları sahiplerinin izniyle nikâh ediniz. Siz evlenme işini aşikâre vuracağınız zaman, onları*efendile¬rinin izinleriyle nikahlayın. Onlardan yüz çevirmeyin. Câriyelşrin evliliklerinde efendilerinin izinlerinin şart koşulması ve efendilerinin bizzat kendilerinin nikâh akdini yapmalarının şart olmaması; cariyelerin de nikâh akitierini bizzat şart olmaması; cariyelerin de nikâh akitlerini bizzat kendilerinin yapabileceklerinin ve bunun caiz olduğuna işaret etmek içindir... Cariyelerin Mehirleri "Ve mehirlerini güzellikle kendilerine veriniz." Onlara mehirlerini verin. 1 - Mehirlerini verme süresini uzatmayın, 2- Onları zarara sokmayın, 3- Kurtuluşa (fidyeye) yer vermeksizin, 4- Onları sıkıntıya sokmaksızın, 5- Onlara baskı yapmaksızın, 6- Ve onları incitmeksizin kendilerine mehirlerini verin... (Ne olduğu halde?) "Namuslu yaşadıkları halde," Bu kavl-i şerif, "Onları nikahlayın," fiilinin mefû-lünden hâldir. Yani kendileri zinadan beri ve iffetli oldukları halde onları nikahlayın, demektir. (Daha ne olduğu halde?) "Fuhuşta bulunmayarak," Bu kavl-i şerif hâl ve tekîd içindir. Fuhşu aşikâr yapmadığı halde (veya fuhuş yaptığı bilinmediği halde), demektir. (2/190) Zina eden, demektir. kelimesi, ten gelir. meniyi dökmek manasınadır. Çünkü zina yapanın maksadı sadece suyu dökmektir (yani meniyi akıtmaktır). (Daha ne olduğunuz halde?) "Ve gizli dost da edinmeyerek..." "Gizli dostlar," kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. kelimesi de, gizli dost demektir. Bu kelimenin "Gizli dostlar," diye cemi gelmesi, taksim olunma manâsına 'mukabil (ve karşılıktır). Mânası: Kadınlardan hiçbirinin hiçbir gizli dostu olmasın, demektir. Yoksa her bir kadının birkaç gizli dostu (ve metresi) olmasın, demek değildir. Yani zinayı gizli ve aşikâr yaptığı dostu olmasın, demektir. Câhiliye Döneminde Zina Câhiliye döneminde zina iki kısım üzereydi. 1- Sifâh, 2- Mühâdene, Sifâh: Zinayı para karşılığında ve aşikâr olarak yapan kadın¬lara bir kişinin gidip zina etmesiydi. Mühâdene: Bir kadının husûsî bir dostu olur. Erkeğin metresiyle zina yapmasıydı. Birincisi (sifâh yoluyla yapılan zina) aşikârdı. (Herkes o kadı¬nın zâniye olduğunu bilirdi.) İkincisi (mühâdene yoluyla yapılan zina) ise, gizliydi. Câhiliye döneminde insanlar, mühâdene (gizli dost ve met¬res) ile yapılan zinanın zina olduğuna hükmetmezlerdi. Yani bunu zina saymazlardı. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Onun için fuhuşta bulunmayarak, gizli dost da edinmeye¬rek," buyurarak, bu iki tür zinayı birbirlerine yakın zikretti. Ve ikisinin de haram olduğunu beraberce nass (Kur'ân-ı kerim) ile beyân etti. Cariyelerin Cezaları "Eğer evlendikten sonra," Evlilikle... "Fuhuş irtikâb ederlerse," Cariyeler, evlendikten sonra fuhuş yaparlarsa. Bu fuhuştan maksat zinadır. "O onların vakit üzerlerine lazım gelir." Şeriat bakımından kendilerine verilecek ceza; "Hür kadınlar üzerine terettüp edeceğinin yarısıdır." Hür bekârların üzerine olan azabın yansı. "Azaptan ..." Had'dan... Zina yapan bekânn cezası yüz değnektir; bunun yarısı da ellidir. İhsandan önce böyle oîduğu üzere... (Zina yapan cariyelere* elli değnek vardır.) Bundan murat, cariyelerin hadlarının hür kadınlarla bir ol¬madığını beyân etmektir. Hür kadınların hadlannin kendi arala¬rında eşit olduğu gibi, cariyelerin hadlan onlarla bir değildir. Cariyeler recm edilmezler. Çünkü onlar recm ile vasıflan¬mazlar.Kölenin haddi (hukukî cezalan da) cariyelerin hadlarma kıyâs edilir, ikisinin (köle ile cariyeyi bir hüküm altında toplayan ise) esarettir, boyunduruktur. İhsan, Baliğ, Âkil, Hürriyet, İslâm, ve sahih bir nikâh ile evli olmaktan ibarettir. İmam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretleri, bir kadının muhsm olmasiiiçin "lslâm"ın şart olmasına mühâtefet ettbHur kadınlarla evlenmeye gCicü yetrruMae duraimunçtebGâri-yelerle evlilik. (Bu evHHk-kirrt içindir." Zinâ'dan korkanlar Zinaya "anet" adı verilmesi kelimesi, aslında sardıktan sonra bir zorlama ile kemi¬ğin kırılması demektir. Daha sonra bu kelime, istiare yoluyla her meşakkat, zorluk, zarar ve kendisine çirkinliklerin en fahişi (olan zinanın) isminin yerinde uygun olan her türlü büyük zarar manâsında kullanıldı... Zina onunla isimlendirildi. Çünkü zina dünyada haddın (sopa veya recm cezası ve acısının) meşakkatine ve âhirette azap gör¬meye ve cezalandırılmaya sebeb olduğu için, "anet" adı verildi. Câriye ile Evlenmemek Daha Hayırlıdır "Yoksa, sabretmeniz," Cariyeleri nikâhlamayıp; nefsinizin çektiği: şehevî isteklere karşı namuslu bir şekilde sabır etmekliğinjz.,Uc(Sabretmek sizin için nedir?) "Sizin için daha hayırlıdır. Sabretmeniz sizin için cariyeleri nikâhlamaktan daha hayırlı¬dır. Her ne kadar cariyeleri nikahlamak hakkında ruhsat daha önce zikri geçse ve "Ellerinizin altındaki mü'min cariyelerinizden var..." diye kelâm-ı kadîm geçse bile; cariyelerle evlenmemek sizin için daha hayırlıdır.) Cariye İle Evlenmenin Sakıncaları 1- Doğacak olan çocuk, köleliğe maruz kalacaktır. 2- Çünkü o câriye ve onun çocuklarında efendisinin hakkı vardır. 3- Câriye olan kadın, hür kadınların kocalarına mahsus ol¬maları gibi kocasına mahsus olamaz. 4- Çünkü câriye olan eşi efendisi istediği gibi istihdam edebilir. 5- Seferde çalıştırır, 6- Mukîm halinde iken işlerinde çalıştırır. 7- Cariyeyi satabilir. 8- Hazır olan ve olmayana satabilir 9- Bağ ve bahçe işlerinde çalıştırır. 10- Kocası buna müdahale edemez. 11 - Bütün bu durumlar, cariyenin kocasının ve çocuklarının durumunu sarsar. 12- Mihnet, 13- Horlanmak, 14-Aşağılanmak, 15-Zillet, 16- Meskenet, 17- Başkasının emrinde olması, 18- Kocasının isteğinin haricinde dışarıya çıkması, 19-Ayak altında çiğnenmesidir. işte bütün bu zillet, aşağılanmak ve horlanmalar, nikâha si¬rayet eder. Câriye ile evlenen bir kişi, bütün bu aşağılanmalara katlanmalıdır. Halbuki müminlere izzet ve şeref yakışır. Cariye ile evlenmenin şu sakıncaları da var: 21- Evlilikten dolayı cariyenin alması gereken mehri efendisi alır. Cariye kendi mehrinden faydalanamaz. 22- Cariyenin kocası da onun mehrinden faydalanamaz. 23- Mehri efendisi aldığı için, câriye bir eş olarak kocasına hibe edebilecek bir mehre sahip değildir. Bu da câriye ile evlenmenin ekonomik zararıdır. 24- Cariye ev işlerini tanzîm edemez. 25- Câriye iyi bir ev hanımı olamaz. 26- Kocasına ve çocuklarına gereğince hizmet edemez. Bu durumlar, çocukların gelişmesine zarar verir. Câriye ile Evlenmek Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hür kadınlar, evin salâhı (ıslâh etmek ve tanzim etmektir); câriye ile evlenmek ise evin helaki (ve harap olması)dır." "Ve (bununla beraber) AHah gafurdur," Sabretmeyenlere karşı gafurdur. (Yo) "Rahimdir." Ruhsat ve genişlik vermekle Allah rahimdir. Hür Kadının Üzerine Cariye Hür kadın ile evlenmeye (maddî) gücü yeten kişinin câriye ile evlenmesi Şafiî mezhebine göre helâl değildir. Hanefî mezhebine göre ise hür bir hanımı olmadıkça; hür kadınla evlenmeye gücü yeten kişinin câriye ile evlenmesi helâl¬dir... Bunun mahsûlü şudur: Şafiî mezhebi; "İçinizden her kim, hür olan mü'min kadınları nikâh edecek genişliğe güç yetiremiyorsa, ona da, ellerinizin altındaki mü'min cariyelerinizden var..." Âyet-i kerimesinin Zahirini aldılar. (Bu kavl-i şerifin zahirine göre hükmettiler) ve: -"Cariyeyi nikahlamak ancak üç şart ile caiz olur," dediler. Bu üç şartın ikisi nikâhı yapan erkekte bulunur. Biri de nikahlanan cariyede bulunması lazım. Erkekte bulunması gereken şartlar: 1- Hür kadın nikâhlamaya gücünün yetmemesi, 2- Zinâ'ya düşme korkusunun olması, Nikahlanan cariyede bulunması gereken şart ise; Cariyenin mümine olmasıdır. Çünkü kâfir ve kitabî olan cariyenin nikâhlanması caiz değil¬dir. Hanefî mezhebine göre, câriye ile evlenmek için bunların hiçbiri şart değildir. Hür kadınla evlenmeye gücü yetmemek, ni¬kâhının altında hür kadının olmaması üzerine hamledilir. Kişinin nikâhının altında hür kadın yoksa onun câriye ile evlenmesi caiz¬dir. Nikâh lafzı vatiy etmek manâsına hamledilir. "Ona da, ellerinizin altındaki mü'min cariyelerinizden var..." kavl-i şerifi efdaliyette hamledilir. Yani sizin mü'min cariyelerle evlenmeniz ehl-i kitap (Yahudî ve Hıristiyan) olan kadınlarla evlenmenizden daha faziletlidir, de¬mektir. Bunu (câriye ile evlenmeyi) mendûb kılmaktadır. Hürriyet vasfı, şart olmamak üzere delil getirildi. Teysîr tefsirinde buyuruldu: "Ona da, ellerinizin al¬tındaki mü'min cariyelerinizden var..." kavl-i şerifinde mümine (cariyelerle) evlenmenin mubah olduğu manâsı (olmakla bera¬ber), kitap ehli (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlarla) evlenmenin haram ol¬duğu manâsı yoktur. Cariyeyi nikahlamak konusunda fakir ve zengin müsavidirler (eşittirler). Bu câriye ister mümine, ister Yahudî veya Hıristiyan olsun, fark etmez. Nikâh Peygamberlerin Sünnetidir Bil ki nikâh, peygamberlerin sünnetlerindendir. Evlenmek, muhlis (ihlas ehlinin) şeriatı ve yoludur. Ancak insanların hallerinin değişmesiyle kişinin nikâhtaki hâli de değişir. (2/191) Nikâh kişiye göre değişir: 1- Vâcib, 2- Müstehab, 3- Mekruhtur. Nikâh, evlenmeyi şiddetle arzu edene (gücü yetene ve ev¬lenmediği durumda şehevî arzudan günaha girme ihtimali olana) vâcibtir. Mutedil olan kişilere de müstehabtır. Hanıma vaki olmaktan (cinsel ilişkiden) ve hanımını geçin¬dirmekten âciz olan kişiye de mekruhtur. Saliha Kadın Şir'atü'l-tslâm ve şerhinde buyuruldu. Evlenmek için dindar kadın seçilir. Çünkü saliha bir kadın dünya meta ve nimetlerinin en hayırlısıdır. Çünkü saliha kadın sebebiyle; I - Kalb, evin tedbirinden fariğ olur. 2- Yemek pişirmek külfetinden, 3- Evi süpürmek işinden, 4- Temizlik yapmaktan, 5- Çamaşır yıkamaktan, 6- Bulaşıktan, 7- Yatak indirip kaldırmaktan, 8- Evi temizlemekten, 9- Çevreyi temizlemekten, 10-Geçim sebepleri hazırlamaktan, I1 -Ve bunlara benzer evin içiyle ilgili bütün işlerden kişi kur¬tulur. (Kendisini ibâdete verecek daha çok zamanı olur.) Saliha Kadın Dini Yaşamak İçindir Muhakkak ki insan, kendisini günaha düşüren bir şehveti olmasa bile evinde tek başına yaşamak kendisine çok zordur. Bir kişi eğer evin bütün işlerini görecek olursa, ibâdet etmek için gerekli olan zamanı bulamaz. Ev işleriyle meşgul olmak kişiye zaman kaybettirir. Bu kişi, ilim ve amele zaman bulamaz. Ev işlerini düzenleyen ve evin bakımını yapan saliha kadın, bu yol ile dini yaşamaya yardımcı olmuş olur. Evlenmemek... Bu sebepleri ihlâl etmek (evlenmemek), 1 - Kişiyi meşgul eder, 2- Kalbe huzursuzluk ve geçim bakımından insana sıkıntı verir. Saliha Kadın Âhireti Kazandırır. Bundan dolayı Süleyman Darânî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Saliha bir bir zevce (eş), dünyadan değildir. Çünkü o (saliha kadın) sana âhiret için boş vakit verir!" Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: İyi kadın, âbide emretti. Dilenci (ve derviş) adamı padişah yapi Saliha kadın erkeği aziz yapar... Bayram seferi oldu. Taht, sahibinin önünde olur. Kadının sayesinde kötü yâr, baş tacı olur zamanla... Bakire ile Evlenmek Sonra âlimlerin bazıları bakire ile evlenmeyi tercih ettiler. Buyurdular, bakire sana mahsus olur. Ama dul kadın ise, bakılır, çocuğu var mı yok mu? Çocuğu olmayan dul kadının yarısı senindir. Eğer dul kadının bir de çocuğu olursa, o kadının hepsi başkasının olur. Dul kadın, senin rızkını yer; ama senden başkasını sever. Câriye ile Evlenmek Ruhsat ... Vel-hâsıl, cariyelerle evlenmek ruhsattır. Sabredip, câriye ile evlenmemek ise azîmettir. Azimetin daha evlâ olduğu şüphesizdir. Çünkü sabretmekle kul yüksek derecelere ulaşır. Sabredenin Sevabı Haberde vârid oldu: Yer ehlinin en çok şükredeni getirilir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu şükredenlerin mükâfatı ile mükâfatlandırır. Sonra yer ehlinin en sabredeni getirilir. O'na denilir: -"Sana şükredenlerin mükâfatını vermeme razı mısın?" O ki¬şi: -"Evet! Yâ Rabbi!" der. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurur: -"Hayır! Sana nimet verdim, sen şükrettin! Seni dertlerle müptela kıldım, sen sabrettin! Bundan dolayı elbette senin ecir ve sevabını da şükredenlerden daha fazla ve kat kat verece-ğim!"der. Ve ona şükredenlerin mükâfatından kat kat fazla sevap verilir." Bazen bir kul, kendisinde şükür ve sabır faziletinin her ikisini de toplayabilir. Bu da bir zaman nefsin müktezası (nefsi emmârenin gerekli gördüğü istek ve arzularına karşı) sabretmek ve onlara nail oldu¬ğu ve sıkıntılarından kurtulduğu zaman da güzel ve bol nimetlere şükretmekle olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizlere ve sizlere şükür ve sabrın hakikatini gerçekleştirmeyi nasip etsin! Âmin Şükür: Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Hakkın sayısız nimetlerine şükret. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ'nın nimeti sayıya gelmez. Şükür, artan hazinenin anahtarıdır. Hazineyi istiyorsan, anahtarı kimsenin eline verme! Sabır Sabır hakkında şöyle buyurdular: Zorluğu bağlama anında kalsın. Sabret ki, sabır sevincin anahtarıdır. Ey Hafız, gece ve gündüzün zorluğuna sabret. Akıbet elbette sen umduğuna nail olursun. Nimet Hudutsuzdur Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına olan rahmeti zikredilemeyecek kadar çok ve geniştir. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Allah gafurdur, rahimdir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetinin cümlesindendir: 1 - Selef-i sâlihinin yolunu beyân etmesi, 2- Bizden önce yaşayan rüşd ehlinin yolunu beyân etmesi, 3- Onların yollarına girilmesi, 4- Ve insanların muradlarına nail olmalarını sağlaması Allah¬'ın kullarına olan nimetlerindendir. Günahlar Sevaba Çevirilir Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri -"Ey afn kerim olan Allah'ım!" diye dua etti. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Ey affı kerim olan Allah'ım!" cümlesinin manâsının ne ol¬duğunu bilir misin?" Bu kerimü'1-affi (affı kerimli) demek; rahmetiyle kullarının günahlarını affeden ve sonra da keremiyle onların günahlarını hasenata (iyiliklere ve sevaba) çeviren!" demektir" buyurdular. Celâleddin-i Rumî (k.s.) buyurdular: Tevbe et, Allah tevbeleri kabul eder. Onun emrini tut, O ne güzel emirdir. Kötülüğü hakka çevirir! Geçen şeyler (kötülükler) taat oluverir! Selefin Yolu Yüce Meali: Allah sizlere bilmediklerinizi bildirmek ve sizden öndekile-rln yollarını göstermek ve salâha rücû'unuzu görerek günahları¬nızı bağışlamak diliyor. Hem, Allah alimdir, hakimdir. Allah, tevbekâr olduğunuzu görerek size nazar buyurmak istiyorken, o şehvetleri ardında koşanlar, sizin büyük bir yamuklukla yamulmanızı istiyorlar.27 Allah, sizden ağır teklifleri hafifletmek istiyor. Öyle ya, in¬san zayıf yaratılmıştır.28 Ey o bütün imân edenleri Mallarınızı, aranızda bâtıl bahanelerle yemeyin. Kendiliğinizden rızalaşarak, akdettiğiniz bîr ticâret olmak başka... Kendilerinizi öldürmeyin de. Allah size cidden bir rahîm bulunuyor.29 Tefsir-i Şerifi Her Şeyden Hayırlı 8 Âyet "Allah sizlere bilmediklerinizi bildirmeyi diliyor." Lam, mezid olup istikbâl manâsı için lâzım olan irâdeyi te'kid içindir.'^, fiilinin mefûlü mahzûftur. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizce gizli olan (bilinmeyen) si¬zin maslahatınızı size beyan etmek ve amellerinizin en faziletlisini size bildirmek istiyor, demektir. {2/192) Veya sizin kendisi sebebiyle ibâdet ettiğiniz helâl ve haramı size beyân etmek istiyor, demektir. "Ve sizden öndekilerin yollarını göstermek (ve sizi o yola hidâyet etmek istiyor)." Sizin kendilerine uymanız için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizden önce yaşayan Peygamberlerin ve Sâfihlerin yoluna iletmek ve delâ¬lette bulunmak istiyor. (Daha Allâhü Teâlâ size neyi murâd ediyor?) "Ve günahlarınızı bağışlamak diliyor." Sizin üzerinde olduğunuz hilaf (hakka ve hidâyete aykırı) günah ve isyandan sizi tevbe etmeye muvaffak kılmakla, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizi ma'sıyetinden taatına döndürür. Hitab bütün mükelleflere değildir. Mükelleflerden (âkil, baliğ Müslümanlardan) tevbe etmeyenler hakkında Allah'ın muradı, irâdesine muhalif olmasın diye; hitab bütün mükelleflere değildir. Belki mükelleflerden muayyen bir taife için bu tevbe hâsıl oldu. "Hem, Allah alimdir." Sizi biliyor, "Hakimdir." Sizin için murad ettiklerinde... "Allah, tevbekâr olduğunuzu görerek size nazar buyurmak istiyor." Burada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin irâdesinin menfaatinin kemâlini ve fâcirlerin (fasıklann) istedikleri şeylerin zararının ke¬mâlini beyân etmektedir. Birincisinin (önce ki kavl-i şerifin) hilâfınadır. Çünkü Önceki âyet-i kerimede Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; "Allah sizlere bilmediklerinizi bildirmek ve sizden öndekilerin yollarını göstermek ve salâha rücû'unuzu görerek günahlarınızı bağışlamak diliyor. Hem, Allah alîmdir, hakimdir!" buyurarak) Tevbe edenlerin günahlarını bağışlamak istediğini beyân ediyor¬du. Bu iki âyet-i kerime birbirlerinin tekrarı değildir. Fâcirler o şehvetleri ardında koşanlar istiyorlar." Yani fâcirler Çünkü şehvetlere tabi olmak fâcirlerin emrettiği şeylerdir. Şehvetlerine tabi olanlar fâcirlerin emirlerine uymuşlardır. Şehvetleri Meşru Tatmin Amma şeriatın tatmin edilmesine izin verdiği şehvetleri tatmin etmek (meşru şekilde, yemek, içmek, barınmak ve nikâh gibi helal şeylerde) ise şeriata tabi olmak demektir. Bunların meşru şekilde tatmin edilmesi şehvetperestlere tabi olmak demek değildir. Sebeb-i Nüzul Denildi ki: Mecûsîler, 1 - Baba tarafından olan kız kardeş, 2- Erkek kardeşin kızını, 3- Kız kardeşin kızını 4- Ve benzeri mahremlerle evlenmeyi helal kabul ediyorlar¬dı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunlarla evlenmeyi haram kılınca; Mecûsîler: -"Siz teyze ve halanın kızlarıyla evlenmeyi haram kılıyorsu¬nuz. Halbuki size teyze ve halanın kendisiyle de evlenmek haram! Öyleyse (hala ve teyzeye kıyasla) erkek ve kız kardeşlerinin kızları¬nı da nikahlayın!" dediler. Mecûsîlerin bu konuşmaları üzerine bu kavl-i şerif nazil oldu. Mecûsîler... "Sizin yamulmanızı (istiyorlar.)' Sizin haktan sapmanız, kendilerine muvafakat etmeniz ve kendilerine tabi olarak şehvetlere tabi olmanızı istiyorlar. Haram şeyleri helâl görmek onlar gibi... (Nasıl meylettirmek istiyorlar?) "Büyük bir yamuklukla," Herhangi bir hata işleyen veya haramı helâl addetmeyerek, haram işleyen kişiye nispetle büyük bir yamukluk ve haktan mey¬letmektir... "Allah, sizden ağır teklifleri hafif¬letmek istiyor." Sizin uhdenizde bulunan zor teklifleri hafifletmeyi murad ediyor. Bundan dolayı size, Hânifî (Tevhit dini olan ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dini). Müsamahakâr, Hoşgörülü, Kolay, Yaşanabilir İslâm şeriatını sîze meşru kıldı. Zorluk ve sıkıntılarda bilir islâm şeriatını size meşru kıldı. Zorluk ve sıkıntılarda size ruhsat verdi. Cariye ile evlenmenin helâl olması ve benzeri konu¬larda size ruhsat verdi. İnsan Zayıf Yaratıldı "Öyle ya, İnsan zayıf yaratılmıştır." 1- Hevâ-ü hevesine muhalefet etmekten âciz, 2- Hevâ-ü heveslerinin mukabiline davet etmeye kadir de¬ğildir. 3- Hevâ-ü hevesinin zıddına çağırmaya gücü yetmez. * 4- Hevâ-ü hevese karşı durmaya kuvveti yoktur. 5- Şehvetlere tabi olmaktan (kendini alıkoyup) sabredemez. 6- Bütün kuvvet, kudret ve gücünü taatın zorluklarında da kullanamaz. Kadınlara Sabredemezler Kelbî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Öyle ya, insan zayıf yaratılmıştır." Kavl-i şerifi: "Kadınlara sabredemezler!" demektir. Şeytan İnsana Kadınla Yaklaşır Sa'd bin Müsebbib (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Eğer şeytan Âdemoğlundan ümidini keserse; mutlaka ona kadınlar tarafından gelir. Gerçekten şeytan bana tam seksen yıl geldi. İki gözümden biri gitti. Öbürüyle de zor görüyorum. Yine benim nefsim için en çok korktuğum şey; kadınların fitnesidir! Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.)'ın Korkusu Nisa suresi. Ayet: Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretleri dua ettiler: -"Allah'ım! Zina etmekten ve hırsızlık yapmaktan sana sığı¬nırım!" dedi. Orada bulunanlar: -"Senin yaşın ilerledi (yaşlandın) ve sen Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ashâb-ı kirâmındansın! Sen de mi zina etmek ve hırsızlık yapmak konusunda nefsinden korkuyorsun?" dediler. Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ben nefsimden nasıl emin olayım? Şeytan hayatta iken...!" Mekri İlâhî Hafız buyurdu: "Ne benim yerim sürçer; Hilekâr felekten. Senin bahanen hazır; Dağarciğındadır. Yani: Ey Rahman ve Rahîml Gerçi rahmetinden ümidimi kesmem Lakin, mekrinden emin değilim! Felek ve felekî gibi acâib esrar senin mekrini camidir. (içinde toplamaktadır). Nice kişiler, senin sırât-i müstakiminden sürçtüler.. Zulmet ve küfre saptılar. Bu şekilde ebedî hüsrana uğradılar." Tasavvufî Manâlar "Allah sizlere bilmediklerinizi bildirmek ve sizden öndekilerin yollarını göstermek ve salâha rücu'unuzu görerek günahlarınızı bağışlamak diliyor. Hem, Allah alîmdir, hakimdir. Allah, tevbekâr olduğunuzu görerek size nazar buyurmak is-tiyorken, o şehvetleri ardında koşanlar, sizin büyük bir yamukluk¬la yamulmanızı istiyorlar. Allah, sizden ağır teklifleri hafifletmek istiyor. Öyle ya, insan zayıf yaratılmıştır." Âyet-i kerimelerin tahkikinde şu işaretler vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu ümmete dört şeyi murâd ederek; ümmet-i merhumeye in'âm (ve ikrâm)da bulundu, 1- Tebyîn (beyân etmek), 2- Hidâyet, 3- Tevbe, 4- Tahfif (mükellefiyetlerini hafifletmek). Birincisi: Tebyîn (beyân etmek), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine giden doğru yolun beyân edilmesi ve açıklanmasıdır. İkincisi: Hidâyettir. Bu da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin beyân¬dan sonra ayânen (aşikâr olarak) sırât-ı müstakîme hidâyet nasip buyurmasıdır. Üçüncüsü: Onların (ümmetin) tevbesini kabul etmesidir. Bu da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onları, yüce hazretine döndürmesi-dir. Dördüncüsü: Onlardan hafifletmesidir. (Eski ümmetlerde ağır olan şeriat ile ilgili mükellefiyetlerinin hafıfletilmesidir.) Bu da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yardımı ile kullarını kendi hazretine vasıl kılmasıdır. Kullarını huzuruna ulaştırmasıdır. Onlardan sıkıntı ve zorluğu hafifletmesidir. Hafiflik... Bu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine mahsustur. Ve ümmetine mahsus olması ise iki yöndendir. Birincisi: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kendi ictihâd (ve çalışması) ile O yüce Hazrete gitmesini bize haber verdi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Allah'a varması, sıkıntılı ve zahmetliydi, buyuruldu: "Bir de dedi ki: 'Ben rabbime gidiyorum, O bana yolunu gösterir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın (yürümek ve kendi gidişiyle) kendisine geldiğini bize haber verdi. Gelmek (yü¬rümekte) yorgunluk ve sıkıntılı bir iştir. Ve buyurdu: "Vaktâ ki Mûsâ mîkatımıza geldi.'" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mirâc gecesinde yükselme¬sini şöyle beyân etti: "Tenzîh o sübhân'a ki kulunu bir gece Mescid-i Haram'dan o havalisini mübarek kıldığımız Mescid-i Aksâ'ya isrâ buyurdu; ona ayetlerimizden gösterelim diye! Hakikat bu, O'dur o işiten-gören!" İşte bu yardımdır. İlâhî inayettir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden sıkıntı ve zorlukların hafıfletilmesidir. Ümmetin hali Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu ümmetin halinden haber verdi. Ve şöyle buyurdu: İleride biz onlara hem afakta, hem nefislerinde ayetlerimizi öyle göstereceğiz ki nihayet onun hak olduğu kendilerine tebeyyün edecek! Kâfi değil mi bu ki rabbin her şeye şahit!" Bu da yine ilâhî inayetle olur. Yadımla gerçekleşir. Bu yar¬dım "inayet cezbeleridir. (2/193) İkinci şekil: (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri ve ümmetinden mü¬kellefiyetlerin hafifletilmesi) Muhakkak ki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri ve ümmeti vusul ve visâl'a mahsusturlar... Onlardan fırâk (ayrılığın) külfeti ve inkıta" (Allah'tan kesilmek kendilerinden kaldı¬rılıp yükleri) hafifletildi... Kaabe Kavseyn ev ednâ Amma Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vusul, (vuslat ve visa¬le) mahsus olması; "Kaabe Kavseyn ev ednâ" makamının Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ' mahsus olmasındandır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin visale erdiği ve visal makamı şöyle beyân edilmektedir: "Gözün gördüğünü kalb tekzîb etmedi." Ama diğer peygamberler (a.s.) hazretleri ise, her biri yedi kat semânın bir katında kaldılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mirâc gecesinde Âdem Aleyhisselâmı birinci kat semâda görmesi... Ta ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ı da yedinci kat semâda görmesi gibi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Cenab-ı Allah'a yakın olmanın kemâlinde ve hakka vâsıl olmada bütün peygamberleri geçti. Ümmetin Hakka Vasıl Olmass Onların (ümmet-i merhume) hakkında hadis-i kudsî'de buyuruldu: "Kim bana bir karış yaklaşırsa ben ona bir zira1 yaklaşırım" İşte bu vusul ve visalin hakikatidir... Peygamber ile Velî Nebiy (peygamber s.a.v. hazerâtı) ile velîlerin arasındaki bundadır (vusul ve visâl'de ortaya çıkmaktadır.) Çünkü Nebî, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine seyr ü sülük etmekte ve hakka vâsıl olmada kendi nefsiyledir. (Bunda bir insana, eğitime, öğretime, terbiye ve bir kimsenin irfanına muhtaç değildir.) Peygamberin her makamdaki hazzı kâmil ve mükemmel olan istidadı hasebincedir. Velî ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl olmak için mutlaka Peygamber (s.a.v.)'e tabi olmak ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yo¬luna girmekle bu derecelere nail olur, vuslata erer. Zira sövle buvuruldu: "De ki: "işte benim mesleğim bu. Basiret üzere Allah'a da¬vet ederim ben ve bana tâbi olanlar; ve Allah'ı tesbîh ile tenzih eylerim ve ben müşriklerden değilim." Evliyanın manevî makamlardaki hazzı ve nasîbi ancak onun istidadına göre olur. Kulun, mertebeleri tekmili ye derecelere yükselmesi için; peygamber (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetine riâyet etmek ve kâina¬tın Efendisi (s.a.v.) hazretlerine güzel bir şekilde tâbi olmakla mümkündür. Tarikat Şeriata Bağlıdır Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bizim bu yolumuz (tarikatımız) kitap (Kur'ân-ı kerim ve Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin) sünnetinin usûl (ve kaideleri) ile mukayyettir. Diğer Yollar Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Bütün yollar mahlûkata kapalıdır. Ancak, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin izine uyan kişinin yolu hariç..." Şeriattan Ayrılma Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Eğer sen, iman yüzünü görmek, İman üzere olmak istersen, Emir aynasından yüz çevirme, Şeriattan ayrılma. Sünnet üzere yaşa. O zaman saçını tarikat tarağıyla taramış olursun. Şeyh Sadî (k.s.) buyurdular: Başkasının arkasından konuşup onu ısırma! Her gıybet eden istediği menzile varamaz. Sadî, safa yolu muhaldir. Eğer yürüyebilirsen, Mustafa (s.a.v.)in izinde yürü! Onun dışındaki bütün yollar boştur. Hiçtir! Ayrılık Sonra. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin "Ve insan zayıf yaratılmıştır!" kavl-i şerifi, zafiyetinden dolayı insanın bir lah-za da olsa Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden ayrılmaya sabredemez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yaratmış olduğu fıtrat üzere ol¬dukça insan, Allah'tan ayrılmaya sabredemez. Muhabbet Muhakkak ki insanlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini seviyor ve Al¬lah da onları seviyor. "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları seviyor; onlar da Allah'ı sevi¬yorlar!" İnsan bu zayıflığı ile medh olunmuştur. Muhakkak ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yaratmış olduğu fıt¬rat tecavüz edenler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden mahrum olmaya sabrederler. Çünkü bunların muhabbete muztar olmaları yoktur. san: Halbuki insan muhabbete mahsustur. Zayıflık Bil ki, muhakkak bu zayıflık; İnsanın, 1 - Kemâline, 2- Saadetine, 3- Noksanına, 4- Ve şekâvetine sebeptir. Zira zayıflıktan dolayı insanın durumu halden hâle değişir. Bir sıfattan diğer sıfata değişir. insan Bazen behîmî (hayvânî) sıfatta olur. Bu durumda in- Yer, İçer, Cima eder (cinsel ilişkide bulunur)...Ve diğeri be¬şerî ihtiyaçlarını karşılar. insan başka bir sıfatta İse melek olur. (İnsan melek olunca:) 1 - Rabbinin hamdi ile teşbih eder. 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini takdîs eder. 3- Emredileni yapar. 4- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisini nehyettiği şeyleri iş¬lemez. 5- Âsî olmaz. Bu değişiklikler, insanın zafiyetinin neticeleridir. Bu istidâd başka mahlukatta yoktur. Hatta meleklerde bile yoktur. Melekler, behîmî (hayvânî) sıfatlara sahip olamazlar. (Meleklerde yemek, içmek, erkeklik ve dişilik yoktur.) Hayvanlar da melekî sıfatlara sahip olamazlar. Çünkü hayvanlarda insanî zafiyet yoktur. Muhakkak ki, mahlûkâtın içinden insanlar bu zafiyete mah¬sus kılındılar. Çünkü insan (bu zafiyeti sebebiyle) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ahlakı ile ahlaklanmaya ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarıyla vasıflanıp kemâle erişmeye istidadı vardır. Haberde geldiği üzere: -"Ben hiç ölmeyecek olan hay (hayat sahibi canlı) bir meli¬kim! Ey kuluml Bana itaat et ki seni de hiç ölmeyecek olan bir melik kılayım! (Seni ebediyen cennete koyayım).” İnsan bu kemâlinin anında (Allah'ın emirlerine bağlandığı zaman,) hayr'ul beriyye," yeryüzünün hayırlısı olur. İnsan hayvânî sıfatlarla müttasıf olduğu zaman da "Şerru'l-beriyye," yeryüzünün en şerlisi olur. Ne güzel dua: Kâmil insan olasın. Ey aklı noksan olan gönülî Kul hakkı Meali Şerifi: Her kim de, tecâvüz ederek, zulmederek onu yaparsa, ya¬rın onu bir ateşe yaslayacağız. Allah'a göre bu kolay bulunu¬yor.30 Eğer, siz nehyedildiğiniz günahların büyüklerinden İctinâb eder¬seniz, sizden kabahatlerinizi kefaretleriz ve sizi hoş bir mesleğe koyarız. Tefsiri şerifi "Ey o bütün imân edenler! Yemeyin." Yani almayın, demektir. Burada almak kelimesi yerine yemek tabiri kullanıldı. Çünkü mallan elde etmekten en büyük maksat onları yemektir. Bir malı yemek haram olunca o malda yapılan diğer tasarruflar da haram olmuş olur. (Neyi ve nasıl yemeyin?) "Mallarınızı, aranızda bâtıl bahane¬lerle..." (2/194) Yani (bâtıl) serî olmayan (şeriata uygun düşmeyen) şekil¬lerden bir şekil ile demektir. Gasp, Hırsızlık, Hıyanet, Kumar, Faiz akdi, Rüşvet, Yalan yere yemin, Yalan yere şahitlik ve Fasit akitle ve bunlara benzer haram olan yollardan mal ve dünyalık elde etmeyin... Meşru Kazanç "Kendiliğinizden rızalaşarak, akdettiğiniz bir ticâret olmak başka..." İstisnâ-i münkatTdir. (harf-j cerri) birmahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. "iscâret" kelimesine de sıfat vaki oldu. Yani ancak ticâret, (iki tarafın) kendisinden razı olduğu ticâ¬ret olması hariç, demektir. Veya ticâret mallan olması hariç, demektir. Meşru mülk edinme yollan da ticârete ilhak edilir. (Meşru şekilde mal edinme yollan da ticâret gibi helâldir.) 1- Hibe, 2- Sadaka. 3- Miras, 4- Ve diğer helâl kazanç yolları da ticâret gibi helaldir. Caiz olan akitler, onu (meşru mal kazanma yolunu) bâtıl şe¬kilden çıkartmak içindir. "ticâret" kelimesinin hususiyetle zikredilmesi; ticâretin, kazancın sebeplerinin ve yollarının en galibi, en çok vaki olan şekli olması ve mürüvvet sahiplerinin yanında en muvafık olan kazanç yolunun ticâret olmasındandır. "Rızalaşarak," buyurulmasmdan murâd, alış-veriş yapanların (yapmış olduklan) akitlerine, mübâyea (alış veriş) anında, icap ve kabul ile ticâretlerine rızâ göstermeleridir. Bu bize (Hanefî mezhebine) göredir. Şafiîlere göre ise, akit meclisinde ayrılırlarken alış verişe rızâ göstermeleridir. Kendinizi Öldürmeyin "Ve kendilerinizi öldürmeyin!" 1- İntihar ederek kendinizi öldürmeyin, Hint câhillerinin yap¬tıkları gibi... 2- Veya nefsinizi tehlikeye atarak ölümüne sebeb olmayın, demektir. Amr bin As (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet edilen hadis.-i şerif bunu te'yid etmektedir. Amr bin Âs (r.a. çıkmış olduğu bir sefer¬de güsûl abdesti alması gerekti, olduğu yerde banyo ve hamam da yoktu. Buzluk bir yerdeydiler) hava çok soğuktu. Amr bin As (r.a.) hazretleri, soğuktan hastalanmaktan korktu teyemmüm etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bunu İnkâr etmediler. 3- Dünya ve âhirette helâkınıza sebeb olan isyanları irtikâb ederek, dünyevî ve uhrevî helâkınıza sebeb olmayın, 4- Kendinizi zelil edecek ve hakarete sebeb olacak şeyleri iş¬leyerek şahsiyetinizi ayaklar altına almayın, demektir. Çünkü bir nefs (kişi) için hakikî ölüm. budur. Müminleri Öldürmeyin Denildi ki, "Ve kendilerinizi öldürmeyin!" kavl-i şerifinde geçen nefsten murâd, müminlerden onların cin¬sinden olan kişilerdir. Çünkü müminlerin hepsi tek bir kişi gibidir¬ler. Ümmeti Muhammed "Allah size cidden bir rahîm bulunuyor." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizlere karşı cidden çok rahim olduğu için, emirlerini size emretti ve nehiylerini size yasakladı. Manâsı şudur: Ey ümmet-i Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri gerçekten size karşı rahîm'dir. İsrail oğullarına kendi nefislerini öldürmelerini emretti size nefsinizi öldürmenizi yasakladı! İntihar Eden "Her kim de, onu yaparsa," Öldürme işini yapar ve kendisini öldürür (intihar ederse) ve¬ya az önce zikredilen diğer haram olan günahları işlerse; (Bunları niçin işlerse?) "Tecâvüz ederek, zulmederek," Haddini aşarak, zulüm ve tecâvüz etmekte ifrat derecesine varmak ve hakkı olmayan şeyi yaparak, demektir. Denildi ki: "Tecâvüz" kelimesinden murad, başkasının hakkına tecâvüz etmektir. "Zulüm," Nefse zulmetmektir. Azaba tarîz olduğu için¬dir. Hâl olmak üzere mensuptur. Yani tecâvüz eder olduğu hal¬de ve zulmederek bunu yaparsa; "Yarın (yakın bir zamanda) onu yaslayacağız," Onu koyacağız. (Nereye dahil edeceğiz?) "Bir ateşe," Husûsî, tutuşmuş ve azabı şiddetli bir ateşe atarız... "Ve budur," Onu (haddi aşan, zulmeden ve başkasının hakkına tecâvüz eden kişiyi) ateşe atmak! (Bu nedir?) "Allah'a göre kolay bulunuyor." Davanın tahakkuku ve ondan sarf-ı nazar etmenin olmaması içindir. İmam (Fahreddin-i Râzî r.h. hazretleri) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretinin karşısında bütün mümkinât eşittir. (Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir şeyin olma¬sını istediği zaman ona "Ol" der; o iş de oluverir.) Buna göre, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine bazı işlerin, (diğer) bazı işlerden daha kolay olduğunu söylemeyi mümteni eder. (Yasaklar. Zira: "Allah'a göre bu kolay bulunuyor" buyurulmasınm birkaç te-vîli vardır:) 1 - Belki bu hitâb-ı ilâhî, bizim aramızda bilinen sözlerin söy¬lenişine göre nazil oldu. 2- Veya (kendisinde), tehditte mübalağa manâsı vardır. Bu tehdit: Hiçbir kimse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden kaça¬maz ve ona karşı imtina edemez, Allah'a karşı asla direnemez. Mal Canın Yongasıdır Akıllı kişiye, tehlikelere düşmekten kaçınması vacib; ve hak¬lan muhafaza etmekte mübalağa etmesi gerekir. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, tavsiyede, nefsi muhafaza etmekle, malı muhafaza etmenin arasını birleştirdi. İkisinin muhafazasına birlikte emir buyurdu. Çünkü mal ile can birbirlerinin ikiz kardeşleridirler. Mal, ca¬nın ayakta kalmasına sebeptir. Can olmazsa mal da olmaz. Mal, kemâlâtın tahsil edilmesine sebeptir. Mal faziletlerden istifâde etmeye sebeptir. Cimri Bundan dolayı ne güzel buyurmuşlar: (Farisî beyit tercümesi:) Zenginlere, vakıf kurmak, mal dağıtmak, misafir ağırlamak, zekat, fitre, köle azad etmek, hedy ve kurban kesmek lazımdır. Sen onların devletine eriştiğin halde bunları yapmazsan, iki rekat namazla yetinirsen yüzlerce perişanlığa düçâr olursun. Ma! İçin Şükret ve Nefsini Öldürme Eğer sen mala muvaffak olur (senin eline mal geçerse) o mal için şükret! Aksi takdirde nefsini yormaî Nefsini öldürme! Zenginlikten sonra fakirliğe düşen bazı fa¬kirlerin fakirlikten çok muzdarip olmaları ve yokluğun çok zorları¬na gitmelerinden dolayı yaptıkları gibi yapmayın! Yokluktan dolayı intihar etmeyin. İntihâr Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "-Kim dünyada nefsini bir şeyle öldürürse; o kişi onunla kı¬yamette azap olunur." Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Sizden önce (ki milletlerden) adamın biri yaralandı. Bu ya¬radan çok acı ve sızı hissetti. Bir bıçak çıkarttı. Bıçakla elini kesti. Çok kan kaybetti. Böylece öldü. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu¬lar: -"Kulum bana gelmekte acele edip nefsini öldürdü. Bende ona cennetti haram kıldım." Bağavî tefsirinde de böyledir. Fakirlikten intihar Yine nefsini fakirlik ve başka sebeplerden dolayı öldürenin hükmü de böyledir (intihar etmiş gibidir). Bâtıl yolla Malı Yemek Bil ki: Bâtıl yere mal yemek; kişinin din ve dünyâsını ifsat edip bo¬zan şeylerdendir. Belki kişinin nefsine zarar verir ve onun helâkma sebeb olur. Çünkü bazı amellerin eserleri dünyada görülür. HİKAYE (kul Hakkı) Rivayet olundu: (Musa Aleyhisseîâm'ın zamanında yaşayan) zâlim bir adam bir fakirin elinden bir balık gasbetti. O balığı pişirdi. (2/195) Zalim kişi. balığı yemek istediği zaman (yani balığı yemek için pişirmek istediği zaman) balık onun elini ısırdı. Doktor adamın elinin kesil¬mesini işaret etti. (Eli kesildi.) Adamın kolunun bütün mafsalları kesildi. Ta koltuk altına kadar kolu kesildi. Adam gelip bir ağacın altında oturdu. Gölgelenirken iki gözü de kör oldu. Ona: -"Sen o gasbettiğin balığın mazlum sahibini razı etmedikçe belâ ve musibetlerden kurtulamazsın!" dediler. O da gitti. Balığın sahibini razı etti. Balığın sahibini razı etti¬ği zaman, bütün ağrı ve sızıları dindi. Sonra adam (zulüm ve gü¬nahlarından) Tevbe etti. Yaptıklarından vazgeçti. Hak sahiplerini memnun etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de ona elini ve bütün kolu¬nu iade etti. Ve Musa Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle vahyetti. izzetim ve Celâlim hakkı için; eğer bu kul o mazlumu râzî etmemiş olsaydı; bütün hayatı boyunca elbette ona azap edersim!” Kul hakkı Âlimler buyurdular: Müslümanın malının hürmeti kanının hürmeti gibidir. Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Müslümanın hepsi (her şeyi) Müslümanın üzerine haram¬dır: Kanı, ırzı ve malı..." Yine Efendimiz (s.a..v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hiçbir kimsenin malı onun gönül hoşluğu olmadan almak helal olmaz." Zulüm şeriatça ve akılca haramdır. Molla Câmî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Yüzlerce çeşit ve renkle cihan halkına husûmet beslemekte¬dir. Bütün bu hileleri, altın, gümüş hevesi ve yaşama arzusu i-çindir. Sen altın ve gümüş sahibi olduğunda o hemen şimdi sana dosttur. Onun niyeti zulüm ve hileyle senin elindekileri senden koparmak ve alabilmektir. Dostun elindekine tamah edip almak ve hasmdan yürütmek yiğitlik ve akıllı olmanın gereği değildir. Aklın neticesi: Dosta vermek ve hasımdan kesmektir. Sâlik Haramdan Kaçınmalıdır Sâlik (seyr-ü suluk yoluna giren derviş)in üzerine vacib olan, haramdan kaçınması; helâl'dan ve helâlin de temizinden yemesi- dir. Bazı (İslâm) büyükleri bu konuda gerçekten büyük bir dik¬kat gösterdiler ve bu babda tam büyük bir İhtimam sahibidirler. Hikâye (Helal rızık) Hikâye olundu: Meliklerin bazıları Şeyh Rüknüddîn Alâüddevle (k-S.)44 hazretlerine bir ceylân gönderdiler. Ve ona: -"Bu helâldir!" dediler. Şeyh (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Tus meşhedindeydim. Bazı âmirler, bana tavşan getirdiler. Ve bana: -"Bundan ye! Bu helâldir! Ben bu tavşanı kendi elimle avla¬dım!" dediler. Ben de: -"Bu Tavşan Cafer-i Sâdık (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet edilen bir kavle göre haramdır!" dedim. Tavşan Eti Helâldir Hayatü'l-Hayavâni'l-Kübrâ isimli kitapta buyuruldu: -"Âlimlerin hepsine göre tavşan eti yemek helâldir. Ancak, Abdullah bin Amr bin As (r.h.) ve fbnü Ebî Leylâ (r.h.)46 hazretle¬rinden rivayet edilenler hariç. İkisi (bu iki zât) Tavşan etini yemeği kerih görmüşlerdir." Hikaye (Helal Lokma) (Şeyh Alâüddevle k.s. hazretleri devam edip anlatırlar:) -"Sonra o âmir başka bir günde bir Ceylan ile geldi. Ve bana: -"Bu Ceylânın etinden ye! Bu helaldir! Bu Ceylanı kendi-elim¬le yapmış olduğum ok ve babamdan bana miras kalan at ile avla¬dım!" dedi. Ben de dedim: -"(Senin bu hâdisen) aklıma (şu hâdiseyi) getirdi. Âmirler¬den biri Mevlâna Cemâl (k.s.) hazretlerine iki ördek getirdi. Ve ona: -"Bunları ye! Bunların eti helaldir. Ben bu iki ördeği Doğan kuşu Vasıtası ile avladım!" dedi. Mevlânâ Cemâl (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Burada söz konusu olan bu iki ördeğin helâl oluşu değil! Burada asıl önemli olan senin avda kullandığın doğan kuşunun hangi yaşlı kadının tavuklarını yiyerek beslendiği ve bu avı yapabi¬lecek kuvveti kazandığıdır!" (Şeyh Alâüddevle k.s. hazretleri bu açıklamayı yaptıktan sonra kendisine atı ile kovalayarak avlamış olduğu ceylân etini hediye eden âmir zata döndü ve ona şöyle buyurdu:) -"Senin, atının üzerinde ok atarak avladığın ceylân her ne kadar av olup helâl ise de; lakin senin atının yemi acaba hangi mazlumun arpasından hasıl oldu?" diye sordu. Ve âmirin kendisi¬ne hediye ettiği Ceylân etinden yemedi. Hikaye (Helal lokma) Terzinin biri büyüklerden birine; -"Zâlimlerin elbisesini dikmekle acaba bende günahkâr ol¬muş olur muyum?" diye sordu. O büyük zât: -"Bu söz senin hakkında değil (seninle birlikte tâ) o iğneyi yapan demircinin (bile) hakkındadır!" buyurdu. Helâli Talep Etmek Gerek Vel-hâsıl: Helâli isteme konusunda ihtimam edilmelidir. Ö-zen gösterilmelidir. Her ne kadar zamanımızda bu nâdir görülen bir şey ise de ona vasıl olmak, izzet ve büyük bir fazilettir. Mevlânâ Câmî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Günün helâl olmasını istemektesin! O zaman hanende iyâli çok etme! Serçenin içinde olan dâne darıdır. Hasıl çok olan helâl değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bize ve size bunu nasip etsin! O gerçekten cömerttir. Büyük Günahlardan Kaçanların Günahları Bağışlanır "Eğer siz ictinâb ederseniz," İctinâb, uzaklaşmak ve yabancıyı nehyetmek, demektir. (Neden İctinâb ederseniz?) "Nehyedildiğiniz günahların büyüklerinden," Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sizi nehyettiği büyük günahlardan... "Sizden kabahatlerinizi kefaretleriz," Tekfîr (kefâretlemek), ziyâde bir sevap veya tevbe ile müstahak olan azabı uzaklaştırmak, gidermek ve silmektir. "Ihbât," tekfirin nakîzı ve zıddıdır. Ihbât: Hak kazanı¬lan bir sevabı, ziyâde bir azap ile değiştirmektir. Veya taat ve ibâ¬det yapmaya pişmanlık duymasidır. "Sizden kabahatlerinizi kefaretleriz," Kavl-i şerifinin manâsı, isü'^iî; sizden (günahlarınızı) mağfiret ederiz," demektir. (Neyi kefaretleriz?) "Kabahatlerinizi," Küçük günahlarınızı sizden sileriz. (Daha ne ederiz) "Ve sizi bir mesleğe koyarız." ıkü "Mudhal" kelimesi mimin zammesi ile ism-i mekândır. 0 mekân da cennettir. keramet (hoşluk) Güzel ve kendisinden razı olunan bir yer.. Veya masdar-ı mimî'dir. Yani: £\j y. ile beraber sizi cennette koyarız, demektir. İbâdetler Kefarettir Müfessirân-ı izam hazerâtı buyurdular: -"Namaz diğer namaza kadar. Cuma diğer Cuma'ya kadar, Ramazan-ı Şerif diğer Ramazan-ı şerife kadar kendi arasında işlenen küçük günahlara Kefarettir; (kul) büyük günahlardan kaçtığı müddetçe..." (2/196) Büyük Günahlar Nelerdir? Kebâir (büyük) günahlarda ihtilâf olundu. Doğruya en yakın tarif: 1 - Şârî" Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerinde had cezası tertip ettiği her türlü günahtır. 2- Veya kendisinde tehditin sarih olduğu her türlü günahtır. Büyük Günahların Çoğu Unutuldu Enes bin Mâlik (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bugün sizler öyle ameller işliyorsunuz ki, sizin gözlerinizin önünde kıldan daha önce (ve basit) görünmektedir; halbuki Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zamanında biz onları büyük günahlar¬dan sayıyorduk!," Gizli Şirk Kebâirdir îmam Kuşeyrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Kebâir, işaret ehlinin dili üzere, gizli şirktir. Bunun yani gizli şirkin cümlesindendir: 1- Halkın mülâhazası, 2- Halkın kalblerini celbetmek, 3- Toplumun sevgisini kazanmak için riyakarlık etmek, 4- Onlara sevgi gösterisinde bulunmak, 5- Onların yapmakta oldukları hakkullâhta göz yummak... Günahlardan Sakınmakla Allah'a Varılır Bil ki, muhakkak kebâir (büyük) günahlardan kaçınmak, sağiyr (küçük) günahların kefaretine icap ettirir. (Küçük günahla¬rın bağışlanmasına vesiledir.) Küçük ve büyük günahların silinerek tükenmesi anında kerîm olan medhâla (girilecek güzel yere) gir¬mek mümkün olur. O da ekremü'l - ekremînin huzurudur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri temizdir; ancak temiz ve pak olanı kabul eder.ıtS0 Büyük Günahların Özü Büyük günahların cümlesi üç şeyin içine konulmuştur: 1- Hevâ-ü hevese tabi olmak, 2- Dünya sevgisi, 3- Allah'tan gayrisini görmek ve onlardan bir şeyler um¬mak... Hevâya Uymak Hevâ-ü hevese tabi olmak, nefsin şehvetlerden lezzet aldığı¬na meyletmesi, demektir. İnsanın nefsinin arzuladığı şehvetlere meyletmesi sebebiyle büyük günahlara düşer. Meselâ: 1- Bidat, 2- Dalâlet, 3- İrtidâd, 4- Şüphe, 5- Şehvetleri istemek, 6- Lezzetleri talep etmek, 7- Kendisiyle zevk alınan şeyleri istemek. 8- Nefsin kendisinde haz aldığı her şey, 9- Namazı terk etmek, 10-Taat ve ibâdetlerin hepsini terk etmek, 11-Anne ve babaya karşı gelmek, 12-Sıla-i rahmi kesmek, 13-Namuslu müminlere iftira etmek, 14-Halkın gıybetini yapmak, 15-Ve bunların benzeri olan bütün günahlardır. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu; "Yâ Dâvudî Muhakkak ki biz seni arzda bir halife kıldık: imdi nass arasında hak ile hükmet de hevâya (keyfe) tâbi olma ki seni Allah yolundan sapıtmasın; çünkü Allah yolundan sapanlar hesap gününü unuttukları cihetle kendilerine pek şiddetli bir azap var¬dır!” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de buyurdular: Hevâ-ü hevesten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine daha buğz edilen kendisine tapılan bir ilâh yoktur. " Fârisî beyit tercümesi: Hevâ-ü hevesin tozu ve dumanı akıl çeşmesine dumandır. Hevâ-ü hevesin zehiri yakarak ömrü öldürdü. Temiz olan göz de hep gafleti sermâye etti. Yarın o gözler toprak olacaklar... Dünya Sevgisi Dünya sevgisi, büyük günahların çoğunun bineği mesabesindedir. Meselâ: 1- Kati, 2- Zulüm, 3- Gasp, 4- Yağma, 5- Talan, 6- Hırsızlık, 7- Faiz, 8- Yetîm malını yemek, 9- Zekâtı vermemek, 10-Yalan yere şahitlik etmek, 11 -Şahadeti (hakikati) gizlemek, 12-Yalan yere yemin etmek, 13-Vasiyette zulmetmek (varislerinin bir kısmının aleyhinde vasiyette bulunmak), 14-Haramı helâl görmek, i 5-Ahdi bozmak, 16-Ve benzerleri... Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Her kim âhiret ekimi isterse, ona ekinini artırırız; her kim de dünya ekimi isterse, ona da ondan veririz, amma ahirette ona hiç nasip yoktur!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Dünya sevgisi bütün hataların başıdır." En Büyük Günah, Günah Sevgisidir Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Cebrail Aleyhisselâm bana geldi, buyurdu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyuruyordu: -"İzzetim ve Celâlim hakkı için benim katımda büyük günah¬lar arasında dünya sevgisinden daha büyük bir günah yoktur." Akıllı kişi dünyaya meyletmez. Sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelir. Hem ümit, kerem ve lütfunu Allah sana câh ile verdi. Her kim isterse senden muradı hâsıl olur. Hasılı kim dünyaya yönelirse bâtıl endişelere sahip olmuş o-lur... Allah'tan Gayrını Görmek Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayrını görmek; muhakkak ki bundan; Şirk, Nifak, Riya ve (görsünler ve desinler düşüncesi) gibi şeyler doğar. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Doğrusu Allah, kendine şirk koşulmasını mağfiret etmez. Ondan berisini dilediğine mağfiret buyurur. Kim de Allah'a şirk koşarsa, pek büyük bir cinayet, iftira etmiş olduğunda şüphe yok¬tur." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Riyadan (gösterişten) az bir şey (bile) şirktir." Bazı meşâyih (k.s. hazerâtı) buyurdular: -"Senin varlığın (başlı başına) bir günahtır ki, ona hiçbir gü¬nah kıyâs edilmez." Her kim, vücûd günahından kurtulursa; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayrı hiçbir şeyi görmez. Ondan şirk doğmaz; dünya sevgisi de doğup, hayat bulmaz. Böylece hevâ-ü hevesten kurtulur. Kendisine vusul ve lika (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine kavuşmak) tahakkuk eder. Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri buyurdu: De ki: "Ben sırf sizin gibi beşerim, ancak bana şöyle vahy o-lunuyor: ilâhınız ancak bir tek ilâhtır!' Onun için her kim rabbinin likasını arzu ederse, salih bir amel işlesin ve rabbinin ibadetine hiçbir şirk karıştırmasın!" Ömrüme yemin olsun ki, muhakkak ki bu elbette kerim bir yer, büyük bir fevz ü necat (kurtuluş) ve ikâmet edilen (daimî) bir nimettir. Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, ağyâr'dan (Allah'tan gayrı her şey¬den) kurtulup, Vâhidü'l-Kahhâr olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nurlarının mecâlisini müşahede etmesidir. Gerçi gönül sahipleri hayattadırlar. Her nerede olduysa, yâra vâsıl olmak için değildir. Aşık ve sevgilinin sevgisine muhtaç olan kişi ağyarın (başkalarının) sohbetleriyle yerini dar eder mi? Bundan dolayı şöyle buyuruldu: -"Dünya müminin zindanı; kâfirin cennetidir." Ağyar Nedir? "Hakkın dışında her şey, ağyardır. (Ağyar, mâsivâdır. Allah'¬tan gayri her şeydir.) (2/198) İbrahim Aleyhisselam buyurdu: "Hep onlar benim düşmanım, ancak o Rabb'ül âlemin başka!" Sâlik ve Sâdık Aşığın Matlubu Allah'tır Sâlik (seyr-ü suluk yolunda yürüyen) kişinin muradına vasıl olması için; elbette ki lazım olan şey, sülûkünda mücâhede etme¬si, gayrının boyunduruğundan (köleliğinden) kurtulması gerekir. Sâdık olan âşık, maşukunun gayrının kulluğunda olmaz. Dünya ve âhiretin ilgisinden ancak onun vuslatı ile ayrılır. Gerçek sâlik ve sadık aşığın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka bir matlû¬bu yoktur. Aşık ki, dostun ayrılığından inlemektedir. Ustada vuslatı is¬tedi. Bu âlemde sana kimse olmaz yâr. Dost dost ile muradını ister... Bu gerçekten şerif bir makam ve aziz bir istektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri bu yüce makamlara ulaştırsın! Başkasının Yerine Göz Dikmek Yüce Meali: Bir de, Allah'ın bazınıza diğerinden fazla verdiği şeyleri temenni etmeyin. Erkeklere çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır, kadınlara da çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır. Çalışın da, Al¬lah'tan fazlını isteyin. Her halde Allah, her şeye alîm bulunu¬yor.32 Erkek ve dişi, her biri için baba ve ananın ve en yakın ak¬rabanın ve akit ile yeminlerinizin bağladığı kimselerin terekele¬rinden vârislere de tahsis ettik; onlara da nasiplerini verin. Çün¬kü Allah her şeye karşı şahit bulunuyor.33 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Birinin Faziletli Kılınması "Temenni etmeyin," Temennî, olmayacağı bilinen veya (olmayacağı) zannedilen bir şeyi dilemektir. (Neyi temennî etmeyin?) "Allah'ın bazınıza diğerinden fazla verdiği şeyleri," AlIâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizin bazınıza dünya işlerinden vermiş olduğu, makam, mal ve bunlardan başka şeyler gibi (dün¬yevî nimetleri) asla temenni etmeyin! Bunları elde etmek için a-ranizda yarışmayın! Bunlardan uzak olun. Muhakkak ki bu hâl, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden sâdır olan bir kısmet (ve paylaş¬madır. Kulların hallerini en layık olan tedbirin neticesidir. Bu du¬rumlar, kulların işlerinin inceliklerinin ve parlaklıklarının ihata e-dilmesi üzerine terettüp edilmiştir. Kıskanç Kişi Kendisi üzerine başkası üstün kılınmış kişilere düşen vazife, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisi için taksîm buyurmuş olduğuna razı olmasıdır. Kendisi üzerine tafdîl kılınan kişinin payını temenni etmemelidir. Onu haset etmemelidir. Bir kimsenin sahip olmuş olduğu maddî ve manevî nimetlerine göz dikmek ve öyle bir kim¬seyi kıskanmak; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin takdir ve hikmetine muânz olmaktır. Allah'ın kaza ve kaderine karşı gelmektir. Nimetlerin Sırrı Nasip edilen şeyler (kişilere verilen paylar ve nimetler), şekil¬ler gibidir... Kişilerin şekillerinin değişik olması; nasıl ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hikmetinin bir icabı ve bu sırra hiçbir kimse muttali olmadı ise; mal ve makamların insanlar arasında paylaştı¬rılması da böyledir... Bir hikmet gereğidir ve bu sırra hiçbir kimse vakıf olamaz. Sebeb-i Nüzul Denildi ki: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mirasta kadınlara erkeklerin yansı kadar pay verince; "Allah size mîras taksimini şöyle ferman buyuruyor: Evladı¬nızda; erkeğe, iki dişi payı kadar...." Âyet-i kerimesi nazil oldu¬ğunda, kadınlar: -"Bize iki pay, erkeklere bir pay verilmesine bizim daha çok ihtiyacımız varî Biz zayıfiz, erkekler ise kuvvetlidirler. Onlar geçim¬lerini bizden daha kolay temin edip kazanabilirleri" dediler. Bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. "Bir de, Allah'ın bazınıza diğerinden fazla verdiği şeyleri te¬menni etmeyin. Erkeklere çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır, kadın¬lara da çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır. Çalışın da, Allah'tan fazlı¬nı isteyin. Her halde Allah, her şeye alîm bulunuyor!" buyuruldu. Şu kavl-i şerifıyle nehy edilenin ta'lilinde en münasip olan da budur: "Erkeklere çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır, kadınlara da çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır." Bu kavl-i şerif, erkekler ile kadınlar grubunun arasında temennînin geçtiğinin sarih bir delilidir. Manâsı: Her iki grubun da mirasta belirli ve miktarı tayin e-dilmiş payları vardır. Bunlara verilen paylar, (her iki grubun) isti¬dadının hasebincedir. Bunu "Erkeklere çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır, kadınlara da çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır." Kavl-i şerifinde geçen) UL~xy\ iktisap (çalışmak ve kazanmak) tabiriyle kendisinin çalışması sebebiyle payı için halinin iktizasına teşbih olmak üzere istiâre-i tebeiyye-i mebniyye yolu üzere ifâde etti. Bunlardan (kadın ve erkeklerden) her birinin kendi çalışmasından doğan istihkakı için te'kîd (ve pekiştirmedir. Ve hiç kimsenin diğerinin payına göz dikmemesi için kendisiyle (payların) ihtisasının takviyesi murad edildi. Bu, zikredilen temennilere son vermeyi gerektiren durum¬lardandır. Allâh'dan İsteyin (Çalışın da,) Allah'tan fazlını isteyin." Sizden başkasına tahsis edilen ve onun çalışarak elde ettiği payını temennî etmeyin! Dileklerinizi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bitmeyen ve tüken¬meyen nimet hazinesinden isteyin! Çünkü (eğer siz isterseniz) muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri size verir. Farklılık Hayırdır "Her halde Allah, her şeye alîm bulunuyor." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her insanın hak kazandığı (ve müstahak olduğu şeyi) en iyi bilendir. Böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ilim, hikmet ve beyânın gereği olarak herkese hakkını verir. Ve faziletli kıldıklarını bir ilim ve hikmet icabı üstün kılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -İnsanlar birbirlerinden tebâyün edip (farklı farklı derece derece) oldukça hayır üzeredirler. İnsanlar (maddî ve rütbe bakı¬mından) birbirlerine eşit oldukları zaman helak olurlar." İşte bu murâbitın nizâmının bununla değişmesindendir. Ba¬zen söylenir ki bunun manâsı: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri, insanların rütbelerinin ve sanatlarının değişik olmasına aldır¬maz. Meselâ, insanların bazılarının, emîr olması, bazılarının sultân, bazılarının vezîr, bazılarının reîs ve bazılarının da sanat ehli olması, nizâmın (dünya nizâm ve intizâmının) bunun üzerine durmasındandir... Saadetin Mertebeleri Saadetin mertebeleri (üçtür). 1 - Saadet-i Nefsâniyye, 2- Saadet-i Bedeniye, 3- Saadet-i Hâriciye, Saadet-i Nefsâniyye Saadet-i Nefsâniyye, (şunlardan meydana gelir:) 1- Tam zekâ gibi, 2- Kâmil bir hades (sezgi), 3- Marifet, 4- Kemiyet ve keyfiyet bakımından başkalarının marifetle¬rinden daha ziyâde olan marifetler... 5- İffet gibi, 6- Şecaat, 7- Cesaret ve başka faziletlerdir. Bedenî Saadetler Bedenî saadetler (şunlardır:) 1- Sıhhat, 2- Afiyet, 3- Cemâl, (Bunda afiyet ve güzellikle beraber uzun ömür) 4- Lezzet, 5- Sevinç... Haricî Saadetler 1- Salih evlâdın çokluğu, 2- Aşiretinin çokluğu, 3- Dostlarının çokluğu, 4- Yardımcılarının çokluğu, 5- Tam riyaset, 6- Sözünün geçerli olması, 7- İnsanların kalbleri tarafından sevilmek, 8- İnsanların arasında güzel anılmak, 9- Hatırı sayılır kişi olmak... İnsanlar arasında güzel anılmak, bütün saadetleri içinde toplayan bir hâldir. Hased İnsan, (başka bir) insan için hâsıl olan faziletlerin çeşitlerini müşahede ettiği zaman; nefsini (o faziletlerin) hepsinden veya çoğundan hâli (soyutlanmış) bulur; ve bu takdirde kalbi eleme kapılır, üzülür, hatırı dağılır, düşüncesi bulanır sonra bu durumda kendisinden iki hâl arız olur. Birincisi: Bu saadetlerin o insandan gitmesi ve son bulması¬nı temennî etmek... ikincisi: Bunu temennî etmemesidir. Belki bu güzelliklerin, nimet ve saadetlerin bir mislinin de de kendisi için hâsıl olmasını temennî eder. Birincisi, (başkasının sahip olmuş olduğu maddî ve manevî saadetlerinin zevalini istemek gerçekten) kötü bir haslettir. (2/198) Zira âlemin Müdebbiri ve Halikı (olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin) ilk maksûdu; 1 - Kullarına ihsanda bulunmak, 2 - Onlara karşı cömert olmak, 3 - Ve onlara keremin her çeşidini saçıp dağıtmaktır. Kim, bunun zevalini temennî ederse, sanki Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin âlemin yaratılışında ve mükelleflerin icadında öncelikli maksadı olan ihsana itiraz etmiştir. Haset ve Küfür Yine belki insan kendi nefsinde, kendisinin bu nimetlere, o kişiden daha müstahak olduğunu itikat eder (ve kendisinin ni¬metlere daha layık olduğunu düşünür) ve böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine (ve onun kaza kader ve hükmüne) itiraz eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükmünde bozukluk olduğunu iddia etmiş olur. Bütün bu itikat ve düşünceler, kişiyi küfre iter, bid'atın zulümâtna düşürür. Kişinin kalbinde imanın nurunu giderir. Bi¬lindiği gibi, haset, dinde fesadın sebebidir. Haset, sevgi, muhabbet ve dostluğu keser. Bütün bunlar atlarına inkilâb eder. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulla¬rını hasetten nehyetti. Ve: "Bir de, Allah'ın bazınıza diğerinden fazla verdiği şeyleri te¬menni etmeyin. Erkeklere çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır, kadın¬lara da çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır. Çalışın da, Allah'tan fazlı¬nı isteyin. Her halde Allah, her şeye alîm bulunuyor!" Her akıllı kişi, Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin kaza ve kaderine ra¬zı olmalıdır. Allah'ın Hükmüne Razı Olmayan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Rabb'ül-izzetten hikâye etti: -"Her kim benim kazama teslîm olur, belâma sabreder ve nimetlerime şükrederse; onu siddîk olarak yazarım! Ve kıyamet gününde onu sıddîklarla beraber (hasredip) diriltirim! Ama kim, benim rızâma razı olmaz, belâma sabretmez, nimetlerime şük¬retmezse; o kişi benden başka rab arasın!" Hâşâ ki. Senin cevr-ü cefân ile inleyeyim! Lutfe nail olanlar hep senin verdiğin lütfün ve keremindir. Bu, insandan nimetin zeval olması için temennî eden (hased edip kıskanan kişiler) hakkında buyurulan sözlerin özüdür. Kimsenin İşini Bozmayın Ibn-i Sirîn (r.h.) hazretlerinin Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerin¬den rivayet ettiği şu hadis-i şerifte bu konuyu te'kid etmektedir: Muhammed Ibni Sirîn (r.h.)'dan Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretle¬ri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet etti. Buyurdular: -"Hiçbir adam (din) kardeşinin dünürlüğü üzerine dünür olmasın! Hiçbir kimse kardeşinin pazarlığı üzerine pazarlık yap¬masın! Hiçbir kadın (Müslüman) kız kardeşinin yerine geçmek için onun (kocasından) boşanmasını istemesin! Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona rızk vericidir.!" Gıpta Bütün bunların her birinden arzulanan şey, hasedin men e-dilmesinde mübalağa etmektir. Ama bunu (başkasının sahip ol¬duğu nimetlerin zevalini arzulamadığı ve) temennî etmediği za¬man; belki o şeylerin (nimetlerin) bir mislinin de kendisi için hâsıl olmasını temennî (Gıpta) etmesinin hükmü ise değişir: İnsanlardan bazıları bunu caiz gördüler. Ancak muhakkikîn bunu da caiz görmediler. Ve: -"Bu dâhi caiz değildir!" dediler. Çünkü bu (yani başkasının sahip olmuş olduğu) nimetler, belki kendisi hakkında ifsat edici olup dinini bozar ve dünyasına zarar verebilir. İşte bu sebepten dolayı muhakkikler buyurdular: -"Bir insan için şöyle dua etmesi caiz değildir: -"Allah'ım! Falancanın evinin bir benzerini bana ver! Allah'ım falancanın zevcesinin (eşinin) bir benzerini bana ver!" (demek caiz değildir) belki bu durumda; -"Allah'ım! Dinîm ve dünyâm için en elverişli olan! Meâd ve meâşım (dünya ve âhiretim) İçin en faydalı olan şeyi bana ver!" diye dua etmek daha münâsiptir. Güzel Bir Dua İnsan iyi düşündüğü zaman, çoğu kere Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin kullarına dua öğretmek için buyurduğu şu duadan daha güzelini bulamaz: "Rabbena! Bize dünyada bir güzellik ver, âhirette de bir gü¬zellik... Ve bizi ateş azabından koru!" Mal Temennî Etmeyin Hasan Basrî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Hiç kimse mal temennî etmesin! Belki o mal kendisinin helâkına sebeb olur. Sa'lebenin hakkında olduğu gibi...!" işte bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin: "Allah'tan fazlını isteyin!" kavl-i şerifinde murad edilen manâdır. Kâşânî'den Tasavvufî Manâlar Şeyh Kemâleddin el-Kâşânî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Bir de, Allah'ın bazınıza diğerinden fazla verdiği şeyleri temenni etmeyin." Evvelî istidad hasebince terettüp edilen kemâlâttan bazısını temenni etmeyin. Çünkü istidatların her biri ezelî hüviyetiyle ezelî kemâl ve kendisine münâsip olan saadeti gerektirir ve ona mah¬sus olur. Bu hususî kemâlin başkası için hâsıl olması ise muhaldir. Bundan dolayı bunun taleo-edilmesi temennî lafzı ile zikredildi. Temennî ise, sebeplerinin rmünkeni olmasından dolayı, talibine (onu isteyen kişiye) hasıl olması mümteni olan bir istektir. "Erkeklere vardır." Vasıl olan fertlere vardır. (Ne vardır?) "Çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır." Onların aslî nurlarının istidadı ile... "Kadınlara da vardır." (Maksuda) ulaşmaktan kasır ve nakıs (noksan ve kusurlu) olanlara da vardır. (Ne vardır?) "Çalışmalarından bir nasip vardır." İstidatları miktarınca... "Çalışın da, Allah'tan fazlını isteyin." * Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden talep edin, istidadınızın gerek¬tirdiği kemâli, nefsinizi tezkiye ve kalbinizi tasfiye etmek suretiyle isteyin... Ta ki sizinle Onun arasına bir şey girmesin. Yoksa mah¬cup olur. aranıza perde girer ve böylece Ondan mahrum olma azabı ile azaplanırsınız. "Her halde Allah, her şeye," Sizin istidadınızın kuvvetinde gizli olan şeyleri, "Alîmdir." Sizin için en layık olan şekliyle size icabet eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Hem size istediğiniz şeylerin hepsinden verdi; öyle ki Al¬lah'ın nimetini saysaniz onu bitiremezsiniz. Her halde insan çok zâlim, çok nankör." Yani kendisiyle dua edildiği zaman mutlaka kendisine icabet edilen istidad lisânı ile demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Halbuki rabbiniz buyurdu: "Ud'ûnî estecib leküm (Yalvann ki bana, size karşılık vereyim): çünkü benim ibadetimden kibirle-nenler, yarın hor-hâkir olarak cehenneme girecekler" Şeyh Kemaleddin el-Kaşânînin sözleri bitti. İnsanlık İçin Bu te'vile göre: "Ve temenni etmeyin," kavl-i şerifi, muhal olan bir şeyi talep etmekten menetmek ve nehyetmektir. Bu da ezelî olan istidadın üzerinde olan şeylerdir. "Çalışın da, Allah'tan fazlını İsteyin." Kavl-i şerifi de, mümkün olan bir şeyi talep etmeye teşvik ve emirdir. (2/199) Mümkün olan şey, sizin istidanızın kaderi (ve istidadınızın miktanncadır). Bu (insanın mümkün olanı) elde etmeye çalışması, insanlık faziletinin zayi olmaması içindir. Çünkü bazı takdir olunan şeyler, bazen kişilerin çalışmalarına bağlıdır... Gizli Olan Kemâlât Gereken şey, istidad hazinelerinde gizli olan kemâlâta nail olmak için; kulun ibâdetlerde ve faziletleri elde etmede asla tem¬bellik etmemesidir. Daima Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl ü kere¬minden istemelidir. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dualara icabet edendir. Hidâyet ve reşâdın veliidir. Zira kim bir şeyi ister ve isteğinde ciddi olursa mutlaka o şeyi bulur. Yine kim bir kapıyı çalar ve kapıyı çalmak (ve aşındırmakta) ısrar ederse, elbette o kapı ona açılır (arzuladığına kavuşur.) Mevlânâ'dan Hikmetler Mevlânâ Celâleddin (k.s.) buyurdular: Manâ kapısını çal ki açsınlar. Fikir kanadını aç ki seni doğan kuşu yapsınlar. Madem ki talebinden ciddisini (Korkma) ciddî olanlara muradına nail olurlar hatâ etmezler. Her kimin civarında oturursan elbette o gün onun yüzünü görürsün. Kuyu açmak niyetiyle toprağı deşer ve kuyu kazarsan elbette tertemiz ve saf bir suya kavuşursun. Daima elinle ciddî olarak araî Zira arama yol için en İyi rehbedir. "Ve her biri için," Her bir tereke ve mal için. "Vârisler tahsis ettik," "Vârisler" kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. 0 da varisler, demektir. Dereceler birbirlerinden farklı olan vârisler, demektir. Değişik şekilde paylarını alırken her biri mirasta kendi kendileriyle murisin (ölüp geride miras bırakan kişinin) arasında bulunan yakınlıklarına göre hakketmiş oldukları miras miktarınca o mirastan paylarını korurlar. "Vâlideyn (baba ve ananın) ve en yakın akrabalarının terekelerinden...." 3-Sü (her biri için vardır) kavl-i şerifinin fasl ile beraber âmil ile beyân edilmesidir. 0 da, "kıldık" fiilidir. Çünkü kelimesi onun ikinci mefûlüdür. Şümulü, te'kîd ve kılınmanın varislerin bazısına olup bazısına olmadığı şeklindeki tevehümmü (yanlış anlamayı) defetmek için kendisinin üzerine takdîm olundu. "Mevali=Vârisler" 1- Ashâb-ı ferâiz , 2- Asabeler , 3- Ve bu ikisinin dışında kalan varislerdir76... Manânın şöyle olması da caizdir: Biz, anne, baba ve akraba¬ların terekelerinden her bir kavim için mevâlî yani mirasçılar kıl¬dık. Bu varislerin her birine, kavmin diğerlerinin paylarına müğâyir birli paylar verdik. (Mirasta kimin hangi durumda kim¬den ne kadar pay alacağı bellidir. Bu (manâ) "mirasçılar" kelimesinin kavl-i şerifine sıfat yapılması üzerinedir. Kendisine râci olan zamir mahzûftur. Kelâm mübteda'dtr. Haberi ise, senin: "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisini insan olarak yarattığı her kişiye nzıktan belli bir pay var¬dır, " sözün gibidir. Yani o rızktan belirli bir haz ve nasip var demektir. "Ve akit ile yeminlerinizin bağladığı kimselerin..." Bunlar, "Mevâli'I-muvâlat" olan kimselerdir. Sözleşme yapanlar, sözleşme yaptığı kişinin malının altıda birine varis olurdu. Bu durum daha sonra; "0 kimseler ki, sonradan imân ettiler ve hicret edip sizinle beraber mücâhede yaptılar. Bunlar da sizdendir. Bir de erham sahipleri, Allah'ın Kitâbı'nda birbirine daha yakındır. Şüphe yok ki Allah her şeyi bilir." Âyet-i kerimesiyle nesih olundu. Hükmü kaldırıldı. (Bazı âlimlere göre de bu âyet-i kerimenin hükmü mensûh değil¬dir.) Âkile Imam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerine göre, bir adam (Müslüman) bir kişinin elinde Müslüman olsa, bu iki kişi, ona varis olmak ve âkilesi olmak üzere akit yapsalar, bu akit sahihtir. Eğer o, kişinin bir varisi yoksa, o kendisiyle akit yaptığı kişi, onun âkilesi olup, ona varis olur. Bu tür akitle meydana gelen varislik (mirasın taksimi sıra¬sında) "zevil-erhâm"dan sonra gelir. "Ve akit ile yeminlerinizin bağladığı kimselerin..." kavl-i şerifinde, akdin yeminlere isnat edilmesi; akit anında mûtâd olan (gelenek) insanların yemine sarılmasıdır. İlmi bir Tetkik "akit İle yeminleriniz bağladı," kavl-i şerifinin manası, "akit ile yeminleriniz onların ahit/erini bağladı, ' demektir. Burada, "onların ahitleri" kavl-i şerifi mahzûftur. Muzâfün ileyh onun makamına ikâme olundu. Sonra da hazf olundu. Bu şart manâsını mutazammın olan mübtedâ'dır. Bundan dolayı haber sâdır oldu. Haberden mura¬dım şu kavl-i şeriftir:"Onlara da nasiplerini verin," Fe harf iledir. Yani onlara mirasiarmdaki paylarını verin, demektir. Şahit Allah'tır "Çünkü Allah her şeye karşı," Bütün eşyaya karşı, -mirasta hak sahiplerine paylarını ver¬mek ve menetmekte bu cümledendir- (Aliâhü Teâlâ her şeye karşı nedir?) "Şahittir" kelimesi Lşahittir,"demektir. Bunda hak sahiplerine paylarını vermeye teşvik ve paylarını men edenlere de büyük bir teh uL-i "dit vardır. Bazıları buyurdular: "Ve akit ile yeminlerinizin bağladığı kimselerin..." kav!-i şerifinden murâd, sözleşme yapıp yeminleşenlerdir. "Onlara verin," kavl-i şerifinden murad ise; 1- Yardım etmek, 2- Nasihat etmek, 3- Geçinmede saf ve duru olmak. 4- İç içe karışmada da hâlis olmak gibi manâlardır... Mü'min kardeşine yardım etmek, hâlis bir şekil, nasihat ve güzellikle insanların içine karışmak herkesin üzerine bir vazifedir... Nifak (ikiyüzlülük) ve düşmanlık şeklinde değil... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Birbirlerini sevmede, birbirlerine rahmet edip acımada ve birbirlerini korumada (birbirlerine şefkat beslemede) müminlerin misâli, bir ceset misâlidir. Cesedin herhangi bir uzvu (organı) ra¬hatsız olup ağrırsa (ve şikâyette bulunursa,) cesedin diğer tarafı, uykusuz olup hummaya tutulur." Fârisî beyit: Ademoğlu birbirlerinin azalarıdır. Yaratılışları aynı cevherdendir. Her uzvun biri, herhangi bir zaman dertlenir ve hastalanırsa, diğer uzuvların yerinde karâr kılması ve rahat rahat uyuması mümkün değildir. Eğer sen başkalarının çektiği mihnet, gam ve üzüntüyü hissetmiyorsan, sende insanlık yok demektir... (2/200) Vacib olan, kişinin kendisi için sevmiş olduğu hayırdan bir şeyi insanlar için de sevmesidir . İşlerin zahirinde onlara nasihat etmektir. Çünkü nasihat dinin direğidir. Müslümanların zahirine eziyet veren şeyleri izâle edip gi¬dermesi lazımdır. Vaaz etmek ve onları kötülüklerden alıkoymakla insanlara muamele etmelidir. Zecretmek, insanları kendilerinin layık olmadıkları şeylerden onları menetmek, demektir, insanlara rahmet ve şefkat ile muamele etmelidir. Hiçbirini sevmediği ve ikrah ettiği bir şekilde anmamalıdır. Zira kula müvekkel olan bir melek vardır ki, kişinin arkadaşına söylediği (hoşnut olunmayan) şeyi kendisine geri çevirir... Kim olursa olsun, birinin başına gelen bir kötülükten dolayı asla sevinmemelidir. Fârisî beyit: Hiçbirinin başına gelen kötülükten dolayı sevinme! Sevincini izhâr da etme! Zira ömrün boyunca mutlaka o şey, senin de başına gelir... İnsanların iyisine ve kötüsüne sevgi göster ve ihsanda bulun. İhsan ehli olan ve ihsan ehli olmayan kişilere de iyilik yap. İnsanlardan gelen ezalara tahammül et. Tahammül ile insanın cevheri zahir olur... Tahammül insanlığın ilk vazifesidir. Tahammül ile doğru olan tabiatın doğruluğuna şahit olunur. Eziyet Edenlere bile Mü'min, kendisine küfreden, kendisine cefâ eden ve kendi¬sine eziyet eden kişilere hakkını helâl etmelidir. insanların eziyetlerinden selâmet bulup kurtulmaya asla tama etmemelidir. Çünkü insanların eziyetlerinden kurtulmak mümkün değildir. Böyle bir şey muhaldir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mahlûkatın dilini kendisi hak¬kında bile kesmedi; nasıl olur da bir mahlûku (diğer) mahlûkların dilinden selâmet verir. İnsanlar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hakkında bile ileri geri konuşuyorlar! Senin hakkında hayli hayli konuşurlar! Allah Hakkında Bile... Rivayet olundu: Musa Aleyhisselâm dua etti: -"Allah'ım! Bende olmayan bir şey hakkında (insanların) hakkımda konuşmamalarını Senden isterim!" dedi. Allâhü Teâlâ Musa Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti: -"(Ey Musa!) Bunu kendim için yapmadım; nasıl olur da se¬nin için yapayım?!" Halka Hizmet İnsanların hacet, mühim işlerini ve ihtiyaçlarını görmeye çalışmalıdır. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Kim, Allah için, Müslüman kardeşinin herhangi bir haceti işine koşarsa, onun (Müslüman kardeşi) için o işte bir fayda ve maslahat var ise, o kişi, sanki bin sene Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmiş gibi sevap kazanır." Yardım Edene Yardım Olunur Zorlukta olana kolaylık göstermelidir. Üzüntü ve sıkıntı içinde olanı sevindirmeli sıkıntılarından kurtarmalıdır. ve onları "Muhakkak ki kul Müslüman kardeşinin yardımında bulun¬duğu müddetçe Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de kulun yardımında bu¬lunur." Yine hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Senin Müslüman kardeşinin kalbine sevinç sokman hiç şüphesiz mağfireti icap eden sebeplerdendir." Te'vİlât-ı Necmiyye'den Şeyh Necmüddin Kübrevî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ve akit ile yeminlerinizin bağladığı kimselerin..." kavl-i şerifinde yani, sizin kendilerinin arasında Allah için kardeşlik cereyan eden, irâde sidkıyyet, yönelmek ve sizin elinizde Tevbe edenlerle sizin yeminlerinizle onların yeminleri sebebiyle edinmiş olduğunuz ve almış olduğunuz kardeşlik, demektir. "Onlara verin," Nasihat, güzel terbiye, onlara ihtimam, şeyhlik şartları üzerine onların maslahatlarını yerine getirmek ve onlarla seyr ü sülük etmede onlara verin. "Onların paylarını" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmi ve hikmetiyle onlar hakkında bilip size emânet ettiği şeyleri... "Çünkü Allah her şeye karşı..." Emânetlerin hangisinin kime vaat ettiğine, "şahit bulunuyor." Kıyamet günü onların atâ ve ihsanda hıyanet ettiklerini ve hıyanetle alçacıklarına şahitlik eder. Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri bunu sizden soracaktır. Emânet sebebiyle size şahitlik eder. Bundan dolayı hayırlı amelden dolayı hayırlı bir ceza ile sizi mükâfatlandırır. Bitti... Sırra Sultan olmak Kâmiller, emânete ihanet etmezler. Belki emânetleri İstidatları hasebince erbabına verirler. Bu babta ehil olmayana asla sır ifşa etmezler. Yoksa erbabın, Rabbinin sırlarında hıyanet lazım olur. Mevlânâ'dan Hikmetler Mevlânâ Celâleddin-i Rumî (k.s.) buyurdular: Hak kadehinden içen ariflere sırlar zahirdir. (Onlar sırlara vakıf olurlar.) Ama onlar sahip olmuş oldukları sırlan gizlerler. Her kime işin sırrı Öğretilirse, onun ağzı bağlanıp mühürlenir. (O sırları başkasına aktarmaz...) Dudaklara kafes vurulduğu zaman, kalbi sırlara vakıf olur. Eğer dudak sesiz ve sakin olup konuşmazsa, gönül sırlarla do¬lar... Celalin sırlarını içen kişiye ulaşmaya çalış. Ona yüzlerce dil konuşsa bile o ahrazdır. O sultanın sırrını hiçbir kimeseye söylemez. Zira kimsenin kendisinden önce ona nail olmasına tahahümmülü yoktur. Su kuşundan başka bir kuş denize girmez! Anla Allah doğ¬rusunu daha iyi bilir. Erkekler Er olanlar, kadınlar üzerinde hâkim dururlar; çünkü bir kere, Allah birini diğerinden üstün yaratmış... Bir de, erler mal¬larından infâk etmektedirler. Onun için, iyi kadınlar itaatkârdır¬lar. Allah, kendilerini sakladığı cihetle kendileri de gaybı muha¬faza ederler. Serkeşliklerinden endişe ettiğiniz kadınlara gelin¬ce: Evvelâ kendilerine nasihat edin, sonra yattıkları yerde mehcûr bırakın. Yine dinlemezlerse dövün. Dinledikleri halde, incitmeye bahane aramayın. Çünkü Allah çok yüksek, çok büyük bulunuyor.34 Eğer kan-koca arasının açılmasından endişeye düşerseniz, bir hakem onun tarafından, bir hakem de bunun tarafından gönderin. Bunlar, gerçekten barıştırmak İsterlerse, Allah arala¬rındaki dargınlık yerine geçim verir. Şüphesiz ki, Allah bir alîm, habîr bulunuyor. Hem Allah'a ibâdet edin ve O'na hiçbir şeyi şerîk koşmayın. Sonra babaya, anaya ihsan edin; akrabanıza da, öksüzlere de, yoksullara da, yakın komşuya da, uzak komşuya da, arkadaşa da, yolda kalmışa da, ellerinizdeki memlûklere de... Her halde Allah, kurumlu, öğüngen olanların hiçbirini sevmez," Tefsir-I Şerifi: Aile İdaresi "Er olanlar, kadınlar üzerinde hâkim dururlar!" Maslahat (yarar ve fayda) ile işleri (için kıyam edip hizmetle¬rini) görürler, fenalıklardan ve rezaletlerden onları nehy eder ve kötü durumlara düşmekten onlara mani olurlar. Valilerin raiyet (teb'a ve halk) üzerinde kıyamı gibi... Erkekler, kadınları te'dîp, terbiye ve eğitimleri üzerine musallat ve hakimdirler. Bunun (hakimiyetin) illeti de iki iş sebebiyledir. 1- Vehbî 2- Kesbî... Vehbî Özellikler (Vehbî yi beyan etmek üzere) AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu. "Çünkü bir kere, Allah birini diğerinden üstün yaratmış..." Zamir-ı bariz, her iki firka (kadın ve erkekler) içindir. Burada zamirin onlar (erkekler) diye müzekker gelmesi ^1 (o kadınlar) diye müennes bir zamirinin olmaması tağlîb yoluyladır... Yani, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin erkekleri, kadınlar üzerine faziletli kılmasının sebebi (şunlardır:) 2/201, Temkinli ve İhtiyatlı olmak, Azmetmek, Kuvvet, Güçlere göğüs gerebilmek, Akıl, Ailesinin geçimini (rahatlıkla) sağlaması, Atıcılık, Rahatlıkla her türlü silahı kullanması, Kahramanlık, Cesaret, Savaşmak, Hoşgörü, İş, Güzel konuşma, Güzel ylızı, Ve bunlardan başka (toplum için gerekli olup erkeklerin yaratılışları icâbı rahatlıkla yapabildikleri) işler... Düşünüldüğü zaman erkeklerde daha ziyâde olan özellikler, saadetin toplanması ve mutluğa şâmil olan bütün özellikler erkeklere Vehbî olarak verilmiştir. Kesbî Özellikler (Erkeklerin daha sonra çalışarak elde ettikleri faziletler:) Bir de, erier mallarından infâk etmektedirler..." Erkeklerin mallarından nikâhta, mehir ve nafaka gibi konu¬larda kadınlara infak etmeleri, sebebiyle demektir. Bu kavl-i şerif, kadınların nafakalarının kocalarının üzerine vacib olduğuna delildir. Sebeb-i Nüzul Ensâr'ın ileri gelenlerinden biri olan Sa'd bin Rebî (r.a.) ha¬nımı, Habibe binti Zeyd bin Züheyr (r.a.) kendisine (kocasına) karşı huysuzluk etti. Sa'd (r.a.) eşine bir tokat vurdu. Habibe binti Zeyd (r.a.)'in babası da kızını alarak. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬ne şikâyete gitti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Elbette biz ona kısas yapacağız!" Bu hâdise üzerine; Âyet-i kerimesi nazil oldu. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Biz bir iş murâd ettik, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de bir iş dile¬di, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilediği daha hayırlıdır!" Bu âyet-i kerimeyle (kocanın eşini tokatlaması konusunda) kısas kalktı. Çünkü bir tokat ve benzeri şeylerde kısas yoktur. Hü¬küm nefs hakkındadır. Onun aşağısında olanlar ise fürûdandır... i (Onun için.) iyi kadınlar," Onlardan (kadınlardan... Saiiha kadınlar kimdir?) olitf "İtaatkârdırlar." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat edip, kocalarının hak ve hu¬kukuna riâyet ederler. "Gaybi muhafaza ederler." Gaybı gerektiren şeyleri... Yani kocası bulunmadığı zaman, korumaları gereken ferçlerini (namuslarını), mallarını ve evlerini muhafaza etmeleri vâcibtir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: -"Kadınların en hayırlısı; 1- Kendisine baktığında, seni sevindiren, 2- Kendisine emrettiğinde sana itaat eden, 3- Kendisinden gayb olduğun (yanında bulunmadığın) za¬man, malını ve nefsini (namusunu) muhafaza eden ka¬dındır. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: "Er olanlar, kadınlar üzerinde hâkim dururlar; çünkü bir ke¬re, Allah birini diğerinden üstün yaratmış... Bir de, erler malların¬dan infâk etmektedirler. Onun için, iyi kadınlar itaatkârdırlar. Al¬lah, kendilerini sakladığı cihetle kendileri de gaybı muhafaza ederler..." kavl-i şerifine kadar, bu âyet-i kerimeyi okudu." Kadının Malda Tasarrufu Bu hadis-i şerifte, uu "Onun malı" (kadının malı) buyurarak, malı kadına izafe etti. Bununla kadının malında tasarruf etme hakkının olduğunu ve böylece sanki mal hükmen kadının olmuş olduğunu beyân etmek içindir... "Allah, kendilerini sakladığı cihetle..." C "mâ" masdariyet içindir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerini muhafaza etmesi yönünden, yani; Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin kocaların gaybet halinde korumalarını emrettiği şeyi ko¬rumaları demektir. Bu âyet-i kerimede korkutma ve müjdeyle kadınların kocala¬rı evde olmadığı zamanlar ev eşyalarını, kocalarının mallarını ve namuslarını korumaya teşvik edilmiştir. Ve bu konuda muvaffaki¬yet verilmiştir. C "mâ" veya mesvûl içindir. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ka¬dınlar için muhafaza ettiği şeylerle, onların üzerinde olan; 1- Mehir, 2- Nafaka, 3- Kadınları korumanın kıyamı, 4- Ve kadınları (n hak ve hukukunu) müdafaa etmek gibi durumların muhafazasını emretti, demektir. Kadını İdare "Serkeşliklerinden endişe ettiğiniz kadınlara gelince:" Hitâb kocalaradır. Kocalara, kadınlar üzerine kıyam ve hâ¬kim olmanın yollarını gösterip irşat ediyor. "korku", mekruh (istenmeyen ve sevilmeyen) bir işin meydana gelmesi anında kalbe meydana gelen bir hâldir. Veya zan anında hasıl olur. Ya da o şeyin meydana geldiğini bildiği (ilim) anında kalbde var olur. "korku", kelimesiyle bazen bunlardan biri murâd edilir. Yani: Kadınların isyan edeceklerini zanneder ve onların sizin itaatinizi kaldırıp emrinizden çıkacaklarını düşünürseniz; "(Evvelâ) kendilerine nasihat edin," Kadınlara tergîb (teşvik) ve terhîb (korkutma yoluyla) nasi¬hat edin! Vaaz Nedir? İmam Ebû Mensur (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Vaaz, katı olan kalbleri yumuşatan bir sözdür ve nefret eden tabiat ve kişilikleri rağbete geçiren bir kelâmdır..." Bu da ancak, akıbetleri hatırlatmakla olur... ı "Ve sonra mehcûr bırakın. (Az bir zaman terk edin." Bundan sonra, eğer vaaz ve nasihat fayda vermezse; onları yattıkları yerde mehcûr edin. Hicr, az bir zaman terk etmek, demektir. (Nerede terk edin?) "Yattıkları yerde," Yani yataklarında, demektir. Onlarla aynı yorganın altına girmeyin ve o kadınlarla cinsî temasta bulunmayın. "yatma yerleri" kelimesi kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da kişinin uyumak için yan üstü yattığı yer, demektir. Dövmenin Şartları "Ve (yine dinlemezlerse) dövün." Yine dinlemezlerse dövün. Eğer sizin yapmış olduğunuz ö-ğüt vermek ve yatağını terk etmek onlan etkilemez ve bir fayda sağlamazsa, onları dövün! Fakat bu dövme işi; 1- Yaralamak, 2- incitmek, 3- Bir tarafını kırmak. 4- Tahriş edici, 5- Üzerlerinde bir iz bırakacak şeklinde olmamalıdır. Bu üç iş; öğütlemek. Yatağını terk etmek, Dövmek, birbir¬lerini takip eden bir tertip üzere olmalıdır. Bu tertibin kademeli uygulanması gerekir. İtaat Eden Kadın "(Dinledikleri ve) size itaat ettikleri halde/' Bununla size itaat ederlerse, zahir olan da budur. Çünkü bu menetmenin sona ermesinden sonra geldi. "Onların aleyhinde bir yol (onları incitmeye bahane) aramayın." Size itaat eden kadınları kınamak, azarlamak ve incitmek gibi davranışlarda bulunmayın. Onlardan tarizi kaldırın. Onlardan meydana gelen şeyleri sanki hiç olmamış gibi kabul edin. Zira: "Günahından Tevbe eden kişi sanki hiç günah işlememiş gibidir." Özür Dileyen bağışlanır "Çünkü Allah çok yüksek (aliyydir)" Allahü Teâlâ onlara karşı sizden daha üstün bir kudrete sa¬hiptir. "Kebîrdir (çok büyük bulunuyor)." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara (kadınlara) karşı sizden daha büyük bir güce ve daha büyük bir hükme sahiptir. Korunun, çekinin. Kadınlar, döndükleri zaman onları bağış¬layın. Çünkü sizler, sânın yüceliği saltanatının kibriyâsına rağmen, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isyan ediyorsunuz; sonra da dönüp Tevbe ediyorsunuz, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de sizin tevbenizi ka¬bul ediyor. Size karşı kusur işleyen ve hata eden kişi size dönüp özür dilediğinde onu bağışlamaya ve affetmeye en hak sahibi olan sizsiniz! Kadını Boşamamak Şir'atü'l-İslâm ve şerhinde buyuruldu: -"Bir kimse karısının fücur yani fisk, yalan veya bâtıla mey¬lettiğine vakıf olup kötülüklerine muttali olursa, o kişi, karısını boşar: yok eğer bunlara sabredebiliyorsa karısını tutar ve boşa-maz..." Deyyus Rivayet olundu: Adamın biri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. -"Ya Rasûlallah (s.a.v.) benim bir karım var, kendisine doku-nan eli geri çevirmez!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de: "Onu boşa!" buyurdular. Adam: -"Onu çok seviyorum!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de: boşamayip, nikâhında tut!" buyurdular. (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin böyle buyurması) Adam, ka¬rısını çok sevdiğinden onu boşadığı zaman, yine ona gitmesinden, ona tabi olmasından ve kendisinin onun gibi bozulması korkusun-dandı... (2/202) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kadının yaptıkların¬dan adamın kalbinin sikılmasıyla beraber; nikâhın devam etme¬sinde o kişiden fesadın defedilmesini gördü. Evlâ olan, kişinin karısının yaptıklarının yaptığı ikrah edilen şeylere ve kötülüklere tahammül etmesidir. Ama adamın "dey¬yus" olması asla gerekmez. Bazı arifler buyurdukları gibi: Ayakkabı asla dişlerin mertebesine yükselemez. Adam, kö¬tülüklerden ve yaşayanlardan arlanır... Kadına Tahammül Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Kadından sâdır olan bir eziyete tahammül; hakikatte, ka¬dından meydana gelen yirmi eziyete tahammül etmek (yirmi ezi¬yeti gidermek) demektir. Meselâ, kadının eziyetlerine tahammül etmekte; 1- Çocukların tokatlanmaktan kurtuluşu, 2- Kazan (kap ve kaçağın) kırılmaktan kurtarılması, 3- Buzağının dövülmekten kurtarılması, 4- Kedinin sofranın fazlalıklarından ve kırıntılarından yemek¬ten men edilmesine mani olmak, 5- Evcil hayvanları işkenceden kurtarmak, 6- Elbiseleri yırtılmaktan , 7- Evi kir ve pislikten kurtarmak, 8- Müsafirin evi terk edip gitmesinden kurtarmak, 9- Zelil olmaktan kurtulup aziz olmak vardır... 10- Kişinin sosyal mevkiine göre bu misaller çoğaltılabilir... İdareci Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Hepiniz çobansız ve hepiniz gözetiminizin altında bulunan¬lardan sorumlusunuz. İmam (İdareci) çobandır, raiyetinde (emri¬nin altındaki tab'asından) sorumludur. Kişi, ailesinin çobanıdır, raiyetinden sorumludur. Kadın çobandır, kocasının evinden so¬rumludur. Hizmetçi çobandır, efendisinin malından sorumludur. Kadının Cennete Girmesi Ümmü Seleme (r.a.)dan rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kadın kocasını kendisinden râzı (ve memnun etmiş) olarak vefat ederse; o kadın cennete girer." Hûrîlerin Seslenişi Muâz bin Cebel (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dünyada bir kadın kocasına eziyet verdiğinde, o adamın Hurilerden olan eşi (cennette şöyle seslenir:) -"Ona eziyet etme! Allah seni kahretsin! O senin yanında sı¬ğınmış bir yabancıdır. Yakında seni bırakıp bize gelecektir!" Kadınlara Vasiyet Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.) annemize hitaben (onun şahsında bütün kadınlara) şöyle buyurdular: -"Ey Âişel Her hangi bir kadın diliyle kocasına eziyet eder (ve onu incitirse), mutlaka Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de kıyamet günün¬de onun dilini yetmiş zira1 uzatır ve boynunun arkasına dolandırıp bağlar. Ey Âişe! Herhangi bir kadın, Rabbi için namaz kılar (namaz¬dan sonra) kendi için dua ettikten sonra kocasına dua ederse; onun namazı yüzüne çarpılır, tâ ki önce kocasına sonra da kendi¬sine dua edinceye kadar... Ey Âişel Herhangi bir kadın ölüsüne üç günden fazla ağlar¬sa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun amellerini mahvedip siler... Ey Âişel Herhangi bir kadın, ölünün üzerine ağıt yakıp sesli ağlarsa. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kıyamet gününde o kadının dilini yetmiş zira uzatır ve kadını kendisine tabi olan diğer kadınlarla beraber cehenneme sevk eder. Ey Âişe! Herhangi bir kadının başına bir musîbet gelir de, yüzünü tokatlar, elbisesini parçalarsa cehennem ateşinde, Lût Aleyhisselâm'ın ve Nûh Aleyhisselâm'ın (kâfir olan) hanımları ile beraber olur. Ve bu kadın, kıyamet gününde bütün hayırlardan ve şefaat edicilerin şefaatından ümitsiz olur. Ey Âişe! Herhangi bir kadın (ağlamak, feryat ve figân etmek için ya da mezarlarla böbürlenmek için) mezarlıkları ziyaret eder¬se mutlaka Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona lanet eder. Yaş ve kuru olan her şey ona lanet okur; ta ki o kadın evine dönünceye kadar lanet onun üzerine yağar. Mezarlıkları ziyaret edip orada ağlayan kadın, ertesi gün aynı saate kadar, Allah'ın gazabında, hiddet ve kızmasında olur. Ve eğer o vakit içerisinde Ölürse bu kadın ce¬hennem ateşindedir. Ey Âişe! Çalışî Çalış! Sonra mücâhede et (yine çalış)! Çünkü siz kadınlar(ın içinden), Yusuf Aleyhisselâm'ın sahibeleri, Davud Aleyhisselâm'ın fitneleri, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın cennetten çıka¬ranları, Nuh ve Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın (nikâhı altında oldukları halde o yüce Peygamberlere inanmayıp onlara) isyan edenleri, oldular! Ey Âişe! Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, bana kadınlar hakkında o ka¬dar vasiyette bulundu ki, ben kadınları boşamanın haram olaca¬ğını zannettim! Ey Âişe! Kocasının (suçlu bulup haklı olarak) boşadığı her kadının ben hasmı (ve düşmanı) yım! Ey Âişe! Herhangi bir kadın kocasından hamile kalsa, hamile kaldığı zaman (dan itibaren) mutlaka onun için, gündüzleri oruç tutmuş, geceleri sabaha kadar namaz kılmış, ibâdet etmiş ve Allah yolunda savaşmış gâzînin ecri ve sevabının bir misli vardır. Ey Âişe! Herhangi bir kadına doğum sancısı gelir, her sancı vuruşunda ve her çocuğunu emzirişinde bir köle azâd etmiş se¬vabı verilir. Ey Âişel Kadın kocasından mehrini hafifletirse, mutlaka ona mebrûr (tam, mükemmel ve kabul olunmuş) bir hac, makbul bir umre sevabı vardır. O kadının, Eski ,Yeni, Gizli, Aşikâr, Önceki, Sonraki, Hata ile işlediği ve bilerek kasten yapmış olduğu her tür¬lü günahı bağışlanır. Böyle bir kadının ilk ve son, büyük ve küçük bütün günahları affedilir. Ey Âişe! Bir kadının kocası olur da, kadın da kocası tarafın¬dan kendisine gelen eziyetlere sabrederse, bu kadın Allah yolunda kanlara bulanmış ve şehit olmuş gibidir. O kadın, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Kur'ân-ı kerimde övmüş olduğu şu kadınlardan olur: "Bütün müslimler ve müslimeler, Müminler ve mü'mineler, kaanitler ve kaaniteler, sâdıklar ve sâdıkalar, sâbirler ve sâbireler, hâşi'ler ve hâşîalar, mütesaddıklar ve mütesaddıkalar, sâimler ve sâimeler, ırzlarını koruyan erkekler ve kadınlar, Allah'ı çok anan zâkirler ve zâkireler, hep bunlara Allah bir mağfiret ve bir büyük ecir hazırlamıştır!" Ravzatü'l-ulemâ" isimli kitapta böyledir. Bu hadis-i şerif, "Ravzatü'l-Ulemâ" isimli kitapta çok uzundu. Bazı yerlerini özetle¬dim, bazı yerleri de hazfettim (Kısalttım!) İşâri Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerime'cle işaret edilenler şunlar: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, erkekleri kadınlar üzerine kavvamîn (işlerini görenler ve hakimler olanlar) kıldı. Çünkü kadınların var olmaları erkeklerin var olmasına tabidir. Erkekler asıl, kadınlar ise flırû'dur. Bu, bir ağacın bir mey¬venin ferî olması gibidir. Çünkü ağaç, bir meyveden olmaktadır. Çünkü kadınlar da erkeklerin kaburga kemiklerinden yaratıldılar. Hazret-i Havva yaratılmadan önce Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın kaburga kemiğiyle kaaim idi. Hazret-i Havva Adem Aleyhisselâm'in kabur¬ga kemiği üzerine kıyam etti. Erkekler böylece kadınların, dinî ve dünyevî işlerindeki mas¬lahat (iyilik ve faydaları) görür ve yönetirler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri "Ey o bütün iman edenleri Kendilerinizi ve ailelerinizi koru¬yun bir ateşten ki yakacağı o insanlar, o taşlardır! üzerinde öyle melekler vardır ki yoğun mu yoğun, çetin mi çetin, Allah kendile¬rine ne emrettiyse ona isyan etmezler ve her neye memur iseler yaparlar Erkekler, kâmil bir istidad ile, hilâfet ve nübüvvetle tahsil edildiler. (2/203) Kadınlardan Kemâle Erenler Böylece erkeklerin varlığı "asıl varlık" olmuş oldu. Kadınların varlığı ise, doğum ve tenasül için erkeklerin varlığına tabidir. E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ebû Musa el-Eş'arî (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: "Erkeklerden kâmil olanlar çoktur. Kadınlardan ise hiç kim¬se kemâle ermedi; ancak Âsiye binti Müzâhim Firavunun karısı, Meryem binti İmrân müstesna... Âişe'nin diğer kadınlar üzerine fazileti, tirit yemeğinin diğer yemekler üzerine olan üstünlüğü gibidir." Bununla beraber kadınların hiçbiri, hilâfet ve nübüvvette salih ve elverişli olabilecek kemâle baliği olmadı. Burada zikredilen (Hazret-i Âsiye, Meryem ve Âişe annemizin kemâlâtı) diğer kadın¬lara nisbetledir. Çünkü bunlar, erkeklere (hilâfete ve nübüvvette erenlere) nisbetle aklî ve dinî yönden noksandırlar. Âİşe Validemiz Hatta Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.) annemizin diğer kadınlara olan fa¬ziletiyle beraber kendisi için, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: -"Dininizin üçte birini Âişe'nin evinden alın." Bu (üçte birlik) erkeklere nisbetle noksanlıktır. Bu hadis-i şerifte; "Dininizin tamamını Âişe'nin evinden alın!" buyuruimadı. Lakin Hazret-i Âişe'de (r.a.) bulunan bu üçte birlik, diğer kadınla¬ra göre bir kemâl derecesidir. Çünkü bu bir kaidedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Allah size mîras taksimini şöyle ferman buyuruyor: Evladınızda; erkeğe, iki dişi payı kadar..." Kadınların dinlerindeki haz ve nasipleri üçte bir nisbetindedir. Kemâlleri ise üçte iki olup, bu durumda erkek me-sabesine ermiş olurlar. Çünkü bir erkeğin nasibi iki kadının payı kadardır. Bu meclisleri (Ruhü'l-Beyan tefsirini) toplayan bu fakir (İs¬mail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri Fârisî olarak) buyurdular: Kadınların Bazıları Er odur ki, ileri geçe! Tarikatta gayret edip adı duyula... Çünkü büyüklük veya erkek olmak erler için yeterli kemâl değildir. Nasıl ki bir dilber için güzel ten kafi bir kemâl değil ise... Kemâle eren kadın, Allah erlerinden el alanlardır. Nakıs bir erkek, nakıs olan kadından daha aşağıdır... Hakem Tayini "Eğer endişeye düşerseniz," Ey hâkimler, bildiğiniz veya zannettiğinizde, (neyi?) "Karı-koca arasının açılmasını," Kadın ile kocasının arasında muhalefet olur. Ve siz bu ser¬keşlik, muhalefet ve ayrılığın, onlardan hangisinin tarafından vaki olduğunu bilmezseniz. Bu da; 1-Ya bunlardan hangisinin diğerinin üzerine zorluk çıkart¬makta olduğunu bilmemek, 2- Veya diğerinin zorluk çikartmamasıyla beraber zorluk ve meşakkat çıkartmakla olur. Ibnü Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Kan-kocanın arasında şikâkın (ayrılık ve muhalefetin) kesin¬likle bulunması, aralarını düzeltmek için iki hakemin gönderilme¬sine zıt değildir. Çünkü bu, aralarında bulanan şikâkın izâlesi için¬dir. Yoksa sevginin fiil ile bilinmesinden dolayı değildir. Hakem "Gönderin." Aralarını düzeltmek için, kan-kocaya gönderin. (Kimi gönde- "Bir hakem," Adil, sâlih, hüküm vermeye elverişli bir adam. (Kimden bir adam?) "Onun ehlinden" Kocanın ehlinden ve akrabalarından, (daha?) "Ve bir hakem,'1 Birinci sıfat ve şekil üzere... (Kimden bir hakem?) "Onun (kadının) ehlinden," Zevcenin (karının) ehlinden bir adam... Hakemlerin Akrabadan Olmasının Faydaları (Hakemler kadın ve erkeğin akrabalarından olsun.) Çünkü akrabalar, 1 - Onların iç hallerini en iyi bilenlerdir. 2- Onların arasını ıslâh etmek ve düzeltmeyi en güzel yapan. 3- Onların barışmalarını en çok arzulayan, 4- Onlar için en nasihat edici olandır. 5- Onların nefislerinin kendisiyle en çok sükûnet bulacağı ki¬şilerdir. Çünkü karı-kocanın nefisleri, onlarla sükûnet bulur. 6- Karı-koca işlerinde ve kalblerinde bulunan sevgi veya buğzu, kendilerine güvendikleri ve inandıkları akrabaları olan bu hakemlere açarlar... "Bunlar gerçekten isterlerse/' Karı-koca gerçekten istiyorlarsa... (Neyi?) "Barıştırmak, Karı ve koca için iyilik... İkisinin arasında bulunan şikak ve ayrılığı düzeltmek isterlerse. "Allah aralarındaki dargınlık yerine geçim verir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, iki hakemin güzel çalışmaları sebe¬biyle karı-kocanın arasına muvafakat (birlik, beraberlik, anlayış, uyuşma), ülfet ve muhabbet verir. Karı kocanın kalblerine sevgi, muhabbet ve acıma koyar. Çalışana Muvaffakiyet Bu âyet-i kerimede, kim niyetini temiz tutarak, halis bir kalble bir şeyi isterse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin o kişiyi arzuladığı o işte muvaffak kılacağına ve ona başarı vereceğine tenbih vardır. "Şüphesiz ki, Allah bir alîm, habîr bulunuyor." Zahiri ve Bâtını bilir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şikakın nasıl kalkacağını ve muvafakatin aralarına nasıl düşeceğini en iyi bilen¬dir. Aralan Düzeltmek Bu âyet-i kerimede kişilerin arasını düzeltmeye teşvik vardır. Ebûd-Derdâ (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dikkat edin! Size derece bakımından (nafile) oruç, namaz ve sadakadan daha faziletli olan bir ameli haber vereyim mi?" Sahabe-i kiram hazerâtı: -"Evet!" buyurdular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Kişilerin arasını düzeltmektir!" buyurdular." Din Nasihattir Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"İyi biliniz ki, muhakkak ki din Nasihattir. Bunu üç kere söy¬lediler." (Sahabeler) sordular: -"Ya Rasûlallah (s.a.v.)! Kim için?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri buyurdular: 1-Allah için, 2- Kitabullah için, 3- Rasûlallah (s.a.v.) için, 4- Müslümanların imamları için, 5- Müslümanların hepsi için..." Din Nasihattir Hadis-i Şerifinin Şerhi Allah için nasihat: 1- Senin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iman etmen, 2- Ona hiçbir şeyi şirk koşmaman, 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emrettikleriyle amel etmen, 4- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nehyettiklerinden kaçınman, 5- insanları buna davet etmen, 6- Ve her konuda insanlara delil olmandır. Rasûlallah (s.a.v.) hazretleri için nasihat, 1- Senin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnet-i seniyyesiyle amel etmen, 2- İnsanları buna davet etmendir. Kitabullah için nasîhat, 1- Senin Kur'ân-ı kerime iman etmen, 2- Kur'ân-ı kerime hizmet etmen, 3- Kur'ân-ı kerimi okuman ve okutman, 4- Kur'ân-ı kerimin içinde olanlarla amel etmen, 5- İnsanları Kur'ân-i kerime davet etmendir. İmamlar (liderler) için nasihat, 1- Senin kılıçla imamlara karşı gelmemen, (2/204) 2- Onları adalet ve insafa davet etmen. 3- Bunda insanlara delil olmandir... Âmme (bütün Müslümanlar) için nasihat, 1- Senin nefsin için sevdiğin şeyi bütün Müslümanlar için sevmen, 2- Onların aralarını düzeltmen, 3- Onların ıslâhı için çalışman, 4- Onları terk etmemen, 5- Ve onları kurtuluşa çağırmandir... En Hayırlı tnsan Halkın Arasını Islâh Edendir Hiç şüphe yok ki, halkın arasını düzelten muslihler, insanla¬rın en hayırlıları ve en seçkinleridir. Fesat Çıkaranlar Müfsit olup halkın arasını bozanlar böyle değildir. Onlar mahlukatin en şerlileri ve en kötüleridirler. Çünkü onlar yeryü¬zünde fesat ve bozgunculukla yürümektedirler. Onlar, fitneyi gi¬dermek yerine fitneyi uyandırmaya çalışmaktadırlar. Fitne Çıkaran Şöyle vârid oldu: "Fitne uykudadır; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, fitneyi uyandırana lanet etsin!" O seninle oturanlar, seni zarara uğratabilirler. Çünkü onlar, uyumakta olan yılana seslenmektedirler. Müfsitierden bazıları, birinin sözünü diğerine ulaştırırlar. O sözlerde birbirlerine olan kötülük ve birbirlerini üzen şeyler bu¬lunmaktadır. Akıllı kişi, bu tür söz söyleyenlere kulak asmaz. On¬ların söylediklerine değer vermez. Kötü bir laf getirdi kafadan, ayıp etti ve uykuda olan fitneyi uyandırıp kendisi uyudu. Sana çok yakın olan o kişi çabucak sana gelip söyledi: Biri sana şunları yaptı söyledi ve seni yoldan çıkmak¬la itham etti. O anda sen rencide olup üzülme. Ona: Senin orada olman ve bu laflan getirmen benim içindir. Her söylenen söz benim kah¬ramanlığım içindir, de..." ve kurtul onlardan... Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'den Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: "Eğer karı-koca arasının açılmasından endişeye düşerseniz," Vasıl olan şeyh ile tembel olan müridin arasında ihtilâf vaki olduğu zaman; "Gönderin," Mütevassit olanları gönderin. "Bir hakem onun tarafından, bir hakem de bunun tarafından gönderin.' Birisi, muteber olan şeyhlerden biri, ikincisi de muteber olan sâliklerden biri olsun... İkisi, onların makamlarına baksınlar ve onların hallerini tahkik edip incelesinler. "Bunlar, gerçekten barıştırmak isterlerse," İkisinin arasında, barışta gördükleri iyilikle onların barışma¬larını isterlerse; "Allah aralarındaki dargınlık yerine geçim ve¬rir." İrâde ve güzel Terbiye ile... "Şüphesiz ki, Allah dır. Ezelde idi... (ne?) "Alimdir." ikisinin hallerini bilir. "Habîrdir." Onların niyetlerinden haberdardır. Her biri için onlardan bil¬dikleri şeyler sebebiyle onların lehine olacak şeyleri takdir etti. Şeyh arif Necmüddin el-Kübrevî (k.s.) hazretlerinin "Te'vilât"ında da böyledir. Sûrî İhtilâf Bundan bilindi ki, ayrılık ve muhalefet, müminlerin avamla¬rının arasında olduğu gibi kâmillerin arasında da olur. Onların sûrî ihtilâfları, manevî ittifaklarına mâni değildir, ilâhî hikmet bunu gerektirdi. işte bu gibi şeyler sırdır. Avamın akılları bunları anlayamaz ve idrâk edemez. Evliya Bir ve Çoktur Mevlânâ Celâleddin, Kâmil olan evliyanın bir araya gelmeleri hakkında şöyle buyurdular: Onlardan iki dost biri araya gelince hem bir olurlar... Altıyüz bin... (Sayısız olurlar...) Onların sayılarını (deniz) dalgaları gibi rüzgâr çoğaltıp durmaktadır Tefrika hayvanî ruhun içinde vardır. Bir can olmak insanî ruhta vardır. Mü'minler çoktur; fakat iman birdir. Gerçi ten ve beden sa- * yısız ise de can ve ruh birdir. Müslümanın Vazifeleri "Hem Allah'a ibâdet edin" İbâdet Nedir? "İbâdet" Sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emrinin sebebiyle emredilen bir fiili işlemek veya nehy edilen bir fiili terk etmektir. Bunun altına kalbî ve cevârih (azâ ve organlarla) işle¬nen bütün ameller girer... Riya Gizli Şirktir "Ve O'na hiçbir şeyi şerîk koşmayın." Eşyadan herhangi bir şeyi, put veya başka bir eşyayı, veya işrâk (ortaklıktan) herhangi bir şeyi -ister açık olsun- o küfürdür. Veya gizli şirk olsun. Gizli şirk, riya ve gösteriş için ibâdet etmektir. Anne ve Babaya İhsan "Sonra babaya, anaya ihsan edin;" Anne ve babaya tam ve güzel bir ihsan ile ihsan edin, de¬mektir. Burada geçen (be) harfi manasınadır. "Ve ebeveynini taht üzerine çıkardı, hepsi onun için secdeye kapandılar ve "Ey babacığım." dedi; "İşte bundan evvelki rüyamın tevili bu. Hakîkaten rabbim onu hak kıldı, hakîkaten bana ihsan buyurdu; çünkü beni zindandan çıkardı ve sizi bâdiyeden getirdi, şeytan benimle biraderlerimin arasını dürtüştürdükten sonra... Hakîkat, rabbim meşiyetinde lâtif. Hakikat bu, O öyle alîm, öyle şy hakîm. Âyet-i kerimesinde geçen; bana ihsan buyurdu; kavl-i şerifinde de olduğu gibi... (Burada da manasınadır.) be harfi Anne ve Babaya İhsan Ne Demektir? Anne ve baba ile başladı. Çünkü anne ve babanın hakkı, beşeriyette haklan en büyük olanlardır. Anne ve babaya ihsan etmek, 1- Onların hizmetlerine koşmak, 2- işlerini görmek, 3- Sesini onlardan yüksek çıkartmamak, 4- Sözde onlara karşı haşin ve kaba olmamak, 5- Anne ve babanın isteklerinin hâsıl olması için çalışmak, 6- İmkân ve kudreti nisbetinde anne ve babaya infakta bu¬lunmaktır. Yakın Akrabaya İhsan "Ve akrabanıza da..." Yakınlık sahibi olanlar, 1 - Kardeş, 2- Amca, 3- Dayı, 4- Teyze, 5- Hala, 6- Bunların çocukları... 7- Bunların benzerleri gibi... Bunlara, ihsanda bulunmanın yollan: 1- Sıla-i rahm, 2- Merhamet, 3- Şefkat, 4- Onlardan bir şey istememek, 5- Akrabalarına yük olmamak, 6- Onlara vasiyette bulunmak, 7- Onlara doğru yolu göstermek, 8- Eğer fakir ve muhtaç iseler onlara güzel bir şekilde infakta bulunmak... 9- Ve benzeri şekillerle onlara ihsanda bulunmak gerekir. Yetim ve Yoksullara İhsan "Öksüzlere de..." 1 - Yetimler için en uygun ve en elverişli olanı onlara infak etmek, 2- Eğer vâsiy ise onların işlerini idare etmektir. "Yoksullara da..." (2/205) 1- Yoksullara iyilik yapmak, 2- Onlara sadakalar vermek, 3- Yoksullara yemek yedirmek, 4- Veya onları güzellikle geri çevirmektir. Komşulara İhsan "Ve yakın komşuya da..." 1- Komşulardan en yakın olan, 2- Veya komşulukla beraber neseb yakınlığı olanlar. 3- Ya da komşuluk ile beraber dinî yakınlık olanlar, Komşu Haklan Komşu hakkında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Muhammed (s.a.v.)'ın nefsi yed-i kudretinde olan Allah'a yemin olsun ki, Allah'ın kendisine rahmet ettiği kişilerden başka hiç kimse komşu hakkını edâ edemez. Onlar da çok azdırlar. Komşu hakkının neler olduğunu biliyor musun? (Sana komşu hakkını bildiren nedir? Komşu hakkı şunlardır:) 1- Fakir düştüğü zaman (onun elinden tutup) onu zengin etmen, 2- Senden borç istediği zaman ona borç vermen. 3- Kendisine bir hayır isabet ettiği zaman, sevincine ortak olman, 4- Kendisine bir şer ve musibet dokunduğu zamanda, ona taziyetlerini bildirmen. 5- Hastalandığı zaman onu ziyaret etmen, 6- Vefat ettiğinde de cenazesine teşyî etmen ve cenazesine katılmandır." Komşuların Sınıfları ve Hakları "Ve uzak komşuya da," Uzak komşu veya aralarında akrabalık bağı bulunmayan komşu, demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Komşu, üç kısımdır: 1 - Komşulardan kiminin üç hakkı vardır. 2- Komşulardan kiminin iki hakkı vardır. 3- Komşulardan kiminin de bir hakkı vardır. Üç hakkı olanlar: 1- Komşuluk hakkı, 2- İslâm hakkı, 3- Akrabalık hakkıdır. İki hakkı olan komşular: 1- Komşuluk hakkı, 2- İslâm hakkı. Bir hakkı olan komşu. Komşuluk hakkı olandır. Bunlar da kitap ehli (gayri müslim olan) komşulardır." Arkadaşa İhsan "Ve arkadaşa da," Arkadaş demektir. 1- Talim, 2- Terbiye, 3- Tasarruf, 4- Sanat, 5- Sefer gibi işlerde beraber olunan arkadaşa ihsanda bu¬lunmak gerek... Çünkü bu kişi seninle sohbet etti. Sana arkadaş oldu. Senin yanıbaşında oldu. Bu arkadaşlardan kimi, cami ve mescid ve medresede senin yanında oturdu. Meclislerde senin yanında bulundu...Ve bunlardan başka yer ve mekânlarda seninle oldu. Seninle onun arasında çok düşük bir mertebede de olsa ya¬kınlık, sohbet ve itimat doğdu. Senin bu hakka riâyet etmen se¬nin üzerine vâcibtir. Onu unutmamalısın! Ona ihsan ve iyilikte bulunmayı bir ahlak ve prensip haline getirmelisin! Yolda Kalmışlara İhsan "Ve y°Ida kalmışa da Yolcu, demektir. Yolculuk edip şehrinden ve malından uzak olan kimsedir. Yolcuya ihsan, 1- Onu barındırman, 2- Ona yedirmen ve içirmendir. Müsâfîr Hakkı Veya (yolcu), senin evine gelip Müsâfîr olan, kişi demektir. Müsâfirin hakkı üç gündür. Bunun üzerine ziyâde kılınan (yani üç günden fazla Misâfir'e yapılan ikram ve ihsan) sadakadır. Onu çikarıncaya kadar onun anında İkâme etmesi (başına dikilip kalması) kendisine helâl olmaz. (Misafiri evden çıkarmaya ve git¬meye zorlamak caiz olmaz...) Esir ve Köleler "Ve ellerinizdeki memlûklere de..." Köle ve cariyelerden elinizin altında olanlara da.. Köle ve cariyelere ihsan; Onların edeplerini güzel yap-makıOnlan eğitmek. Onların yapamayacakları işlerle onları mü¬kellef kılmamak. Onları gün boyunca çalıştırmamak, İnsanî bir çalışma süresi ve imkânı sağlamak, Kaba ve haşin sözlerle onları incitmemek. Onlarla güzel bir şekilde geçinmek, Yediğinden onla¬ra da yedirmek. Giydiğinden onları da giydirmek. Onların muhtaç oldukları şeyleri sağlamak, Onları evlendirmektir... Hayvanlara İhsan Bazıları buyurdular: -"Bütün hayvanlar, insanların ellerinin altında olanlardır. Bü¬tün hayvanlara ihsanda bulunmak ve onlara yakışır bir şekilde davranmak büyük bir taattir." Kibirli ve Övünenler Her halde Allah, kurumlu, o- îanların hiçbirini sevmez," fei "kurumlu", Kibirli, burnu yukarıda, akrabalarına komşularına ve arka¬daşlarına karşı büyüklük taslayan. Onlara iltifat etmeyen, kimse¬dir. "Öğüngen olanlar," Yakışır olmayan bir şekilde onların (akraba, komşu ve arka¬daşlarına) karşı övünüp; onların hak ve hukuklarını yerine getir¬meyen kimse, demektir. Denilir ki: "Öğüngen olanlar," Allah'ın nimetleriyle övünüp böbürlendiği halde Allah'a şükretmeyenler, demektir. Nasihat Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Musa Aleyhisselâm'a buyurdu: - Ey Musa! Muhakkak ki ben Allah'ım, Benden başka ilâh (ma'bûd) yoktur. Yalnız bana ibâdet et! Benim şerik (ve ortağım) yoktur. Kim benim kazama razı olmaz, Benim nimetlerime şük¬retmez, Benim belâlarıma sabretmez Ve benim verdiğime kanaat etmezse, (kendisine) Benden başka Rab arasın! -Ey Musa! Eğer bana secde edenler olmasaydı, gökten bir damla su akitmazdım, yeryüzünde hiçbir ağaç ve yeşillik bitirmez ve yeşertmezdim. Eğer ihlasla ibâdet edenler olmasaydı, bana karşı gelen münkirlere göz açıp kırpıncaya kadar bile olsa yine mühlet vermezdim. Benim nimetlerime şükredenler olmasaydı, elbette yağmur damlalarını havada hapsederdim. -Ey Musa! Tevbe edenler olmasaydı, elbette günahkârları yerin dibine batırırdım! Sâlihler olmasaydı elbette âsi ve günah¬kârları helak ederdim!" İbâdet Nedir? Bil ki: İbâdet, senin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emir ve nehiylerinin yoluyla sadece ve sadece bir olan Allah'a ibâdet et¬mendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber dünyevî ve uhrevî hiçbir şeye (ve düşünceye) ibâdet etmemendir. Zira eğer sen, bir şey korkusundan veya bir şeyi tama edip (arzulayarak ve bir şeye nail olmak ümit ve isteğiyle) eğer; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet edecek olursan, hakikatte (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine değil de) o şeye ibâdet etmiş olursun! Ubudiyet (Kulluk) Ubudiyet, Mevlâ'yı Mevlâ ile istemektir. Ubudiyet, Dünya ve ukbâyı terk etmekle Mevlâ'yı istemektir. Ubudiyet, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kaza ve kaderinin cere¬yan etmesi anında, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimet ve belâlarının içine hamd ve sabrederek dalmaktır. Kişinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl olup nihâî arzusuna ulaşması için; elbette tevhit lazımdır. Kişi şirkten sarf-ı nazar et¬meli ve şirki terk etmelidir. Bâzı arifler buyurdular: "ilâh yoktur" nakdini mahvet! Ta ki sen Pâdişâhın mülkünü göresin ve ona erişesin! Hakkın gayri maksut ve olan her zerre "v " yoktur, kılıcıyla yok et ki, hakiki mabuda kavuşasin! "V " yoktur, Arş-ü ferşi yerle bir eder. Senin fena olman, bekaya götürür, "y " senden ey yolcu o seni Allah'a kavuşturmaz ve bilindik yere götürmez. Çünkü kendin bu arada sarayda imanı aramaktasın! (2/206) Maksadına Vasıl olmak Maksut hasıl olduğu zaman, âbid. mabuda vâsıl olur. İşte bu durumda kendisinin anne ve babasına iyilik yapması sahih o-lur. Hem Allah'a ibâdet edin ve O'na hiçbir şeyi şerîk koşmayın. Sonra babaya, anaya ihsan edin; akrabanıza da, öksüzlere de, yoksullara da, yakın komşuya da, uzak komşuya da, arkadaşa da, yolda kalmışa da, ellerinizdeki memlûklere de... Her halde Allah, kurumlu, öğüngen olanların hiçbirini sevmez," âyet-i kerimesini yaşamak sahih olur.... İhsan Sıfatı Çünkü "İhsan" (iyi yapmak) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "O ki yarattığı her şeyi güzel yarattı ve insanı yaratmaya bir çamurdan başladı; sd—yı İsâet" (kötülük yapmak) ise insanın sıfatıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (bu konuda) buyurdular: ".... Nefsimi tebrie de etmiyorum; çünkü nefis cidden emmare'dir (mübalağa ile) fenayı emreder, meğer ki rabbim rahmetiyle yarlıgaya. Çünkü rabbim gafur, rahîm'dir." Kuldan ihsan sâdır olmaz. Ancak kul, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin ahlâkı ile ahlaklandiğı zaman kendisinden ihsan meydana gelir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Sana güzellikten her ne ererse, bil ki Allah'tandır. Kötülük¬ten de başına her ne gelirse, anla ki sendendir. Biz seni insanlara bir resul olarak gönderdik; şahit ise Allah yeter." Kulluğun Şartı Bunda başka bir işaret daha vardır: Kulluğun şartı, külliyen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelmek ve Mâsivâ'dan (Allah'tan gayri her şeyden) yüz çevirmektir. Kul, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ahlâkı ile ahlaklanmadığı müddetçe kendisinden ihsan sâdır olmaz. Kul Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin ahlakı ile ahlaklanmakla ubudiyetin ahdinden çıkar; Rubûbiyetin hazretine vâsıl olur. Sen onunla fena bulur ve onunla bekaya erersin. Onun se¬bebiyle ve onun ihsanı ile anne baba ve diğerlerine Muhsin (ih¬sanda bulunan) kişi olarak kalırsın. Şirk ve riyadan uzak bir İhsan¬da bulunursun. Çünkü şirk ve riya nefsin bekâsındandır. Bundan dolayı bu âyet-i kerimenin sonunda; "Her halde Allah, kurumlu (kibirli), öğüngen olanların hiçbi¬rini sevmez," buyuruldu. Çünkü ihtiyâl (kurumlu olmak) ve iftihar (övünmek), nefsin vasıflarındandır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri nefsi sevmez. Allah, nefsi sevmediği gibi nefsin vasıflarını da sevmez. Çünkü nefiste Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini sevmez. Muhabbet ve sevgi nefsin vasıflarından değildir. Zira nefs (sadece) dünyayı, dünyanın süslerini, dünyaya uygun ve gereği olan şeyleri sever. Şirk-i hafi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Şirk, Adem oğlunun içinde, karanlık bir gece katı kayanın üzerinde gezen karıncanın ayak sesinden daha gizlidir." Kim bir kişiye zararından korktuğu için veya menfaat ve faydasını umduğu için hizmet ederse, o kişi gerçekten amel cihe¬tinden (Allah'a) şirk koşmuştur... Ne güzel buyurdular: Fârisî beyt: Bir bağ için verdiği Hak için değildir. Eğer abdestsiz namaza başladıysa, o namaz namaz değildir. Riyakârlık için yapılan ibâdet¬te paçavra gibi çarpılır yüzüne onun... Hangi şeyi Allah'a satabilir¬sin? Allâhı aldatamazsın. Hakkın rızâsını gözetmen yollara gir¬me... Riyakârlık için namazın kılındığı secccâde ateş mahallidir... Mürâîlerin Amelleri Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Hem varmışızdır da her ne amel isledilerse onu bir hebâi mensura çevirmişizdir.” Yani, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için amel etmeyenlerin amellerini ve Allah'tan gayrı için amel edenlerin amellerinin se¬vaplarını iptal ederiz. Onların amellerini sanki hiç yapılmamış gibi boşa çıkarırız... Hebâen Mensur: "Hebâ-i mensur," güneşin şualarında görülen tozlar (zerrecikler), demektir. Riya ve teşekkür Adamın biri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi ve: -"Ya Rasûlallah (s.a.v.)! Ben bir sadaka tasadduk ettiğimde, onu sadece Allah rızâsı için veririm. O sadakadan maksadım Allah¬'ın rızâsını kazanmaktır. Fakat ben, (halkın bana) -"Bunda hayır vardır," demelerini seviyorum," dedi. Bu soru üzerine şu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu: "De ki: "Ben sırf sizin gibi beşerim, ancak bana şöyle vahy olunuyor: 'İlâhınız ancak bir tek İlâhtır!' Onun için her kim rabbinin likasını arzu ederse..." (Yani kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin önünde hesap vereceği makamdan korkar ve sevabını ümit ederse; ) "Salih bir amel işlesin ve rabbinin ibadetine hiçbir şirk karıştırmasın!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bize ve size ihlâs nasip etsin! Cimriler Yüce Meali: Onlar ki, hem kıskanırlar, hem de herkese kıskançlık tav¬siye ederler ve Allah'ın kendilerine fazlından verdiği şeyleri sak¬larlar. Biz de öyle nankörlere terzil edici bir azap hazırlamışız-dır.37 Onlar ki, Allah'a ve âhiret gününe İnanmazlar da; mallarını, nâsa gösteriş İçin sarf ederler. Her kim de, kendine şeytan ar¬kadaş olursa, artık o ne fena arkadaştır.38 Ne vardı, bunlar Allah'a imân getirseler ve âhiret gününe inansalar da, Allah'ın kendilerine merzûk buyurduğu şeylerden infâk etselerdi? ziyan mı ederlerdi?! Allah kendilerini bilirdi.39 Her halde, Allah, zerre miskâli zulmetmez. Ve eğer bir hasene olursa, onu kat kat artırır; bir de tarafından azîm bir ecir verir.40 Bakalım nasıl olacak, her ümmetten bir şahit getirdiği¬miz, seni de onların üzerine şahit getirdiğimiz vakit?41 İşte o gün, öyle arzu edecek o küfredip, Peygambere âsi olanlar ki, keşke hâk ile yeksan edilselerdi de Allah'a bir sözü ketmetmeselerdi. Tefsir-i Şerifi: Cimriliği Tavsiye Edenler "Onlar ki, hem kıskanırlar (cimrilik ederler)," Kendilerine verilen şeylerde. Bu kavl-i şerif mübtedâ'dır. Haberi ise mahzûftur. Bütün kınamalanyla bunu hakkedenler: "Ve hem de herkese kıskançlık! tavsiye ederler." Onunla yani kendilerine verilen şeylerle kıskanç ve cimriliği' tavsiye ederler. Bu kavl-i şerif, mâ kabil (bir önce ki kavli şerif) üzerine matuftur. (Daha?) "Ve Allah'ın kendilerine fazlından verdiği şeyleri saklarlar." Mal ve zenginliği... Nankörler "Biz de öyle nankörlere terzil edici bir azap hazırlamışızdır." Zahir ismin zamir yerine konulması, (Yani burada; "Onlar için hazırladık," denilmesi gerekirken isimle, "Biz de nankörler için hazırlamışız," Buyuruiması.) bu kişinin işinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetlerini inkâr ederek nankörlük et¬mek olduğunu ilân edip duyurmak içindir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin nimetlerine karşı nankör olanlar için ise, aşağılayıcı bir azap vardır. Nimete ihanet etmek, nimet ile cimrilik etmek ve nimeti gizlemek olduğu gibi... Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerime, Yahudilerden bir taife hakkında nazil oldu. Çünkü Yahudiler, (Müslümanlığın yayılmasının önüne geçmek istiyorlardı. Ensâr ise mallarıyla İslâm'ı destekliyorlardı. Bunun için Yahudiler, mallarını Allah rızâsı için, Allah yolunda infak eden, muhacirlere yardımda bulunan) Ensâr'a (kötü niyetlerini gizleye¬rek güya) nasihat yoluyla: -"Malınızı infak etmeyin! Biz sizin fakir düşmenizden korku¬yoruz!" diyorlardı. (Yahudilerin bu tutumları üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu.) Riya "Onlar ki, mallarını, insanlara gösteriş için sarf ederler." "insanlara gösteriş için" kavli şerifi şu manâlara ge¬lir:) 1- Öğünmekiçin, 2- Gösteriş için, 3- insanlara duyurmak (suma) için, 4- Ne cömert adamdır.Ne iyi adamdir.Ne hayır sever kişidir, diye söylesinler, diye.. 5- Allah rızâsını gözetmeden (halkın teveccühünü ve mem¬nuniyeti için malını sarf edenler) demektir. Bu kavl-i şerif, "O kimseler ki kıskanırlar," kavl-l şerifinin üzerine atıftır. "insanlara gösteriş için" kavl-i şe¬rifi, öjk£ "cimrilik ederler, kıskanırlar" fiilinin mefûl-ü lehi'dlr. Riyakârlarla ve Cimriler Burada, mallarını insanlara gösteriş için sarf edenler, cimrilik edip mallarını Allah yolunda infak etmeyenlerle bir tutuldular. Zemm ve vaîd (yerilme ve cezalandırılma, cehennem azabı ile korkutulmada) riyakârlar, cimrilerle ortak kılındılar... Çünkü cimrilik ve israf (malını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını gözetmeden, Allah yolunun haricinde dağıtanların) ikisi de malını gerekmeyen ve yakışmayan yere harcayan kimselerdir. Bir tarafı tefrit, diğeri de iftrât... İkisi de çirkinlikte, birbirlerine müsavidirler (denk ve eşittirler.) Yerilme ve kınanmanın kendisine tabi olmasını gerektirir. "Ve (onlar) Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inanmazlar..." Riyakarlar (ve cimriler), Allah'a inanmazlar ki, mallarının infaklarında Allâhü Teâlâ'nın rızâsını gözetsinler ve sevabını umsunlar... Onlar (burada sözü edilen kişiler) Mekke müşrikleri idiler, (Mekke müşrikleri) mallarını Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin düşmanlığı uğruna (boşu boşuna) harcıyorlardı... (2/207) Şeytan "Her kim de, kendine şeytan arkadaş olursa, artık o ne fena arkadaştır." Şeytan ve aveneleri (yardımcıları) ne kötü arkadaş ve ne kötü yakındırlar... Bu çirkinlikleri (cimrilik ve riyakârlığı) işlemeye şeytân ve aveneleri onları sevk etti ve bu çirkinlikleri, onlara (insanlara) güzel gösterdi. "Ne vardı, (onlara ne zarar gelirdi?)..." Bu zikredilen taifelerin üzerinde ne zarar gelirdi?... (Bu müşrik, cimri ve riyakârlar:) "Allah'a imân getirseler ve âhiret gününe inansalar da, Allah'ın kendilerine merzûk buyurduğu şeylerden infâk etselerdi? ziyan mı ederlerdi?!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızasını talep etmek için infak et¬selerdi, demektir. Burada Allah'a ve âhiret gününe imânın zikre¬dilmesi, infak sadece ve sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı ve elbette sevabını istemek niyetiyle infak edilmesinin iktiza ettiğini beyân içindir. Allah'a iman etmek ve malını Allah yolunda infâk etmekte onların üzerinde ne vardır. Onlara ne zarar vardır? Bu kavl-i şerif onların menfaatlerinin yerine cehaletleri üzerine ve onların üzerlerine vâcib olanın hilâfına bir şeye yanlış inanmalarına tevbih ve azarlamadır. Sorunun cevâbını bulmaya ve aramaya teşviktir. Belki bu, onları içinde güzel ilim bulunan birçok faydalara götürür. Bu âyet-i kerime aynı zamanda onların davet olundukları şeyin (tevnîdin) kendisinde zarar olmayan bir şey olduğundan, ihtiyaten ona icabet etmeleri gerekir. Sayılamayacak kadar faydalan olduğu zaman nasıl ihtiyatlı olsunlar? (Hemen iman etmeleri gerekmez mi?) "Allah kendilerini..." Onların tahakkuk eden hallerine, (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri nedir?) "Alimdir." Allâhü Teâlâ, onların hallerinin gerçeğini bildiği için onlara azab ile tehdit etmektedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların düşüklüğünü, himmetlerinin eşkıyalığını ve onların görüşlerindeki kusuru haber vermektedir. Onlar alçak ve düşük olan dünyanın az bir şeyi ile kanaat ettiler. Uhrevî ve yüce olan bir çok makamlardan mahrum kaldılar. Mallarını hakkın talebi ve Allah rızâsını istemek için infak etmediler. Belki mallarını, kendilerine lazım olan (ve hatta zararı olan bir yolda) infak ettiler... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Her kim ki, onun maksûdu olan keremi tanıî 0 âlemi bir sesle (emirle) yarattı. Mısırdan, fazl, cömertlik ve keremden oldu. Onun evi gizlilikler içinde sırlar âlemindedir... Riya Edenlerin Misâli Bazı hakimler buyurdu: Taat ve ibâdetini riya (gösteriş) ve sum'â (desinler) diye amel eden kişinin misâli, kesesine (altın yerine) çakıl taşları doldurarak (veya para cüzdanını para yerine değersiz kağıtlarla dol¬durup) pazara çıkan adamın hâli gibidir. İnsanlar onun şişkin ke¬sesini gördükçe: -"Bu adamın kesesi ne kadar dolu ve şişkindir (demek ki bu çok zengin bir adam!" Bu kişiye, insanların bu şekilde konuşmalarından başka asla bir fayda ve cüzdanında değersiz kağıtlardan ona bir menfaat gelmez. Eğer bu çakıl taşlarıyla bir şey almaya kalkışırsa, ona hiçbir şey vermezler. Hamid el-Leffâf (r.h.) şöyle buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir kişinin helakini murad ettiği zaman, onu sonunda üç belâya müptela kılar: Birincisi: Önce ona ilim nasip eder; fakat onu âlimlerin amelinden men (mahrum) eder. ikincisi: Ona sâlihlerin sohbetini nasip eder; fakat onu, sâlihlerin hukunu bilmekten men (ve mahrum) eder. Üçüncüsü: Ona taat (ve ibâdet) kapısını açar; fakat onu ihlastan men (ve mahrum) eder. Bütün bu zikredilenlerin olması (nın asıl hikmet ve sebebi) onun habîs (ve fena) niyeti ve onun kötü gidişat (ve siyreti ahlaki)dir. Niyet Sahih Olursa Muhakkak ki, eğer bu kişinin niyeti sahih olmuş olsaydı elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine; tümden faydalanmayı, sâlihlerin hukukunu bilmeyi, Ihlâs ile amel etmeyi nasip ederdi. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: ibâdet ihlâs ile değer kazanır. Deriden maksat beyindir. Beyin olmazsa, kuru kafanın ne değeri var? Yoksa nice zünnâr bağlayanlar var. Giydiği kaftan ve başına sardığıyla kendisinin güzel ahlak sahibi olduğunu söyler. Malın Şükrü Genç kişiye düşen vazife, infâkında (malını Allah yolunda harcamada) ve bütün amellerinde Riyadan kurtulmasıdır. Riyadan hâlis olmalıdır. Cömert olmalıdır. Asla cimri olmamalıdır. Çünkü malın şükrü, onu Allah yolunda infak etmekle olur. Şeyh Atar (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hafız (k.s.) hazretlerinin şu söyledikleri de ona münâsiptir: Bir kişi, kendisi cimri olmakla beraber eğer insanlara cimri olmayı emrediyorsa; onun bu davranışı günah üzerine günahtır. Cimrinin Durumu Keşşaf Tefsirinin sahibi (Zemahşerî r.h.) buyurdular: -"Cimrilik belâsı ile müptela olan kişileri gerçekten gördük. Cimriler, bir kişinin başka bir kişiye karşı cömertlik ettiğini işittikleri zaman, ona bakar, aklı gider, ayaklarının bağı çözülür, muzdarip olur, gözleri başından kayar, şaşkın bir hale gelir; sanki bütün malı yağmalanmış, hazineleri kırılmış görür. Ve daha büyük bir kızgınlığa kapılır ve ruhî bunalıma girerler. Onun varlığına haset çekerler." Zemahşerinin sözleri burada bitti. Bu aslında bütün zamanların cimrilerinde müşahede edilen bir hâl ve ruhî durumdur. Cimriler vermezler. Eğer güçleri yeterse verenlere de mâni olurlar. Cimriler Mâni Olurlar Velhâsıl onlar (cimriler) hayır işlemeyi kastedenleri caydırmaya çalışırlar. Meselâ: 1 - Kervansarayların ve mescitlerin yapılması, 2- Kuyuların kazılması, 3- Suların çıkarılması, 4- Köprülerin yapılması, 5- Mâlî Cihat, 6- Ve Islamî hizmetlerin yapılması gibi diğer hayır ve hasenata mâni olmaya çalışırlar. (2/208) Cimriliğin sebepleri Bu (cimrilerin başkalarının hayır cömertliklerine mâni olmaları) cimrilerin; işlemelerine ve 1 - Kendi alçaklıklarının kemâline, 2- Nazarlarının kusurlu olması, 3- Görüşlerinin dar olması, 4- Nimete şükürlerinin olmaması 5- Ve bunlara benzer kötü huylara sahip olmalarındandır. Kötü huylu, ancak kendi tabiatına münâsip olan işleri yapabilir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Sefillere her zaman in'âm ve ikramda bulun. Gönlünü dâr etme yükü ağır (fakir) dervişten dolayı... Zira yükseklik ve büyüklük sadece kendini düşünmekle olmaz. Başkalarına ikramda bulun... Cimrinin Yüzüne Bakmak Beşîr bin el-Hâris (r.h.) buyurdular: Cimriye bakmak kalbi katılaştırır... Bundan dolayı cimrinin meclisinde ve sohbetinden sakınılmalıdır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kerim ve cömert insanlara elbette yaklaşmak ve onlara komşu olmak gerekir. Eğer birine müşâveret edip bir şey danışacak olursan, o kişi hakîm ve hikmet sahibi olmalıdır. Hikâye (Cömertlik) Cömertlikte dinî ve uhrevî bereketler vardır. Denildi ki: Mecûsrnin biri, yüz dinar tasadduk etti. İmam Şiblî (r.h.) hazretleri bunu gördü, imam Şiblî: -"Bu sadaka (küfür üzere olduğun müddetçe) sana fayda vermezi" dedi. Mecûsî ağladı. Göğe baktı. Birde baktılar, gökten bir kağıt parçası indi. İçinde yeşil yazı ile şöyle yazılıydı: Cömertliğin mükâfatı "dârü'l-huld'tur. Ebedî cennet yurdu ve azap günün emniyettir... Ateş cömertleri yakmaz... Velev ki bu cömert Mecûsî olsa bile... korkularından Bu Şiirin Akaide Göre Tahlili Yani (cömert kişi Mecûsî olsa bile cehennem ateşi yakmaz demek;) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sahî ve cömert kişiye muhakkak ki imanı nasip eder. Cömert kişi kâfir olsa bile ömrünün sonların¬da imana gelir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu ziyâde taat ve ihlâs sahibi kılar Cömertlik Yükseltir Eğer cömert kişi, mü'min ise, cömertliğiyle yüksek derecelere yükselir. Ve yüce olan Rabbini müşahede etmeye layık bir hale gelir... Allah Zulmetmez "Her halde, Allah, zerre miskâli zulmetmez." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sevaptan eksiltmez ve azaba da zerre miktarı hiçbir şeyi ziyâde etmez. Zerre "Zerre" küçük kırmızı karınca, demektir. Öyle ki ufaklığından dolayı neredeyse görülmeyecek... Veya "Zerre" toprağın en küçük ve ufak parçalan, demektir. Ya da "Zerre" evlerin içerisinde uçuşan ve ancak güneşin ışığında görülen tozlar, demektir. Mübalağa makamına en münasip olan da budur. Bu kavl-i şerif, zulmü nefyetmektedir. Çünkü az nefyedildiği zaman çok da nefyedilmiş demektir. Zira az, çoğun içindedir... "Ve eğer bir hasene olursa," Eğer hasene (iyilik) miskâli zerre kadar az olursa, demektir. Hasene Haber, müennes olduğu için, kSJ- (hasene-jyilik) kelimesi müennes olarak geldi. Veya miskâl kelimesi (£üuL, zerre miskâli," diye) müennese izafe edildiği için kelimesi müennes olarak geldi. Nunun hazfedilmesi kıyâssızdır. İllet harfelerine (vav ye ve elife) teşbih için hazfedildi. Veya çok kullanıldığı yani kesret-i istimalinden dolayı hazfe¬dildi... (Bir Kişi zerre miskâli kadar hasene işlerse ne olur?) "Onu kat kat artırır." O hasenenin sevabını kat kat arttırır. (Burada hasenenin kendisinin değil de sevabı kat kat arttırılır, diye manâ verdik.) çünkü hasenenin bizzat kendisinin kat kat artırılması; meselâ bir namazı iki namaz kılmak gibi olur ki, bunu da akıl almaz... "Bir de tarafından verir." O hasene sahibine, o yapmış olduğu amelin mukabilinde vaad ettiği sevabın daha fazlasını kendi tarafından lütuf ve fazilet yoluyla, verir. (Ne verir?) "Azîm (çok büyük) bir ecir." Çok büyük bir atâ ve ikramda bulunur. Burada yapılan amelin sevabından fazla olarak verilene jJt-f "ecr" adı verildi. Bunun sebebi, kendisi ecre tabi olup ondan ziyâ¬de olarak verildiği için; Burada yapılan amelin sevabından fazla olarak verilene ^f "ecr" adı verildiği içindir... Azîm Teysîr Tefsirinde buyuruldu: "- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (Kur'ân-ı kerim'de) ^Jii "bü¬yük" diye vasıflandırdığı şeylerin miktarını kim bilebilir? Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dünya ve içinde olan (her şey) için "az" tabirini kullandı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, amellerin sevapları¬na fazladan verilen bu fazlaya *-Jâ* "büyük" adını verdi. (Az olan dünya ve içinde olanlara kıyâsla bu fazlın büyüklüğünü siz kıyâs edin!...)" Hikâye (Allah'ın Rahmeti) Rivayet olundu: Kıyamet günü bir kul getirilir. Öncekilerin ve sonrakilerin (bütün insanların) önünde bir münâdî nida eder: -"(Ey mahşer ehli!) Bu kişi falan oğlu falandır. Kimin onun üzerinde bir hakkı varsa hakkını almaya gelsin!" (Hak sahipleri haklarını almak için onun başına toplanırlar.) Sonra ona da: -"(Haydi) bunlara (hak sahiplerine) haklarını ver!" denilir. O kişi: -"Ya Rabbi! Bunların haklarını nereden vereyim? Dünya git¬ti!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri meleklere buyurur: -"Onun sâlih amellerine bakın! O kişinin salih amellerini alın kendisine zulmettiği kişilere verin!" Mazlumlara haklan verildikten sonra eğer o kişinin amelle¬rinden miskâli zerre kadar bir şey kalırsa; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o ameli kulu için kat kat artırır. Ve böylece kulunu fazlı ve rahme-tiyle cennetine koyar. Katlama Zahir olan bu katlamanın, kendisiyle cennette vaad edilen lezzetlerin cinsinden olmasıdır. Ama bu büyük ecir ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendi ka¬tında verdikleri ise; 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini görme anında, 2- Muhabbette istiğrak anında, 3- Ve marifet anında hasıl olan lezzetlerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu nevî haseneyi SJjJ ^ "Kendi katında" kavl-i şerifıyle tahsis etti. Çünkü bu nevi' (ve çeşit kat kat artırma) gıpta ve kişinin saadetle yapılan amellerle kendisine nail olamayacağı kemâl'dir. (Kendisine) gıpta edilen bu makam, saadet ve kemâle insan ancak, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin işrak (ışık, aydınlanma) safa (saflık) ve nur ile mukaddese mensup olan nefsin cevherine koy¬masıyla nail olur... Özetle bu kat kat artırma, onu kat kat artırır;) cismânî saadete işarettir. Bu büyük ecir (ıİJiİ ı^Jrf azîm ecir) ruhanî saadete işarettir. (2/209) Rıi'vAtıillâh Sahih Haberde varid oldu: -"Cennet ehli cennete girdiği zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri meleklere buyurur: -"Benim evliyalarıma (benim dostlarıma) yedirin!" Onlara, rengârenk yemekler verilir. Cennetlikler, her lokma¬da diğerinde bulamadıkları bambaşka bir lezzet bulurlar. Yemeği bitirdikten sonra, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri: -"Kullanma içirin!" buyurur. Onlara (envâ-i çeşit) içecekler verilir. Her yudumda diğerin¬de bulamadıkları lezzeti bulurlar. Bunu da bitirdikten sonra; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cennetliklere: -"Ben sizin Rabbinizim! Size olan sözümü yerine getirdim! Vaadim hak ve sadıktır! Benden isteyin size vereyim!" buyurur. Bunun üzerine cennetlikler iki veya üç kere: -"Senin rızânı isteriz!" derler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de: -"Sizden fazlasıyla razı oldum! Bugün size, bütün bunlardan daha büyük bir ikramda bulunacağım!" buyurur. Hicabı keşfeder. Perdeyi açar. Cennetlikler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilediği kadar ona bakarlar. Ve secdeye kapanırlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilediği kadar secdede kalırlar. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara: -"Kaldırın başlarınızı! Burası ibâdet yeri değildir!" buyurur. Rü'yetüllâh üzerine kendilerine ikram edilen bütün nimetleri unuturlar. Çünkü o anda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine nazar (bakmak), kendileri için bütün nimetlerinden daha sevgili ve daha hoştur." Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Cân, cananın cemâlini görünce cihâna meyletmeyi bıraktı. Bunu bilmeyen gerçekten bilmiyor demektir . Misk Kokulu Rüzgar (Varid olan sahih haberin devamında buyuruldu:) Onların üzerine Arşın altında bir rüzgâr eser, misk tepesinin üzerine... Misk onların başlarının ve alın saçlarının üzerine yayılır. Ailelerine döndüklerinde eşleri onlarda güzellik, behâ ve onları terk ettiği durumdan daha faziletli bir halde görürler ve onlara: -"Gerçekten sizler, olduğunuz güzellikten daha güzel bir halde döndünüz." deler.125 Arifin nazarı ise manevî cennettedir... Marifetüllâh Ebû Yezid Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Marifet-i ilâhiyye'nin halâveti, Firdevs cennetinden ve a'lâ-i illîyn'den daha hayırlıdır. Eğer bana sekiz cennet kapısı açılsa, bana dünya ve âhiret verilse bile; seher vaktinde (marifetüllâh zevkiyle) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle (her şeyi) unutmam ve sadece Allah ile olmama mukabil olamaz..." Paslanan Kalbî Feyiz ve Nur ile Parlatmak Gerek Celâleddin-i Rumî (k.s.) buyurdular: Kendi zâtını anlayana ne mutlu! Ebedî emniyet yurdu olan cennette bir köşk kurmuştur o. Sen bir demir gibi paslı görünüştensin; ama kendini cilala ki saflaşıp parlayasın! (Kalbin zulmânî ve günah kirleriyle lekelenmiş ise de sen onu feyiz ve nur ile cilalayıp parlat...) Beyninden, burnundan nezleyi defetmek gerek... Ta ki Hakkın kokusu buruna gelsin. Sıtmadan safradan bir eser kalmasın ki, âlem sana şeker tadında olsun. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizlere ve sizlere marifetini nasip et¬sin! Bizleri rahmetiyle cennetine koysun! Amîn. Şahit "(Bakalım) nasıl (olacak,)" Mahalli mahzûf bir fiil ile mensuptur. Hâl'e teşbih olunmak üzere veya zarftır... Manâsı: Yahudî, Hıristiyan ve diğerlerinden olan bu kâfirler bakalım nasıl yapacaklar? (Ne zaman nasıl yapacaklar?) öl "Getirdiğimiz vakit?" Kıyamet günü... (Kimden getirdiğimiz vakit?) £' "ıP °<>? Her ummetten" Ümmetlerden. (Ne getirdiğimiz vakit?) "Bir şahit," Onların üzerine şahit olan, onların fâsid akait ve çirkin amel¬lerinin üzerine şahitlik eden birini getirdiğimiz vakit, o kişi onların peygamberleridir... "Ve seni de getirdik." Ey habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed! Seni hatır ettiğimiz (vakit). (Kimin üzerine getirdiğimiz vakit?) "Onların üzerine," kavl-i şerifiyle zikredilen ve üzerlerine delâlet edilen şahitlere (peygamberlere) işarettir. (Ne olarak getirdiğimiz vakit?) "şahit (olarak)." (şahitlik iki türlüdür: 1 - Peygamberlerin doğruluğuna şahitlik, 2- Kâfirlerin tekzibine yalanlamalarına şahitlik) Sen onların (peygamberlerin) sıdkıyetine (doğruluğuna) şa¬hadet edersin. Çünkü sen onların akaitleri hakkında ilim sahibisin. Zira senin şeriatın onların bütün kaidelerini içinde toplamaktadır. Veya hallerinden sorulan yalancılara işarettir. (O zaman bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyle olur:) Diğer peygamberler, onların aley¬hinde şahitlik ettikleri gibi; sen de onların küfür ve isyan üzere olduklarına dair onların aleyhinde şahitlik edersin, demektir. Yerin Dibine Geçmek "İŞte o gün, öyle arzu edecek o küfredip, Peygambere âsi olanlar ki," Hallerini beyândır. Şiddetine, çirkin ve çok korkunçluğuna; "Bakalım nasıl olacak, her ümmetten bir şahit getirdiğimiz, seni de onların üzerine şahit getirdiğimiz vakit?" kavl-i şerifiyle işaret edilenlerin hâllerini açıklamaktadır. Peygamber (s.a.v.)'e isyan, küfür için müğâyir olan isyanlara hamledilmiştir. Bir şeyin kendi nefsi üzerine atfedilmesi lazım gelmez. Yani: küfür ile peygamber (s.a.v.)'e isyanın arasını (kendi nefislerinde) toplayanlar, temennî ederler. "O kâfirlerden" murad, "Resûl'e âsiolanlar"dır... "Keşke hâk ile yeksan edilselerdi (ye¬rin dibine geçirilselerdi)," harfi, masdariyet için olan ûİmanasınadır. Cümlenin hepsi ise, "ister" fiilinin mekûlü (kavîi)dir. Yani: Peygamber (s.a.v.) hazretlerine isyan ederek küfre sa¬panlar, defnedilmeyi ve ölüler gibi toprağa gömülüp üzerlerine toprağın tesviye edilmesini isteyeceklerdir, demektir. Toprağın tasviye edilmesi, onların defnedilmelerinden kina¬yedir. Veya (bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı) onlar (kıyamet günü tekrar) dirilmemeyi isteyecekler. Hiç yaratılmamayı ve böylece toprak ile müsavi olmayı isteyeceklerdir... (2/210) Bazı fazilet sahipleri buyurdular: "Keşke hâk ile yeksan edilselerdi (yerin di¬bine geçirilselerdi)," kavl-i şerifındeki be (J) harfi ilsâk içindir. Yani toprak kendilerine yapışarak kendilerini örtse ve yerle bir olsalar... Kalbe hamletmeye ihtiyaç yoktur. Onların arz (yeryüzü) ile tasfıyeleriyle ve onların toprak ile tasfiyelerinin (üzerlerine topra¬ğın saçılmasının) arasında çok az fark vardır. Hiçbir Şeyi Gizleyemeyecekler "(Yerle bir edilselerdi de) Allah'a bir sözü ketmetmeselerdi (gizlemeselerdi)." "ister" fiilinin üzerine atıftır. Sözü gizlemeye güçleri yetmez. Çünkü onların bütün azalan (el, ayak ve deri gibi organları) onların aleyhinde şahitlik edecek¬tir. Veya (cümlenin başındaki) vav harfi hâl içindir. (Bu takdirde cümlenin manâsı:) Onlar yerin dibine geçmeyi isteyeceklerdir. Halbuki' onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden hiçbir sözü saklamaya kaadir olamayacaklar ve onlar; -"Allah, bizim Rabbimizdir, biz müşriklerden olmadık!" söz¬leriyle (hakikati ve daha önce oldukları şirk halini) tekzîb edemeyeceklerdir. Ağızlarına Mühür Rivayet olundu: Onlar bunu (yani "Allah, bizim Rabbimizdir, biz müşrikler¬den olmadık!") sözünü söylediklerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri on¬ların ağızlarının üzerine mühür vuracak ve onların organlarını ko¬nuşturacaktır. Bu durumda işleri çok zorlaşacak ve yerin dibine geçmeyi temenni edeceklerdir. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'a şahitlik Edilmesi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kıyamet günü Nuh Aleyhisselâm çağırılır. Nuh Aleyhisselâm: -"Buyur ey Rabbim! Emret!" der. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o-na: -"Tebliğ ettin mi?" diye sorar. O: -"Evet (tebliğ ettim)" der. O zaman Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın ümmetine sorulur: -"Size tebliğ olundu mu?" Onlar (yalan söyleyerek) -"Hayır ya Rabbi! Bize hiçbir kortucu (ve peygamber) gel¬medi!" diyeceklerdir. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Nuh Aleyhİsselâm'a; -"Senin için kim şahitlik eder?" diye sorar. Nuh Aleyhisselâm: -"Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve onun ümme¬ti...!" diyecek. Bunun üzerine onlar {Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri ve ümmeti) Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın gerçekten teblîğ ettiğine şahitlik ederler. Resul (s.a.v.) hazretleri, üzerinize şahit olur." Sonra Nuh Aleyhisselâm'dan başka diğer peygamberlere de çağırılır. Sonra her insan teker teker ismiyle çağırılır. İnsanların amelleri, azı çoğu, iyisi ve çirkini izzet ve şeref sahibi olan Rabbü'l-âlemine arz olunur. Amellerin Arz edilmesi Bil ki, Ümmetin amelleri, sabah ve akşam Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine arz olunur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bütün üm¬metini simalarından ve amellerinden tanır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri işte bundan dolayı onların (ümmetinin) üzerine şahitlik eder. Ameller, Perşembe günleri, Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine arz e-dilir. Diğer peygamberlere (ümmetlerinin amelleri) Pazartesi gü¬nü arz edilir. Ve (her) anne ve babaya (evlâtlarının) amelleri Pazartesi günleri arz edilir. Ey sevgili kardeşim! Tefekkür eti Düşünl Eğer âdil bir şahit olursan, elbette sana bütün fiillerinde (iş, hareket, davranış) ve sözlerin şahitlik eder. Şahitlerin en büyüğü, senin yanında sana muttali olan. o kendisine hiçbir hâin gözün gizli kalmadığı ve kendisine hiçbir zaman ve mekân gayb olmayan (Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir) (Öyleyse) sen, Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine döneceğini (ayne'l-yakîn) bilenlerin amellerini işle! Bu amelleri Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rine takdîm et. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; Küçük, Büyük, Az ve Çok bütün amellerin karşılığını verir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Günlerini boşa geçirme! Çünkü senin günlerin senin sermâyendir. Muhakkak ki sen sermâyeni (elinde) tuttuğun müddetçe; sen kâr elde etmeye kaadir olursun! Çünkü gerçekten senin için bu günün âhiret malı kesattır. Kesat vaktinde âhiret malını toplayıncaya kadar çalış. Mücâhede et! Bir gün gelir bu mal çok değerli olur. İzzet ve kendisine talep edemeyeceğin o şerefli gün bu kesat gününden malını çoğalt! Ölülerin Dirilere Şaşmaları Rivayet olundu: Muhakkak ki ölüler, iki rekat namaz kılmak için kendilerine izin verilmesini isterler. (Namaz için izin verilmeyince) bir kerecik de olsa; üıivıüıv "Lâ ilahe illallah" Allah'tan başka ilâh (ma'bûd) yoktur, diye tevhit kelimesini söylemeleri için izin isterler. (Bu izin de kendilerine verilmeyince,) tek bir kere teşbih okumayı Subhânallah- Allah'ım seni noksan sıfatlardan tenzih ederim, demek için) izin isterler. Kendilerine izin verilmez. Bunun üzerine ölüler, hayatta olanların, günlerini gaflet içinde ve boşa harcamalarına taaccûb ederler. Şaşarlar... Hafız ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -" Ey Hafız, koma (Salı verme ki) ömrün abes ve boş yere geçip gitmesin! Aziz ve değerli ömrün kıymetini anla! Laf-u güzâf ile geçmesin." Tasavvufî Manâlar Kâşânî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Bakalım nasıl olacak getirdiğimiz vakit?" Şehit ve şahit, her kişinin derecelerden kendisine baliğ ol¬duğu ve hazır derecesidir. 0 da kendisine galiptir. Bu onun hali, ameli ve sa'yi ve çalışmasından keşfedilir. Bu hâl, onun çalışması¬nın baliğ olduğu; 1- Makam, 2- Hak sıfatlarından bir sıfat. 3- Veya bir re'ydir. Her ümmetin peygamberlerinin, kendilerini kendisine davet ettiği ve kendilerine öğrettiği şeyin hasebince bir şahidi vardır. Peygamberler ancak ümmetlerinin istidatlarının gerektirdiği şey ile gönderildiler. Peygamberler, ümmetlerinin istidadlannın talep ettiği ve peygamberlerinin kendi makamında kendisine vâsıl ol¬duğu marifetle geldiler. O kavmin işlerinin iç yüzünü (bâtınlarını) hiçbir kimse, pey¬gamberlerinin bildiği gibi bilemez. Bundan dolayı her bir pey¬gamber kendi ümmetine şahit kılındı. (2/211) Hadis-i şerifte şöyle vârid oldu: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kullarının itikatlarına göre (kendilerine) tecelli eder. Millet (din) ve mezhep ehlinden her biri Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini kendi inançlarına göre tanır. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o halden başka bir hale ibraz eder. (Onların inançlarına göre değişir) başka bir surette tecelli eder. Bu durumda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini ancak muvahhid ve her kapıdan ahadiyyet hazretine vasıl olanlar tanırlar." Her ümmet için bir şahit olduğu gibi. her mezhep ehli için de bir şahit vardır. Herkes için birer şahit vardır. Şahit olunan, kişinin hali ve durumu keşif olunup ortaya çıkar. Amma Muhammediyyûn (Ümmet-i Muhammed) ise, geç¬miş ümmetlere şahittirler. Onların peygamberleri de kendilerine şahittir. Kendileri de ümmetlerden olması hasebiyledir. Peygamberleri (Muhammed Mustafa s.a.v. hazretleri) ise, habibullâhtır. Kendisine câmiu'l-kelim (kelimeleri toplayan Kur'ân-ı kerim) verildi. Güzel ahlakı tamamlamak için gönderildi. Hiç şüphesiz ümmet-i Muhammed, hakiki bir tabiiyetle peygamber¬lerine tabi oldukları zaman, bütün hallerin değişmesi anında ve bütün suretlerde bile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini tanırlar. Peygam¬berleri, onlara şahitlik eder ve onları bütün hallerinde tanır. Kaşânfnin ibaresi burada bitti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri hakka'l-yakîn derecesine nail olan, kâmil olan vuslat ehlinden eylesin! Aminî Temizlik ve Namaz Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün imân edenler! Sarhoş iken namaza yaklaşma¬yın; söylediğinizi bilinceye kadar... Cünüp iken de; -Yoldan geç¬meniz başka- guslünüzü edinceye kadar... Ve eğer, hasta olur veya seferde bulunursanız veya biriniz hacet yerinden gelir veya kadınlara dokunursanız da suya güç yetiremezseniz; o zaman temiz bir toprağa teyemmüm edin: Niyetle yüzünüze ve ellerini¬ze mesheyleyin. Cidden Allah, affı çok, bir gafur bulunuyor. Tefsir-İ Şerifi: Sarhoşken Namaz "Ey o bütün imân edenler! Sarhoş iken namaza yaklaşmayın; söylediğinizi bilinceye kadar..." Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Abdurrahman bin Avf (r.a.) hazretleri, bir yemek ve şarap yaptı. Sahabe-i kiramın İleri gelenlerini ziyafete davet etti. Daha şarap mubah idi. Yediler, içtiler. Doydular, içtikleriyle sarhoş oldu¬lar. Akşam namazı vakti oldu. Kendilerine namaz kıldırması için birini öne geçirdiler. "De ki: "Ey kâfirleri] Tapmam o taptıklarınıza, 2 Siz de ta¬panlardan değilsiniz, Benim mabuduma! 3 Hem ben tapıcı deği¬lim sizin taptıklarınıza, 4 Hem de siz tapıcılardan değilsiniz benim mabuduma! s Size dininiz, bana dinim!'6" (Kâfırûn sûresini) V (lâa) harflerini düşürerek okudu. (0 zaman tam ters bir manâ çıktı...) Bu hâdise üzerine bu kavl-i şerif nazil oldu. Bu hâdise üzerine Müslümanlar, namaz vakitlerinde içki içmez oldular, içenler, Yatsı namazından sonra içki içiyorlardı. Sabah namazına kadar sarhoşlukları gidiyordu ve sabahleyin ne söylediklerini bilir olarak sabahlıyorlardı. Sonra içkiyi kesin olarak haram eden âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Bu nehiyden murad, sarhoş iken namaz kılmamak olduğu halde; namaza yak¬laşmanın haram kılınması, bu konuda ziyâde mübalağa içindir. Namazın Kendisi Nehyedilmez Teysîr tefsirinde buyuruldu: Sonra nehiy namazın bizzat kendisinden değildir. Çünkü namaz ibâdettir. Namazdan nehiy olunmaz. Belki sarhoşluk na¬mazı edâ etmekten kişiyi acze düşürdüğü için, bu durumda ola¬nın namaza yaklaşması nehyedildi. Günah İşlemekle... imam Ebû Mansûr (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifi de böyledir: "Kaçan kölenin ve serkeşlik edip (kocasına eziyet veren) kadinin namazı yoktur. Bu hadis-i şerifte, kaçan köle ve serkeşlik yapan kadının namaz kılmalarını nehyetmek (manâsı) yoktur. Burada (köle için) kaçmak ve (kadın için de) serkeşlik yapmanın nehyedifmesi vardır. (Yani köle kaçmasın, kadın yuvasını ve huzurunu bozacak serkeşlik yapmasın, demektir.) Bunun gerekçesi şudur: Çünkü, kölenin kaçması, kadının serkeşliği ve sarhoşluk farzları sakıt etmez. Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Namaza başlamadan önce ne dedi¬ğinizi bilmeyecek kadar sarhoş iken namaza başlamayın, demek¬tir. Bu tecrübeyle onların namazda ne okudukları zahir olur. Sarhoşluk ve sebepleri "Sarhoşluk," kişiyle aklının arasında âriz (ve hasıl) olan bir hâlin ismidir. Bunun çoğu da şarap (ve uyuşturucu maddeler¬den) meydana gelir. Kişiyle aklının arasında arıza. Şarap, Aşk , Uyku, Gadap, Kızgınlık, Korku ve bunlara benzer insanın aklında yer edinen bir çok sebeplerden olur... Lakin hakikatte sarhoşluk, şarap içmekle hasıl olan sarhoş¬luktur. Burada da ona hamledilir. "Sarhoşlar" kelimesi, tijsil. "Sarhoş"134 kelimesinin cemiidir. "Sarhoşlar" kelimesi, "tembel" kelimesinin cemi olan, jus "tembeller" kelimesi gibidir. Sarhoşun Alış-Verişi İslâm âlimleri, sarhoşun ahş-verişinin caiz olmadığı konu¬sunda icmâ (söz birliği) ettiler. Sarhoş Cezaya Ehildir Sarhoş kişi, 1- Helak etmek, 2- Bir şeye zarar vermek, 3- Bir şeyi kırmak, 4- Adam öldürmek, 5- Had gerektiren suçlar, 6- Ve benzeri hareketlerinden dolayı tutuklanıp müâhaza edilir. Sorumludur. Sarhoşun Boşaması (Sarhoşun boşamasında İmamlar ihtilâf ettiler:) Bize (Hanefî mezhebine) göre sarhoşun boşaması ve köle azâd etmesi ona bir ceza olarak sahihtir. İmam Şafiî hazretleri buna muhalefet etti. Yani Şafiî mez¬hebine göre, sarhoşun boşaması sahih değildir. Cenabet "Ve ne de cünüp iken..." "Sarhoş iken namaza yaklaşmayın;" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Nasb makammdadır. Sanki: "Ne sarhoş iken ve ne de cünüp iken namaza yaklaşmayın;" denilmektedir. "cünüp," kendisine cenâbetlik dokunan kimse, demek¬tir. Bunda müennes ve müzekker, müfret ve cemii müsavidir. Çünkü bu kelime mastar makamına geçerlidir. Cenabetin aslı uzaklıktır. Cünüplük insanı, Kur'ân-ı kerimi okumak ve namaz kılmaktan uzaklaştırır. Yolcu Hali "Yoldan geçmeniz başka..." Umumî hallerden istisnâ-i müfarrağdır. tjfjJf 9 "yaklaşma¬yın, " fiilin zamirinden hâl olmak üzere mahallen mansûbtur. Birinci değil İkinci halin takyfdi itibariyledir Amili kendisinde olan nehiydir. Manâsı: Cünüp olduğunuzda hallerin hiçbirinde namaza yak¬laşmayın; ancak sizin Müsâfır (yolcu) olma haliniz müstesna... seferde özürlü olmuş olursunuz. Bu durumda teyemmüm ile namaz kılarsınız. (Ne zamana kadar teyemmümle namaz kılarsınız?) Guslünüzü edinceye kadar..." Cünüp hâlinde namaza yaklaşmanın nehyedilmesinin gaye¬sidir. Işârî Manâ Âyet-i kerime'de şu hakikate işaret vardır: Namaz kılan kişi, kendisini oyalayan ve kalbini meşgul eden şeylerden kaçınması ve kendisini koruması; nefsini kendisini kirle¬ten şeylerden tezkiye edip temizlemesinin gerekli olduğuna işaret vardır. Tezkiyenin yücelerini elde etmek mümkün iken tezkiyye mertebelerinin en basitiyle iktifa edip yetinmez. Hastalık Hali "Ve eğer, hasta olursanız." "Hastalar" kelimesi, "hasta" kelimesinin cemiidir. Hastalık Üç Kısımdır: 1- Suyu ölüme sebep, 2- Suyu hastalıkta şiddet ve acıya sebep, 3- Su hastalığın devamına sebep, Birincisi: Hasta eğer su kullanacak olursa öleceği hastalıktır. Şiddetli yaralar ve büyük çıbanlar gibi... (2/213) ikincisi: Suyun kullanılmasıyla ölmeyecek (ve ölüm tehlikesi) olmayacak; lakin suyu kullandığında büyük acılar bulacak ve has¬talığı uzayacak olan hastalardır. Üçüncüsü: Suyun kullanmasıyla ölüm korkusu olmayan, şid¬detli elem (ve acılar) hissetmeyen; lakin bedeninde bir iz veya ayıbın kalmasından korkulan hastalardır. Fakihler (İslâm hukukçuları), ilk iki kısımda teyemmüm ya¬pılmasını caiz gördüler. Üçüncü kısım hastaların teyemmüm yapmalarını caiz görmediler. Yolculukta "Veya seferde bulunursanız," "hastalar olursanız," kelimesinin üzerine atıftır. Yani "Ve eğer siz sefer üzerinde bulunursa¬nız," demektir. Bu sefer ister kısa ve isterse uzun olsun... Seferin İkinci Zikri Daha önce "Yoldan geçmeniz başka...") zikre geçmesiyle beraber yine İfade edilmesi istisna yoluyla olup; 1- Ve üzerinde serî (dinî) bir hükmün bina kılınması, 2- Keyfiyetini beyan etmek, 3- Teyemmümü hastalık ve sefere bağlamak içindir. Su kullanmanın acziyeti olan her yerde bu hüküm tamamen geçerlidir. Sıcak Su Bulamayan Hatta İmamı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretleri; -"Şehirde sıcak su bulamayan kişinin cenabetten dolayı te¬yemmüm etmesi caizdir!" buyurdular. Çünkü bu durumda olan kişi çoğunlukla su kullanmaktan aciz kalır. Defi Hacet Ederseniz "Veya biriniz hacet yerinden gelir." "Gait" kelimesi çukur ve emin yer, demektir. Oradan gelmek, hadesten yani abdesti bozmaktan kinayedir. Çünkü oraya giden kişi, kendisini insanların gözlerinden saklayıp orada ha¬cetini giderir. Kadınlara Dokunursanız "Veya kadınlara dokunursanız," Kadınlara cima ettiğinizde, demektir. Buna göre; 1- Size hastalık dokunduğunda, 2- Seferde olduğunuzda, 3- Hades (abdestsizlik), Ve cenabette (yani bütün bu du¬rumlarda) İli "Su bulamaz (veya suya güç yetiremezseniz);" Suyu kullanmaya güç yetiremezseniz; 1- Su bulunmadığı veya uzak olduğu için, 2- Suya ulaşmak için gerekli olan alet kaybedüirse, 3- Kova, İp, Halat, Alet ve edevat bulunmazsa, 4- Veya su almaya bir mani olursa, Yılan, Aslan, Yırtıcı hay¬van Düşman gibi, 5- Ve benzeri sebeplerden dolayı su bulunmaz veya bulunan suyu kullanma gücünüz olmazsa; (ne yapılmalıdır?) "O zaman temiz bir toprağa teyem¬müm edin:" Yeryüzü cinsinden temiz bir şeye yönelin. Zeccâc (r.h.) buyurdular: "Sa'îd", yeryüzü olan temiz toprak ve diğer şeylerdir. Üzerinde toprak parçası olmayan temiz kaya ve taş parçası bulur ve teyemmüm eden kişi ona elini vurur ve onunla meshederse elbette bu onun temizliği olmuş olur... Bu İmam Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.)'ın mezhebidir. "Niyetle yüzünüze ve dirseklere kadar ellerinize mesheyleyin." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) in Teyemmümü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, teyemmüm etti. Dirseklerine kadar ellerini mesnetti. Çünkü abdestten bedeldir. (Abdestin ye¬rine geçmektedir.) Onun için eller abdestten ne kadar yıkanıyorsa teyemmümde de meshetmek için o kadar takdir edilir. şerifinin başında ki) be harfi zâidtir. Yani: "Niyetle yüzünüze ve dirseklere kadar ellerinize mesheyleyin ondan yani o temiz toprak cinsinden olan şeyler¬den..." demektir. "Cidden Allah, affı çok, bir gafur bulunuyor." Ruhsat ve kolaylığın ta'lilidir. İkisi Afüvv ve Gafur ismi şerifleri) için takrirdir. Muhakkak ki âdeti hataları affetmek ve günahkarları bağışlamak olanın zorlaştırıcı değil, elbette kolaylaştırıcı olması gerekir. İşârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şuna işaret edilmektedir: Muhakkak ki namaz, müminin miracı ve münâcatının mîkatıdır. Namaz kılan kişi, Rabbine münâcât eder. "Ey o bütün imân edenler!" Yani , ey imanını iddia edenler: "Sarhoş iken namaza yaklaşmayın;" Yani sizler gafletler içinde ve şehvetlerinize tabi olup sarhoş olmuş iken asla namazda manevî yakınlığı göremezsiniz. Zira kalbi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden alıkoyan ve gideren her şey sarhoşluğa mülhaktır. Bundan dolayı sarhoşluk birkaç kısım üzere kılındı. 1 - Şaraptan sarhoşluk, 2- Gafletten doğan sarhoşluk... 3- Dünya sevgisinden olan sarhoşluk... Bu da dünya sevgi¬sinin istilâ etmesinden doğar, 4- Nefisten doğan sarhoşluk. Sarhoşlukların en zoru ve en kötüsü senin nefsinden sarhoş olmandır. Çünkü şaraptan sarhoş olanın cezası yanmaktır; nefis¬ten sarhoş olanın cezası ise hemen o vakitte kendisi için olan ha¬kikatte kesilmek, ayrılık ve mahrumiyettir. Ey esirî Kötü İsimli (nefs-i emmâre) seni kendisine bağla¬mak istiyor. Bu ne kötü isteki 0 Öyle bir oyunbazdır ki' kendi ya¬nında çok az söyler. O kendisiyle çok az olur. 0 görmeyen gafillere söyler. Sen ona yakın olduğunda o sözleri söyler. Onun lakırdısın¬dan uzak ol! Eğer sen hasûr olmak istersen ondan uzak dur. Zira ona uyarsan sen gafletle mest olursun. Bu durumda da senin vasıl oldukların sırt üstü kalır... Allâhü Ekber'in Mânası "Ta söylediğinizi bilinceye kadar..." Ve ne söylediğinizi bilinceye kadar, demektir. Nasıl ki sizler, ellerinizi kaldırma anında; "Allâhü Ekber" diyerek iftitah tekbirine başlıyorsunuz. Bunun manâsı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her şeyden daha büyük ve daha yücedir, demektir. Eğer sen bu sözü söylediğin zaman sö¬zün hakikatini biliyorsan, o halde bu senin kalbinde başka bir şeyin azamet ve büyüklük hâli asla olmamalıdır. Bunun emareleri (belirtileri), senin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zikriyle beraber kal¬binde hiçbir şeyin zikrini bulmamandır. Kalbinde Allâhü Teâfâ hazretlerinin muhabbetiyie beraber hiçbir şeyin muhabbetini, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini talep etmek ve onun rızâsını istemenin dışında hiçbir şeyi kalbinde bulmamandır. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ ve Tebâreke hazretleri birdir. O bütün sıfatla¬rında şirketi (ortaklığı) kabul etmez. Eğer böyle değilsen bu takdirde sen; “Allâhü Ekber" deme sözünde hâline nisbetle yalancısın! Sen sarhoş gibisin! Bu durumda kılmış olduğun namazında hiçbir manevî yakınlık göremezsin! Çünkü manevî yakınlık secde şartına bağlıdır. Kendisine hitab olunduğu gibi: "Secde et ve yaklaş!" (2/213) Secde, senin varlığının vasıflarının merkebinden inmen ve seni "Kaabe kavseyn"e götürmesi için senin "Refref'e binmendir. Varlığının vasıfları, cemâlini ve celâlini müşahede etmek içindir. İşte bu, secdeden sonra teşehhüdün sırrıdır. Bundan sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "cünüp iken de; -Yoldan geçmeniz baş¬ka," Sizler gafletlerden sarhoşluğa düştüğünüzde namazla O rınızda manevî yakınlıklar bulamadığınız gibi; cenabetle beraber de manevî yakınlık bulamaz ve uzaklaşmaya müstahak olursunuz. O (cenabet), şeriatın zahirinde emirlerin ve nehiylerin yolun¬da zahiri kademle geçmek yolu hariç; kişinin değersiz ve düşük olan dünyaya alâka duyup bağlanmasıdır. Bu ancak şeriatın zahir ağıyla yürümek; 1- Hayatın yıpranmasına mani olmak ve kuvveti muhafaza için mûtad olan; yemek, içmek. 2- Soğuk ve sıcaklığı defetmek için giyinmek. 3- Setr-i avret (avret mahallini örtmek) için giyinmek, 4- Ve nesli muhafaza için cinsî mübaşerette bulunmak... 5- İnsanın diğer zarurî ihtiyaçlarını karşılaması gibi şeriatın meşru gördüğü şeylerdir. Bütün bunlarda, şeriatın zahir ayağıyla geçmek gerekir... "Guslünüzü edinceye kadar..." 1 - Kurbet (yakınlık) suyu, 2- Inâbet, 3- Sıdkı talep (samimi bir istek), 4- Güzel irâde, 5- thlâsli bir niyetle Dünyaya dalmak ve şehvetlerine yapışma cenabetinden yıkanıncaya kadar... "Ve eğer, hasta iseniz," Hakkı talep etme yolunda kalbin sapıtması (yanlış yollara sapması) ile hasta iseniz, "Veya seferde bulunursanız," Dünyayı istemek ile ukbâ (âhireti) ve Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretleri¬ne talep etmenin arasında tereddüt ederseniz, "Veya biriniz hacet yerinden gelir." Hevâ-ü hevese tabi olma hacet yerinden... "Veya kadınlara dokunursanız," Ünsiyet bahçelerine vaki olduktan, Kudüs nazirelerinin civarında olduktan sonra, dünyevî meşguliyetlere yapışarak; cenabet olur ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden uzaklaşırsanız da; "Suya güç yetiremezseniz;" Halktan kesilmek ve yüz çevirmek sebebiyle Hakk Teâlâ haz¬retlerine döner ve sıdkıyetle (kalbî samimiyetle) inâbet almayı bulamazsanız; "O zaman temiz bir toprağa teyemmüm e-din;" O temiz toprak, kötü ahlak ve amellerden temizlenen ve a-nnan ricâlüllah'ın (erenlerin) ayaklarının toprağıdır. "Niyetle yüzünüze mesheyleyin," Onların ayaklarının toprağını yüzünüze meshedin. Ve yapışın ve tutunun; "Ve ellerinize..." Onların (ricâlüllah olan mürşid-i kâmillerin), keremlerinin e-teğine tutunun ve onların hükümlerine sadık (samimi) bir irâdeyle teslîm olun... h\k iLi di "Cidden Allah, affı çok..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizden taassubu ve külliyen dünya¬dan kesilip kendisine gerçek yönelişinizin olmamasını bağışlar. Bu razı olunan haslet ile değersiz (ve denî) olan dünyanın kirlerini ve günahlarını umulur ki sizden giderir. ^ "Allah gafurdur." Şehvetin tozlarından, şekâvetin eserlerinden sizin için ga¬furdur. Çünkü onlar, insanlar kendileri sebebiyle saîd olur. (dünya ve âhiret mutluluğu bulur.) Çünkü onlar (mürşid-i kâmiller), ken¬dileriyle beraber oturan ve meclislerine katılan kişilerin ve kavim¬lerin şakî olmayacağı kimselerdir. Saadetin anahtarı, gönül ehlini kabul etmektir. Onların nezdinde asla şek ve şüpheye düşmemektir. Musa Aleyhisselâm vadi-i eymene dağda muradına erdi. Bu muradına ermesi nice yıllar Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'a yaptığı hizmetten sonradır... Dalâleti Satın Alanlar Yüce Meali: Bakmaz mısınız şu kendilerine Kitâb'dan bir nasip verilmiş olanlara? Kendileri sapkınlığı satın alıyorlar da, istiyorlar ki, siz de yolu sapıtasınız.44 Düşmanlarınızı Allah daha çok biliyor. Velî de Allah, yeter... Nasîr de Allah, yeter...45 0, Yahudi olanlardan ki, kelimeleri mevzilerinden tahrîf ediyorlar ve dillerini eğerek, dine dokunarak: "Dinledik, isyan ettik", "Dinle, dinlenilmesi", "Râinâ" diyorlar. Böyle diyeceklerine: "işittik, itaat ettik", "Dinle ve bizi gözet" deselerdi, elbette haklarında daha hayırlı ve daha dürüst olurdu. Ve lâkin, küfürleri yüzünden, Allah, kendilerini lânetlemiştir; onun için îmâna gelmezler; meğer ki pek az... Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Ahbârın Kötü Durumu "Bakmaz mısınız," Hitap, görme işi kendisinden gelen (görme kabiliyeti olan) her Mü'min içindir. "Görme," basîrettir. Bu, vasıflananların meşhur olduk¬ları şenaat ve kötülüklerini görmek, demektir. Onların şenaat ve kötülükleri müşahede edilen işler zümresine tanzim olundu. "Şu kendilerine bir nasip verilmiş olanlara?" Olan bir haz ve pay, (Neden bir nasıp verilenlere?) "Kitâb'dan," Kitabın ilminden... 0 kitap Tevrâttır. Onlardan murad, Yahudilerin ahbârıdir (bilgin ve âlimleridir.) Yani, Yahudilerin ahbarına (âlimlerine) bakmıyor musun? Çünkü onlar, müşahede edilmeyi ve kendilerine taaccubla bakılmaya hakkettiler. Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerime, Yahudî ahbârından İki ahbâr (din âlimi) hakkında nazil oldu. Onların ikisi münafıkların reisi olan Abdullah bin Übeyy ve grubuna gelerek; onların Müslüman olmalarını ve onları islâm'a girmekten menetmeye çalışıyorlardı... (Kendilerine kitab'dan nasîp verilenler ne yapıyorlar?) Ahbâr (Yahudî Âlimler) Dalâlettedir "Kendileri dalâleti (sapkınlığı) satın alıyorlar," Mukadder suâl: (Burada şöyle bir gizli suâl vardır.) sanki: -"Onlar ne yapıyorlar? Ta ki onlara bakılsın? Onların şaşılacak halleri nedir?" denilmektir. Cevap: Denildi ki: -"Onlar, dalâleti alıyorlar ve kendilerine verilen hidâyeti terk ediyorlar!" (Daha ne yapıyorlar?) Yahudî Âlimler "Ve istiyorlar ki" Kendi nefislerinin dalâletiyle iktifa etmiyorlar. Belki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin na't ve Tevrâtta bulunan vasıflarını halktan saklamak istiyorlar... (Bununla ne yapmak istiyorlar?) £ ö\ "Siz sapıtasınız," Ey Müminleri Sizinde kendileri gibi dalâlete düşmenizi arzu¬lamaktadırlar. (Neyi sapıtmanızı) Müstakim, doğru yolu... Hakka ulaştıran yolu. Yahudî âlim¬lerinin bunu istemelerinin sebebi bütün insanların kendi dinleri üzere olmasıdır. Böylece kendileri bütün insanların reisi ve başka¬nı oluverirler. Hepsinden rant elde etmek ve yoldaş edinmek isti¬yorlar. "Allah daha çok biliyor," Sizden daha iyi biliyor, demektir. (Kimi daha iyi biliyor?) , "Düşmanlarınızı," Hepsini... Bunlar (Yahudîâlim¬ler de) düşmanlarınızın cümlesindendir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, düşmanlarınızı sizden daha iyi bildiği için, düşmanlarınızın size hazırlamış oldukları şeyleri (tuzak, hile ve kötülükleri) sizlere haber veriyor ve onların sizin için ne istedik¬lerini size bildiriyor ki; onlardan, onların tehlikesinden ve onların içine karışmaktan kendinizi sakınasımz. Veya (bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı.) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onla¬rın hallerini, kalblerini ve işlerinin iç yüzünü en iyi bilendir, de¬mektir. "Ve Allah, yeter..." Burada be harfi zâid olup tezyini kelâm için gelmiştir. Sadece mecrûrini cer eder... Cij "Veli," 1 - Sizin bütün işlerinize tekeffül etmesi, 2- Sizin maslahatlarınızı yerine getirmesi, 3- Ve sizi seven olarak Allah yeter... "Yardımca (nasîr) de Allah, yeter..." Bütün yerlerde (ve işlerde); 1-Allah'a güvenin. 2- Allah'ın velâyetiyle iktifa edin. 3- Allah'ın dostluğuyla yetinin. 4- Allah'ın yardımıyla yetinin. 5- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkasına dönmeyin. 6- Allah'tan başkasını dost edinmeyin. 7- Onlara (Yahudî âlimlere) aldırmayın. 8- Yolunuza devam edin. 9- Onların size yaptıkları kötülüklere de aldırış etmeyin. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizin yâr ve yardımcınızdır. 10- Onların mekrlerini, hile ve tuzaklarını savmada, Allah si¬ze kâfidir. 11- Onların serlerini defetmede Allah sizin yardımcınızdır. Bu âyet-i kerimede vaad (müjdeler) ve vaîd (tehditler) var¬dır... (2/214) Kötü Âlimler Bu âyet-i kerimede şuna işaret vardır; "Bakmaz mısınız şu kendilerine Kitâb'dan bir nasip verilmiş olanlara?" Ulemâi sû (kötü âlimlere) bakmaz mısın? Kim zahirî olarak kitabın ilminden bir şey ile rızıklanır da; onun esrarı ile rızıklanmaz ve hakikatına vakıf olmazsa, onlar "u-lemâ-i sû"' kötü âlimlerdir. Ulemâ-i sû (kötü âlimler), dünyaya olan düşkünlüklerinden dolayı Allah'ın dininden (başkalarına) yağ¬cılık yapanlardır. Ulemâ-i Sû'un (Kötü âlimlerin) Alâmetleri (Dininden taviz veren bu kötü âlimlerin vasıfları şunlardır:) 1 - Dünyaya düşkündürler, 2- Müdâhene ederler. 3- Yağcılık yaparlar, 4- Maddî çıkar, makam, mevki ve şöhret için yaltaklanırlar. 5- Mala meylederler. 6- Makama düşkündürler. 7- Riyaseti severler. 8- Kabulü (halkın nezdinde saygı görmeyi) severler. 9- Bütün bunlar için sürekli dinî hükümlerden taviz verirler. (Bazılarının kötü emelleri doğrultusunda yanlış fetvalar verirler...) "Kendileri sapkınlığı satın alıyorlar," Bu (dalâleti satın almaları,) müdâhenedir (yağcılık), hevâ-ü heveslerine tabi olmaktır. 10- Kötü âlimler, dini dünya karşılığında satarlar... "Ve istiyorlar ki, siz de yolu sapıtasınız." Ey ehli takva, peygamberlerin varisleri ve hakkın talipleri (hakikatin talebeleri) olan âlimler topluluğu! Kötü âlimler, istiyor¬lar ki siz de yolu sapıtasınız! Sizi kıskandıkları için, insanların için¬den (özellikle) sizin hak yoldan sapıtmanızı istiyorlar. 1 - Sizin dalâlete düşmenizi istiyorlar. 2- Sizin değerinizi inkâr ediyorlar. 3- Sizi kınıyorlar. 4- Size eziyet ediyorlar. 5- Size (güya) nasihat ve muhabbetlerini izhâr etmekle size eziyet ediyorlar. "Düşmanlarınızı Allah daha çok bili¬yor." Ulemâ-i sû'un (kötü âlimlerin) sizi hak yoldan ayırmak ve da¬lâlete düşürmek için yapmış oldukları nasihat ve öğütlerini asla dinlemeyin. Onlar, Allah'ın gayrisini teşvik ederek ve Allah'tan gayrisinin hukukuna riâyet ederek; sizi o yoldan (hak yoldan) ayırıyorlar. On¬lar, Allah'a varmaktan size mani oluyorlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine itaat edin; onların em¬rettikleri şeyde, kötü âlimlerin sesine kulak vermeyin... En Çirkin Şey Bil ki, muhakkak sen, bu iki şeyi yani sapık ve saptırıcı kişi¬den daha kötü ve daha çirkin kimseyi göremezsin! Âlimlerin Sapıtma sebepleri Kötü âlimlerin en çok sapıtma sebebi, onların halkın elinde bulunanlara (maddî imkânlara) tama" etmeleridir. Dünyalık sev¬dasına kapılan kötü âlimler, (maddî imkânlara sahip olan kişilere) müdâhene (yağcılık) yapmaktadırlar. Ve böylece (o kişilerin istek ve arzularının doğrultusunda, dinî hükümleri değiştirerek) sapıtmaktadırlar. Âlimlerden müdâhene (yağcılık ve yaltaklanmanın) giderilmesinin yolu ve çâresi, (müdâhenin sebebi olan) tama' kesmektir. (Âlimleri, yağcılıktan ve dolayısıyla sapıtmaktan korumanın ana sebebi onları tok gözlü bir kültürle yetiştirmek ve onların halka muhtaç olmaktan korumakla olur...) Hikâye (hırs) Rivayet olundu: Bazı meşâyih hazerâtından rivayet olundu. Bir şeyhin kedisi vardı. Civarında bulunan bir kasaptan her gün kedi için bir şeyler (et ve ciğer) alıyordu. Bir gün o kasaptan bir münker (akla ve şeriata muvafık ol¬mayan bir hâl) gördü. Şeyh hemen evine girdi. Önce kediyi (ev¬den) çıkarttı. Sonra geldi, o kasaba nasihat etti. Kasap ona; -"Bundan sonra kedin için sana hiçbir şey vermeyeceğim!" dedi. Şeyhte, ona: -"Sana öğüt vermek için önce gidip evdeki kediyi çıkartıp sa¬lıverdim, sana olan tama'i kestim; sonra sana nasihat etmeye geldim!" dedi. (Sonra şeyh devamla:) -"Benim bu hareketim (büyüklerin) söyledikleri şu söz gibi¬dir: -"Kim insanların kalblerinde kendisi için bir güzellik olmasını tama' ederse; o kişiye hisbe (öğüt ve nasihat) müyesser olmaz. (Onun öğüt ve nasihati kalblerde tesir etmez...)" Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, nefsini alçak ve düşük ahlaktan tezkiye etmek ve yerilen hasletlerden temizlemektir. Farisi beyit: Kabe ile evin temizliği bir değildir, ismet olmayan yerden hayır yoktur... Yahudi olanlardan," Bu cümle mahzûf bir mübtedânm haberidir. O, Yahudi olanlardan bir kavim," demektir. (Yahudilerden bir kavim ne yapıyorlar?) "Kelimeleri mevzilerinden tahrif ediyorlar." "kelimeler" cins ismidir. Bundan dolayı, kavl-i şerifinde kendisine râci zamir zikredildi. "yerler" kelimesinin cemi olarak gelmesi ise, bu işin cinsi nasebince Tevrat'ta defalarca ve değişik yerlerde tekerrür etmesindendir... Tahrif (Tahrif, değiştirmek ve çevirmek demektir.) Yahudiler gideriyorlar, çünkü onlar Allah'ın kelâmını değiş¬tirdiklerinde o âyetin yerine başkasını (kendi sözlerini) koyuyorlar ve böylece Allah'ın kitabında Allah'ın kelâmını silmiş oluyorlar. Allah'ın bir kelâmını koyduğu yerlerden çıkartıp, onun yerine baş¬ka söz koyuyor ve böylece Allah'ın kelamından kaçınıp onun yerine koyduklarına meylediyorlar. Tahrif iki kısımdır. 1 - Tevîl Ederek Değiştirmek, 2- Tebdil Ederek Değiştirmek, Birincisi: Tevîl ederek tahrif etmek (değiştirmek: İlâhî kelâ¬mın metnini değiştirmeden) bir kelâmı, murâd edilen manânın dışında Tevîl etmek ve başka manâya çevirmektir. Bir âyet-i ke¬rimeyi bâtıl olan Tevîl çeşitlerinde bulunmaktır. Zamanımızda bid'at ehlinin kendi mezheplerine muhalif olan âyet-i kerimeleri bâtıl bir şekilde tevîl edip, tahrif etmeleri gibi.... ikincisi: Tebdîl ederek tahrif etmek. Bir kelimeyi başka bir kelime ile değiştirmektir. Bir kelimenin yerine başka bir kelime koymaktır. Yahudîler işte bunu yapıyorlardı. Yahudiler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Tevrat'ta bulunan na't, vasıf ve güzel sıfatlarını dile getiren (ve özellikle Efendimiz s.a.v.'in boyunu anlatan) âJJj *^U\ buğday tenli ve orta boylu kavl-i şerifini, lJ£_A» f^ kara yağız ve uzun boylu, sözüyle değiştirdiler.146 Tevrat'ta bulunan "recm" cezasını "had" cezasıyla tebdîl e-dip değiştirdiler. "Ve diyorlar." Kendilerinin fasid ve bozuk olan hevâ-ü heveslerine muhalif olan bütün işlerinde ister Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin huzu¬runda olsun ve isterse onun bulunmadığı bir anda olsan, söz ve hal lisânlanyla söylerler. (Ne söylerler?) "Dinledik," Senin sözlerini işittik. t£U*j "İsyan ettik" Senin emrine inadına isyan ettik ve hakikaten muhalefet ederek isyan ettik... "Dinle," Bizim sözümüzü dinle. "Dinlemez olası (dinlemenin gayri bir halde)" Muhâtab'dan hâldir. Yahudilerin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine Bedduaları "Dinle, dinlemez olası" kavl-i şerifinde iki vecih vardır. 1- Medh (övmek), 2- Zemm (yermek) Birincisi: Medhtir. "(Lütfen) dinle, ikrah ile dinlemeksizin (severek) dinle!" manâsına hamledilerek medh manâsının verilmesidir. İkincisi: Zemm (yermek) manasını ifâde etmesidir. Bu da; "Dinle! Halbuki sen kelâm cihetinde asla dinlemez olasın." Bu da (iki şeyle olur:) 1- Sağırlık, 2- Ölüm... Onlar senin işitmez olman için sana beddua ediyorlar. Eğer, onların Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yapmış oldukları bedduaları kabul olunmuş olsaydı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri işitmez olur¬du. İşitmeyen sağır kişi olurdu. Sanki onlar bu sözlerini Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin aleyhinde, dualarının kabul olunması temen-nisiyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine beddua ederek söylüyorlar¬dı. Sonuncusunu (zemm, yermek manâsını) gizliyorlardı. Bununla mutmain oluyorlardı. (Daha ne diyorlar) "Râinâ (diyorlar)" Râinâ İki ciheti olan bir kelimedir. 1- Hayr 2- Şer "Râinâ kelimesinin hayr ve İyiliğe ihtimali vardır. Hayra ihtimali: Bu da bu kelimenin, "Bizi gözet, bize bak ve bizi koru; sözümüze kulak ver ki; seninle konuşalım!" manasına hamledilerek iyilik manâsında olmasıdır. Şerre ihtimali: Ruûnet yani ahmaklık (ithamı) sebebiyle sövmek ihtimali olmakla şerre ihtimali vardır. (2/2İS) Veya "Râinâ" kelimesinin ahmak ve benzeri manalarına gelen, İbranî ve Süryânî kelimelerinin yerlerine geçmesi ve manâ¬sında kullanılmasıdır. Çünkü onlar ıLpi^j "Râinâ kelimesiyle birbir¬lerine sövüyorlardı. Yahudiler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sövmek, ihanet ve tahkiri niyet ederek; "Râinâ diye hitâb ediyorlardı. Ama za¬hirde ise (güya) saygı ve ihtiramı izhâr ediyorlardı. . Sual: Eğer sen; Yahudilerin, "Dinledik, isyan et¬tik" sarih (manâsı apaçık) sözlerinden sonra, nasıl olurda iki veçhe (hayra ve şerre) ihtimâli olan bir söz (ıîpijj "Râinâ kelimesi) geldi?" dersen; Cevap: Derim ki, kâfirlerin hepsi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine küfür ve isyan ile mukabele ediyorlardı. Kâfirler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden çekindikleri, utandıkları ve müminlerin kendilerine saldırmalarından korktukları için; sövmek ve kötü dua (beddua) gibi hareketle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine karşılık vermiyorlardı. Dini Kötülemek İçin Dillerini Eğerek ve Bükerek Konuşmaları (Yahudiler nasıl söylüyorlardı?) "Dillerini eğerek," Dillerini yukarıya yaslandırarak... 1- Bunu kendisiyle dillerini bükmek (ağızlarında gevelemek), 2- Kelâmı asıl manâsının dışına sarf etmek, 3- Sözün sövmeye nisbet edilmesine yol açmak, 4- Onlar, "dinlemenin gayri" sözünü, zorla (ve ikrah ederek) dinletmezsin," sözünün yerine koydular. 5- "Râinâ kelimesini, (ayının kesresini işba1 ederek ona benzer olan), "bizim koyunlarımızı otlatan çobanımız" manâsında kullanıyorlardı. 6- Yahudîler, "bize bak" manâsında olan ıLpij "Râinâ kelime¬sini çekerek; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine \L#\j "çobanımız" di¬yorlardı. 7- Bununla dillerini büküyorlardı. 8- İçlerinde olan (düşmanlıklarını) gizliyorlardı. 9- İzhâr ettikleri, dua ve saygıya içlerinde gizledikleri söv¬mek, hakaret ve ihaneti ekliyorlardı. (Daha neyi murad ediyorlar?) "Ve dine dokunarak," Yahudiler, 1- Dine tecâvüz etmek, 2- Halkı dinden soğutmak, 3- Halkın dine girmesine mani olmak, 4- Dinle alay etmek 5- Ve dini dalga geçirmek için; "Dinledik! isyan ettik", "Dinle, dinlenilmeyesi ve Râinâ" diyorlardı. İşin Hayırlısı ve Doğrusu "Eğer onlar," Eğer onlar, Allah'ın emirlerinden veya nehiylerinden bir şey işittikleri vakit; "Deselerdi," Lisân-i kâl (sözlü) veya lisân-i hâl (hal ve hareketleriyle), "Dinledik, isyan ettik", sözlerinin yerine; "İşittik, itaat ettik", Ve Yahudiler, "Dinle, (gayri) dinlenilmeyesi", sözlerinin yerine de; "Dinle," Ve sözlerinin devamına,"Gayri dinlenilmeyesi..." sözlerini ekleselerdi. Ve Yahudiler, tf*G "Râinâ kelimesinin yerine: Ü^JiJİj "Ve bizi gözet." Ve böylece sözlerinin altına bir şer ve fesat koyarak sözlerini kirletmeselerdi... Yani Yahudilerin söyledikleri sözlerinin yerine bunları söyledikleri sabit olmuş olsaydı... "Elbette olurdu." Bu sözleri olurdu. (Ne olurdu?) "Haklarında daha hayırlı..." Söyledikleri sözlerden. (Daha nedir?) "Ve daha dürüst!" 1- Daha âdil, 2- Kendi nefsinde daha muvafık, 3- Şerre çekmeye mâni, 4- Daha doğru olurdu. "Ve daha dürüst!" kelimesi, ^ı kelimesindendir. o da "müstakim (dos doğru)" demektir. Suâl: Dediler, eğer Yahudilerin söylediklerinde asla bir hayır yok ise; neden, bu "İşittik, itaat ettik! Dinle ve bizi gözet" kavl-i şerifi) ondan (Yahudilerin söylediklerinden) daha hayırlı kılındı? (Burada Yahudilerin söylediklerinin de hayırlı olduğu manâsı çıkmaz mı?) Cevap: Bunun cevâbı şöyledir: Onlar kendi itikatlarında böy-leydiler. Sözlerinde hayır olduğunu zannediyorlardı. Onun için bu şekilde onlara hitâb kılındı. Bu (yani) "Elbette hak¬larında daha hayırlı ve daha dürüst olurdu!" kavl-i şerifi), "Allah mı hayırlı, yoksa müşriklerin şirk koştukları mı?” kavl-i şerifi gibidir... Yahudilere Lanet "Allah, kendilerini lânetlemiştir." Yahudiler, 1 - Bu sözlerini söylediler. 2- "Dinledik! tsyan ettik", "Dinle, dinlenilmeyesi ve Râinâ" dediler. 3- Küfürlerinde ısrar ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine olan düşmanlıkları ve de kü¬fürleri sebebiyle; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, 1 - Yahudilere lanet etti, 2- Onları yüzüstü bıraktı. 3- Onları hidâyetten uzaklaştırdı. "(Onun için) îmâna gelmezler;" Bundan sonra imana gelmezler. "Meğer ki pek az..." "Allah onlara lanet etti!" kavl-i şerifindeki zamirin mefûlünden istisnadır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ Yahudilere lanet etti; ancak çok az bir fır¬ka hariç; Allâhü Teâlâ onlara lanet etmedi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (o çok az kişinin üzerine) iman kapısını kapatmadı. Bundan (bu âyet-i kerimenin inzalinden) sonra da Yahudilerin "Ahbâr"indan (alimlerinden) bir kısım iman ettiler. Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.), Ka'b ve ikisinin benzerleri gibi... Veya bu (uLuvı "Meğer ki pek az..." kavl-i şerifi),"(Onun için) îmâna gelmezler;" kavl-i şerifin zamirinden istisnadır. Yani Yahudîler iman etmezler; ancak çok az bir iman ile iman ederler. Bu onların Musa Aleyhisselâm'a iman edip, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerini inkâr etmeleri gibidir. (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine olan küfürlerinin yanında Musa Aleyhisselâm'a olan imanları çok azın ötesinde yok gibiydi...) Işârî Manâlar Bil ki bu ümmetin kötü âlimleri (ulemâ-i sû); "Mevzî'lerinden tahrîf ediyorlar.." Hem de fiilleriyle tahrif ediyorlar, Yahudilerin yaptıkları gibi sözleriyle değil "Dinledik derler." Sözleriyle dinledik, derler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin terkini emrettiği şeylerden; 1- Nehiylerden. 2- Dünyayı terk etmek, 3- Dünyanın süslerini terk etmek, 4- Hevâ-ü hevese tabi olmayı terk etmek, 5- Âhireti dünya üzerine tercih etmeyi terk etmek, 6- Halktan kesilmek, 7- Mevlâ'yı talep etmek uğruna mahlukattan kopmak, 8- Ve benzerî emirlerin işlenilmesinde, sadece dilleri ile "dinledik" derler; ama; "Ve *syan ettik", Fiil, hal ve hareketleriyle "isyan ettik" derler. Çünkü o kötü âlimler; 1 - Bu yüce muamelelerin kokusunu koklayamamışlar. 2- Bu yüce makamların etrafında dolanamamışlar. 3- Bu kerametler sahibi olan kişileri inkâr ederler. 4- Çeşit çeşit sözlerle alay etmektedirler. 5- Kötü âlimler, selim bir kalb ile iman etmezler. 6- Nefislerinin hevâ-ü hevesini inkâr eden onlardan çok az¬dır. 7- Ancak onlardan çok az kişi hakikî iman ile mümindir. Çünkü hakikî iman; a) İrâdenin neticesidir. b) Hakkı talep etmede sıdk-ü samimiyetin sonucudur. c) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için ihlâs ile amel etmektir. d) Dünyayı terk etmek, e) Dünyanın süslerini terk etmek, f) Belki bütün varlığını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunda büyük bir mücâhede ile harcamaktır. Şeyh Atar (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Mağrur olmaî O yalan sözü söyleme! Sen bilmez insanları kendine güldürüp sevindirme! Eğer bütün ilimleri okumuş olsan bile aşksız ve meşksizyine bilmiyorsundur.... Kötü Âlimler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Her kim kendisiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızası istenen bir ilmi ancak dünya nasibini kazanmak için öğrenirse, kıyamet gününde o kişi cennetin kokusunu duyamaz." Faydalı timin Alâmetleri Şeyh eş-Şâzeli (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Faydalı ilim, 1 - Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat etmede kendisi sebebiyle yardım olunan. 2- Seni Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine devam ettiren, 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hududunun (koymuş olduğu emir ve yasaklarının) üzerinde duran (ilâhî sınırları aşmayan) ilim¬dir. O ilim, ma'rifetüllâh (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bilme) ilmidir. (2/216) İlim Para Gibidir Şeyh Ebü'l-Hasan (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: ilimler dinar ve dirhemler (para) gibidir. Dilerse ilim sebebiy¬le sana menfaat verir ve dilerse o İlimle beraber sana zarar verir. Eğer sen Allah korkusunu ilme yakın kılarsan (ilimle beraber sende Allah korkusu da bulunursa), senin İçin; 1 - İlmin ecri vardır, 2- sevabı vardır. 3- O ilimden menfaat hâsıl olur. Yok eğer ilim ile beraber Allah korkusu sende yok ise; 1- Sana günahı var, 2- Azabı var, 3- Onunla senin aleyhine hüccet vardır. Allah Korkusu Allah korkusunun alâmetleri (şunlardır:) 1 - Dünyayı terk etmek, 2- Halkı terk etmek, 3- Nefs-i emmâre ile muharebe etmek, 4- Şeytan ile savaşmaktır... Şeyh Sa'di (k.s.) buyurdular: İddia etti, ben diğerlerinden ilmen üstünüm diye...Kibir ve gurura kapıldığı için dünya ve âhiretini sattı. Ağacın dalıdır, amel-siz ilim...İlim amel ile olursa ağacın dallan meyveli olmuş olur. İlim gerekir adama ama edeb ile... Eğer kişi edeb ve ilimden yok¬sun olursa o sekleri insandır. Hevâyi terket. Çünük hevâ-ü hevest marifetin izini öldürdüler. Arif bizzat olan kişi, Kalender olur ahla¬kı... Her ilim ki onunla amel edilmiyorsa ne fayda verir o? Gözler son anda onun için kayıp gittikten sonra... nunuı-peyan tercümesi Kitab Ehline hitap Yüce Meâlİ: Ey o kendilerine kitap verilenleri Gelin, o beraberinizdekini tasdiklemek üzere, indirdiğimiz bu Kitaba imân edin. Biz bir takım yüzleri silip de enselerine çevirmezden veya onları, Ashab-ı Sebt'i lanetlediğimiz gibi lânetlemezden evvel... Yoksa Allah'ın emri, fiile çıkanla gelmiştir.47 Doğrusu Allah, kendine şirk koşulmasını mağfiret etmez. Ondan berisini dilediğine mağfiret buyurur. Kim de Allah'a şirk koşarsa, pek büyük bir cinayet, iftira etmiş olduğunda şüphe yoktur.48 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o kendilerine kitap verilenler!" Yani Tevrat verilenler, demektir. "İndirdiğimize (bu Kitaba) imân edin." Kur'ân-ı kerime iman edin. Halbuki Kur'ân-ı kerim, "0 beraberinizdekini tasdik edicidir." Tevrat'ı tasdik edicidir. Tevrat'ı Tasdik Kur'ân-ı kerimin, Tevrat'ı tasdikinin manâsı, Kur'ân-ı keri¬min inmesinin içinde Tevrat'ın zikredilmesi ve yeterince vasıfları¬nın bulunmasıdır. Veya Kur'ân-i kerimin Tevrat'a muvafık olması¬dır. (Kur'ân-ı kerim Tevrat'a şu hususlarda muvafıktır:) 1- Kıssalarda, 2- Vaat edilenlerde, 3- Tevhide davette, 4- İnsanların arasında adaletli olmada, 5- Günahlardan nehiy etmekte, 6- Fuhuşları yasaklamada Kur'ân-ı kerimin Tevrat'a uygun olmasıdır. Tevhit ve Muamelat Ama Kur'ân-ı kerimin, hükümlerin cüziyyatında (Yani akâidde değil de, muamelâtta) Tevrat'a muhalif olarak görünme¬si (Tevrat'ta bulunan bazı hükümleri neshetmesi) ise, asırların değişmesiyle ümmetlerin değişmesi sebebiyledir. Yoksa hakikatte muhalefet değildir. Belki (ayrılık) muvafakatin (uygunluğun) ta kendisidir. Zira bunların ikisi (Kur'ân-ı kerim ve Tevrat) kendi asır¬larına izafetle haktır. Teşrî'in feleğinin, kendisinin üzerinde deve¬ran etmesinin hikmetlerini tazamrhun etmektedir. Hatta eğer önce inenin (Tevrat'ın) inmesi, tehir edilmiş ol¬saydı, elbette sonra inen (Kur'ân-ı kerime) muvafık olarak inerdi. Sonra inenin inmesi öne alınmış olsaydı katiyetle önce inene mu¬vafık olurdu. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu¬lar: -"Eğer Musa (Aleyhisselâm) hayatta olmuş olsaydı elbette hiç beklemeden hemen bana tabi olurdu." (Neden önce iman edin) "Biz bir takım yüzleri silip çevirmezden." nunu ı- peyan ı ercumesi Tams Nedir? "Tams" eserleri mahvetmek (izleri silmek) ve alâmetleri izâle edip yok etmektir. Yani suretlerinin hatlarını biz silmeden ve göz, kaş, burun ve ağız (gibi azaların) eserlerini yok etmeden önce iman edin. "Enselerine çevirmezden..." (İman etmezlerse,) biz onların (ön taraflarını yani yüzlerini) arkalarının (enselerinin) şekline çeviririz. Dümdüz kafa misâli olur. Bu İbni Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinin sözünün manâsıdır. -"Deve tabanı ve hayvan tırnağına çeviririz!" Bu durumda,"Biz çeviririz," cümlesinin başında ki (o ) fe harfi, sebep için olmuş olur. Ve Bu sebeple biz onları enselerine çeviririz," demektir. tki Kötü Akıbet Veya yüzlerini düzledikten sonra onu tersine çevirir ve kafa¬nın olduğu yere koyarız. Kafalarını da yüzlerinin yerine koyarız. Onlar böylece iki akıbetle korkutuluyor, biri diğerinin ardından gelen ceza... 1 - Önce yüzlerinin silinmesi, 2- Sonra da yüzlerinin tersine çevrilmesi... "Veya onlara lanet ederiz." Veya yüz (ve suret) sahiplerinin yüzlerini meshetmekle cezalandırırız. (Ne gibi?) "Ashab-ı Sebt'i lanetlediğimiz gibi" Biz onları (ashâb-ı sebti) maymun ve domuzlara çevirdik. Veîdin (korkutulanların) vucûdî ve ademî olarak vâki olması iman şartına bağlıdır. Manâsı: Eğer onlarda iman bulunursa, vaki olmaz, (ashâb-ı sebt'e lanet ettiğimiz gibi onlara lanet etmez ve onların yüzlerini meshetmeyiz.) Yoksa vaki olur. (Onlar iman etmezlerse biz onlara lanet eder ve onların yüzlerini meshederiz.) Onlardan iman vaki oldu; zira onlardan bazı insanlar iman ettiler; bundan dolayı da vaîd (korkutulan şeyler) vaki olmadı. "Allah'ın emri," Allah'ın azabı, (Allah'ın emri nedir?) "Fiile çıkanla gelmiştir." (Allah'ın emri) hiç şüphesiz olacaktır. Bu onlar için şiddetli bir vaîd (korkutma ve tehdit) dir. Yani sizler pekâlâ biliyorsunuz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini... (Ashâb-ı sebt'te olduğu gibi...) İşte bunun için sizler, bu vaidden kendinizi sakının! Korkun! Küfürden imana dönün! Tövbe ve istiğfarı ikrar edin! Ashâb-ı Kiram'a Dil Uzatan Bil ki bu ümmette de mesh gerçekten vaki oldu. Ebu Alkame'den rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Ben büyük bir kaafılenin içindeydim. Biz emriyle hareket etmek üzere bir adamı "amir" tayin ettik. Onun emriyle hareket ediyor ve yine onun emriyle konaklıyorduk. Bir yere konakladık. 0 adam, Hazret-i Ebu Bekr (r.a.) ile Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a küfretti ve onlara sövdü. Bu konuda kendisine nasihat ettik. Hiçbir şeyde bizim sözlerimizi kabul etmedi. Biz sabahladığımızda, hazırlığımızı yaptık ve kervanı düzenledik. Fakat kervancıbaşının adamının sesi (nidası) gelmedi. Âmirimizin ne yaptığına, niçin hareket emrini vermediğine ve haline bakmak için yanına vardık Birde ne göre¬lim! 0 hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) ve Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a söven kervancıbaşı dört kat olmuştu. Elbiselerini kaldırıp kendisini keş¬fettik! Adamın iki ayağı da domuz ayaklan gibi olmuştu. (2/217) Biz onun yükünü hazırladık ve onu hayvana yükledik! Yükü¬nün üzerinde birden sıçradı. Ayaklarıyla ayağa kalktı. Adam üç kere domuzların bağırtisıyla bağırdı. Domuz gibi bağırdıktan son¬ra gidip domuzların içine karıştı. Domuz oldu. Hatta içimizden hiçbiri onu tanıyamadı. Ravzatü'l Ulemâ'da böyledir. Hadisi inkâr Eden Rivayet olundu. Hadis-i şerif rivayet eden râvîlercien biri, sa¬hih hadis-i şerifin içeriğini inkâr etmek kendisinden vaki olduğu İçin başı eşek başına dönüştü. imâmdan Önce... Sahih hadis-i şerifin manâsı: Namazda imama tabi olan kişi, başını imamdan önce (secde veya rükû'den) kaldırır veya imam¬dan önce secdeye giderse başının eşek başına dönüşeceğine dair sahih hadis-i şerif varıd oldu.4 (Sözü edilen) hadis-i şerif den hasıl olan manâ şöyledir: Kim imamdan önce başını kaldırır veya indirirse, o kişi, başı¬nın eşek başı olmasından nasıl korkmaz? Bu da vaki olduğu yerde vaki oldu. Mesh iki Kısımdır: a. Sûrî ve şeklî mesh, b. Manevî mesh,) Bu durum sûrî (şeklî) meshdir. Manevî mesh daha şiddetli ve daha zordur. Körlük İki Kısımdır: Körlük gibi. (Körlük de iki kısımdır.) 1 - Maddi körlük, 2- Kalb körlüğü yani hidâyet bulmamak Bu dünyada sûrî (ve şeklî) olarak kör olan kişi mesela ahirette görmesi mümkündür. (Bu kişi eğer hidâyet üzere olan bir Müslüman ise o ahirette görür.) Lakin kalben kör olan (hidayet bulup İslâm dinine girmeyen kişi) âhirette a'mâdir, kördür. Ve en sapık yoldadır. "Her kim de, bu dünyada körlük ettiyse, o artık âhirette da¬ha kör ve gidişçe daha şaşkındır." Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri buyurdular: "Dünyanın rezillik ve rüsvalıkları, ahiretin rezilliklerinin ya¬nında çok hafif ve küçük kalır." Allah'a Yönelmek Sâük'e (seyr-ü suluk yoluna giren kişiye) düşen vazife, çok çalışmak, hakkı nâtık olan ve Allah'a yönelen yüzünün dünyaya meyletmemesi ve hevâ-ü hevesine tabi olmamak için mücâhede etmektir. Yani insanî ve şeytanî sıfatlara mesh olunmaması için gayret göstermelidir. Şeyh Sadî buyurdular: Senden korkuyorum! Çünkü sen şahidi ruhanî ile dost olma¬dın. Senin iltimasın cismânî alem için değildir. Çalış! Çalış, ta ki sen "hayvan makamından çıkasın... O nurânî olmayan aynayı kır! Gaflet uykusunda olanların ne haberi olur, seher vaktinin kuşları¬nın zümresinden... Çünkü hayvanların "insanî alem"den haberleri olmaz. Mahsûsât Âlemi İmâm Fahreddin-i Râzî tefsirinde (Tefsîri Kebir'de) bu sözün incelemesinde buyurdular: Muhakkak ki insan, yaratılışının başlangıcında mahsûsât â-lemine ülfet etti. Mahsûsât (elle tutulan ve gözle görünen bu maddî aleme) doğru yol aldı. Sonra insan fikir, tefekkür ve ubudi¬yetle sanki Mahsûsât âleminden ma'kuiât âlemine yolculuk etti. (Manevî aleme doğru sefere çıktı.) İnsanın önünde ma'kuiât (ma¬nevî) âlem, arkasında ise mahsûsât âlemi var. Mahzûl (şaşkın ve zararda) olan kişi, ön tarafından arkasına doğru giden kimsedir. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların vasfında buyurduğu gibi: "Başlarını eğmişler." Fahreddin-i Râzî hazretlerinin sözleri bitti. Ziyâdeden sonra, noksana dönmekten (Varlıktan sonra yok¬luktan) Hayırdan sonra serden Allah'a sığınırız. Hikâye (İmanın muhafazası) Abdullah bin Ahmed el-Müezzin'den rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Ben Beytin çevresini tavaf ediyordum. Kabe'nin örtülerine sarılıp ağlayan bir adam gördüm. Adam şöyle diyordu: -"Allah'ım! Müslüman olarak beni dünyadan çıkart! (Müslü¬man olarak vefat etmeyi bana nasip et) diye dua etti. Bu duasına hiçbir şey eklemiyordu. Tekrar tekrar bu duayı okuyordu. Ona: -"Bu duaya neden ilaveler yapmıyorsun?" dedim 0: -"Eğer sen benim kıssamı (hikâyemi) bilmiş olsaydın; elbet¬te beni mazur görürdün?" dedi. Ben de; -"Senin kıssan ve hikâyen nedir?" diye sordum. O: -"Benim iki kardeşim vardı. En büyüğüm müezzin idi. Tam kırk sene sırf Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için müezzinlik yap¬tı. Ezan okudu. Ölüm hastalığına yakalandığında, bizden Kur'ân-ı kerim istedi. Biz de onun Kur'ân-ı kerim ile teberrük edeceğini (bereketleneceği) zannettik. Kur'ân-ı kerimi eline aldı. Orada bu¬lunanları, kendisinin Kur'ân-ı kerimden ve içinde bulunanlardan uzak olduğuna dair, aleyhinde şahit tuttu ve Hıristiyan dinine gir¬di. Hıristiyan olarak da öldü. Onu defnettik. Onun yerine diğer kardeşim müezzinlik etti. O da tam otuz yıl, müezzinlik yaptı. Ona da ölüm gelip çattığında, ölüm hastalığında o da diğeri gibi yaptı ve Hıristiyan olarak öldü. İşte bundan dolayı ben de onlar gibi Hıristiyan olarak ölmek¬ten korkuyorum. Bundan dolayı da dinimi muhafaza etmesi (ve Müslüman olarak canımı alması) için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua ediyorum!" Ben ona: -"Senin iki kardeşinin severek yaptıkları günahları neydi?" diye sordum. O: -"Onlar, kadınların avret mahallerine tabi oluyorlardı. Ve emredlere (tüysüz oğlanlara) bakıyorlardı!" dedi. İşte bunlar; (yani, kadınların avret mahallerine Emredlere (tüysüz oğlanlara) bakmak; gibi şeyler:) 1- Ret olunmak, 2- Lanete uğramak, 3- Mesh olunmanın eserlerindendir. Biz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi nefs-i tezkiye etmeye muvaffak kılmasını, nefsi ıslâh etmesini ve akıbetimizi hayırla mühürlemesini dilerizl Amin. îmanla Vefat Etmek (Yan Arabîyarı Fârisî ne güzel buyurmuşlar:) Allah'ım! Hazret-i Fatma (r.a.)'ın evladının (ehl-i beytin) sev9isjnin hürmetine, son nefeste iman sözünü (şahadet kelime¬sini) söylemeyi ve imanla vefat etmeyi nasip eyle! Şirk ve afv 'Doğrusu Allah, kendine şirk koşulmasını mağfiret etmez." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri küfrü kendisiyle vasıflanan kişiyi tövbesiz ve imansız olarak bağışlamaz. Çünkü şeriatın hikmeti, küfür kapısını kapatmayı gerektirir. Kâfir olan kişinin tövbesiz ve imansız olarak bağışlanması, bu ka¬pının açılmasını ifa eden şeylerdendir. Yine kâfir kişi bağışlanmaz. Çünkü küfür ve isyanlar, imanın nurunu örterler. Bundan dolayı, imanı olmayan biri için küfür ve isyanlarından hiçbir şey bağışlanmaz. Şirkin Berisi Bağışlanır "Ondan berisini mağfiret buyurur." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, küfür ve şirkin berisi kabahat¬leri, çirkinlikleri ve ma'siyetleri, ister küçük olsun, isterse büyük olsun,' kendi katından bir fazilet ve ihsan olarak ve kulundan töv¬be sadır olmaksızın (mümin olan bir kul günahlarına tövbe etme¬se bile) onu ihsan ve keremiyle mağfiret buyurur. Lakin bu bağışlamayı herkes için yapmaz; belki, "Dilediğine," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sadece kendi dilemesiyle vasıflanan kişileri bağışlar; onun fevkindekilerini (bütün günahkârları) de¬ğil... (2/218) Küçük ve Büyük Günahlar Şeyhimiz es-Seyyid ikinci Câmui'l-Kur'ân (Kur'ân-ı kerimin toplayıcısı) adını almıştı ki, buyurdular: -"Onlar (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mağfiret buyurduğu mesûd insanlar) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmaktan ittikâ edip, (küfürden kaçınan takva ehli) müminlerdir. Müminlerin şir¬kin berisinde olan küçük ve büyük günahları bağışlanır. Allah'a şirk koşmaları olmadığı için mağfiret olunurlar. Müşriklerin (ve kâfirlerin) şirkin berisinde olan (küçük günahları) bağışlanmaz. Çünkü onların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirkleri vardır. Onlar şirk koşmaktadırlar. Müşrikler, şirkte oldukları müddetçe Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların şirklerini bağışlamadığı gibi onlardan sadır olan günahları, şirkin berisinde bulunan {küçük günahlarını da) bağış¬lamaz. Müminlerin tam tersi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müminleri şirkin azabından koruduğu gibi mağfıretiyle onları şirkin berisinde olan küçük ve büyük günahların azabında da muhafaza eder. Şirk Büyük Bir İftiradır "Kim de Allah'a şirk koşarsa, pek büyük bir cinayet, iftira etmiş olduğunda şüphe yoktur." Kim Allah'a iftira eder, şirki irtikab etmekle ileri giderse, gerçekten o kişi miktarı tayin edilemeyecek olan bir günahı (şirki) irtikap etmiştir. Şirkin berisinde kalan bütün günahları şirkin gü¬nahının yanında hakir ve küçük kalır. Bundan dolayı şirk katiyetle mağfirete taalluk etmez. Müşrik asla bağışlanmaz. Müjde Bu âyet-i kerime, bu ümmet-i merhume için üzerinde gü¬neşin doğup battığı her şeyden daha hayırlı olan âyet-i kerimele¬rin en parlağı, ne yücesidir ve en büyüğüdür. (En çok müjde taşı¬yanıdır.) Çünkü bu âyet-i kerime, şirkin berisinde bulunan bütün günahların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesi hasebince bağışla¬nacağını ilân edip müminlere müjde vermektedir. Bu vaad, Kerim olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin "meşîef'ine ve dilemesine bağlıdır. O caiz kıldığını tahakkuk ettirir. Bu müjde hususiyetle Muhammedîlerden (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine ümmet olanlardan) ihlas sahibi tevhit ehli içindir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara (Ümmet-i Muhammed'e) buyurduğu gibi: "De ki: Ey nefisleri aleyhine israf etmiş kullarım! Allah'ın rahmetinden ümidi kesmeyin; çünkü Allah bütün günahları mağ¬firet buyurur. Şüphesiz ki O, öyle gafur, öyie rahim O..." Vahşî (r.a.)'m Müslüman Oluşu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin amcası Hazret-i Hamza (r.a.)'ı şehid eden Vahşî, müslüman olmadan önce Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bir mektup yazdı. -"Ben Müslüman olmak istiyorum; lakin Kur'ân-ı kerimden sana inen bir âyet-i kerime beni İslâm dinine girmekten men edi¬yor. (Müslüman olmamı engelliyor). O da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin şu kavl-i şerifidir: "Ve onlar ki Allah'ın beraberinde diğer bir ilaha duâ etmez¬ler, Allah'ın haram kıldığı nefsi haksız öldürmezler ve zina yap¬mazlar, her kim de bunları yaparsa ağır cezaya çarpar. Kıyamet günü ona azap katlanır ve onda muhakkar muhalled kalır." Bu üç şeyin hepsini yani, 1- Allah'tan başkasına ibâdet ve dua ettim, 2- Haksız yere bir nefsi öldürdüm, 3-Ve zina işledim... Acaba benim için tövbe yolu var mı? Bunun üzerine şu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu: "Ancak tövbe ve iman edip salih bir amel işleyenler başka, çünkü bunların seyyiâtını, Allah hasenata tebdil eder ve Allah gafûr-rahîm bulunuyor. Ve her kim tövbe edip de salâh ile çalışır¬sa, o muhakkak Allah'a makbul olarak döner." Bu âyet-i kerime Vahşrye ulaşınca, Vahşî, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine mektup yazdı: "Bu âyet-i kerimede büyük bir şart bulunmaktadır. Bu âyet-i kerimde "sâlih amel" şartı bulunmaktadır. Benim imandan sonra sâlih amel işleyip, işlemeyeceğimi bilemiyorum!" dedi. Vahşf nin bu mektubu üzerine şu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu: "Doğrusu Allah, kendine şirk koşulmasını mağfiret etmez. Ondan berisini dilediğine mağfiret buyurur. Kim de Allah'a şirk koşarsa, pek büyük bir cinayet, iftira etmiş olduğunda şüphe yoktur." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimeyi Vahşîye gönderdi. Vahşî Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bir mektup yazdı: "Bu âyet-i kerimede de şart var. Burada mağfireti Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin "meşîef'ine (dilemesine) bağladı. Ben, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bana mağfiret dileyip, dilemeyeceğini bilmiyo¬rum!" dedi. Vahşf nin bu mektubu üzerine şu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu: "De ki: Ey nefisleri aleyhine israf etmiş kullarım! Allah'ın rahmetinden ümidi kesmeyin; çünkü Allah bütün günahları mağ¬firet buyurur. Şüphesiz ki O, öyle gafur, öyle rahim O!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimeyi Vahşî'ye yazdı. Vahşî bu mektup üzerine Medine-i Münevvere'ye gelip, Müslüman oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Kim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hiçbir şey şirk koşmadan ölürse, o kişi cennette girer." Hikâye (Âlimlerin Bağışlanması) Ebû'l-Abbâs eş-Şurayh hazretleri Ölüm hastalığında iken, kıyametin koptuğunu (rüyasında) gördü. Cebbar Sübhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri: -"Âlimler nerededir?" buyurdu. Âlimler geldiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri âlimlere buyurdu: -"Bildiklerinizle ne yaptınız?" diye sordu. Biz (âlimler): -"Ya Rabbi! Kusur ettik!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri yine bize sordu. Aynı soruyu tekrar etti. Sanki âlimlerin cevâbına razı olmamıştı da; başka bir cevap Murat ediyordu. Ben; -"Yâ Rabbi! Benim sahifelerimde asla şirk yoktur. Sen şirkin berisinde olan bütün günahları bağışlayacağını vaat ettin!" de¬dim. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; -"Haydi gidin! Sizi mağfiret büyürdüm!" dedi. Bu rüyadan üç gece sonra Şüreyh vefat etti. İşte bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine olan hüsn-ü zandır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Şimdi gözün yaşlar dökme zamanıdır. Şu anda gözlerinden yaşlar akıt. Dahî olan dillerden özürler getir. Özür beyan edip is¬tiğfar et! Hemen şu anda taksirini söyleyip özür dile! tövbe et! Daha konuşan nefesin söyleme imkanından uykuya dalmadan tövbe et! Nefes, sizin için büyük bir ganîmettir. Zira kuş olmadık¬ça kafesin bir değeri olmaz.... Şirk ve Mağfiret Bil ki, muhakkak şirkin bazı mertebeleri vardır. Mağfiretin de bazı mertebeleri vardır. Şirkin mertebeleri üçtür. 1- Celî (aşikâr) 2- Hafi (gizli), 3- Ahfâ (ziyâde gizli), Mağfiretin mertebeleri de böyledir: 1 - Celî (açık mağfiret), 2- Hafi (gizli) 3-Ahfâ (çok gizli), Aşikâr Şirk Celî (açık) şirk, gözle görünen ayan ve beyân olan şirktir. Bu avamın şirkidir. Bu şirk, kişinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka bir mabuda ibâdet etmesidir. Putlara, yıldızlara ve bunlardan başka bir şeye tapmak gibi... Bu şirk (sahibi) asla mağfiret olunmaz; ancak tevhit ile mağfiret olunur. Tevhit, gizli ve aşikâr tasdik edici olduğu halde Rubûbiyetin isbâtında ubudiyetin izhârıdır. Hafî (Gizli) Şirk Hâfî (gizli) şirk, vasıflarla olan şirktir. Bu da havassın şirkidir. Bu şirk türü, kişinin İbâdette Rubûbiyetin gayrisine iltifat ederek; ubudiyette (kulluğa) şaibe (ve ayıp) bulaştırmaktır. Meselâ kişinin dünya için veya Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsının dışında her¬hangi bir dünyevî maksatla ibâdet etmesi gibi... Bu şirk asla ba-ğışlanmaz; ancak vahdaniyetle mağfiret olunur. Vahdaniyet, vâhid ile vâhid için vahidi ifrat etmektir. Ahfâ (çok gizli) Şirk Ahfâ (ziyâde gizli olan) şirk, ehâssın şirkidir. Bu şirkte ağyân görmek ve enâniyet (ben!ik)tir. Bu tür şirkte asla mağfiret olun¬maz; ancak vahdet ile mağfiret olunur. Vahdet, ulûhiyetin bekasında nasûtiyetin (insanlığın) fenâsı-dır. Bu fena, enâniyetle değil de; hüviyetle bekası içindir. (2/219) İstiğfar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mağfiretin mertebeleriyle şirkin mertebelerini mağfiret buyurmaz. Şirkin mertebelerinin berisinde olanlardan dilediğini mağfiret buyurur. "dileyen kişi için!" yani mağfireti dileyen ve şirkin mertebelerinden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine istiğfar eden kişiyi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden mağfiretin mertebeleriyle bağışlan -=0 masını dilerse, mağfiret buyurur demektir. Kim şirkin mertebeleriyle Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerine şirk ko¬şar, o kişi gerçekten büyük bir günah ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iftira etmiştir. Yani o kişi eşyanın ve enâniyetin (benliğin) varlığını ispat etmekle kendisiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin arasına büyük bir hicap ve perde germiş demektir. Kişinin eşyaya tapması ve enâniyet (benlik davası) hicap, engel ve perdelerin en büyüğüdür. Denildiği gibi: -"Senin vücûdun bir günahtır ki; ona hiçbir günah kıyâs edi¬lemez."17 Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Senin dolaşman gönül işi değildir. Şahın yolunda olan tam bir aşıktır. Zira o kişi bu arada kendi varlığını mahvetmiştir. Vah¬det nuru, gönül gözüne göründü. Şirk yolunda olan gönül tarika¬tından oldu. Sen tevhit zikriyle Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine dost ol. Nefsinizi Temize Çıkarmayın Yüce Meali: Bakmaz mısın şu nefislerini tezkiye edip duranlara?! Hayır, yalnız Allah dilediğini tezkiye eder (temize çıkarır), onlar da, kıl kadar zulmedilmezler.49 Bak Allah'a karşı nasıl yalan uyduruyorlar? Açık günah da bu yeter.50 Tefsir-i Şerifi: "Bakmaz mısın şu nefislerini tezkiye edip duranlara? Hitâb, taaccüp yönü üzere Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinedir. Yani Ey habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Nefis¬lerini günahlardan temize çıkaran o Yahudilere bakmıyor musun? Dilleriyle kendilerini temize çıkaran Yahudiler, hakikatte ise temiz değiller. Yahudiler, dilleriyle; "Bir de Yahudi ve nasârâ (Hıristiyanlar): "Biz Allah'ın oğulla¬rı ve sevgilileriyiz" dediler."19 Yine Yahudilerin, -"Biz küçük çocuklar gibiyiz! Küçük çocukların üzerinde bir günah var mı?" sözleriyle kendilerini çıkarıyorlardı. Ey habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)î Onlara bak! Hallerine hayret et! Yahudiler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yanında temiz olduklarını iddia ederler; halbuki kendilerine küfür ve büyük günahlar vardır. Nefsi Tezkiye "Bakmaz mısın şu nefislerini tezkiye edip duranlara?!" kavl-i şerifinin lafzı umûmidir. Bu kavl-i şerif, 1 - Kendisini tezkiye eden, 2- Kendisini öven, 3- Nefsini vasfeden, 4- Ziyâde takvâlı olduğunu iddia eden, 5- Taatkâr olduğunu öne süren, 6- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yakın olduğunu iddia eden (ya¬ni evliyalık taslayan), 7- Ve bunlara benzer şekilde ameileriyle övünen, 8- Amelini beğenen kişilere tahzîr (sakındırma) vardır. Tezkiye "Hayır, yalnız Allah," Yani onlar, hakikatte yalan ve bâtıl itikatlarından dolayı ken¬dilerini temize çıkaramazlar. Belki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; "Dilediğini tezkiye eder (temize çıkarır)” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tezkiyesi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin kullarından ibâdete ehil olanlardan ve ibâdet yapanlardan razı olmasıdır. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanların ihtiva ettiği hüsn (güzellik ve) ve kubh (çirkinliklerini) en iyi bilendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların sahip oldukları çirkin vasıflarıyla vasfetmektedir. "Zulmedilmezler." Yani bu kötü fiil sebebiyle azap olunurlar; ama bu azapla¬rında asla zulmedilmezler. "Kıl kadar," Yani zulmün en düşüğü ve zulmün en küçüğüyle bile olsa onlar, asla zulme uğramazlar. Çekirdeklerin ikiye bölünmelerinin (çatlama ve yarıklarının) içinde hasıl olan ipliktir. Azlık ve hakarette bununla darb-ı mesel yapılır. Azap olunan kişi hakkında zulüm, ona yapılan zulümde ziyâdeliğin yapılmasıdır. Sevap olunan kişi hakkında ise zulüm, ona verilen sevaptan noksanlığın yapılmasıdır. Yahudilerin İftiraları "Bak nasıl." Hangi haldeler veya hangi hal üzeredirler. h "Allah'a karşı nasıl yalan uyduruyorlar?" Yahudiler, kendi düşünceleri ve inançlarına göre, Allah'ın oğulları, ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında temiz kişiler olduk¬larını iddia ederek, Allah'a yalan uydurmaktadırlar. İftiranın yalan olduğu açık olduğu halde, (yalan) kelimesinin açıkça ifâde edilmesi; hallerinin çirkinliğini mübalağa ile beyan etmek içindir. "Bu yeter," Bu iftiraları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı iftira olması cihe¬tinden, onların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yakın olmaktan kat-ı nazar etmeleri ve kendi nefislerini tezkiye etmeleri ile, diğer gü¬nahların en büyüğüdür. "Açık günah da bu yeter." Zahir ve günah olduğu apaçıktır. Manâsı: Sadece bu günahın, bütün kâfirlerin içinden tek başına en şiddetli günah olması, kâfidir... Eğer bu iftiradan başka bir günah olmasa bile, bu iftira en büyük günahtır. "Açık günah da bu yeter." Kavl-i şerifleri temyiz olmak üzere mensuptur. Övünmek Tezkiyedir İmâm Ebû Mensur (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bir adamın; "Ben müminim!" demesi nefsi tezkiye etmek (kendisini temize çıkarmak) değildir. Belki bu söz, kendisine ik¬ram edilen (iman şerefini) haber vermesi ve bildirmesidir. Nefs-i tezkiye etmek (kendisini temize çıkarmak), kişinin nefsini takvâlı ve sâlih kişi olarak görmesi ve bununla övünmesidir. Allah'ın Katından Düşer Sırrî es-Sakatî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim kendisind bulunmayan bir şeyde insanlar için süslenir (gerçekten bir evliya olmadığı halde insanların nazarında kendisi¬ne evliya ve ermiş insan süsü verirse) o kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin nazarında düşer." Âdem oğlunun Efendisi Nefsini methetmekten kendisini menetmek, kulun üzerine vaciptir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; -"Ben Âdemoğlunun Efendisiyim ve (bu) övünmek değil¬dir." hadis-i şerifinde Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri, "Ben Âdem oğlunun Efendisiyim," diye buyurduktan sonra he¬men akabinde nasıl; "bu övünme değildir. Yani ben bu sözü insanların iftihar (kendilerini övmek) için söyledikleri gibi insanlara karşı övünmek ve üstünlük taslamak için söylemiyorum, demek¬tir. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin iftiharı, Allah'tan ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yakın olması sebebiyledir. Yoksa onun Âdem oğullarının önderi olması sebebiyle değildir. Padişahın ya¬nında büyük bir kabul ile makbul olan kişi, melike yakın olan ve melik'in kendisiyle sevinç duyduğu kişidir.. Yoksa Melikin yanında makbul olan kişi melikin bazı halkın üzerine önder tayin ettiği kişi değildir... (2/220) Riya Eğer adam isen kendi adamlığını kendin dile getirme! Bırak başkaları seni söylesinler! Her yüce kişinin kişiliğini başkaları dile getirip söylediler. Eğer sen iyi kişi isen endişe etme! Bir âbid'in kendisini övmesi Allah'tan kendisine yeter. Âbid kendi ibâdetini dile getirmemelidir. Eğer halis bir niyetle o ibâdete koyulmadıy-san söyleme! Eğer onu ihlâs ile işlediysen ona riyakarlık katma! O zaman sen kendini ifşa etmiş olursun! Ne güzel söylemişler: Boş olan ceviz, cevizlerin içinden kendi başına ses çıkarır... Tasavvufı Manâlar Bu iki âyet-i kerimede şu manâlara işaret edilmektedir: "Bakmaz mısın şu nefislerini tezkiye edip duranlara?!" Muhakkak ki zahiri ilim ehlinden olanlar, ilim sebebiyle ken¬dilerini tezkiye ediyor ve ilimle âlimlere karşı gururlanıp övünür ve sefihlerle (cahillerle) de tartışırlar. Zahirî alimler, mücerret ilim öğrenmekle kendilerini tezkiye edip temize çıkarmasınlar; belki bu durum onların kötü sıfatlarını arttırır. Meselâ: Üstünlük taslamak, Övünmek, Tartışmak, Mücâdele etmek, Münâkaşa yapmak. Kendini beğenmek, Kendi kendisiyle iftihar etmek, Kibir, Ucûb, Haset, Riya, Gösteriş, Halk tarafından beğenilip kabul görmek, Makam sevgisi. Mevki sevgisi. Baş olma sevdası, İstilâ etmek isteği, Galebe çalma arzusu, Akran ve emsa¬linin üzerine tahakküm etmek düşünce ve isteği gibi kötü ahlak¬ları ziyâde kılmaktadır. "Hayır, yalnız Allah dilediğini tezkiye eder (temize çıkarır)," Tezkiye ve ona hazırlanmak, nefsi tezkiye erbabına teslim etmekle olur. Tezkiye erbabı; 1 - Râsihûn olan âlimler, 2- Muhakkikûn olan şeyhlerdir. Derinin kullanılan bir ev eşyası (tulum, namazlık, kork ve benzeri eşya yapmak) için erbabına teslîm edildiği gibi... Kim nefsini, tezkiye etniesi için bir müzekkîye (âlim ve şey¬he) teslim ederse o kişi, yıkayıcının (gassalin) elindeki ölü gibi ol¬malıdır. Onun işaretlerine göre hareket eder ve asla muâmeletleri üzerine kendisine itiraz etmez. Amellerin en şiddetlilerini tezkiyeye kıyâs eder. Böylece tez¬kiye edildiği şeyle hakikî felahı bulup gerçek kurtuluşa erer. Nefisleri Tezkiye Müzekkî (hakiki olarak nefisleri temize çıkaran) hayatta ol¬duğu günlerde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriydi. Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri buvurduöu aibi: "O'dur ki ümmîler içinde kendilerinden bir resul gönderdi; üzerlerine O'nun ayetlerini okuyor ve onları temize çıkarıp parlatı¬yor, kendilerine kitap ve hikmet öğretiyor -halbuki bundan evvel açık bir dalâl içinde idiler." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden sonra (müzekkfler yani ne¬fisleri tezkiye edip temize çıkaranlar) âlimlerdir... Tezkiyeyi Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden alanlardan alan alimler; asır be asır tezkiye silsileleri ta sahabelere kadar uzanan âlimler... Sahabeler ve onlara güzellikle ta günümüze kadar tabi olanlardan tezkiye alanlar... Ömrüme yemin olsun ki, tezkiye ehli olanlar bu zamanda "kibrît-i ahmer den daha aziz ve nâdir bulunurlar. Mürşid-i Kâmil Şeyh Hüseynî (k.s.) buyurdular: Tarikatta rehberin bilgin ve âlim olsun. Şundan ki yol sarp ve uzaktır... Yol kesen eşkıya (şeytan ve nefs-i emare ve sahte şeyhler) pusudadırlar... O rehber, manâda başı yükseklerde olması lazım; şeriat ve tarikatın her birinden... Rehber (mürşid) usûl, fürû, cüz ve küllü bilmiş olmalıdır. O kandildeki nur ve ışık olmalı ve etrafına ilim ve şeriat yaymalıdır. Onun zahiri Allah rızâsı için kesbî ilim ile donatılmış olmalı; bâtını ise Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mirasından aldığı marifet¬le donatılmış olmalı... Her kim ki inayet elinden tutarsa, bir gün önce rehberinin eteğine yapışsın. Her kim bu zindanda (dünyada) kendi görüşüne kapılırsa, yıllar onu çekemez. Kalbi selîm olmak zor iştir. Tâ ki işitesin, dinleyesin, öğüt alasın! işin öğüt almak olmalıdır... Mürşid-i Kâmilin Eteğine Yapış Sâlik (seyr-ü sulûk'a giren) kişiye düşün vazife, mürşid-i kâ¬milin eteğine yapışmaktır. Ve kendisi sebebiyle tevhit ilmi üzerine vukufu sabit kılmaya teşebbüs etmektir. Sonra nefsinden fena etmek (geçmekjtir. Çünkü mücerret fena, halin hakikati ile tahakkuk hâsıl olmadıkça kurtarmaz. Bun¬dan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"İnsanların en şerlisi, üzerine kıyamet koptuğu halde, ken¬disi diri olandır." Yani tevhit ilmi üzerine tevakkuf etti. Nefsi fena ile ölmedi, tâ ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle dirilsin! Bu takdirde eşyada ibâhe iddia etmesi ve söylemesiyle o zındıktır. Allâhü Teâla hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri isyanlardan ve fuhuşlardan korusun! Âmin! Cibt ve Tâğût Yüce Meali: Bakmaz mısın şu kendilerine okuyup yazmaktan biraz na¬sip verilmiş olanlara?! Cibt ve Tâğût'a inanıyorlar da, Allah'ı tanımayanlara "Bunlar müminlerden yolca daha doğru" diyor¬lar.51 Onlar, Allah'ın lanetlediği kimseler... Her kimi de Allah lanetlerse, artık onu bir kurtaracak bulamazsın.52 Yoksa, onlara mülkten bir hisse mi var? Öyle olsa nâsa bir çekirdek bile vermezler.53 Yoksa, o nâsa Allah'ın fazlından verdiği nimeti çekemiyor¬lar da Haset mi ediyorlar? Evet... Biz Âl-i İbrahim'e kitap ve hikmet verdik, hem de azîm bir mülk verdik.54 Onun için, onlardan kimi ona imân etmekte, kimi de on¬dan men'eylemekte; ona da cehennem alevi elvermektedir. Tefsir-i Şerifi: "Bakmaz mısın şunlara?" Yahudîlere! Onlar "Kendilerine okuyup yazmaktan biraz nasip verilmiş!" Tevrat'ın ilminden bir haz ve nasîp verildi. Yani, Ey habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)I bak! Acayip olan hallerine hayret et! (Burada şöyle mukadder bir suâl vardır:) Sanki; -"Yahudiler ne yapıyorlar ki hallerine bakasın?" diye sorul¬maktadır. Onun için, buyuruldu: "Cibt e inanıyorlar," "Cibt" aslında bir putun adıdır. Daha sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka tapılan her şeyde kullanıldı, (daha neye iman ederler?) "Tâğût'a (inanıyorlar)," "Tâğüt" şeytân, demektir. Ve bâtıl her türlü ma'bûd ve diğer şeyler hakkında itlak olunup kullanılır. Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Huyey bin Ahtâb ve Ka'b bin Eşref isimli iki Yahudi, Yahudi¬lerden yetmiş kişilik süvari Yahudilerle (beraber Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri, Müslüman ve İslâm dininin aleyhinde lobi çalışması yapmak) ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle savaşmak için Kureyşlilerle anlaşma yapmak üzere Mekke'ye çıkarma yaptılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle kendilerinin arasında bulunan ahdi (sözleşmeyi) bozuyorlardı. (2/221) Yahudilere soruldu: -"Sizler kitap ehlisinizl Siz Muhammed'e çok yakınsınız, ona bizden daha yakınsınız. Biz sizin mekr (hile ve desisenizden) emin değiliz. (Sizin Muhammed'e düşman olduğunuza inanmamız için) bizim ilahlarımıza (putlarımıza) secde edin! Secde edin ki, kalbi¬miz size karşı mutmain olsunî Size inanalım!" Müşriklerin bu teklifleri karşısında, Yahudî âlimlerinin hepsi putlara secde ettiler. işte bu (Yahudilerin putlara secde etmeleri) onların,"Tâğût'a iman etmeleridir. Çünkü Yahudfler gerçekten putlara taptılar. Bu yaptıkları İşlerde de şeytana itaat ettiler. Yahudiler Ebû Süfyân (hakikati öğrenmek için, Yahudilerin ileri gelen¬lerinden ve âlimlerinden olan) Ka'b bin Eşrefe sordu: -"Sen kitap okumuş ve bilen bir kişisin! Biz ise ümmî (okuma ve yazması olmayan) kişileriz! Biz bilmeyiz! Gerçekten hangimiz daha doğru yol ve hidâyet üzereyiz! Biz mi Muhammed mi?" Ka'b bin Eşref (sanki hiçbir şey bilmiyormuş gibi sordu): -"Muhammed ne diyor?" Ebû Süfyân: -"Muhammed, yalnız bir olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâ¬deti emrediyor ve şirki nehyediyor!" dedi. Ka'b bin Eşref yine sor¬du: -"Sizin dininiz nedir?" Ebû Süfyân: -"Biz Beytin (Kabe'nin) koruyucularıyız! Hacılara su veririz! Müsâfır ağırlarız! Hacıları ağırlar, yedirir ve içiririz! Esirleri (esaret bağından çözüp) azâd ederiz!..." Ve böylece Ebû Süfyân bütün fiillerini zikretti. Ka'b bin Eşref (ve diğer Yahudî âlimleri) Ebû Süfyân (ve Mekkeli Müşriklere): -"Sizler en doğru yoldasınız!" dediler. İşte bu kavl-i şerif bu hâdiseyi beyân etmektedir: Yahudilere Lanet "Ve Allah'ı tanımayanlara diyorlar..." Onlar için ve onlar hakkında diyorlar. (Ne diyorlar?) "Bunlar," Kâfir olanlara işarettir. "(Kâfirler,) müminlerden yolca daha doğru" Yani kâfirler, dince en doğru ve yolca reşîdsiniz, diyorlar. "Onlar," Bunu söyleyen (Kâfirlerin Müslümanlardan daha doğru yol üzere olduğunu iddia eden) Yahudilere işarettir. "Allah'ın lanetlediği kimseler..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları rahmetinden uzaklaştırdı ve onları tart etti. "Her kimi de Allah lanetlerse," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kimi uzaklaştırıp rahmetinden mah¬rum ederse; "Artık onu bir kurtaracak bulamazsın." Onlardan dünyevî azabı veya isterse uhrevî azabı, şefaat ve¬ya başka bir şeyle onların üzerinde defedecek kimseyi bulamaz¬sın. Yahudiler Emellerine Kavuşmayacaklardır Bu kavl-i şerif, Yahudilerin Mekkeli müşriklerden istedikleri şeylerden mahrum olacaklarına dair nassdır. Yani Yahudilerin emellerine kavuşmayacaklarına delâlet eder. Yahudilerin Mülkten Nasipleri Yoktur "Yoksa, onlara mülkten bir hissemi var?" "mi?" kelimesi münkatiadır. Hemzenin manâsı inkârdır. Eğer Yahudîlerin mülkten bir nasibi mi var? Bu, Yahudilerin dünya mülkünün ileride kendilerinin olacağı hakkındaki görüşlerine inkâr yani ilâhî bir reddiyedir. Yahudiler cimridir "Öyle olsa nâsa (insanlara) bir çekirdek bile vermezler." Eğer Yahudilerin mülkten bir Nasipleri olmuş olsaydı hiçbir kimseye çekirdek miktarı bir şey bile vermezlerdi. "Nakîr," çekirdeklerin sırtındaki (arkasındaki) küçücük oyuğa denir. Bununla kıllet (azlık) ve hakaret (değersizlik) darb-i mesel olarak ifâde edilir. Bu onların bütün hallerini keşfetmekte ve durumlarını be¬yân etmektedir. Onlar, bir nakîr (çekirdeğin arkasındaki küçücük bir oyuk kadar) cimrilik ettiklerine göre, eğer onlar melikler ol¬muş olsalardı onlar hakkında senin zannın ne olurdu? Onlar zelil ve kaybetmiş kişiler oldukları halde... Yahudiler Kıskançtır "Çekemiyorlar da Haset mi ediyorlar?" f f "mi?" yine burada munkatıa'dır. (Kimi?) J--UI "İnsanları" Belki Efendimiz (s.a.v .) hazretleri ve ashabını kıskanıyorlar. (Neden dolayı kıskanıyorlar?) "Allah'ın fazlından verdiği ni¬meti," Yani, 1- Nübüvveti, 2- Risâleti, 3- Kitabı (Kur'ân-ı kerimi), 4- İzzetlerinin artmasını, 5- İlâhî nusreti, 6- Gün be gün yardıma nail olmalarını, 7- Ve İslâmiyet'in her gün biraz daha yayılmasını çekemi¬yorlar. ÂI-i İbrahim'e Verilenler "Evet gerçekten biz verdik." Yani Yahudilerin zikredilen hasetleri (çekememezlikleri) ga¬yet çirkin ve boş yeredir. Gerçekten biz bundan önce verdik. (Kime verdik?) "Âl-i İbrahim'e" Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin selefleri ve amca¬larının oğlu olan "Âl-i İbrahim"e verdik. (Âl-i İbrahim'e neyi ver¬dik?) "Kitabı" Gökten inen kitabı... (Daha neyi verdik?) îlS^Jtj "Ve hikmeti." Yani nübüvvet (peygamberlik) ve ilim verdik. (Daha?) "Ve onlara verdik." Bununla (kitap ve hikmetle) beraber. (Neyi verdik?) "Azîm bir mülk..." Kadri takdîr edilmeyecek kadar büyük bir mülk... (Buna na¬zaran) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin nübüvvetini nasıl akıldan uzak görüyorlar? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine verilen peygam¬berliği kıskanıyorlar!? Ibni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Âl-i İbrahim'e verilen mülk, Yusuf Aleyhisselâm ve Davut Aleyhisselâm'a verilen mülktür... "Onlardan kimi," Yahudîlerden bazıları. "Kimi ona imân etmektedir." Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman etti. "Kimi de ondan men'eylemekte;" Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman etmekten yüz çevirdi ve ona iman etmedi (halkı da iman etmekten menet-ti-) "Ve ona da cehennem alevi elvermektedir (alevli cehennem ateşi ona yeterlidir)." Alevlendirilmiş ateş yani tutuşturulmuş kızgın cehennem ateşiyle azap olunurlar, demektir. Eğer Yahudilere hemen acele olarak (dünyada) azap edil¬mezse; (bile) onlar için hazırlanmış olan alevli cehennem ateşi onlara kâfidir. Yahudilerin Sıfatları Bil ki, (bu geçen âyet-i kerimelerde Yahudilerin şu vasıflan zikredildi: Şiddetli cehalet, Cimrilik, Haset) Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri geçen bu âyet-i kerime¬sinde, Yahudileri şiddetli cehaletle vasıflandırdı. Yahudilerin şid¬detli cehaletleri, onların, putlara tapmayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬ne ibâdet etmekten daha faziletli olduğuna itikat etmeleri ve i-nanmalarıdır. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu Âyet-i kerimesinde cimrilik; ve, Haset (çekememezlik ve kıskançlıkla) vasıflandırdı. Cimrilik Nedir? Cimrilik, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine vermiş olduğu nimetten kimseye hiçbir şey vermemektir. Haset Nedir? Haset (kıskançlık), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisinden başka kimseye bir nimet vermemesini temenni etmektir. Cimrilik ve Haset Cimrilik ve Haset (kıskançlık), ikisi de başkasına nimetin ve¬rilmemesini istemektir. Ama cimri kişi, kendi nefsinde bulunan nimeti başkasından menetmektir (kimseyle paylaşmayandır.) Kıskanç kişi ise, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarından nime¬tini menetmesini isteyendir. Her ikisi de rezaletin en şerlileridir. Cimrilik ve Sebepleri İkisinin (cimrilik ve kıskançlığın ana) sebebi cehalettir. Malı dağıtmak gerçekten; 1- Nefsi temizlemeğe, 2- Ve ahiret saadetinin husulüne sebeptir. Malı hapsetmek (cimrilik yapmak) ise, dünya malının elinde hâsıl olmasına sebeptir. Cimrilik, seni dünyaya davet etmekte ve seni âhiretten me¬netmektedir. Cömertlik ise, seni âhirete davet etmekte ve seni dünyaya (tapmaktan) menetmektedir. Hiç şüphesiz, dünyayı ahiret üzerine tercih etmek ancak ve mahza cehalettir. (2/222) Kıskançlığın Sebepleri Ama Haset ise, ulûhîyet ve Rubûbiyyet nimetlerini ve ihsanı kula ulaştırmayı (menden) ibarettir. Kim bu ihsanı kerih görür (Allah'ın kullarına nimet vermesini ve onlara ihsanda bulunmasını kötü görür ve istemezse) o kişi sanki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini ulûhiyetten azletmeyi istemektedir. İşte bu da mahza cehalettir. Kıskanılanlar Muhakkak ki haset, ancak fazilet anında hâsıl olur. İnsanın fazileti tamam ve mükemmel oldukça hasudlann (kıskançların) ona olan hasetleri de o nisbette büyür ve çok olur. Şeyh Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Arzu edip dileyerek bühtan konuştu. İkbâl sahiplerinin ni¬met ve makamlarının ellerinden gitmesini arzuladı. Bunun için gece ve gündüz yaşlar döktü. Göz bakamiyorsa güneşin ne güna¬hı var! Doğrusu böylece binlerce gözü isterî Körler, güneşin ka¬rarmasından daha beterdir. Kıskanç ve Cimri Kişi Efendi Olamaz Bütün zamanların hiçbirinde hasüd ve cimri kişi efendi ol¬maz. Görmüyor musun ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Yahudilerin cimriliklerini kendileri için mülkün hâsıl olmasına mâni sebep kıldı. Bunların ikisi (cimrilik, kıskançlık ve mülk) bir araya toplan¬mazlar. (Bir kişi, hem cimri, hem kıskanç ve hem de mülk ve sal¬tanat sahibi olamaz.) İnsan İhsanın Kölesidir Bunun (cimri ve kıskanç kişinin efendi olmamasının) sebebi şudur: Çünkü başkalarına boyun eğmek haddi zâtında ikrah edi¬len kötü bir şeydir. İnsan mekruh (ikrah ettiği ve istemediği şeye) asla tahammül edemez. Ancak ikrah edilen şeylerin karşılığında, talep edilen bir iş ve kendisine rağbet ettiği şey gördüğü zaman arzu ettiklerine ulaşmak için ikrah ettiklerine tahammül eder. İhtiyâç cihetleri ise insanları kuşatmıştır. İnsandan başkası¬na ihsan sadır olduğu zaman, kendisine ihsan edilen kişi, kendisine ihsan edene rağbet eder. Kendisine ihsan eden kişiye yönelir. İşte böylece bu mal o kişinin (ihsanda bulunduğu kişinin) kendisine boyun eğmesi ve kendisine itaat etmesine sebep olmuş olur. Bu incelikten dolayı; "Birr ü ihsan sebebiyle hür kişi köle yapılır!" denildi. Eğer bu ihsan bulunmazsa, geride başkasına boyun eğ¬mekten hasıl olan tabiî nefret, taarruzlardan halis bir halde kalır. (Bu durumda) elbette ki boğun eğmek hâsıl olmaz. Kuşlara Yem Ver Sa'dî buyurdu: İyilik yap! Serçeler, kekliklere ve güvercinlere yem ver! Bir gün senin bu ayağın düşer. Ey evlat! O zaman her yiyeceğin her biri, altından daha değerli olur. Senin geride bıraktıklarından ise ne taşın ne de altının sana faydası olmaz. Haris Kişi Bazı hikmet ehli, Âdem oğlunu mal toplamak üzere olan hırsı konusunda ve akıbetinin vahametinde ipek böceğine benzet¬tiler, tpek böceği, öyle olur ki cehaleti sebebiyle kendi kendisinin üzerine ipek dokur hatta kurtuluşu bulamaz ve böylece kendi kendisini öldürür. İpekler de başkasının olur. Kanaatkar Olmalıdır Müminin şâmna yakışan "Vedûd" (çok seven ve çok sevi¬len) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine verdiği rızk sebebiyle kanaatkar olmaktır. Hırsı terk etmelidir. Elinde bulunan mevcut malı Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirleri doğrultusunda Allah yo¬lunda dağıtmaktır... Hikaye (Cömertlik) Denildi: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri miraca çıkarıldığı zaman, ce¬hennem ateşine muttali oldu. Kendisine cehennem ateşi göste¬rildi. Cehennemin içinde bir avlu (ağıl) gördü. İçinde bir adam vardı. Ateş o adama dokunmuyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Bu avlunun (çevrelenmiş ağılın) İçindeki bu adamın hâli nedir? Ateş ona değmiyor (cehennem ateşinin onu yakmamasınm sebebi nedir?)" diye sordular. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: -"Bu Hatemü't-Tayy'dir. (Şirki sebebiyle cehennem ateşine girdi.) Cömertliği sebebiyle de Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri cehennem "ateşini kendisinden çevirip savdı. Cömertlik, kişiden dünya ve ukbâ (ahiret) azabını savar. Dünyada ve uhrâda mülke kavuşmaya vesiledir. Mülkün Kısımları Sonra muhakkak ki mülk üç kısım üzeredir. 1- Zahirî mülk, 2- Bâtınî mülk, 3- Zahirî ve Bâtınî mülk... Mülkün biri sadece zahirî üzere olan mülktür. Bu meliklerin mülküdür. Mülkün bir kısmı sadece Bâtın üzere olan mülktür. Bu âlimlerin mülküdür. Mülkün bir kısmı da zahirî ve bâtınî beraberce her ikisi ü-zere olan mülktür. Bu da peygamber (a.s.)'in mülkleridir. Cömertlik Peygamberlerin Ahlakıdır Cömertlik mülkün levazımından (gerektirdiklerinden) oldu¬ğuna göre, peygamberlerin de gayet cömertlik, kerem, rahmet ve şefkatte olmaları vaciptir. Peygamberlerin her biri; 1- Cömertlik, 2- Kerem, 3- Rahmet 4- Ve şefkate sahip olsunlar ki; Halk kendilerine boğun eğsin ve emirlerine sarılsın. Bütün bu sıfatların kemâli Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri için hâsıl oldu... Cehennem Cennet Yüce Meali: Şüphesiz, âyetlerimizi tanımayan kâfirler, muhakkak b. biz onları yarın bir ateşe yaslayacağız; derileri piştikçe az* duysunlar diye kendilerine tebdîlen başka deriler verece*. Çünkü Allah, izzetine nihayet olmayan bir hakîm bulunuyor. İmân edip, salih salih işler yapan Müminlere gelince: Ba¬ları, altından ırmaklar akar cennetlere koyacağız; içlerinde ete-dî kalmak üzere onlar... Kendilerine orada temiz, gayet temi zevceler var... Hem onları sâyeban edecek bir sayeye koyacağa. Tefsir-i Şerifi: "Şüphesiz, âyetlerimizi tanımayan kâ¬firler, muhakkak ki," Kur'ân-ı kerim ve diğer mucizeleri inkâr edenler, demektir. "Yarın (yakında)" Yarın Kelimesi "yarın (yakında) kelimesi iki manâda kullanılır: 1- Vaidlerde tehdit, 2- Vaatlerde te'Md kelimesi, tehdit ve vaîd (korkutmak) için zikredilir. (Meselâ halk arasında) "Yakında böyle yapacağım!" denilir. kelimesi aynı zamanda vaad (müjde) içinde kullanılır. Bu durumda te'kîd ifâde eder. Derinin Yenilenmesi (Büyük) bir ateşe yaslayacağız!" Büyük ve tutuşturulmuş bir ateşe girdireceğiz."Onların derileri piştikçe," Yani yandıkça, demektir, "Kendilerine tebdîlen başka deriler vereceğiz." Gayr Kelimesi "gayri" kelimesi zikredilir ve kendisiyle tam zıddı murad edilir. (Mesela sen:) "Gece gündüzün gayri (zıddı)dir" dersin. Yine bu değişen misâl için söylenir. Soğuduğu zaman sıcak su için; "Bu onun gayridir" dersin. Burada murad edilen manâ da budur. Devr-i Daimî Kanunu Yani onlara yanan her derinin yerine o derinin yanması a-nında suret bakımından yanan derinin zıddı olan bir deri verdik; her ne kadar madde bakımından aynı oisa da suret bakımından onun gayridir. Ve'1-hâsıl ayni deri başka bir surette kendisine iade edilmektedir. Bu senin; "Ben yüzüğümden başka bir yüzük yaptım" demen gibidir. Aslında ikinci yüzük birinci yüzüğün tâ kendisidir. (Z/223) Burada değişik ancak döküm (ve yüzük yapma sanatıdır) fkinci Deri Suâl: Eğer sen; âsî olan deriye Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri azap edip yaktıktan sonra eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o âsî derinin yerine başka bir deri yaratıp ona azap ediyorsa; bu âsî olmayana azap etmek olmaz mı? Bu da caiz değildir!" diyecek olursan; Cevap: Derim ki, azap hassas olan cildedir. O da isyan eden deridir. Mutlak deriye değildir. Azap olunan zât aynı kişidir. Azap sadece âsi olan kişiye vasıl olmak ve âsi olan kişi azabın acısını hissetmektedir. (Yanan derinin yerine neden başka bir den yaratılır?) "Azabı duysunlar diye..." Azabın acısı ve tadı devam etsin ve azap onlardan kesilmesin diyedir. Bu senin aziz bir kişiye;"Allah seni aziz etsin!" diye dua etmen gibidir. Yani Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri seni izzet ve şeref üzerine devam ettirip; bu konuda seni daha da ziyâde kılsın, demektir. Günde Yetmiş Kere Hasan Basrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ateş günde yetmiş kere onları yer. Ateş her yediğinde, onla- -"Geri dönün!" denilir. O deriler de eskiden oldukları gibi olurlar. Cehennem Ehli Rivayet olundu: Merfû olarak buyuruldu. Muhakkak ki kâfirin derisi kırk zira, dişleri uhud dağı misli, üst dudağı ta göbeğine değecek, etiyle derisinin arasında vahşi merkepler büyüklüğünde kurtlar (böcekler) olup derisiyle etinin arasında koşup tepişir. Derisiyle etinin arasında bulunan yılanlar. uzun boylu develerin boyunları gibi, akrepler de katır gibidirler...” Bu ma'siyetsiz olarak ziyâdeden yaratılıp azap görmek de¬ğildir. Lakin bu ziyâde kılındığı zaman, kulun üzerine ağırlıktır. Ağır olan nefis, cehennemin diğer azapları gibi kendisinin üzerine azap olur. Zincirler, tomruklar, akrep ve yılanlar gibi... Cehennem Azabı Suâl: Eğer sen; "bir kişi azaptan az bir şey tattığı zaman; "FaIan kişi azaPtattl" denilir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ise burada, "DeriIeri piştikçe kendilerine tebdîlen başka deriler vereceğiz! Kavl-i şerifiyle) kâfirlerin şiddetli bir azap içinde olduklarını vasıflandırdıktan sonra; "Azabı duysunlar (ve tatsınlar) diye..." buyurması nasıl güzel olur?" dersen: Cevap: Derim ki, burada tatmanın "Azabı duysunlar (ve tatsınlar) diye..." kavl-i şerifinin) zikredilmesinden maksat onların her defasında tadan kişinin tattığı gibi kâfirlerin de azabı hissedeceklerini haber vermektir... Kâfirlerin devamlı olarak ateşin içinde olmaları ateşin onlara dokunması ve yanmala¬rından dolayı yanmanın acısı ve hissinin yok olmayacağı ve acılar¬da bir noksanlık (ve alışkanlığın) meydana gelmeyeceği cihetini beyândır... Derilerin Değişme Sırrı ve Hikmeti Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabı idrâk etmeyi baki ve devam¬lı kılmaya, yanma haliyle beraber azabın tadını hissettirmeye veya onların bedenlerini ateşte yanmaktan koruyup acıyı hissettirmeye kadir olduğu halde; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâfirlerin derilerini değiştirmesinde sır ve hikmet; insanların yanmakla artık kişinin sona ereceğini veya bundan sonra acıyı hissetmeyecekleri teveh-hüm ve düşüncelerini kaldırmak için olsa gerek... "Çünkü Allah, azizdir," Mücrimlere yapmak istediğinden kendisini men edecek hiç¬bir kimse ve kuvvet yoktur. "Hakimdir." Azap ettiğine hikmeti üzere azap eder. Azap ve Tebdil Bil ki, muhakkak bu azap ve âhirette olan bu tebdil (yanan derilerin yenileriyle değiştirilmesi) dünyada da hâsıl olur; lakin insan onun acısını hissetmez. (Meselâ:) Uyuyan kişi gibi... Uyuyan kişi elindeki demirle bir tarafını yaralar. Yaralaması dünyada meydana gelir; ama o kişi uykuda olduğu için; uyanıncaya kadar yaralanmanın elem ve acısını hissetmez. Çünkü, -"insanlar uykudadır; öldüklerinde uyanırlar." Şeriat Kula düşen vazife; şerîat'a muvafık amel edip; nefs ve hevâ ü hevesine muhalefet etmektir. Ta ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şe¬riat iksiriyle zulmânî ve nefsânî bakır sıfatlarını nurânî ve ruhanî olan gümüş (altın) sıfatlarına çevirsin. İnsan dünyada şeriata muvafık amel etmek ve şer-i şerifin yolu üzere hareket etmekle nefsini ıslâh edip ma'siyetin şaibelerinden kurtulduğu zaman; âhirette de ateşten temizlenmeye ve azarlanmaya muhtaç kal-maz. Tevhit Ehli ve Cehennem Rivayet olundu: Bütün ümmetlerin (Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine kadar gelen bütün peygamberlerin ümmetlerinden) muvahhid (Tevhit ehli ve mümin) olan büyük günah sahipleri, büyük günahlarından tövbe eden ve günahlarından pişman ol¬madan ölen müminlerden cehenneme girenlerin kimi birinci ka¬pısından cehenneme girerler. (Birinci kapısından cehenneme giren bu günahkâr mümin¬ler) hatta; 1- Gözleri rengi gök olmaz 2- Yüzleri simsiyah olmaz, 3- Şeytanlarla beraber yakınlaşmazlar. 4- Zincirlere bağlanmayacaklar, 5- Hamım (kaynar su)dan içmeyecekler, 6- Cehennemin içinde katrandan elbiseler giymeyecekler, 7- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların secde yerlerini ateşe ha¬ram kıldı, 8- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların yüzlerini cehennem ateşi¬ne haram kıldı. Bütün bunlar, secde etmelerinin (namaz kılmalarının) bere-ketiyledir. Müminler ve Cehenmem Onlardan (Tevhit ehli olan müminlerden) kimini ateş ayakla¬rına kadar içine alacak. Kimini de dizlerine kadar, Onlardan kimini de boynuna kadar alır... Müminler, günahları ve amelleri kadar cehennem ateşinde yanarlar.. Sonra onlardan (günahkâr olan Tevhit ehlinden) cehenneme girenlerin kimi bir ay kadar cehennemde kalır. Onlardan kimi de bir sene kadar kalır, Sonra cehennemden çıkarlar. Müminlerden en uzun cehennemde kalacak olanlar, dünya¬da kaldıkları zaman kadar cehennemde kalırlar. Yaratıldığı andan öldüğü zaman kadar (bir süre) cehennemde kalırlar. Nefse Sesleniş Ibni Semmâk (k.s.) hazretleri , nefsini kınama konusunda şöyle diyorlardı: -"Ey nefsim! Sen zahitlerin sözlerini söylüyorsun ama; münafıkların amel¬lerini işliyorsun! Bu halinle sen cennete girmeyi arzuluyorsun! Heyhat heyhat! (Cennet senden çok çok uzaktır). Muhakkak ki cennet için başka kavimler var! Onun için senin amelinden başka ameller var! Yazıklar olsun sana nefsim! Sen Kisrâ, Kayser ve Firavunlar yaşantısını (yolunu ve hayat tarzını) tuttun! Benim de "Dârül-Celâl" da (cennette) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine komşu olmamı istiyorsun!" (2/224) Kitabullâha Arz (Bu güzel açıklamadan sonra İsmail Hakkı Bursevî hazretleri buyurdular:) Nefsini kitabullah'a arz et! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kita¬bında evliya ve düşmanlarını vasfettiği vasıflara bak! Bu iki sınıfın hangisindensin sen! Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Birader! Kötü ve fena işlerden utan ki, İyilerin gününde sen utanmayasın. Allah kimsenin yüz suyunu dökmesin! Yüzünde haya perde¬sini kaldırmasın! Çünkü o kişinin yüzü günah çeşmesi olur. Cehennemin Sıcaklığı Yezid bin Mürsed (r.h.) ıdan zikredildi. Bir saat (bir an) bile göz yaşlarını kesemiyordu. Sürekli ağlıyordu. Kendisine bunun sebebi soruldu. Buyurdular: -"Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, beni işlediğim günahlardan dolayı ebedî olarak hamamda hapsetmeyi buyurmuş olsaydı; el¬bette bana göz yaşlarımı kesmemek üzerime hak olurdu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri üç bin senede tutuşturduğu cehennem ateşinde beni (günahkâr kulu) hapsedeceğini buyurdu. Buna nasıl ağlama¬yayım? Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri cehennemi üç bin sene tutuştur¬du. Cehennem bin sene tutuştu. Ta ki kıpkırmızı oldu. Sonra bin sene daha tutuştu. Ta ki cehennem bembeyaz ol¬du. Sonra bin sene daha tutuştu, ta ki cehennem simsiyah ke¬sildi. Cehennem şu an karanlık gece gibi kapkaranlık ve simsiyah¬tır. Böyle bir cehenneme nasıl göz yaşı döküp ağlamayayım ki?" Fâcirİn Nimeti Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Facir kişinin nimet sahibi olmasına asla gıpta etmeyin! Muhakkak ki onun arkasında hasis ve onu isteyen vardır. O da cehennemdir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Ve her kime Allah hidayet ederse, o doğru yolu tutar; her kimi de dalalete bırakırsa, artık onlar için O'nun berisinden velîler bulamazsın ve biz onları kıyamet günü -kör, dilsiz, sağır oldukları halde- yüzleri üstü haşr ederiz! Varacakları yer cehennem! Her dindikçe onlara bir saîr artırırız." Nurdan Mahrum Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: Hakikî "Kalenderler" yarım arpaya (bile) almazlar. O hünerden (marifetten) âri olan o kişinin ipek kaftanını... Gaye Âhiret Olmalıdır Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kimin gayesi, âhiret ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onun kuvvetini toplar (ona kuvvet verir), onun zenginliğini onun kalbinde kılar (ona kanaat verir), dünya ona gelir ve dünya ona boyun eğer. Kimin kaygısı ve gayesi dünya olursa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onun işlerini dağıtır, onun fakirliğini iki gözünün arasında kılar; dünya ona gelmez; ancak ona yazılanlar hariç..." Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular Dünya meta (ve malına) sahip olan, onların çalınmasından korkar! Arifler, dünya malını toplamadılar. Perişan da olmadılar. Her kimin sahrada kanaat haymasi kurulmuş ise, dünya titrese ve zelzele olsa, bile gam edip üzülmezler. İmân Eden ve ... imân edenler," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerine, Kur'ân-i kerime ve diğer âyetlere ve mucizelere iman edenler... (Daha?) "Ve salih işler yapanlar," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emrettiklerini işleyen müminlere gelince; "Bunları, altından ırmaklar akar cennetlere koyacağız; içlerinde ebedî kalmak üzere onlar..." Ebedî olarak cennette ikâmet edecekler, cennetten çıkarılmazlar ve ölmezler... "Kendilerine orada temiz, gayet temiz zevceler var..." Dünya kadınlarının üzerinde oldukları bedenî pisliklerden ve tabiî kirlerden meselâ, hayız, nifâs. kin ve haset (kıskançlık) ve bunlardan başka kirliliklerden tertemizdirler. "Hem onları sâyeban edecek bir gölgeye koyacağız." Kendisinde hiçbir aralık ve kesinti bulunmayan (her yeri) tam kaplayan, güneşin etkilemediği daimî bir gölge... Güneşin yerinden söküp yok edemediği mutedil bir gölge. Kendisine "secsec" denilen gölge. "Secsec": Zamandan, kendisinde sıcaklık ve soğukluk bulunmayan zaman, demektir. Mekândan ise, çok yumuşak ve çok sert olmayan, yere denır. kelimesi, "gölge" kelimesinden müştak olan sıfat olup manâsını te'kîd içindir. (Kopkoyu gölge, demektir.) Meselâ: "tam gece," ve "Tam gündüz" ve bunlara benzer şekillerde (te'kitli) denildiği gibi... Cennet ve Gölge Suâl: Eğer sen, "halbuki, cennette sıcaklığı insana eziyet ve¬ren bir güneş yoktur. Bunu %J» \k& "Sâyebân bir gölge," diye va¬sıflandırmasının faydası nedir? Yine dünya da bazı hiç güneş ulaşmayıp, devamlı gölgeliktir. Kendisine güneşin ışıkları ulaşmadığı için, havası bozuk, çok sıkıcı ve insana eziyet vericidir. Cennetin bununla (yani sürekli gölge ve "Sâyebân bir gölge," ile) vasıflandınlmasının manâsı nedir?" Cevâp: Derim ki: Arap şehirleri gayet sıcak yerlerdir. Onların yanında gölge, rahat etmenin ve istirahatın en büyük sebeplerin¬dendir. Bu manâyı (yani "Sâyebân (kopkoyu) bir gölge," ifâdesini) Araplar, rahattan kinaye kılarlar... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sultan yeryüzünde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gölgesidir." "GöIge" kelimesi rahattan ibaret olduğu zaman, Syk "Sâyebân (kopkoyu) bir gölge," tabiri ise, rahat ve istirahattan büyük ve mübalağadan kinaye olmuş olur. imâm (Fahreddin-i Râzî) tefsirinde buyurdular: Bu Su? "Sâyebân (kopkoyu) bir gölge," kavl-i şerifi) hakkında hatırıma gelenler (gölümün kendisine kaydığı tefsirler) bunlardır..." Cennet Nimetleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular -"Muhakkak ki cennette bir ağaç vardır. Binekli kişi onun gölgesinde yüz sene yürürde yürür (at koşturur da) yine o ağacın gölgesini kesemez (sonuna varamaz). Eğer siz (Allah'ın kitabın¬dan buna delâlet eden âyet-i kerimeyi görmeyi) dilerseniz; Memdud (uzatılmış) bir saye (gölge)..." kavl-i şerifini oku¬yunuz. Cennette hiçbir gözün görmediği, hiçbir kulağın işitmediği ve hiçbir beşerin kalbine doğmayan (aklına gelmeyen) nimetler vardır. Eğer siz (Allah'ın kitabından buna delâlet eden âyet-i ke¬rimeyi görmeyi) dilerseniz; "Şimdi kimse bilmez onlar için gizlenmiş olan gözler sürûru-nu, yaptıkları amellere mükâfat için!" âyet-i kerimesini okuyun. Cennette bir kamçı kadar yer, dünya ve içindekilerden daha hayırlı ve daha faziletlidir. Eğer siz (Allah'ın kitabından buna delâ¬let eden âyet-i kerimeyi görmeyi) dilerseniz; "O (öldüğü) vakit, kim ateşten uzaklaştırılır da cennete ko¬nulursa, işte o, murada erdi. Yoksa, dünya hayat, aldatıcı bir me-tâ'dan başka bir şey değil. Buyurdular." (2/225) Cennet Ehli Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Cennet ehli, genç, kıvırcık saçlı, tüysüz ve emredtirter . Onların (cennet ehlinin) başlarından başka hiçbir yerlerinde saçları yoktur. Yani cennet ehlinin koltuk altı ve kasık kılları yoktur. Ancak (cennet ehlinin) her iki kaşları ve iki gözünün kirpikleri vardır. Boyları Âdem Aleyhisselâm'm boyu kadar altmış arşın, Yaşlan ise İsa Aleyhisselâm'm ömrü kadar, otuz üç sene ola¬cak. Onların renkleri beyaz. Elbiseleri yeşil olacaktır. Onlardan birinin önüne sofra konduğunda bir kuş gelerek; -"Ey Allah'ın dostu! Ben seîsebîl çeşmesinden içtim; arşın al¬tındaki cennet bahçelerinden otlayıp; cennetin meyvelerinden yedim. Sen de benden ye (Beni yemek ister misin?)," der. 0 cennetlik kişi de ondan yemek ister. O kuşun bir tarafı pişirilmiş bir tarafı da kızartılmıştır. Cennet ehli Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilediği kadar iki tarafından da yer. Onun (cennetlik kimsenin) üzerinde hepsi birbirinden değişik (ve güzel) yetmiş renkli hülle (elbise) bulunacaktır." Cennette Girmek... Fakîh Ebû'1-Leys Semerkandî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -Kim bu keramete nail olmak isterse; o beş şeye devam etmesi gerekir. 1- Nefsine hakimiyet, 2- Kanaatkârlık, 3- ibâdete düşkün olmak, 4- Sâlihleri sevmek, 5-Çok dua etmek... Birincisi: Nefsini bütün mahiyetlerden (ve günahlardan) men eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri nefsi nehyetmeyi nefsin dediklerini kabul etmemeyi buyurdu. Öyleyse, hevâ-ü hevesi terk etmek ge¬rek ve günah işlemeyi terk etmek lazımdır. İkincisi: Dünyadan az bir şeye râzî olmalıdır. Çünkü cennetin bedeli dünyayı terk etmektir. Ey zinâkâr kadın (olan dünya), dünyalıklara ait olduğun için seni boşamak bana vacip oldu. Seni eğer boşamazsam, (ey dünya eğer seni terk etmezsem) nâmerdim! Üçüncüsü: Taât (ve İbâdete) haris olmalıdır. Bütün taât (ve ibâdetlere) taalluk eder (her türlü farz, vacip, sünnet ve nafile ibâdetleri yapar.) Umulur ki bu taât ve ibâdetler mağfiret ve cen¬nete girmeye sebep olur. Amel etmek gerek, tarikat içeri her ân... Kİ o yola kadem basmadıkça sevinçli değilim. Dördüncüsü: Sâlihleri ve ehli hayrı sevmeli; onların içine ka¬rışmalı ve onlarla (iyi kişilerle) oturmalıdır. Sana birinci öğüt, bir pîrin meclisine oturmayı kendine mes¬lek edin. Bu cinste olmayan kişilerle sohbet etmekten kaçın... insanın sohbet arkadaşlarının hayır ehli olması lazım. Çünkü sohbet tesirlidir. Salih insanlardan tek bir kişiyi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bağışladığı zaman; o da bütün arkadaşlarına şefaat eder. (Bütün arkadaşlarının bağışlanıp cennete girmesine vesile olur.) Taât ve ibâdet ehlinin; taatsiz ve ibâdetsiz kişilere şefaat etmesi umut edilir. Beşincisi: Çok dua etmek. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendi¬sine cenneti nasîp etmesi ve sonunu hayır getirmesi için dua etmelidir. Erenler dua etmeyi fırsat buldular. Dua başa gelecek birçok belâyı defeder. Emânet Ülü'1-emre İtaat Yüce Meali: Haberiniz olsun ki, Allah size şunları emrediyor: Emânetle¬ri ehline veresiniz ve insanlar arasında hükmettiğiniz vakit, ada¬letle hükmedesiniz. Hakikat, Allah size ne güzel vaaz veriyor. Şüphesiz ki Allah, semî\ basîr bulunuyor. Ey o bütün imân edenler! Allah'a itaat edin, Peygamber'e de itaat edin, sizden olan ülü'1-emre de... Sonra, bir şeyde nizâa düştünüz mü; hemen onu Allah'a ve Resulüne arz ediniz; Allah'a ve âhiret günü'ne gerçekten inanır müminlerseniz... 0 hem ha¬yırlı, hem de netice itibariyle daha güzeldir. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Haberiniz olsun ki, Allah size şunları emrediyor: Emânetleri ehline veresiniz! "Haberiniz olsun kî, Allah size şunları emrediyor: Emânetleri ehline veresiniz! " Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerime, Ka'benin anahtarcısı (Hicâbet vazifesini yapan) Osman bin Abdüddâr hakkında nazil oldu. Osman bin Abdüddâr, Kabe'nin anahtarcisıydı. Bu (âyet-i kerimenin nazil olması), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, fetih günü Mekke'ye girdiğinde, Osman bin Abdüddâr, Kabe'yi kilitledi ve damına çıktı. Kabe'nin anahtarını Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine vermekten imtina edip kaçındı. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; -"Eğer ben onun Allah'ın resulü olduğunu bilsem- onu Kabe'ye girmekten menetmezdim!" diye seslendi. Ali bin Ebû Tâlib (r.a.) dama çıktı. Onun elini büktü ve Kabe'nin anahtarını elinden aldı ve Kabe'yi açtı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Kabe'ye girdi. (Kabe'nin içinde bulunan putları temizledi.) Kabe'nin içinde iki rekât namaz kıldı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Kabe'nin içinden çıktığında Hazret-i Abbâs (r.a.). Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Kabe'nin anahtarlarının kendisine verilmesini istedi. Böylece "sidâne" ve "sikâye" işlerini kendisinde birleştirmeyi arzuladı. İşte bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Küfür Eridi Bu âyet-i kerime üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ali'ye anahtarı Osman bin Abdüddâr'a iade etmesini ve ondan özür dilemesini emretti. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) gidip anahtarı Osman bin Abdüddâr'a verdi ve ondan özür diledi. Bunun üzerine Osman bin Abdüddâr: -"Sen önce gelip beni zorladın, bana eziyet ettin ve şimdi de gelip özür diliyor ve merhamet mi ediyorsun?" dedi. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.): -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, senin hakkında indirdiği Kuran-ı Kerim içindir" Ve ona; "Haberiniz olsun ki, Allah size şunları emrediyor: Emânetleri ehline veresiniz!" kavl-i şerifini okudu. Bunun üzerine, Osman bin Abdüddâr; -"Eşhedü en la ilahe illallah ve eşhedü enne Muhammeden Abdühû ve Rasûlüh." Ben şahadet ederim ki Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur. Ve ben şahadet ederim ki, Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretleri Allah'ın kulu ve Resulüdür!" diyerek imân ile şereflendi. Sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm indi. "Sidâne" vazifesinin ebedi¬yen Osman bin Abdüddâr'in evlâdında olduğunu haber verdi. Sonra Osman bin Abdüddâr (r.a.) hazretleri, hicret etti. Kabe'nin anahtarını oğlu Şeybe'ye verdi. Bu güne kadar, Kabe'nin anahtar¬ları Osman bin Abdüddâr'in oğlu olan Şeybe'nin evlâdındadır... Adaletle Hükmedin "Ve hükmettiğiniz vakit," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kaza ve hüküm anında size emredi¬yor. (Nerede nasıl hükmetmenizi emrediyor?) "İnsanlar arasında, adaletle hükmedesiniz (diye emrediyor)." İnsaf ve eşitlikle hükmetmenizi emrediyor. (2/226) Adaleti Emretmek "Hakikat, Allah size ne güzel vaaz ve¬riyor." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ne güzel şeyle size nasihat ediyor. Bu güzel şey; 1 - Emâneti sahibine vermek, 2- Ve adaletle hükmetmektir. Bu kavl-i şerifte geçen, kelimesi nekre olup, şey manası¬nadır, "onunla size vaaz ediyor," kavl-i şerifi opnn sıfatıdır. Mahsûs'un bi'l-medh ise mahzûftür. "Şüphesiz ki Allah, semî'dir." Halkın söylediklerini işitiyor. "Basîrdir." Emin insanların yaptıkları şeyleri biliyor. Yani ey insanlar! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirleri ve vaazlarıyla amel edin! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri görünenleri ve işitilenleri çok iyi biliyor. Ve sizden sadır olan şey üzere elbette sizi cezalandıracak ve mükâfatlandı-racaktır. Emânet Nedir? Bil ki muhakkak "emânet", senden başkasının senin üzerine bir hak vacip olduğu zaman; senin o hakkı hak sahibine vermen¬den ibarettir. Hak ile Hüküm "Hak ile hükmetmek" ise, bir insan için başkasının üzerine bir hak vacip olduğu zaman; senin bu hakkın üzerinde vacip oldu¬ğu kişiye, hakkı hak sahibine vermesini emretmeden ibarettir. Bu tertip sahih olduğuna göre, insanın nefsini "celb-i menâfi' ve defi mazârra" (faydaların gelmesi ve zararların defe-dilmesine) harcaması gerekir. Sonra başkasının haliyle meşgul olması gerekir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Haberiniz olsun ki, Allah size şunları emrediyor: Emânetleri ehline veresiniz ve insanlar arasında hükmettiğiniz vakit, adaletle hükmedesiniz." Kavli şerifinde önce; emâneti sahibine vermeyi ve sonra da adaletle hükmetmeyi emretti. Yukarıda zikredilen kıssada olduğu üzere âyet-i kerimenin nüzul sebebinin husûsî olması; hükmünün umumî olmasına mani değildir. Belki bu âyet-i kerimenin altına emânetlerin bütün çeşit¬leri girer. İnsanın Muameleleri Bil ki, elbette insanın muameleleri (üç çeşittir:) 1- Ya Rabbiyle beraber olur, 2- Ya diğer kullarla beraber olur, 3- Veya sadece kendi nefsiyle olur. Bu üç kısmın hepsinde de mutlaka emâneti yerine getirmek gerekir. Rabbiyle Olduğu Emânetlere Riâyet Amma Rabbiyle olduğu emânetlere riâyet etmek; 1- Emredilen emirler, 2- Ve yasaklanan işlerdir. Bu, sahili olmayan bir denizdir, tbni Mesûd (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Emânet her şeyde lazımdır. 1-Abdestte. 2- Cenabette (gusül abdestinde), 3- Namazda, 4- Zekatta, 5- Oruçta, 6- Hacda, 7- Bunlardan başka bütün ibâdetlerde emânete riâyet et¬mek gerekir. Meselâ, 1 - Dilin emâneti onu, a) Yalanda, b) Gıybette, c) Nemimede (koğuculukta), d) küfürde, e) bid'atte, f) Fuhuşta, h) Başkalarına küfretmek gibi müstehcen şeylerde ve di¬ğer kötü şeylerde asla dilini kullanmamasıdır. 2- Gözlerin emâneti, o gözleri harama bakmakta kullanma¬maktır. 3- İşitmenin (kulakların) emâneti, kulaklarını; a) Eğlenceleri dinlemek, b) Nehyedilen şeyleri dinlemek, c) Fuhuş gibi şeyleri dinlemek, d) Yalanları dinlemek, e) Ve bunlardan başka haram ve mekruh olan şeyleri din¬lemekte asla kullanmamaktır. 4- Diğer bütün azaların emânetleri bu minval üzere beyân edilir. Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Dilleri, şükür ve teşekkür için kullan! Onu gıybette kullanma! Hak şinas ol. Kur'ân-ı kerimin öğütlerine kulak ver. Kur'ân- kerimi elinle! Bühtan ve bâtıl şeylere kulak vermel Gözleri onu yaratanın emirleri doğrultusunda kullan! Hiçbir dostun ayıbını görmeye ça¬lışma. Diğer Emânetler Amma ikinci kısım ise, diğer halk ve mahlûkat ile beraber olan emânetlere riâyet etmektir. Bunun içine giren emânetler: 1 - Keyl ve veznî (ölçü ve tartı ile satılan şeylerde) eksik yap¬mamak, 2- Emânetleri sahiplerine vermek, 3- İnsanların ayıplarını ifşa etmemek, 4- Bunun altına âmirlerin emirlerinin altındaki insanlara a-dâletli olmaları da girer. 5- Âlimlerin avamı itikadı ve amelî konularda irşat etmek vaatleri, 6- Âlimlerin dünya ve âhiret işlerinde avama faydalı olmala¬rı, 7- Bunun içine kadın kocasına karşı olan emâneti yani na¬musunu koruma emâneti de girer. 8- Kadının kocasından başkasından çocuk doğurmaması (zi¬na etmemesi de) girer. 9- Ve kadının iddetinin sona erdiğini kocasına bildirmesi gibi beşerî hukuk ve emânetler girer. Kişinin Nefsine Karşı Olan Emânetlere Riâyet Etmesi Üçüncü kısım, kişinin kendi nefsiyle olan emânetlere riâyet etmesidir. Bu da; 1 - Kişinin ancak kendisine faydalı olan şeyi yapması, 2- Kişinin din ve dünya işlerinde ancak kendisi için masla¬hat (iyilik bulunan) bir şeyi yapması, 3- Şehvet ve gadab sebebiyle âhiretine zarar verecek şeyleri önceden göndermemesi yani yapmamasıdır. Sorumluyuz Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Hepiniz çobansız ve hepiniz gözetiminizin altında bulunan¬lardan sorumlusunuz. İmam (idareci) çobandır, raiyetinde (emri¬nin altındaki tabasından) sorumludur. Kişi, ailesinin çobanıdır, raiyyetinden sorumludur. Kadın çobandır, kocasının evinden sorumludur. Hizmetçi çobandır, efendisinin malından sorumludur. Emânete hıyanet Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Emânete riâyet etmesi olmayanın imanı yoktur. Ahdine (sözüne) sâdık olmayanın dini yoktur." Vaaz Mümine düşen vazife gücü yettiği nisbette bütün emânet¬leri edâ etmek, her zaman ve her mekânda hak olan vaazlarla öğüt almasıdır. Zira cidden vaaz insana faydalıdır. Mürşid-i Kâmillerin Sohbeti Hâftzî Şirâzî (k.s.) buyurdular: Azizlerin (mürşid-i kâmillerin) sohbetlerinin ve öğütlerinin değerini bu gün anladım. Yâ Rabbi! Nâsıhımızın (mürşid ve üsta¬dımızın) ruhunu şâd eyle. (Çünkü o bize irşat ettiî Bize doğru yolu gösterdi. O olmasaydı; belki biz bu yolu bulamazdık..." Bunu Hafız buyurdular. Hafız başka bir yerde şöyle buyurdular: "Hakimlerin (hikmet ehli ve mürşid-i kâmillerin) öğüdü, mahza doğrudur, sevaptır ve hayırdır. Ne mutlu o kişiye ki mürşid-i kâmillerin nasihatlerini isteyerek, kendi rızâsı ve kulağıy¬la dinledL.Ne mutlu ona!." (2/227) Sonra hakim olana kişinin üzerine adaletle hükmetmek ve (böylece) emânetleri ehline vermek vaciptir. Hâkimlerden Alman Ahidler Hasan Basrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hâkimlerden (ve idarecilerden) a-leyhlerinde üç ahid (söz) aldı. 1- Hüküm verirken hevâ-ü heveslerine (nefsânî arzularına) uymamalarını, 2- Sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkmaları ve insanlardan korkmamaları, 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetlerini (ilâhî hüküm ve şeriat kanunları) hakikatte az ve değersiz olan dünya malı karşılığında satmamaları... Zâlimler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kıyamet günü bir münâdî şöyle nida eder: -"Zâlimler neredeler? Zâlimlerin aveneleri (yardımcı ve ayak takımları) neredeler?" Bu nida üzerine, bütün âlimleri ve yardımcıları hepsi bir araya toplanırlar. Hatta, onlara (zâlimlere) kalem yontup açan ve hokkalarına mürekkep hazırlayanların bile hepsi toplanır ve böylece Cehennem ateşine atılırlar." Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Cihanda isim kalmaz! Adaletin eserleri kalır. Onun için hayra koş! İyilik yap! Salih ameller işle! Âdil ol! Kerem sahibi ve cömert kişi ol! Çünkü Yiğitlere eziyet eden halka zulmeden Dahhak'in mülk ve devletinden eser kalmadı. O yaptıklarının vebalinin yazı¬sıyla kıyamete gitti... -"Kim bir Sultanı zulme ve çevre delâlet ederse; o kişi Hamân ile beraber olur. O kişi ve onun zulme sevk ettiği sultanı cehennem ehlinin en şiddetlilerinden olurlar." Adalet imanın gereğidir. Âlemin maslahat ve nizâmının se¬bebidir. Şeriatı icra etmek ve rüşvet almaktan kaçınmak imanın iktizâsıdır. Zira şeriatta rüşvet almaya asla müsamaha yoktur. İskender'in Siyâseti İskender bir gün bazı şâirlerine kızdı. Onun hakkında hüküm verip onu azletti. Malını da o şairin arkadaşları ve dostlarının ara¬sında bölüştürdü. Böyle davranmasının sebebini sordular..İsken¬der buyurdu: -"Benim onu vazifesinden almam, onun işlemiş olduğu suç¬tan dolayıdır. Amma onun malını da onun dostlarının arasında taksim etmem ise; dostlarının gelip, onun hakkında bana şefaatçi olmamaları ve onun malına tamah ederek onu düşünmemeleri içindir!" Bak onlar (şairin iyi gün dostları) onun için şefaatçi olmayı nasıl terk ettiler! Çünkü eğer onlar, şair için şefaat edecek ve geri işine dönmesini sağlayacak olsalardı, iskender'in kendilerine ver¬miş olduğu malı geri vermeleri gerekirdi. Onlar az bir mala tama ederek arkadaş ve dostlarının hakkında şefaatçi olmayı terk etti¬ler. Eğer sende insaf var ve sen varlığını düşünürsen, senin öm¬rünü rüku' ve secdede geçirmen gerekir... Ülü'l-Emre İtaat "Ey o bütün imân edenleri Allah'a itaat edin, Peygamber'e de itaat edin, sizden olan ülü'1-emre de..." ülü'l-emr, hak ve doğruluk üzere olan âmirler, adaletli valiler, idareciler, demektir. Hülefâ-i râşidîn (dört büyük halife), Dört büyük halifeye tabi olan (Ömer bin Abdülaziz r.h.) gibi, Hülefâ-i râşidînin yolu ve hidâyeti üzere olan idareciler, demektir. Zâlim İdareciye İtaat Vacip Değildir Amma haksızlık ve zulümkâr olan âmirler ise, taatin vucûbu konusunda Allah ve resulü (s.a.v.)'in üzerine atfedilme hakkından azledilirler. Çünkü onlar buna layık değiller. Muhakkak ki zâlim idareciler, Müslümanların üzerine galebe çalmış hırsızlardır. Çünkü zâlim idareciler, insanların mallarını kahr, galebe ve zorla gasp ederler. Edeb Bu kavl-i şerifte, önce, "Ey o bütün îmân edenler! Allah'a itaat edin," yalnız ve müstakil zikredildi. Sonra Resülüllah (s.a.v.)'ın taatiyle ülü'1-emre taat bir araya topla¬tıldı ve; "Peygamber'e de itaat edin, sizden olan ülü'1-emre de..." buyurdu. (Dikkat edilirse) "Sizden olan ülü'l-emre de itaat edin..." buyurfnadı". Bu edebi talîm etmek içindir. O edepte zikirde AUâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle gayrinin isminin bir ara¬ya toplanmamasidır, yan yana gelmemesidir. Amma iş yaratıklarla (kullarla) ilgili olunca caizdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de Allah'ın kulu olduğu için, âmirlerin onun üze¬rine atfedilmesi caiz oldu... Hakem Allah'ın Kitabı ve ... "Sonra, bir şeyde nizâa düştünüz mü;" "NezT'n aslı cezbetmek ve kendisine çekmektir. Münazaa edenlerin her biri sahibini (münazaa ettiği kişiyi) başka tarafa çekmek ve arkadaşının gayri bir cihete götürmektedirler. Yani siz ve sizin ülü'l-emriniz din işlerinde ihtilâfa düşerseniz; "Hemen onu Allah'a arz ediniz!" O konuda Allah'ın kitabına dönünüzl (Daha?) Resulüne..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetine arz ediniz! Kıyâs ve fctihat Ashâb-ı zevahir (Zahirî mezhebi ) bu âyet-i kerimenin zahi¬rine taalluk edip bakarak, kıyâs ve içtihadın caiz olmadığını söyle¬diler. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kitabına ve resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetine dönmeyi (ve meseleleri arz etme¬yi) emretti. Her hâdise için zahirî bir nass (kitap ve sünnet) bu¬lunmayabilir. Bundan anlaşıldı ve bilindi ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vaat ettiklerine nazar etmek; delâletleri ve iktizası (gereğiyle) amel etmek, gerekir. Kıyâsın Delili Lakin bu âyet-i kerime hakikatte kıyâsın varlığına hüccet ve delildir. Nasıl olmasın ki? Kendisinde ihtlilâf olunan şeyler, nass olunan şeyler üzerine varit olundu. Bu ise ancak temsil yoluyla oldu. Yani bir konuda nas varsa, ihtilaf olunan konuyu o nassa havale etmek, temsil yoluyla ve onun üzerine bina etmek suretiy¬le olur. Kıyâstan kast edilen manâ budur. Allah ve resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaatten sonra emir kıyâsı gerektirir. Muhakkak ki bu âyet-i kerimede hükümlerin sübûtü üç yol ile olduğu sabit oldu: 1- Kitap ile sabit olmak, 2- Sünnet İle sabit olmak, 3- Kıyâs ile kitap ve sünnete havale etmekle sabit olmak. Zahiri Mezhebi: Davud ez-Zahirî olarak bilinen Davud bin Ali bin Halef el-isbahanî (d. 815 Küfe-ö. 883 Bağdat) imân ve İtaat 'Allah'a ve âhiret günü'ne gerçekten inanır müminlerseniz..." İkisine (yani Allah'a ve ahiret gününe) iman etmek bunu (yani; Allâh*a, Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.)'e Ve ülü'1-emre itaati) icap eder. Niza anında işlerini kitap ve sünnete havale etmeleri gerekir. Amma Allah'a imanın bunu gerektirdiği zahirdir. Âhiret gü¬nüne imanın bunu gerektirmesi ise; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine muhalefet eden kişilere âhirette azabın yapılmasın-dandır... Kitap ve Sünnete Havale "O," İhtilâf ve niza olunan şeyi kitap ve Sünnette havale etmek; "Daha hayırlıdır." (2/228) Sizin için nizâlaşmaktan daha hayırlıdır. Daha yararlı ve; "Daha güzeldir." Kendi nefsinde; (ne cihetten?) "Netice itibariyle," Akıbet ve meal itibariyle bu daha hayırlı ve daha güzeldir. İtaat Edilmez Bu âyet-i kerime, âmirler, hak üzere oldukça ve adaletle hükmettikçe âmirlere itaat etmenin Vacip olduğuna; delâlet eder. Âmirler, hakka muhalefet ettiklerinde hak ve adalet üzere olma¬dıkları zaman ise; onlara itaat edilmez. "Halik Teâlâ hazretlerine ma'siyetin olduğu yerde mahlûka asla taat edilmez." Kardeşlik -"Kim insanlarla muamele eder de insanlara zulmetmez! Kim insanlarla konuşur da yalan söylemez! Kim insanlara vaad eder de vaadine muhalefet edip cay¬mazsa; gerçekten o kişinin mürüvveti kemâle ermiş, adaleti zahir olmuştur ve onu kardeş edinmek vaciptir!" İdarecide Allah Korkusu Âmirlere, Allah korkusu ve haşyetüllâh (Allah'ın büyüklüğü karşısında kalblerinin ürpermeleri) elbette lazımdır. İdareciler Allah korkusu duygusuyla; 1 - Şeriatı icra etmeli, 2- Hükümleri yürütmeli, 3- Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetine tabi olmalı¬dırlar... İdareciler bu hal üzere oldukları zaman hatta onlara bakan kişilerin kalblerini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; 1- Korku, 2- Heybet 3- Ve saygıyla doldurur. Bu seviyeye gelen (Allah korkusuyla kalbleri ürperen ve E-fendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin sünnetlerine tabi olan idarecilerin) sûrî muhafazaya ve zahirî heyete ihtiyaçları olmaz. Oniar korun¬mak için zahirî kapıcı, bekçi ve zabıtaya muhtaç olmazlar. Hikaye (Adalet) Rivayet olundu. Rum kiralı, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a elbise ve cübbelerden he¬diyeler göndermişti. Rum kralının elçisi Medine-i Münevvere'ye girdiğinde; -"Hilâfet evi ve binası nerededir?" diye sordu. Ona; -"Senin düşündüğün ve kafanda tasarladığın gibi hilâfetin büyük bir binası yoktur. Küçücük bir yeri vardır!" dediler. Halife¬nin evini gösterdiler. Rum elçi, halifenin evine vardığında, küçük ve basit bir ev olduğunu gördü. Uzun zamandan dolayı evin kapısı kararmıştı. Adam Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'i aradı, ona rastlamadı. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın nerede olduğunu sorduğunda kendisine; -"Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.), kendisinin ihtiyaçları ve Müslümanla¬rın bazı ihtiyaçlarını gidermek yani ihtisab (çarşı ve pazarı kontrol) için çarşıya gitti," dediler. Rum elçisi Medine-i Münevvere sokaklarında Hazretti Ömer (r.a.)'ı aramak için yola koyuldu. Ve Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ı bir du¬varın gölgesinde uyurken gördü. Kırbacını yastık edinmişti. Rum elçisi Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın bu halini tam görünce (İslâm'ın âdil halifesinin, yanında korumasız, yapayalnız, tek başına bir kenarda rahat rahat uyurken gördüğünde şaşa kaldı. Hayretini şu sözlerle giderdi:) -"(Ey Ömer!) Adalet ettin! Emin oldun (emniyeti sağladın tabii ki) istediğin yerde (rahat rahat) uyursun! Bizim âmirlerimiz (krallarımız ise halka) zulmettiler bunun için de, kalelere ve ordu¬lara muhtaç oldular!" Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: O Padişah ki, vergilere zam getirip ve halkına zulmediyor. Aslında o kendi mülkünün ve saltanatının ayaklarının ve temelle¬rini harap edip yıkmaktadır. Sultanın ilk işi ve işlerinin önceliği asla zulüm ve haksızlık olmamalıdır. Zira akıllı kişi bu işleri yap¬maz. Din Mülkün Temelidir Erdeşîr'in sözlerindendir. Buyurdu: -"Din mülkün esâsıdır; adalet ise mülkün muhafızıdır. Mül¬kün temeli olan din olmadığı zaman, mülk yıkılır. Mülkün temeli olan adalet bulunmadığı zaman ise mülk zayi olur." Hikaye (Adalet) Rivayet olundu: Nûşirevân'ın nahiye, köy ve kasabaları üzerine vazifeli bir tahsildarı vardı. Tahsildar, Nüşirevân'a bir mektup yazdı: -"Bahar iyi geçti. Ekinler her zamankinden daha iyi ve her sene aldıkları rusûm (ekinlerin vergileri) üzerine bir zâm yapmak için kendisine izin verilmesini istedi!" Nûşirevân onun yazısına cevap vermedi. Tahsildar, aynı yazı¬sını bir daha tekrarlayıp, gönderdi. Bunun üzerine Nûşirevân kendisine şöyle yazdı: -"Senin yazına cevâp vermemem; emir olunmayan bir şeyi teklif etmenin yapılmayacağı konusunda senin için kafi bir sebep olduğunu tecrübelerinle anlamış olman gerekirdi. Fakat sen sû-i edep ederek (edepsizlik yaparak) kendisinden sükût edilen bir şeyi bir daha sorup izin istedin. Bu edepsizlik (ve halka zulmet¬mek niyetinde olmana karşılık) iki kulağından birini kes! Ve senin işin olmayan şeylere de bundan böyle karışma!" dedi. Tahsildar; Edepsizlik, Zam, Zulme temayülünün bedeli olarak kulakla¬rından birini kesti. Bundan böyle kendisini aşan işlere karışmadı, hep sükût et¬ti. Hulasa, zulüm, ardır; cezası da nârdır. (Zulüm büyük bir a-yıp ve cezası da cehennem ateşidir.) Zulümden kaçmak her akıllı kişi üzerine vaciptir. Müminin niyeti adalet olduğu zaman, zulüm ehlinden ka¬çınması ve zulüm ehline itaat etmemesi gerekir. Zulüm ehline itaat etmekten kaçınmalıdır. Zira itaat ancak;hak ehli içindir; on¬lardan başkaları için itaat yoktur. İtaat Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a..v) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bana itaat eden kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat etmiş¬tir. Bana âsî olan ise gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine âsî ol¬muştur. Âdil olan emîre itaat eden bana itaat etmiştir; âdil emîre isyan eden bana âsî olmuştur." Vali Halka Göredir Şunu iyi bil ki, valilerin (ve idarecilerin) sâlih veya fasit- (İyi ve kötü kişiler) olmaları idare olunan halkın iyi veya kötü olmaları hasebiyledir. Siz Ebû Zer Olun ... Rivayet olundu: Haccâc bin Yusuf a denildi: -"Neden sen Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) gibi âdil olmuyorsun? Ne¬den işlerini adaletle yürütmüyorsun? Halbuki sen Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) çağına ulaştın ve onun adaletini ve halka nasıl iyi davrandı¬ğını (ve maslahatlarını) görmedin mü?" Haccâc, onlara cevaben dedi: -"Siz Ebû Zer olunî Yani zühd ve takvada Ebû Zer gibi olun ki; ben de size Ömer (r.a.) olayım! Yani muamelelerde adalet ve insaflı olmakta ben de Hazret-İ Ömer (r.a.) gibi olayım!" Zira E-fendiniz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Siz nasıl olursanız (içinizden) biriniz sizi o şekilde idare eder!" Yani sizler eğer sâlih kişiler olursanız; üzerinize sâlih bir a-dam vali ve memur olarak tayin edilir. Ve eğer sizler kötü kişiler olursanız, sizin üzerinize kötü bir adam vali veya amir olarak tayin edilir. Adaletli idareci Rivayet olundu: Musa Aleyhisselâm, Rabbine nida ve ilticada bulundu ve sordu: -"Yâ Rabbi! Senin kullarına rızân ve onlara râzî olmamanın alâmeti nedir?" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Musa Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti: -"insanların üzerine en hayırlılarını âmir olarak geçirdiğim zaman bu kendilerinden râzî olduğumun alâmetidir. Başlarına en kötülerini ve şerlilerini geçirdiğim zaman ise bu onlara gadap et¬tiğimin ve onlardan râzî olmadığımın alâmetidir!" Müridin Ülü'1-Emri "Ey o bütün imân edenler! Allah'a itaat edin, Peygamber'e de İtaat edin, sizden olan ülü'1-emre de..." Kavl-i şerifinde geçen,"den murad, haki¬kate vâsıl olan, terbiye ve' irşat vazifesi elinde olan şeyhler (mürşid-i kâmillerdir. Çünkü terbiye işinde müridin ülü'l-emr'i şeyhidir. Müride gereken şey, hakikî varidatın her vurûdu anında o da kalbinin kapısını çalan; Feyiz, veya işaret, veya ilham, Yahut da vakıa... Kendi amellerinden veya hallerinden kendisi hakkında mey¬dana gelen her manevî hâdiseyi şeyhinin nazarının mihenk taşına vurmalıdır. Şeyhine arz etmelidir. Şeyhi kendisi için maslahat gördüğü şeyi kendisine işaret eder veya ona hükmeder. Böylece mürit, şeyhinin emirlerine ve yasaklarına boyun eğmiş olur. Çün¬kü şeyh, müridin ülü'l-emridir. (2/229) Şeyhin Olü'I-Emri Amma şeyhin ülü'1-emri ise kitap ve sünnettir. Şeyhe gayb âleminde doğan; 1- Hakikî varidatı, 2- Keşifleri, 3- Şevâhidi, 4- Esrarı ve hakikatlan, kitap (Kur'ân-ı kerim) ve sünnetin miheng'ine vurmalıdır. Kitap ve sünnetin tasdik ettiği Kur'ân-ı kerim ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnet-i seniyyesine uygun olanların üzerine hükmedip kabul eder. Yok kitap ve sünnete uygun olmayanları ise asla kabul etmez. Çünkü; Muhakkak ki tarikat Kitap ve sünnetle mukayyettir. Şeyhul-kâmil Necmüddin Kübrevî (k.s.) Te'vilâtinde böyle zikretti... Yüce Meali: Bakmaz mısın şunlara: O, hem sana indirilene, hem senden evvel indirilene imân ettiklerini söyler gezer kimselere ki, o Tağut'a (o azgın şeytana) muhakeme olmak istiyorlar; halbuki onu tanımamakta emr olunmuşlardı. 0 Şeytan da onları bir daha dönemeyecekleri kadar uzak bir dalâle düşürmek istiyor.60 "Allah'ın indirdiği hükme gelin, Peygamber'e gelin" denildiği vakit de onları görüyorsun; o münafıkları ki, senden çekiniyorlar da çekiniyorlar...61 Ya ellerinin yaptığı yüzünden başlarına bir musibet geldiği zaman nasıl?! Sonra gelmişler de sana "Billahi, muradımız sırf bir iyilik yapmak ve arabulmaktan ibaret idi" diye yemin ediyorlar.62 Onlar öyle kimseler ki, kalblerinde olanı Allah bilir. Onun için sen onlara aldırma da, kendilerine va'zet ve nefisleri hakkında kendilerine beliğ, müessir soz söyle. Biz herhangi bir peygamberi gönderdikse, mahzâ Allah'ın izniyle itaat edilmek için gönderdik. Eğer onlar nefislerine zul¬mettikleri zaman sana gelseler de, günahlarına mağfiret dilese-ler, Peygamber de kendileri için istiğfar ediverse idi; elbette Allah'ı tevvab, rahîm bulacaklardı.64 Yok, yokl Rabbine kasem ederim ki, onlar, aralarında çı¬kan çapraşık işlerde seni hakem yapıp, sonra da verdiğin hü¬kümden nefislerinde hiçbir darlık duymaksızın tam bir teslimi¬yetle teslim olmadıkça, imân etmiş olmazlar. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Bakmaz mısın şunlara: 0 kimseler ki zü'm ediyorlar (inanıyorlar)," İddia ediyorlar. Burada "iddia etmek'ten murad, yalandır. Çünkü bu âyet-i kerime münafıklar hakkında nazil oldu. (Onlar neyi iddia ediyorlar?) "Muhakkak ki onlar, sana indirilene iman ettiler!" Kur'ân-i kerime iman ettiklerini iddia ederler. (Daha neye iman ettiklerini iddia ederler?) "Hem senden evvel indirilene...)!" Tevrat ve Allah tarafından indirilen diğer kitaplara iman et¬tiklerini söylerler. Mukadder bir suâl: Sanki "Bunlar ne yapıyorlardı?" denildi: cevap: Denildi: " Tağut'a (o azgın şeytana) muhakeme olmak istiyorlar;" Hakemliği Kabul Etmemeleri İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Münafığın biri bir Yahudî ile hasımlaştı. Yahudi, davayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine götürmeyi istedi ve; -"Muhammed Mustafa muhakkak ki hak ile karar verir ve o asla rüşvete yönelmez!" dedi. (Müslüman olduğunu iddia eden) münafık kişi ise, davayı Ka'b bin Eşrefe götürmeyi söyledi. Çünkü o şiddetli bir şekilde rüşvete rağbet eden bir kişiydi. Çünkü bu hâdisede, Yahudî haklı; münafık ise haksızdı. (Bundan dolayı Yahudî, kendisi gibi Yahudî olan Ka'b bin Eşrefe gitmek istemiyordu. Efendimiz s.a.v. hazret¬lerine gitmek ve ilâhî adaleti görmek istiyordu.) Sonra Yahudî sözünde ısrar etti. İkisi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerine gittiler. İkisi de konuştular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Yahudîye hak verdi. Münafık, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hükmüne râzî olmadı. Sonra dediler, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a gide¬lim. Onu hakem tayin edelim. Yahudî, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a: -"Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gittik o benim lehime hük¬metti! Bu kabul etmiyorl Onun için muhakeme için sana geldi" dedi. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) zâhir'de Müslüman görünen münafık kişiye döndü: -"Böyle mi oldu?" Münafık: -"Evet!" dedi. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) onlara: -"Siz burada bekleşip durun! Beni bekleyin!" dedi. içeriye girdi. Eline kılıcını aldı. Gelip münafık kişinin boynunu vurdu. Hat¬ta münafık orada oluverdi. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) sayhasında şöyle buyurdu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ve Resulünün hükmüne razı olmayana böyle karar gerekir!" Bu hâdise üzerine Cebrail Aleyhisselâm indi. -"Ömer (r.a.) hak ile bâtılın arasını ayırt etti!" buyurdu. Bu hâdise üzerine Hazret-i Ömer'e (r.a.) "Faruk" adı verildi. Tâğût Burada zikredilen "Tâğût" azgın şeytan (Yahudilerin ileri gelenlerinden olan) Ka'b bin Eşreftir. Kâ'b bin Eşrefe bu isim verilmesinin sebebi onun tuğyan ve azgınlıkta çok ileri gitmesi ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine aşın düşman olmasındandır. Ve onun manâsındandır; bâtıl ile hükmeden ve kendisi için eseri takip edilenler... "Halbuki onu tanımamakta emr olunmuşlardı." Halbuki onlar, tâğut tan uzaklaşmakla emir olunmuşlardı. "Ve o Şeytan da istiyor." Ka'b bin Eşref istiyor. Veya hakikî şeytan istiyor "isti¬yorlar" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. (Neyi istiyor?) "Onları bir daha dönemeyecekleri kadar uzak bir dalâle düşürmek...." Sonu olmayacak kadar uzak ve hidâyete eremeyecekleri bir dalalete düşürmek istiyor. "Ve onlara denildiği vakit," Münafıklara denildiği zaman, (ne denildiği vakit?) "Gelin," Geliniz. (Neye?) "Allah'ın indirdiği hükme..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kitabında emrettiği hükümlere gelin... (Daha neye?) "Ve Peygamber'e gelin," Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emrettiklerine gelin... "Münafıkları görüyorsun;' Zamir yerine münafıkların izhârı edilmesi; 1 - Münâfikların üzerine nifakın tescil edilmesi, 2- Onları nifaklıkla zemmetmek, 3- Hükmün illetini bildirmek içindir. "Rüyet" görmek (Münafıklar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin indirdiği hükme ve Resulünün emirlerine çağrıldıkları zaman ne yaparlar?) "Onlar senden çekiniyorlar." "münafıklar" kelimesinden hâldir. "Çekinmekle çekiniyorlar." Senden yüz çevirmekle yüz çeviriyorlar. Yani tamamen senden kaçıyorlar, demektir. Yalan Yere Yemin "Nasıl?!" Nasıl olur onların halleri! Ve onlar nasıl bunu yaparlar? On¬lar bu durumda aciz kalırlar. Hiçbir şey kendilerinden sadır olmaz. Onlar bunu istemezler. (Ne zaman bunu istemezler?) "Başlarına bir musibet geldiği zaman," Kendi başlarına bir musîbet geldiği zaman, onları rüsva e-den hallerini açıklayan ve nafakalarının zuhur edilmesi sebebiyle başlarına bir felâket geldiği zaman, "Ellerinin yaptığı (ve takdim ettiği amel) yüzünden..." Yapmış oldukları cinayetler sebebiyle... O cinayetlerin ba¬şında, münafıkların inkâr etmeleri gereken tağûtun hakemliğine râzî olmaları ve Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hü¬kümlerine râzî olmamalarıdır. "Sonra gelmişler de Sana," Yapmış oldukları kabahatlerden ve çirkinliklerden senden özür dilemek için geldiler. "onlara isabet etti," kavl-i şerifi¬nin üzerine atıftır. (Sana geldikleri zaman ne yaparlar?) "Billahi (diye) yemin ediyorlar." "Sonra gelmişler de sana," fiilinin failinden hâldir. (Ne diye yemin ediyorlar?) "Muradımız sırf bir iyilik yapmak ve arabulmaktan ibaret idi..." (Bu hareketimizle aslında) senden başkasının hükmüne razı olmak ve senden başkasını hakem tayin etmek istemedik; ancak biz iki hasmın arasını en güzel şekilde ve başarı ile ayırt etmeyi istedik! Biz sana muhalefet etmeyi dilemedik! Ve senin hükmüne de kızmış değiliz. Bundan dolayı bu yaptıklarımızdan dolayı bizi muaheze ve muhakeme etme! (dediler). Bu onların yaptıklarına bir tehdittir. Onlar yakında pişman olacaklardır. Fakat o vakit pişmanlık kendilerine fayda vermeye¬cektir. Özür dilemek de kendilerine bir şey kazandırmayacaktır. Münafıklardan Yüz Çevir "Onlar," Münafıklar, "Öyle kimseler ki, kalblerinde olanı Allah bilir." Kalblerinde bulunan nifakı bilir. Onların gizlemeleri kendile¬rine bir fayda sağlamaz. Yalan yere yemin etmek ve yalan söyle¬mek azabı gerektiren suçlardandır. "Onun için sen onlara aldırma (onlardan yüz çevir)" Onların Özürlerini kabul etme! Duaları ile onlara ferahlık ve sevinç verme! "Ve kendilerine vaaz eti" Onları nifak ve hilebazlık- "Ve nefisleri hakkında kendilerine tan menet! söyle!" (2/230) Onların habis olan nefisleri ve şer üzerine durulmuş olan kalbleri hakkında onlara söyle! O kalblerini Allah biliyor. Veya nefislerinden arınmayı onlara anlat! Kendileriyle beraber başkaları olmadığı zaman anlat! Nasihatini gizlice onlara buyur; çünkü gizli söylenen bir nasihat daha tesirli ve daha faydalıdır. (Nasıl?) "Beliğ, müessir söz söyle." Tesir eden ve etkileyen söz söyle! Aslında muradın künhü geçen maksut manâya ve söze mutabık olmasıdır. Münafıklara Nasihat Kavl-i belîğ (etkili söz), münafıklara; "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizin içinizden geçenleri ve kaiblerinizde bulunanları çok iyi bilir! Onları gizlemeniz size hiçbir şey sağlamaz (Belki Müslümanlardan gizlersiniz; ama Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hemen sizi ifşa eder!) 0-nun için nefislerinizi islâh edin, kalblerinizi küfrün rezaletinden temizleyin! kalblerinizi nifak hastalığından tedâvî edin! Yoksa Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, küfür ve şirklerini aşikâr yapanlara indir¬diğini elbette size de indirir, serden korunun! Bu nasihati yaparken münafıklara karşı sert olun belki bu sertlik kendilerine fayda verir. Vaazdan gereken derslerini alırlar. Öğütlenirler. Peygambere İtaat... "Biz herhangi bir peygamberi gönderdikse, mahzâ Allah'ın izniyle itaat edilmek için gönderdik." Peygamberlerden hiçbir peygamberi herhangi bir şey için değil ancak ve ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izni ve itaat se¬beplerinden biriyle Allah'ın taati ve peygamberin gönderilme işin¬de insanların kendisine itaat etmesi için gönderdik. İnsanlar, pey¬gamberlerin gönderilme işinde peygamberlere itaat etsin, pey¬gamberlere tabi olsun ve iyi bilsinler ki, peygamber (s.a.v.)'e itaat Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yapılmış bir itaattir; yine peygamber (s.a.v.) hazretlerine isyan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yapılmış is¬yandır. Tövbe Edenlere... "Eğer onlar nefislerine zulmettikleri zaman," Sana itaati terk etmeleri ve senden başkasını hakem tayin etmelerinden dolayı nefislerine zulmedip, azaba arz olunsalar; Sana gelseler de..." Nifaktan Tövbe etmiş bir halde sana geldiklerinde, "Günahlarına mağfiret dileseler," îhlâs ile Tövbe edip günahlarından mağfiret dileseler... "Peygamber de kendileri için istiğfar ediverse idi;" Onların Tövbe etmeleri anında Peygamber de onlar için, on¬ların mağfiretini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden dileseydi... Suâl: Eğer sen, "Münâfiklar eğer candan ve gönülden Tövbe etseler zâten tövbeleri kabul olunur; burada ayrıca; "Peygamber de kendileri için istiğfar ediverse idi;" kavl-i şerifinin ilâve edilmesinin ve peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin istiğfarının onların istiğfarına eklenmesinin sebebi ve hik¬meti nedir?" diyecek olursan; Cevap: Derim ki: Münafıkların "Tâğûf'ları hakem tayin et¬meleri ve tağutların hükümlerine başvurmaları Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerine isyan olduğu gibi aynı zamanda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerine karşı büyük bir hata ve edepsizlikti. Çünkü bu hareketle¬riyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kalbine üzüntü ve keder koymuşlardı. Kimin hatası böyle olur (bir başkasını ilgilendirirse) özür di¬leme anında o kişiden de Özür dilemeleri vaciptir. "Elbette Allah'ı rahîm bulacaklardı." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri olduğu halde ona mülâki olurlar! (Ne olduğu halde?) "Tevvab," tövbeleri kabul etmede çok mübalağa eden... "Rahîm...' Mübalağa ile rahmet ve faziletiyle onlara karşı in'âm ve ik¬ramda bulunur. "Tevvab," kavl-i şerifinden bedeldir. "Yok, yok!" İş onların zannettikleri ve inandıkları gibi değildir. Onlar se¬nin emrine muhalif hareket etmektedirler. Sonra kaseme başla¬nıldı ve buyurdu: " Rabbine kasem ederim ki, onlar, seni hakem yapıncaya kadar imân etmiş olmazlar." Ey Habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)] Onlar seni hakem yapıp senin emirlerinin doğrultusunda bir araya toplanmadıkça ve senin hükmüne razı olmadıkça iman etmiş olmaz¬lar. (Nerede?) "Aralarında çıkan çapraşık işlerde," Kendi aralarında çıkan ihtilaflarda ve çapraşık işlerde... A-ğaç dallan gibi iç içe girmiş işler de o işlerdendir. Çünkü ağacın bazı dallan diğerine karışmaktadır. "Sonra bulmaksızın (duymaksızın)" Kelâmın akışına göre bir mukadder üzerine atıftır. Yani ara¬larında sen hüküm verirsin de onlar bulamazlar; (nerede ne bul¬mazlar?) "Kendi nefislerinde hiçbir darlık," Bir sıkıntı hissetmezler. (Neden darlık?) "Senin verdiğin hükümden," Senin kendisiyle hükmettiğin şeyden... Yani onlar senin ka¬za ve hükmüne razı olurlar. Senin hükmünden dolayı onların gö¬ğüslerine bir sıkıntı ve darlık girmez. "Ve tam bir teslimiyetle teslim olur¬lar." Onlar, bâtınları ve zâhirleriyle sana boyun eğmekle boyun eğerler. Muhalefet Eden... Bu âyet-i kerimelerde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerin¬den bir şeyi veya Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emirlerinden bir şeyi reddeden kişinin İslâm dininin hâricine çıktığına deliller var¬dır. Bu reddetmek ister; şek ve şüpheden dolayı olsun ve isterse azıtmak ve sapıtmak cihetinden olsun... İşte bu hüküm, sahabe-i kiramın zekâtı vermeyenlerin mürted olduğuna hükmetmeleri ve kendileriyle savaşmanın ve zürriyetlerini (kendilerini) esir edinmenin caiz olduğuna dair ver¬miş oldukları hükmün sıhhat ve kuvvetini gerektirir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmak farz-ı ayindir. Aynî olan farzlardandır. Farzlardan farz-ı kifâye (bazı kişile¬rin) yapmasıyla yeterli olan farzdır.Vaciplerden vaciptir. Sünnet¬lerden sünnettir. Bu şekilde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine muhalefet etmek İslâm nimetini giderir. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yolunun tersine yol edinen hiç kimse maksûduna erişemez. Çünkü o yolun dışında bütün yollar çıkmaz sokaktır. Hak yolun delili Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleridir. Delile muhalefet etmek ise dalâlettir. Hafız buyurdu: "Aşk ve muhabbet mahalline (meydanına) delilsiz ve reh-bersiz (bir mürşid-i kâmile bağlanmadan) ayak basma! Zira ben yüzlerce ihtimam gösterdiysem de, bu iş delilsiz olmadı." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hevâ-ü hevesi, benim getirdiğime tabi oluncaya kadar bi¬riniz iman etmiş olmaz." Sünneti Zayi Eden "Sünnetimi zayi edenin üzerine şefaatim haramdır." zayi etti demek yani, tabi olduktan sonra sonu zayi e-den demektir. Sünnetle Amel Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri yine buyurdular: -"Benim sünnetimi muhafaza edene Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dört büyük haslet ikram edecektir. 1 - iyilerin kalbine muhabbat 2- Facirlerin (kötülerin) kalbine heybet, 3- Rizıkta genişlik, 4- Dinde güvenilirlik..." Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gerçek ümmeti, ona ta¬bi olanlardır. Kişi ancak dünyadan yüz çevirmekle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmuş olur. (2/231) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ancak insanları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ve âhiret gününe davet ediyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sadece dünya ve dünyevî nazlardan ve zevklerden alı¬koymaya çalıştı. Kendisine arz olunan şey kadannea kişi dünyadan uzaklaşmalı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelmeli ve vakitlerini âhiret amellerini kazanmak için sarf etmelidir. O zaman insan. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin girmiş olduğu yola gerçekten girmiş olur. Bu yola girdiği nispette ve kadannea Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmuş olur. Ve kişi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetine tabi olmuş olduğu kadar da ümmetinden olmuş olur. Eğer biz gerçekten insaf edecek olursak; gecelediğimizden sabahladığımız vakte kadar ne olduğumuzu gerçekten biliriz! Zira bizler ancak hemen elde edilecek olan dünyevî hazlar için çalışıyo¬ruz; ve bizler ancak fânî olan dünyanın zevkleri için hareket edip uğraşıyoruz; sonra da bizler, O yüce Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ümmetinden olmayı ümit ediyor ve ona tabi olmayı diliyoruz?! Din Garip Başladı Sahabeler sordular: -"Ya Rasûlellah (s.a.v.) senin üzerine selâm olsun! Bizden sonra bizden daha faziletli kimse var mı?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Evet! Var." SahaDeler yine sordular: -"Onlar seni görecekler mi? Ya Rasûlellah (s.a.v.)!" Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hayır!" Sahabeler sordular: -"Onlar o zaman nasıl olacaklar?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri buyurdular: -"Sudaki tuz gibi... Onların kalbleri erir; sudaki tuz eridiği gibi...!" Sahabeler sordular: -"Onlar o zaman nasıl yaşayacaklar?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri buyurdular: -"Sirkedeki kurt gibi...!" Sordular: -"Ya Rasûlellah (s.a.v.)! Onlar dinlerini nasıl muhafaza eder¬ler?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Eldeki kor ateş gibiî Eğer yere bırakırsan söner: eğer tutar veya elinde sıkarsan elini yakar!"78 Bidatlerden Sakının Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"İnsanlar üzerine öyle bir zaman gelecek ki o zaman sünne¬tim eskiyecek ve bid'at yenilenecektir. O gün benim sünnetime tabi olan garip olacaktır ve tek başına kalacaktır. İnsanların bid'atlarına uyan ise elli veya daha çok arkadaş bulacaktır. Ebû Behîc el- Iryâz bin Sâriye (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Bu¬yurdular. -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bize çok belîğ ve te'sirli bir va¬az etti. 0 vaazdan dolayı kalbler ürperdi ve gözler yaşardı. Biz: -"Ya Rasûlellah (s.a.v.)! Bu sanki veda vaazı! Bize vasiyet et!" dedik. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Size takvayı (Allah'tan korkmanızı), dinlemenizi ve itaat etmenizi tavsiye ederim! Üzerinize bir köle âmir olarak tayin edil¬se bile ona itaat edin! Sizden yaşayanlar bundan sonra (ümmeti¬min arasına) birçok İhtilafların çıktığını görecektir. Size benim sünnetlerime ve benden hidâyet üzere olan ve halkı hidâyete da¬vet eden hülefâ-i râşidînin (râşid olan halifelerin) sünnetini tavsiye ederim! Azı dişlerinizle onu ısır(arak sünnetime ve hülefâ-i râşidinin sünnetine yapışın). Sonradan uydurulan işlerden ve dine sokulanlardan sakinini Çünkü dinde uydurulan her şey, bidattir ve her bidatte dalâlettir." Şeriat ve Tarikat Mümine düşen vazife, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sün¬netine tabi olmak, bid'at ve dalâlet olan her şeyden kaçınmaktır. Mümin zahirini şeriat ve bâtınını da tarikat ile ıslâh etmelidir ki, haliyle kıyamet gününde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şefaatine nail olsun da, cehennem azabından kurtulup, cennette girebilsin! Mümin âhirette cennetlerde, bostandan asla ayrılmayan meyveli ağaç gibidir. Münafık ise cehennemin derekelerinde; bos¬tanda bulunan kesilmeyi bekleyen meyvesiz ağaç gibidir. Firdevsî buyurdu: Bir ağaç ki, yükü (meyvesi) tatlıdır. Kimse onu kesmez! 0-nun incitmesine katlanır. O meyvesi olmayan ağaç yakılır. O ender olan ayağından (dal ve budağından) koca başı (gövdesi) meydana geldi. Eğer bağda küçük bir ağaç olarak kalsaydı olacağı, ateşte yakılmaktı. Sen nasıl olmak istiyor o nasıl oldu? Vaaz ve Öğüt Yüce Meali: Eğer onlara "Nefislerinizi öldürün" veya "Diyarınızdan çı¬kın" diye yazsa idik, pek azından mâadası onu yapmazlardı. Fa¬kat, kendilerine vaaz olunanı yapsalardı, elbette -haklarında çok hayırlı ve payidar kılmak itibariyle de- en sağlam bir hareket olurdu.66 Elbette o zaman kendilerine ledünnümüzden pek büyük bir ecir de verirdik.67 Ve elbette kendilerini doğrudan doğru bir tarik-ı müsta¬kime çıkarırdık.68 Öyle ya! Her kim Allah'a ve Peygamber'e mutf olursa, işte onlar, Allah'ın kendilerine in'âm eylediği enbiya, sıddîklar, şü¬hedâ ve sâlihler ile birliktedirler. Bunlarsa ne güzel arkadaş...9 tşte bu fazl, Allah'tan... Elverir ki, bilen Allah olsun... Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Emredileni Yapsalardı... "Eğer onlara yazsa idik," Vacip kılmış olsaydık veya yazmış olsaydık şu münafıkların üzerine... (Neyi) "Nefislerinizi öldü¬rün" veya "Diyarınızdan çıkın" diye..." israil oğullan (buzağıya tapma) günahlarından tövbe etmeyi istediklerinde üzerlerine farz kıldığımız gibi münafıkların da üze¬rine nefislerini öldürmeyi ve diyarlarından çıkmayı farz kılsaydık... "Onuyapmazlardı," Yazılan ve "Biz yazdık" kavl-i şerifinin medlulünü yap¬mazlardı. "Onlardan pek azından başkası..." Onlardan çok az bir insan... Onlar da ihlaslı olanlardır. "Fakat, kendilerine vaaz olunanı yapsalardı," 1- Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmak, 2- Ona itaat etmek, 3- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sancağının altında yürü- 4- O yüce Resul (s.a.v.)'ın görüşüne boyun eğmek, 5- Zahirde ve bâtında onu hakem tayin etmek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine ve yasaklarına i vaaz ismi verildi. Bu Allah'ın emir ve yasaklarının vaad (müjde) vaîd (tehdit ve korkutma), terğîb, teşvik ve terhîb korkutmaya yakın olmasındandır.... (Eğer onlar emredileni yapsalardı ne olurdu?) "Elbette olurdu." Onların bu fiilleri olurdu. (Ne olurdu?) "Haklarında çok hayırlı olurdu." İki dünyada övgüye layık ve hayırlı olurdu. "En sağlam bir hareket olurdu." İmân üzere sabit kılmaya ve imandan şüphe etmeye çok u-zaklaştırıcıdır. Büyük Ecir "Ve elbette o zaman," Mukadder suâl: Sanki tespitten sonra kendileri için ne olur¬du?" denilmektedir. Cevap: Denildi; eğer onlar sabit olmuş olsalardı; "Elbette kendilerine ledünnümüzden verirdik." Katımızdan... "Pek büyük bir ecir..." Âhirette kesintiye uğramayan büyük ve çok sevap.... Sırât-ı Müstakim "Ve elbette kendilerini doğrudan doğru bir tarîki müstakime çıkarırdık." Onun sülûkü ile kudus (tertemiz) âlemlere vasıl olur ve ken¬dilerine gaybler âleminin kapılan açılırdı. -"Kim bildiğiyle amel ederse; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi¬sini bilmediği ilimlere varis kılar (bilmediklerini kendi katında ona öğretir)." Nefsi Öldürmek ve... iyi bil ki, muhakkak nefsi öldürmek, nefsin hayatı olan hevâ-ü hevesini hükmü altına alıp, arzularını kırmak ve nefsin sıfatlarını yok etmektir. Diyardan çıkmak ise, kalblerin kendisinde sakin olduğu ma¬kamlardan çıkmaktır. Ve; 1- Sabır, 2- Tevekkül, 3- Rızâ 4- Teslim, 5- Ve benzeri şeylerle fena bulmaktır. Çünkü kendisi bizzat, tevhide perde ve zâtta fena bulmak¬tır. Hüseyin Mensûr'un Tevekkül Anlayışı Hüseyin Mensur (r.h.) ibrahim Ethem'e buyurdukları gibi. İbrahim Ethem, Hüseyin Mensûr'a halini sormuştu. Buyurmuştu: -"Ben sahralarda dönüyor ve geziyorum! Kırlarda dolaşıyo¬rum. Dolaştığım yerlerde, su yok, ağaç yok, toprak yok, yağmur yok; benim halim tevekkül hali mi değil mi?" Hüseyin Mensur (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Sen ömrünü bâtınını ümran etmek uğruna fânî kıldığın zaman, "Tevhit de fena nere?" (Yani sen iç âlemini mamur etmek uğruna ömrünü tüketti¬ğin zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini birlemek ve her şeyi unut¬mak nerede kaldı? Buna ne vakit zaman bulacaksın?" demektir.) Cân, Arif dostu aramaktadır. Hakkın nuru galip oldu. Kibriyânın hicabından zâtının ışıkları ziyadar oldu. Dolaş, o-rası fena denizinin ta kendisidir. Fena Fillâh ibrahim bin Ethem (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Bu¬yurdular: -"Lübnan dağına girdim. Bir genç gördüm. Ayakta dikilmiş duruyordu. Genç şöyle dua ediyordu: -"Ey kendisine âşık olduğum! Kalbim kendisini sevenî Nef¬sim kendisine hizmetçi olan (Rabbim!) Benim her şeyim (küllüm) senin irâden ve meşîetinde fena buldu. Sadece sen varsın! Sen¬den başkası yoktur! Bu pislikten beni ne zaman kurtaracaksın? Ne zaman?"... Ben (kendisine yaklaştım ve) kendisine; -"Sana rahmet etsin! Allah sevgisinin alâmeti nedir?" diye sordum. Buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle kavuşmayı arzu etmektir!" dedi. Yine sordum: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine müştak (âşık) olmanın alâmeti nedir?" Buyurdular: -"Allah'a müştak olan kişinin Rabbine olan aşkından ve şev¬kinden dolayı gece ve gündüzünde sükûnet ve hayatında bir karar olmaz!" Sordum: -"Fâninin alâmeti nedir?" Buyurdular: -"Dostu düşmandan ve tatlıyı acıdan tefrik edip tanımaz! Fâni kişi; 1 - Resmi, 2- Nefsî 3- Cisminden fena bulmalıdır. Sordum: -"Hadim (hizmetçinin) alâmeti nedir?" Buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sevabından kalbini, organlarının tama'ını kaldırmasidır..." Ücretle İbâdet Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: "Sen ibâdet ve kulluğu dilenciler gibi ücret şartıyla işleme! Çünkü dostun kendisi beslemeyi bilir." Kötü fşçi Misâli -"Hiç biriniz kötü köle gibi olmasın; korkmadıkça çalışmaz; kötü işçi gibi de olmayın; bir şey verilmediğinde çalışmaz." Vuslatın Yolu Hülâsa sâlike ibâdet vazifelerini mutlaka ikâme edip yapma¬sı ve evrâd-ü ezkânnı okuması gerekir. Çünkü muhakkak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri melekût aleminin nurlarını değişik ibâdetlerin içine koydu. Kim ibâdetlerden bir çeşidini kaçırır veya ibâdetin cinsinden birine muvafakat edemezse; onun kadar ilâhî nuru kaybetmiş olur. Ubudiyet ve hakkın mâsivâsını terk etmekten başka vuslata yol ve fânî olmaya delil yoktur. Önce Şeriat, Sonra... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Bir gece Hallacı rüyada gördüler. Üzerinde çok çekici elbise¬ler vardı. Dediler; dün nasıl başın kesik ve yaralıydı! Söyle o güzel elbise neydi? Nasıl konuştu o isimsiz sultan; el ile baş kesilmedik¬çe elbise verilmez. Kimse o elbisenin manâsını anlamış değildir. Önce başının verilmesini emir buyurdu...Sonra da sonsuz bir ha¬yat verildi. Çile ve Rahat Söylenildiği gibi: -"Korkulara binmeyenler mâle nail olamazlar!" Ey kendisine edilen vaazlarla amel etmeyen ve Rabbinden korkmayan kul; senin için en hayırlı olan şeyi nasıl terk ettin? Ve sana faydalı olan şeyden yüz çevirdin? Şu anda sana düşen vazife sadece ve sadece tövbe etmektir. Düşmüş olduğun ma'siyet ve menhiyattan dolayı hemen tövbe et! Taat ve ibâdetle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dönülmelidir. Tefrit sırrına vasıl ve râşid olan mürşid-i kâmile boyun eğmekle zâttan fena bulmalısın! Onun emirlerini ve vaazlarını kabul etmelisin. Nefsini mürşid-i kâmilin terbiyesine teslîm etmelisin ve Tarikatta devamlı murakabe halinde olmalı¬sın... Tevfîk ve başarı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir... Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v)e İtaat "Öyle ya! Her kim Allah'a ve Peygamber'e mutî' olursa/1 Burada taattan murad, tam boyun eğmek ve mükemmel bir şekilde bütün emir ve yasaklarda imtisal etmek ve bağlan¬maktır. Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin azatlısı Sevbân (r.a.) bir gün Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin huzuruna girdi. Yüzünün rengi değişmişti. Cismi zayıf olmuştu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ona halinden sordular ve buyurdular: -"Ey Sevbân! Senin rengini değiştiren nedir?" Sevbân; -"Ya Rasûlellah (s.a.v.)! Hiçbir hastalığım yok ve acı çekmiyo¬rum! Ancak seni göremediğim an sana iştiyakım artıyor. Seninle karşılaşıncaya kadar büyük bir yalnızlık çekiyorum. Sonra ben ahireti hatırladım. Âhirette seni görememenin korkusunu yaşıyo¬rum. (2/233) Çünkü ben biliyorum ki, âhirette sen peygamberler¬le birlikte yükselecek ve yüksek makamlarda olacaksın! Eğer ben cennete girecek olursam, benim makam ve mevkiim senin makamının çok altında olacaktır. Yok eğer ben cennete giremeye-ceksem; o zaman da seni ebediyyen bir daha göremeyeceğim! İşte buna üzülüyorum!" dedi. Sevbân (r.a.)'m bu konuşması üze¬rine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu: "Öyle ya! Her kim Allah'a ve Peygambere mutf olursa, işte onlar, Allah'ın kendilerine İn'âm eylediği enbiya, siddîklar, şühedâ ve sâlihler ile birliktedirler. Bunlarsa ne güzel arkadaş..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de buyurdular: -"Nefsimi kudret elinde bulunduran Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬ne kasem olsun ki, hiçbir ku! iman etmiş olamaz, tâ ki ben kendi¬sine; 1- Nefsinden, 2- Anne ve babasından, 3- Ehlinden, 4- Ailesinden, 5- Oğlundan, 6- Çocuklarından, 7- Malından, 8- İnsanlardan 9- Hepsinden (her şeyden) daha sevimli ve beni daha çok sevmedikçe iman etmiş olamaz... İtaat Edenler İşte onlar," İtaatkâr olan müminlere işarettir. (Kiminle beraberdir?) Allah'ın kendilerine in'âm eylediği kişilerle beraberdir." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, üzerlerine nimetini tamam¬ladığı kişiler, demektir. Bu müminleri ibâdete teşviktir. Allah'ın kulları rıfkate daha yakındır. Ve dereceler bakımından müminleri daha yükseltir. (Kimden?) Peygamberler, "Enbiyadan (peygamberlerden)..." Kendilerine nimet verilenleri beyân etmektedir. Bunlar ilim ve amel ile fevz-ü necata uğrayanların kemâl derecesine nail olan kimselerdir. Kemâle erme derecesinde ve kemal derecesinde haddi aşanlardır. Sadıklar, "sıddîkün (sâdıklar...)" Söz ve fiillerde ihlâs ve sidıkta mübalağaya nail olan kişiler¬dir. Onlar ki nefisleri bazen hüccetler ve âyetleri nazarı itibâra alarak yükselir ve bazen de tasfiye ve riyazetle yükselip irfanın yüce tepesine çıkar hatta böylece eşyanın hakikatına muttali olup eşyanın mahiyetine vakıf olur. Ve böylece eşyanın hakikatindan haber verirler. Şehitler, "Ve şühedâ..." 0 Şehitler ki, hırs, kendilerini taat üzerine edâ etmeye teşvik etti ve hakkı izhâr etmeye gayret ettiler. Hatta böylece kanlarını ve canlarını "i'lâ-i kelimetillah" (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dinini yüceltmeye) izhâr ettiler. Sâlihler "Ve Sâlihler..." Onlar ki ömürlerini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin taatında ve mallarını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızasında sarf ettiler. Burada bulunan maiyyet (beraberlik)ten maksat, derecelerinin birliği de¬ğildir. Çünkü faziletli kılman ile mefdûl (faziletli kılınmış olanın) arasında bir eşitlik caiz değildir. Cennete girmede mutlak olarak müştereklikleri yoktur. Belki onlardan her biri cennete yerleşmesi cihetinden diğerini görüp, dilediği zaman ziyaretini yapmaktadır¬lar. Her ne kadar aralarında büyük mesafeler olsa bile... Peygamberler Bunlarsa ne güzel arkadaş...!" Taaccüp ve hayret manâsmdadır. Bunlar ne güzel arkadaş¬lardır! Peygamberler ve onlardan sonra sayılanlar yani, 1- Peygamberler, 2- Sâdıklar, 3- Şehitler, 4- Sâlihler... ne güzel arkadaşlardır!!! "Arkadaş" kelimesi temyiz olmak üzere mensuptur. Müfret olarak gelmesi ise Sıddîk" sâdık "karışan "Resul"kelimesi gibidir. Kendisinde bir ve çokluk eşittir, "Arkadaş" demektir. "yumuşaklık" kelimesinden alınmıştır. Yakınlıkta yu¬muşak olmak ve muaşerette sözden ve fiilden yumuşak davran¬maktır. Büyük Fazilet Mübtedâdır. kelimesi sıfattır. Bu kavl-i şerif, itaatkâr¬lara verilen büyük ecirlere işarettir. Bu da büyük nimetler, ziyâde hidâyet ve kendilerine in'âm ve ikramda bulunan bu zatlarla ar¬kadaşlıktır. (Bu fazl-ü kerem kimdendir?) "Allah'tan..." Mübtedâ'nın haberidir. Yani bu fazl-ü keremler, sadece ve sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Başkasından değil... "Elverir ki, bilen Allah olsun..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine itaat edenlere vereceği fazl-ü kereminin miktarını, fazilet ve nimete ehil ve müstahak olanları ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir. İtaatkârlara Dereceler... Bu âyet-i kerime bütün mkellefler hakkında umûmidir. Sebeb-i nüzulünün husûsî olması, lafzının ve manâsının umûmî olmasına mâni değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬ne itaat eden herkes; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında büyük derecelere kavuşur ve yüce ve şerefli mertebelere nail olur. Cennet ve Cehennem Rivayet olundu: Bâzı sâlihlerden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: "-Gecenin birinde beni uyku tuttu. Şiddetli uykum geldi. U-yudum. Rüyamda kıyametin kopmuş olduğunu gördüm. İnsanlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında hesap görüyorlardı. Sanki in¬sanlar hesaba çekiliyordu. Bir kavm cennete gönderiliyordu. Bir kavim de cehenneme gönderiliyordu." (Bu sâlih zât) buyurdu: -"Ben de cennete götürüldüm! O anda bir nida geldi: -"Ey cennet ehlil Cennetlerde sakin olup yerleşmeyi ve Rıd¬van mahalline (Allah'ın razı olduğu yere) girmeye ne ile nail oldu¬nuz?" diye soruldu. Cennet ehli buyurdular: -"Rahmân'a itaat etmek; ve şeytâna muhalefet etmekle...! Sonra ben ateşin kapısına geldim. Orada da şöyle bir nida geldi: -"Ey cehennem ehli! Ne sebebiyle cehenneme girdiniz?" diye soruldu. Cehennem ehli: -"Şeytâna itaat etmek ve Rahman olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerine (ve Resulü s.a.v. hazretlerine) muhalefet etmekle cehen¬neme girdik!" dediler. Bu kötülük ve arlıkta ondan şerir nerededir. O onunla barış içinde olayım ya da hak İle savaş halinde... Dostun nazarı senin içindir. Düşmanı yüzünden insan ateşe girer. İtaat Eden Cennetliktir Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ümmetimin hepsi cennete girerler. Ancak imtina edenler (direten ve kaçınanlar) hariç... " Sahabeler sordular: T"Ya rasûlellah (s.a.v.)! imtina edenler kimlerdir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bana itaat eden cennete girer ve bana âsî olan kişi de ger¬çekten imtina etmiştir. Kişi Sevdiğiyle Beraberdir Müslüman kişiye düşen vazife, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬ne tabi olmak ve evliyâüllâh'a uymaktır. Çünkü peygamberlerin ilâhî vahyi vardır. Peygamberlere ilâhî vahiy gelirdi. Evliyâ'ya ise Rabbânî ilhamlar gelir. Bundan dolayı evliyaya tabi olmak; pey¬gamberler (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmaktan hali değildir. Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kişi, sevdiğiyle beraberdir." Muhakkak ki peygamberleri, siddîklan, Şehitler ve sâlih in¬sanları sevenler, elbette cennette onlarla beraber olur. Bu âyet-i kerime'de - Öyle ya! Her kim Allah'a ve Peygamber'e mutT olursa, işte onlar, Allah'ın kendilerine in'âm eylediği enbiya, sıddîklar, şühedâ ve sâlihler ile birliktedirler. Bunlarsa ne güzel arkadaş...) kavl-i şerifinde şu tembihler vardır: Kul salâh (Sâlihlerin) mertebesini hiçbir zaman geçirmeden elde etmelidir. Sonra o mertebede salâh ve olgunluğu tekmil edip olgunlaştırmaya çalışmalıdır. Sonra şehâdet mertebesine terakki etmelidir. Sonrad a sıddîkiyet mertebesine yükselmelidir. Sıdkiyetle peygamberliğin arasında bir vasıta yoktur. (2/234) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri bu nimetlerle fevz-ü neca¬ta kavuştursun. Doğru Söyleyen Cennetliktir Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Adam sürekli sâdık olup doğru konuşur, sıdkiyeti arar hat¬ta bu harekinden dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında "sıddîk" olarak yazılır. Adam sürekli yalan söyler, yalanın peşine takılır, hatta bu hareketinden dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında "kezzap" çok yalancı olarak yazılır." Sâdık ve Sıddîk Sıdkin en az mertebesi kişinin sırrı (gizli haliyle) alenî (aşikâr) halinin birbirine eşit olmasıdır. "Sâdık" kişi sözlerinde doğru olan, asla yalan söyle-meyen kişidir. "Sıddîk" ise, bütün sözleri, fiilleri (davranışları) ve hal¬lerinde doğru olan kimse demektir. Cafer-i Havas (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Sâdık kişiyi, ya bir farzı edâ ederken görürsün veya bir nafile (ve sünnetle) meşgul iken görürsün..." Sıdkın meyveleri çoktur. Sıdkın bereketi dünyada görülür. Hikâye (Doğruluk) Ebû Amr ez-Zücâcî (r.h.)'dan hikâye olundu. Buyurdular: -"Annem vefat etti. Annemden bana miras olarak bir ev kal¬dı. O evi elli dinara sattım. Hacca gitmek üzere yola çıktım. Bâbil şehrine vardığımda kafileden (hırsız ve çapulcu kafilesinden) bir adam benim karşıma çıktı. Bana sordu: -"Beraberinde ne var?" ben kendi içimden; -"Doğru söylemek daha hayırlıdır!" dedim. Ve adama: -"Elli dinar var!" dedim. O da: -"Ver onu bana!" dedi. Ben de o elli dinarın hepsinin içinde bulunduğu keseyi ona verdim. Adam keseyi çözdü. Altınları saydı. Onların elli dinar ol¬duğunu görünce bana; -"Al bunları! Senin doğruluğun bu altınları almaktan beni menetti!" Adam sonra bineğinden indi. Bana; -"Sen bin!" dedi. Ben; -"Hayır! Ben binmek istemiyorum!" dedim. O; -"Hayır olmaz! Bineceksin!" diye ısrar etti. Mecburen bineği¬ne bindim. O bana; -"Ben de senin peşinde yayan geleceğim!" dedi. Bir sonra ki sene beni buldu. Ölünceye kadar bir daha ben¬den ayrılmadı. Hafız Şirâzî (k.s.) buyurdular: Doğru söyle ve doğru söz dinle ki güneş doğru söyleyen ne¬festen ve fecri sadıktan sonra doğar. Yalan söyleyen kişi ise yüzü siyahtır. Çünkü yalan zulmettir. Kişinin yüzünü karartır. Yani ya¬lancı şafağın ardından zulmet vardır. Subh-ı sâdığın ardında ise nur ve aydınlık vardır. Kim doğru söylerse, ondan nur fışkırır. Cihâda Çıkın Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün imân edenleri Hazırlığınızı görün de, müfreze¬ler hâlinde harekete gelin, yahut toplu olarak seferber olun.71 Mamâfîh içinizden öylesi vardır ki, her halde ağır alacak¬tır. Bakar, eğer size bir musibet isabet ederse, "cidden" der, "Allah bana lütfetti, zira onlarla beraber hazır bulunmadım"72 Ve eğer size Allah'tan bir fazi nasip olursa, -sanki kendisiy¬le aranızda hiçbir ülfet olmamış gibi-mutlak diyecektir ki: "Ah!.. N' olaydım onlarla beraber olaydım da, büyük bir murada ereydim. O halde, seferber olun da, o geçici dünya hayatı, âhiretin ebedî hayatına satacak olanlar Allah yolunda çarpışsın. Her kim Allah yolunda çarpışır da, katloiunur veya galip gelirse, iki su¬rette de, biz ona yarın pek büyük bir ecir vereceğiz. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün imân edenler! Hazırlığınızı görün de..." Uyanık olun! Düşmandan korunun! Düşmana karşı tedbir a-lın! Nefsinizden temkinli olmayı elden bırakmayın. (Araplar ara¬sında) Kişi korktuğu şeyden sakınıp ihtiyatlı davranır ve uyanık olduğu zaman; «jj-^JL^t "korumasını (sakınıp tedbirini) aldı!" denilir. Sanki sakınmak, kişinin kendisiyle nefsini koruduğu alet kılınmış oldu. Kişi kendisiyle ruhunu korur. "Harekete gelin," Düşmanla savaşmak için cihâda çıkın. (Ne olduğu halde?) "Müfrezeler hâlinde," Değişik ve dağınık cemaatler, demektir. Seriyyeden sonra seriyye halinde değişik cihetlere çıkın, demektir. Bu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri savaşa çıkmadığı zamandır. "Müfrezeler" kelimesi, i+s kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da erkeklerden meydana gelen ve on kişiden fazla olan cemaat ve topluluk demeMfcf kelimesi hâl olmak üzere mensuptur. (Daha ne olduğu halde çıkın?) "Yahut toplu olarak seferber olun." Toplanmış ve bir alay halinde savaşa katlın, demektir. Ay¬rılmayın! Zira ayrıldığınızda nefsinizi tehlikeye atmış olursunuz. Bu, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin çıktığı savaşlardır. "Mamâfîh içinizden öylesi vardır' Hitap, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin askerlerine ve bütün müminlere ve münafıklaradır. (Kim vardır?) "Elbette o kişi ki," 0 kişi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yemin etti. "Her halde ağır alacaktır." Savaştan geri kalmak için ağırdan alır. Savaştan geri kalıp ağırlık yaparlar. (Yavaş olmak) lâzım fiilinden olup;"Geri bıraktı" manasınadır. Veya başkalarını savaştan geri bıraktıklarıdır. Başkalarının cihâda çıkmalarına mani olmaktadırlar. Bu münafıkların başı Abdullah bin Übeyy'in ahlakıydı. Abdullah bin Übeyy Uhud günü insanları savaştan alıkoymuştu. Birincisi daha münâsiptir. (Savaştan geri kalmak ve ağır davranmak manâsını vermek daha münasiptir). Çünkü sonra ge¬len kavl-i şerifte (savaştan geri kalanların sözleri şöyle) hikâye e-dilmektedir:"Ah!.. N olaydım onlarla beraber olaydım da, büyük bir murada ereydim.” Buyurulmaktadır. Bilcümle savaştan geri kalanlardan murad, askerlerin içinde olan münafıklardır. Çünkü onlar nifaklarından ötürü savaşıyorlar¬dı. Musibet "{Bakar,) eğer size bir musibet isabet ederse," Düşman tarafından size hezimet ve ölüm gibi bir musîbet isabet ederse; "Dedi," işi ağırdan alıp savaştan geri kalan kişi yaptığı işe sevinerek ve Rabbine hamd ederek der. (Ne der?) "Cidden Allah bana lütfetti," Oturmakla ve savaştan geri kalmakla... "Zira onlarla beraber hazır bulunmadım" Onlarla beraber savaş meydanında bulunmadım; zira eğer bulunmuş olsaydım; onlara isabet eden şey bana da eğer bulunmuş olsaydım; onlara isabet eden şey bana da isabet ederdi... "Ve eğer size bir fazl nasip olursa," Olan bir nasîp (Kim tarafından) “Allah'tan" Fetih ve ganîmet gibi fazl-ü kerem nasip olursa; "Mutlak diyecektir ki:" Savaştan geri kaldığına ve oturup savaşa çıkmadığına piş¬manlık duyacak ve dünya malını kaçırdığına üzülecek ve ganimet kaçırdığına hasret çekerek ve... "Sanki kendisiyle aranızda hiçbir ülfet (muhabbet) olmamış gibi..." diyecek ki; Cümle-i i'tirâziyyedir. (Parantez cümlesidir). Fiil ile mefûlü-nün arasına girdi. Mefûl de şudur: U " Ah!.." Ey kavim! N' olaydım onlarla beraber olaydım da," Bu savaşta bulunsaydım da; "Büyük bir murada ereydim," "Bu takdirde ganimetten büyük bir pay alırdım." Onun bütün çalışmaları ikisinin arasındadır. Onun sözünden, nusret ve zaferlerinden dolayı müminlerle gerçekten beraber ol¬mayı temenni manâsının anlaşılmaması içindir. Zira onu gerekti¬ren, arada bulunan sevgi değil; belki o mala olan hırstır. Sonunda konuşulduğu gibi... Bu tahkik yoluyla aradaki sevgiyi ispat değil; belki alay etme yoluyladır. Allah Yolunda Savaş "O halde, seferber olun da, o geçici dünya hayatı, âhiretin ebedî hayatına satacak olanlar Allah yolunda çarpışsın." "O halde, seferber olun çarpışın," (Nerede?) "Allah yolunda" (Kimler?) "O satacak olanlar." (Neyi?) "Dünya hayatı," (Neyin karşılığında?) "Âhiretin ebedî hayatına...." Dünya hayatını âhiret karşılığında satın. Âhiret hayatını dünya hayatının bedeli olarak alın. (2/235) Bunlar, müminlerdir. Cümlenin başındaki harfi, mukadder şartın cevâbıdır. Yani bunlar savaştan geri kaldılar... Nefislerini Allah yolunda feda eden ve dünya hayatını âhiret karşılığında satan ihlaslı kişiler Allah yolunda savaşsınlar. Dünya hayatını âhiret üzerine tercih edenler ise, işi ağırdan alıp, savaştan geri kalanlardır. Buna göre cümlenin başındaki o harfi ta'kîp için olmuş olur. Yani üzerinde oldukları savaştan geri kalmak, işi ağırdan almak, tembellik edip savaşa çıkmamayı, nifak ve savaşı bırakıp oturmayı terk etsinler, demektir. Mücahit Kârlıdır "Her kim Allah yolunda çarpışır da, katlolunur veya galip gelirse, iki surette de, biz ona yarın pek büyük bir ecir verece¬ğiz." Her kim, "Çarpışır," (Nerede?) "Allah yolunda" y "Katlolunur (şehid düşer), "Veya galip gelirse (zafer kazanırsa)," "İki surette de,) biz ona yarın vereceğiz." (Ne vereceğiz?) "Pek büyük bîr ecir..." Kadri takdir edilemeyen ve karşılığı bulunamayacak kadar büyük bir ecir. Bu büyük ecir, savaşta galip veya mağlûp olan Müslüman'adır. Bu büyük ecir Müslümanları savaşa teşvik için; ve münafıkları da tekzîp içindir. Münafıkların (savaştan geri kalıp Müslümanların mağlûp olmaları üzerine}: "Cidden Allah bana lütfetti, zira onlarla beraber hazır bu¬lunmadım!” demelerini yalanlamaktır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (bu âyet-i kerimede); "Her kim Allah yolunda çarpışır da, katlolunur veya galip ge¬lirse, iki surette de, biz ona yarın pek büyük bir ecir vereceğiz!" buyurdu. Bu, mücâhide şu uyarıları yapmak içindir: 1- Mücahit, savaşta sabit olup (asla kaçmamasını) tembih etmek ve mücâhidin nefsini şahadetle şereflendiresiye kadar sa¬vaşmasının gerekli olduğunu... 2- Veya zaferle ve düşmana galebe çalmakla; din-i mübîn-i İslâm'ı aziz edinceye kadar savaş alanında ayağını tutabilmesini bildirmek içindir. Mücâhidin aklına üçüncü kısım asla gelmemelidir. (Savaş taktiklerinin gereği hariç asla savaştan geri çekilmemelidir.) Mücâhidin Gayesi Mücâhidin asıl maksadı bizzat kati (öldürülmek veya ölmek) olmamalıdır. Aksine mücâhidin maksadı "i'lâ-i kelimetülâh" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dinini yükseltmek ve din-i mübîn-i İslâm'ı aziz kılmak olmalıdır. Mücahit Kârlıdır Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yolunda cihat eden kişiye, sadece Allah yolunda cihat etmek ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelimesini tasdik etmek üzere evinden çıkan kişiyi cennete koymayı veya kendisiden çıkmış olduğu meskenine ecir (sevap) veya ganîmet malı ile geri döndürmeyi tekeffül etmiştir." Mücâhede Enes (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Malınız, canınız ve dilinizle müşriklerle cihat edin.” Dil ile yapılan cihat (müşrikleri İslâm'a davet etmek olduğu gibi) müşriklerin rezil, rüsvây ve mağlûp olmaları için dua etmek; Müslümanların başarı, zafer, ilâhî nusret ve ganimete kavuşmala¬rı için Allah'a dua ve tazzarrû da bulunmaktır. Bu hadis-i şerifte gücü yeten Müslümanları savaşa teşvik etmek manâsıd a vardır. Mâlî cihat Farzdır Zeyd'ibni Halid (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim, Allah yolunda savaşan bir gâzîyi techîz eder (bir gazi¬ye gereken malzemeyi ve mali yardımda bulunursa) o kişi gerçek¬ten Allah yolunda gaza etmiştir. Kim Allah yolunda savaşan bir gazinin ardında ailesine hayırla yardımda bulunursa; o kişi hakika¬ten Allah yolundu gaza etmiş gibi sevap alır." Yani gâzînin ardından onun ehl-i beytine (ailesine) yardımda bulunur; ailesinin ihtiyaçlarını karşılar, onların maslahat ve işlerini görür. Cihâdın fazilet ve üstünlüklerini zapt-ü rabt altına almak gerçekten mümkün değildir... Cihâdın çok büyük faziletleri var. Hayırlar Cihâddır Mümine düşen vazife, kulluğun yollarından her bir yol ile Rabbinin taat ve ibâdetinde olmaktır. Çünkü ilk âyet-i kerime ya¬ni; "Ey o bütün imân edenler! Hazırlığınızı görün de, müfrezeler hâlinde harekete gelin, yahut toplu olarak seferber olun." Âyet-i kerimesi, harp hakkında nazil oldu. Lakin lafzının mutlak olması gerekir. Bununla hayrat yollarının hepsinin vucûbu ifâde edilir. Onları kaçırmadan önce mümkün oldukları gibi yapılmalıdır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ömrünü teessüf ve hayıflanmakla zayi etme! Kılıç (ve mücâhede) vaktini aziz bir fırsat bil! Dinini Satanlar Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Amelleri süratle işleyin! Karanlık geceler gibi kesici olan fitneler çıkmadan önce amellere koşunl Fitneler çıktığı zaman, adam mümin olarak sabahlar; kâfir olarak akşamlar; veya mümin olarak geceler; kâfir olarak sabahlar. (Çünkü o dönemde kişi.) dinini dünya metâı (ve faydası) karşılığında satar." Her Kötülükten Daha Kötü Bir Kötülük Vardır Zübeyr bin Adiy (r.h.) buyurdular. -"Bir kere Enes bin Mâlik (r.a.) hazretlerine giderek, kendi¬sine Haccâcdan gördüklerimizi şikâyette bulunduk. Enes bin Mâ¬lik (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sabrediniz! Muhakkak ki sizin üzerinize hiçbir zaman gel¬mez ki, ancak ondan sonra ondan daha şerli bir zaman gelecektir. Hatta bu durum siz Rabbinize kavuşuncaya kadar devam eder. Ben bunu sizin Peygamberiniz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden işittim!" Beterin Beteri Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Eğer bir gün sana üzüntü ve keder ulaşırsa gönlünü dar etme! Şükret (Hamdet) ve yolunda yürü! Olmaya ki o kötülükten daha beteri sana erişe." Nefs ve zikir Bil ki, nefs ve şeytan ile cihat işinde muhakkak ki hazırlık ve silâh yani nefs ve şeytanı öldüren âlet; zikrullâhtır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmektir. Zikrullah'in sayesinde insan, nefsânî heveslere esir olmaktan kurtulur. Zikredenler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hiçbir kavim (topluluk) yoktur ki, oturur da Allâhü Teâlâ azze ve celle hazretlerini zikrederse, 1- Muhakkak ki onları (n çevresini) melekler sarar, 2- (İlâhî) rahmet onları kaplar, 3- Onların üzerine sekînet (huzur ve rahatlık) iner 4- Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları katında bulunanlara (öv¬güyle) anar." Hareketlerine Göre Nasiplendiler Ebû Vakid el-Haris bin Avf (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Buyur¬dular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Mescid'te oturuyordu. İnsan¬lar da onunla beraberdiler. Üç nefer çıka geldi. İkisi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yöneldiler. Biri gitti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerinin üzerine durdular. Birisi halkada boşluk görüp oraya oturdu. Diğeri de halkanın arkasında oturdu. Üçüncüsü ise arkasını dönüp gitti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri fariğ olunca (işini bitirince) bu¬yurdular: (2/236) -"Bu üç kişinin durumunu size haber vereyim mi? Birincisi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığındı; Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri de onu korumasının altına aldı. İkincisi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden utandı. (Orada bulunan¬ları sıkıştırıp kendisine yer edinmekten Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.)dan utandı); Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de ondan utandı. (Ona rahmet ve mağfiretiyle muamele etti.) Üçüncüsü ise (geri gitmekle) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden yüz çevirdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de ondan yüz çevirdi." Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Gördüğün her şey onun zikriyle haykırmaktadır. Onun içinde manalar bulunmaktadır. Onları gayretle öğrenî Bülbül dağın ete¬ğinde teşbih edip okumaktadır. O her dikene tevhidiyle dili öl¬mektedir. Savaş Yüce Meali: Hem siz, neyinize çarpişmayasınız; Allah yolunda ve o ze¬bûn edilmiş erkekler, kadınlar, yavrular uğrunda ki, "Yâ Rabbe¬na! Bizleri, bu ahalisi zâlim memleketten çıkar, tarafından bize bir sahip gönder, tarafından bize bir yardımcı gönder." Diye yal¬varıp duruyorlar...7S imân edenler, Allah yolunda cenk ederler. Küfredenler ise, tâğutun yolunda cenk ederler. 0 halde siz, Şeytan'm yaranını öldürmeye bakın. Her halde, Şeytan'ın hilesi çürüktür. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Hem siz, neyinize," Ey Müminleri İllet ve sebeplerden hangi şey size hasıl oldu, halinize ne oldu ki; "Çarpışmıyorsunuz; Allah yolun¬da..." Savaşmayı terk ediyorsunuz! Yani savaşmayı terk edecek bir özrünüz yoktur, demektir. Buradaki istifham tevbîh (azarlama) manasınadır. Bu ise ancak kendisinden önce bir tefritin geçmiş olması anında söyle¬nir. Müstez'aflar (Zayıf Bırakılmışlar) "Ve o zebûn edilmiş (Müstez'aflar- zayıf birakılmışlar)" "yol" kelimesinin üzerine atıftır. Muzâfın hazfiyledir."AllâhV ism-i celâlin üzerine atıf değildir. Her ne kadar kendisine daha yakın olsa bile... Çünkü müstez'afların kurtuluşu, Allah yo¬ludur; kendi yollan değildir. "Allah yolunda," kavl-i şerifinin manâsı, kâfirlerin azap ve 'esaretle zayıf düşürdükleri (ve güçsüz yaptıklarının) kurtuluşu için cihat etmek elemektir. Onlar, Mekke'de Müslüman olup; müşriklerin kendilerini hic¬retten alıkoydukları kimselerdir. Müşriklerin gözlerinin önünde zelil ve zayıf kişiler olarak kaldılar. Müşriklerden şiddetli bir azap görüyorlardı, "Allah yolunda," bütün hayırlar hakkında umûmî olduğu h'alde burada hususiyetle onlar zikredilmesinin sebebi; çünkü kâfirlerin elinde zayıf düşen (ve esir olan) Müslü¬manları kurtarmak hayırların en büyüğü ve en husûsî olanıdır. "Erkekler, kadınlar, yavrular uğrunda ki," Müstez'aflar (zayıf bırakılmışların) kimler olduğunu beyân etmektedir. Sâbî Çocuklar sabî çocuklar, demektir."çocuk" kelimesinin cemiidir(çoğuludur). Çocuklar, kâfirlerin zulümlerinin ifratında tescil olmalarıyla birlikte sabiler hususiyetle zikredildiler. Şu cihetle ki kâfirlerin zu¬lümleri sabî çocuklara bile ulaştı. Halbuki onlar mükellef bile nrıno ıra hahalarına olan ğiller.Onlann zulümleri O çocukların anne ve babalarına olan buğz ve kinlerindendir. Anne ve babalarının yerine o çocuklara işkence yapıyorlardı. Burada özellikle sabî çocuklar, buyurulmasının bir hikmeti de müstez'aflar, daha günah işlememiş olan sabi ço¬cuklarının hürmetine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetinin inme¬si için dualarına sabilerini de katıyorlardı. Yunus Aleyhisselâm'ın kavminin yaptığı gibi.... Yağmur duasında çocukların da çıkarıl¬maları sünnet olduğu vârid olduğu üzere... Müslüman Esirler Bu âyet-i kerime, müslüman esirlerin, kâfirlerin ellerinden kurtarılmalarının vacip olduğuna delâlet eder. Müslümanlar kaadir oldukları zaman savaşarak ve gerekirse mal vererek, Müs¬lüman esirleri, kâfirlerin elinden kurtarmalıdır. Müstez'aflarm Duası "Onlar ki," Müstez'aflarm sıfatıdır. "Derler," Yani bu Müstez'afların bir hileleri ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka bir sığmakları yoktur. Dua ederek şöy¬le derler: "Yâ Rabbena! Bizleri, bu memle¬ketten çıkar," Yani Mekke'den çıkart! "Ahalisi zâlim (olan şehirden)" Şirkle zâlim olan. Çünkü şirk en büyük zulümdür. Ve Müs¬lümanlara eziyet ederek zulüm edenler, demektir. "Tarafından bize bir sahip gönder," Yani bizim üzerimize müminlerden bir vali tayin et! O bizim işlerimizi görsün! Bize sahip çıksın! Bizim dinimizi ve şeriatımızı muhafaza etmek suretiyle işlerimizi yoluna koyup maslahatımızı ikâme etsin! "Tarafından bize bir yardımcı gönder." Düşmanlara karşı bize yardım edecek bir yardımcı gön¬der. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların dualarını kabul etti. Şu cihetle ki, Mekke'nin fethinden önce bazılarına Medine-i Münevvere'ye hicret etmek kolay oldu. Fethe kadar orada kalanlara hayırlı vali ve aziz bir yardımcı kılındı. Mekke, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin eliyle fethedildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri böylece onlara veli ve nasîr olmuş oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v) hazretleri onların işlerini gör¬dü ve onlara yardımcı oldu. Mekke'nin İlk Valisi Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (daha on sekiz yaşlarında olan) Utâb bin Useyd (r.a.)ı Mekke'ye vali (ve emir) tayin etti. Utâb bin Useyd hak için zayıfın kıymetini kat kat arttırdı. Hak ile azizi aziz kıldı. Mekkeliler ondan istedikleri (dualarında arzuladıkları) gibi bir velayet (idare) ve nusret (yardım) gördüler. "imân edenler, Allah yolunda cenk ederler." Yani Müminler sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hak olan dini için savaşırlar. Bu onları, Allâhü Teâlâ azze ve celle hazretleri¬ne onun kelimesinin yücelmesine (i'lâ-i kelimetillah'a) vâsıl eder. Hiç şüphesiz müminlerin gerçek velisi ve yardımcısı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Tağut "Küfredenler ise, tâğutun yolunda cenk ederler." Kendilerini şeytana ulaştıracak yolda savaşırlar. Onların şey¬tandan başka yardımcıları yoktur. Şeytanın Dostları "O halde siz, Şeytan'm yaranını Öldürmeye bakın." Sanki şöyle denilmiş oldu: Durum böyle olunca, Ey Allah'ın dostları! Şeytanın dostlarını öldürün! Şeytanın Hilesi "Her halde, Şeytan'ın hilesi," "Hile" hile cihetiyle halin fesadı için çalışmak, demektir. (Şeytanın hilesi ne oldu?) "Zayıf oldu (çürüktür.)" Şeytanın müminlere yaptığı ve yapacağı hilesi; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâfirlere olan tuzağına izafetle çok zayıf ve çürüktür . Şeytanın hilesinin önemi yoktur. Öyleyse şeytanın dostla¬rından korkmayın! Çünkü onların güvenceleri en zayıf ve ehven şey üzerinedir. Bu, "Hakkın devleti; bâtılın ise cevleti (gürültüsü) vardır!" denildiği gibidir. Nahiv âlimler buyurdular: 5li "oldu" (nakıs fiilinin) bu gibi yerlere dahil olması te'kîd-i beyân içindir. Yani "Muhakkak ki o böyle olduğu zaman, böyle oldu" demek gibidir. (2/237) Manâsı şöyledir: Şeytanın hilesi böyle olduğu andan itiba¬ren zafiyetle mevsûf oldu , demektir. Şeytanın Yardımı İmam Fahreddin-i Râzî (r.h.) hazretleri tefsirinde (Tefsir-i Kebir'de) "Her halde, Şeytan'm hilesi çürüktür." Âyet-i kerimesinde buyurdular: -"Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendi dostlarına yardım e-der. Şeytan da kendi dostlarına yardım eder. Hiç şüphesiz şeyta¬nın dostlarına olan yardımı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin evliyasına olan yardımına nazaran çok çok zayıftır, çürüktür. Görmüyor musun hayır ehlinin güzel zikirleri (isimleri) tarih boyunca yeryüzün¬de kalmaktadır. Ve her ne kadar hayatları zillet, fakr-ü zaruret içinde geçse bile... Melikler, cebbarlar (zorbalar) ise öldükleri za¬man eserleri yok olur. Dünyada resimleri ve zulümleri kalmaz... Cehennem ve Şehvetler Denildi ki: "Cehennem şehvetlerle kuşatılmıştır." Şeytan Vesvese Verir Her insanda kendisine vesvese veren bir şeytan vardır. Yine her insanda kendisine hayrı ilham eden bir melek vardır. Şeytan sürekli süslü gösterip hile yapmaktadır. Melek ise sürekli şeytanın vesvesesini men edip ona hayır yollarını ilham etmektedir. Nefis hangisiyle beraber olursa o galip olur. Şeytan ve Nefsin Hilesi Denildi ki, şeytanın ve nefsin tuzağı ve hilesi köpek mesabe¬sindedir. Ona karşı mukavemet edip direnirse; deriyi yırtar ve elbiseleri parçalar. Eğer sen o köpeğin sahibine dönersen, sahibi yumuşaklık ve tatlılıkla köpeği senden defeder... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şeytanı kullarına düşman olarak ya¬rattı. Kullar şeytandan korkup onun sebebiyle kendisine yönelme¬leri için yarattı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kulların üzerine nefsi hare¬kete geçirdi ki, kulların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine olan ikbâl ve yönelmeleri devam etsin diye... Şeytan ve nefsi emmâre insana musallat oldukça, insanlar büyük bir iftikar (ve ihtiyaçla) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine döndüler, iltica sıfatıyla Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin kudretinin önünde durdular. Mecburen Allah'a sığındılar. insanın Düşmanları Ahmed bin Sehl (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Senin düşmanların dört tanedir. 1 - Dünya, 2- Şeytan, 3- Nefs-i emmâre, 4- Hevâ-ü heves... Dünyanın silâhı halka karışmaktır. Hapishane ise uzlettir. Şeytanın silâhı tokluktur. Hapishanesi ise açlıktır. Nefisin silâhı uykudur. Hapishanesi ise seher vaktinde uya¬nık olmak ve ibâdetle meşgul olmaktır. Hevâ-ü hevesin silâhı konuşmaktır. Hapishanesi ise susmak¬tır. Şeytan Nurânî Kişilerden Kaçar Bil ki hakikatte şeytanın hile ve tuzağı çok zayıftır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her zaman evliyasına yardımcıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu imdadı ile evliya kendi içlerinde nefislerine karşı zafer kazanırlar. Bu da; 1- Nefislerini, tezkiye etmeleri, 2- Kalblerini dünyevî meşguliyetlerden tahliye etmeleri, 3- Sırlarını tevhit nuruyla doldurmaları sebebiyledir. Muhakkak ki zulmânî olan şeytan, nûrânî zattan (yani kalbi¬ne ilâhî nur ve feyiz akıtanlardan ve evliyâ'dan) hiç şüphesiz kaçar.